Crónicas de una pareja dispareja
by katelau
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto, una joven agente tenía que llevar a cabo su útlima misión antes de casarse. El problema? No iria sola. Dos personas atrapadas en altamar, con un terrorista a bordo y teniendo que fingir un apasionado romance. Resultados? Desconocidos.
1. Probabilidades

**Probabilidades**

**Cap 1**

* * *

¿Había posibilidad de que algo en esa mañana le saliera peor? Sakura Kinomoto lo dudaba.

Había despertado con media hora de retraso para su entrevista con "el jefe" y eso no era nada bueno. A sus 26 años y a pesar de no ser una de las agentes más responsables de su división, podía decirse que tenía la cordura suficiente como para no llegar tarde a una reunión con el viejo Clow, como se le conocía; que a pesar de su mirada y expresión afable tenía un carácter de los mil demonios cuando de tardanzas se trataba.

Sakura intentó alisar su cabello castaño claro en una de las relucientes vitrinas de una tienda de vestidos de novia y recordó con una mezcla de ansiedad y preocupación que estaba a punto de casarse.

Recorrió rápidamente su figura, y apretó los labios en una mueca de frustración.

¡Short y zapatillas!

Solo a ella se le ocurría tamaña tontería. Aunque parte de la culpa era de su tonto gato obeso Kero. Esa fierecilla se había encargado de ensuciar la ropa que había separado y tuvo que verse obligada a ponerse lo primero que encontró y a salir sin ingerir sus sacrosantos alimentos.

-Pero bueno-, se dijo intentando parar un taxi, -mi día seguramente mejorará pronto-.

Apretó contra sí su bolso marrón y abrió el cierre para verificar que tenía todo lo necesario. Muchas veces había pasado la trágica situación de haber olvidado sus archivos en casa.

El sonido de un taxi cerca la alertó e intentó cerrar nuevamente el cierre, pero por esas cosas de la vida le era completamente imposible. El humo de un automóvil le chocó directamente en la cara haciéndola toser e impidiéndole ver el camino.

-¡Rayos, no ahora!- gritó mientras avanzaba hacia la calzada.

No supo como ni porqué vio a una manchita amarilla entre la humareda descender al suelo, para instantes después sentir que perdía el equilibrio e inevitablemente caía de trasero.

-Aggggg- gritó desde el suelo con los papeles desparramados y parte de su cabello contra su rostro cubriendo sus grandes ojos verdes que en ese instante relampagueaban furiosos contra el hombre a su lado.

Un joven de traje azul acababa de lanzarle su abominable cáscara de banana y estaba tomando SU taxi, mientras admiraba SUS piernas y se llevaba SU oportunidad de sobrevivir al jefe, dedicándole una brillante sonrisa cínica con sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Oyó un –así es la vida- burlón y luego el ruido del motor al arrancar.

Quería golpearlo pero el dolor le impedía moverse.

-¡Imbécil!- gritó momentos después como si realmente ese hombre le hubiera podido oír.

Oyó unas ligeras risitas a sus espaldas y solo pudo bufar mientras intentaba recoger sus papeles del suelo.

* * *

15 minutos después se encontraba frente a las puertas de cristal de su división. Trató por enésima vez de intentar mejorar su aspecto sabiendo que su jefe no tendría reparos en mandarla a Alaska por su incompetencia para asistir a una simple reunión, cuando diariamente se enfrentaba a traficantes de drogas o de armas. 

Cuando llegó a la recepción vio a Naoko, una joven secretaria de cabello corto y grandes gafas, que llevaba con ellos el mismo tiempo que tenía siendo secretaria titulada; hablando por teléfono.

Sakura hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo mientras se precipitaba por el corredor no sin antes haber visto la señal de "estás muerta" que le hizo Naoko.

-¡Ay no!- gritó mientras corría a toda prisa por el pasillo principal, con la taza de café rancio que le tenía preparada todas las mañanas la recepcionista.

-Podrían comprar un mejor café- murmuró entre dientes.

Cuando llegó al ascensor marcó el piso 5 y esperó a que la reunión no hubiese comenzado hace mucho. Estaba segura que sería designada al nuevo caso de tráfico de armas en el Pacífico que le había comentado Tomoyo incapaz de contenerse, y no pretendía causar más malas impresiones.

Bebió su café de un trago, después de todo llevaba un buen rato enfriándose. Sakura esperó a que las puertas metálicas se abrieran para correr a la sala de juntas.

-¡Sakura!- pronunció una voz a sus espaldas.

Ella detuvo su marcha cuando la mujer que antes la había llamado la detuvo.

-Tomoyo¡estoy tarde para la reunión!- dijo preocupada mientras la otra mujer le lanzaba una mirada divertida, después de todo y a pesar de ser su superior directa seguía siendo su mejor amiga.

-En este momento el jefe esta hablando con una persona, la reunión se ha pospuesto algún tiempo-

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas.

-¡He pasado la odisea de mi vida para llegar y ahora fue por gusto!- dijo en voz enfadada.

-Mmmm, si, se podría decir, pero creo que debes considerarte afortunada Sakura y otra cosa…- dijo suavemente para luego gritar, -¡CÓMO DIABLOS SE TE OCURRE VENIR EN ESAS FACHAS!-

-Oh, oh- dijo Sakura mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello, -todo fue culpa de ese tonto gato-

-¡Ay Sakura!- dijo Tomoyo derrotada, mientras hacía el ademán de golpearse la frente con la palma de su mano.

Sakura sonrió con cansancio mientras analizaba la figura de su amiga. Envidiablemente esbelta, de tez blanca, cabello negro y ojos amatista; bastante atractiva, sobre todo por su serenidad y pícaro sentido del humor. Esa era su amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, la subjefe de operaciones de la división AS- 40 de la organización TSEN como se hacían llamar.

-¿Qué tal te fue con Yukito?- preguntó Tomoyo, refiriéndose al prometido de Sakura.

-Uh… supongo que bien- respondió esta sin mucho ánimo.

-Hasta hoy no logro entender porqué sigues con él si no te mueve ni un pelo y no me digas que lo quieres mucho porque es lindo contigo, esa no es razón para casarse con nadie-.

-Lo sé, pero realmente siento un gran afecto por él Tommy, llevamos juntos muchos años, desde que tengo dieciséis para ser exacta. Me parece suficiente tiempo para saber si puedo casarme con él.-

-¿No preferirías amar a alguien con locura para recién casarte?-preguntó mientras llevaba a Sakura consigo hasta su oficina.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. –Eso no sucede Tommy, no en la vida real- dijo dejándose conducir.

* * *

Una vez cerrada la puerta y Sakura desparramada en un asiento Tomoyo comenzó con el sermón de la amiga preocupada. 

-Sakura sabes que casarse es un paso muy importante en la vida de una mujer…- comenzó sentándose en su silla.

-Para- dijo Sakura. –Mi día ha sido lo suficientemente estresante como para querer oír eso, ya me lo has dicho antes y te respondo lo mismo. Me casaré con él.-

-Como quieras Sakura- dijo Tomoyo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. –Por lo menos prométeme que lo pensaras durante tu última misión soltera-

-No creo que sea positivo pensar en Yukito mientras persigo terroristas o algo así, pero si eso te hace feliz lo haré-

-Bueno, regresando al tema de la reunión-, dijo Tomoyo, -¿Revisaste el resumen de la última operación concluida?-

-Sí, ya lo llevé a archivar, como ordenó el jefe- dijo Sakura.

-Excelente, ahhh y por cierto…- iba a decir Tomoyo cuando el intercomunicador comenzó a sonar.

-Dime Rika- dijo Tomoyo con voz profesional.

-Señorita Daidouji, el jefe me informó que la reunión comenzará en unos instantes-

-Gracias Rika-

-Vamos Sakura-, dijo Tomoyo alisándose la blusa blanca y el delgado pantalón azul marino.

-Sí, sí, ya voy- dijo Sakura intentando borrar una arruga de su blusa.

Caminaron fuera de su oficina por un pasillo corto alfombrado hasta llegar a las puertas dobles del fondo. Tomoyo golpeó un par de veces la puerta y una voz indicó que ingresaran.

Frente a ellas se encontraba "el jefe", un hombre de unos sesenta años, veterano en el departamento, a su mano derecha estaba sentada Meling Amamiya, jefa del sub departamento de informática y Tenrio Nakeshi, especialista en estrategias antiterroristas. Realmente las identidades de todos los presentes eras muy confidenciales y la división simulaba ser una más de la policía de Tokio, siendo en realidad una red de agentes alrededor del mundo especializados en criminales internacionales de alto riesgo.

-Daidouji, agente Kinomoto-

Ambas tomaron asiento en dos espacios libres.

-Jefe- comenzó Tomoyo mientras abría una carpeta frente a ella, -El departamento de informática remitió un nuevo informe hacia mi dependencia y la de estrategia, y se ha formado la Operación "Mar del Pacífico" para la que se propuso a Sakura Kinomoto como la agente indicada-.

Sakura que había estado ligeramente distraída volvió la mirada rápidamente hacia el jefe comprobando que aprobaba la idea, se sentía algo incómoda por su modelito, pero sabía que la ropa era lo de menos. Aunque no le gusto nada ver la mirada desaprobatoria de Meiling y la de Tenrio.

Meiling, una mujer de unos treinta años, cabello negro lacio y mirada profunda continuó con la exposición del caso.

-Esta Operación consiste en descubrir a un terrorista internacional a bordo del crucero de lujo "Northern Sea". No se sabe ni su edad, ni género, por el momento claro está, únicamente los datos de las carpetas azules frente a ustedes. Sabemos que en uno de los atraques en las costas Americanas se realizará una transacción de dinero. Es la oportunidad perfecta para descubrir la identidad del terrorista y atraparlo antes que el barco llegue en su destino final, donde se conoce que lo esperará un contacto para desaparecerlo indefinidamente-

-Las estrategias planeadas en conjunto con la subjefa de operaciones se encuentran en la carpeta amarilla- explicó Tenrio.

-Agente Kinomoto¿se siente capacitada para la operación?- preguntó Clow.

-Por supuesto jefe- afirmó ella.

-Agente Kinomoto- dijo Tomoyo con una media sonrisa que borró la expresión de satisfacción de Sakura, ya que supo al instante que algo se traía entre manos.

-Como no sabemos exactamente si el terrorista viaja solo, se ha considerado que viajes con otro agente-

Sakura arrugó el seño por un momento y luego se relajó. A decir verdad no le parecía muy riesgoso, pero había que cumplir con las indicaciones así tener un acompañante la molestara.

-Muy bien-, dijo ella, -¿Quién será¿El agente Yamasaki como la última vez?- aventuró.

-No Agente- dijo Clow con una mueca extraña. –Un agente chino fue enviado a nuestra división e iniciará sus acciones en esta operación-.

Tomoyo apretó el botón del intercomunicador.

-Rika, infórmele al Agente Li que pasar, por favor-

* * *

Sakura se estiró ligeramente los bordes del short por debajo de la mesa esperando ver al "agente chaperón", sabía muy bien que por sus acostumbrados despistes no confiaban plenamente en ella, pero estaba segura que el nuevo agente no sería un problema, esa misión era suya, tenía que serlo. 

La puerta de la sala se abrió luego de unos golpes firmes dando paso a un joven alto y fornido, de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbares en un traje azul.

Sakura que había estado lidiando con una manchita en su short que la distrajo unos instantes levantó la cabeza y analizó el traje azul que curiosamente le resultó algo familiar, cuando al fin enfocó la mirada en su rostro no pudo evitar la sorpresa y la exclamación que le siguió.

-¡El imbécil!- gritó horrorizada.

El hombre enfocó su mirada en ella y la miró con suficiencia.

-Puedo ver que se conocen- dijo Tomoyo controlando la risa por la expresión de Sakura.

-Sakura él es el agente Shaoran Li, será tu pareja durante la operación-

Sakura abrió la boca y los ojos demostrando pánico ante la idea.

Ese hombre no le agradaba, estaba segura que le traería problemas¡graves problemas!

Las probabilidades de un peor día sabiendo que pasaría un buen tiempo con él se incrementaron. Esto sería malo… muy malo… pensó Sakura, mientras miraba la expresión de satisfacción de Tomoyo, y las miradas extrañadas de los otros tres directivos.

No quiso mirar al hombrecito banana… no ahora o le volaría la cabeza.

* * *

**Fin del cap** **

* * *

****Hola!!!**

**Bueno espero que les gustara este capitulo, es mi primero fic de esta pareja! **

**Espero sus reviews**

**Kate**


	2. El extraño caso del avion y la isla

**El extraño caso del avión y la isla engullida**

**Capítulo **

* * *

-Jefe- dijo Shaoran en tono formal.

-Agente Li, tome asiento-

Sakura oyó el sonido de su peso depositarse en la silla y se pasó una mano por la frente para luego hacerse un masaje en las sienes.

-Jefe- dijo Tomoyo, -Ya que está el agente Li presente, pido autorización para llevarlos a mi oficina y explicarles la misión con más calma-

-Concedido- Dijo Clow. –La reunión ha terminado entonces-

Shaoran se levantó al mismo tiempo que Tomoyo.

Sakura por su parte se mantuvo hundida en la silla pensando en su mala suerte y en las maneras más eficaces de deshacerse de un agente con sonrisita de anuncio de pasta dental. Como lo detestaba.

-Ehm… ¿Sakura?- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja luego de carraspear para llamar su atención.

-¿Agente?- dijo Clow mientras salía acompañado de Meiling y Tenrio. Para luego negar con la cabeza.

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada en sus cavilaciones para prestar atención.

-Kinomoto, creo que la caída le dañó el cerebro, procuraré no comer más bananas para así evitar que quede parapléjica-

Sakura giró automáticamente su cabeza hacia esa desagradable voz mirándolo con odio. Solo había entendido algo de una banana pero era lo suficientemente lista como para saber que se estaba burlando de ella. Y… NADIE se burlaba de Sakura Kinomoto. Ningún hombrecito en traje azul por lo menos, se dijo mentalmente mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

-Oh ya veo Kinomoto, se avergonzaba de su atuendo, no me pareció que mostrar sus piernas le molestara esta mañana, pero ya que sí, le aconsejo busque ropa más adecuada-

Sakura sintió deseos de hacerle tragar cien plátanos para así callarlo de una vez por todas, pero al ver la sonrisa burlona de Tomoyo prefirió contenerse. Ya lo haría tragarse algo en otro momento.

* * *

En la oficina de Tomoyo, ambos se sentaron frente a ella. Shaoran observó a Tomoyo con una mirada divertida por la actitud de su desde ahora compañera, mientras Sakura maldecía entre dientes.

-Sakura, lamento tener que sacarte de tu momento "mundo cruel", pero debo explicarles la misión- dijo Tomoyo con voz calmada.

La sola mención de la palabra misión hizo regresar a Sakura al mundo real.

-Perfecto- dijo Tomoyo.

-Para comenzar, el crucero zarpa en México, en cinco días. Mañana tienen el día libre para atender sus asuntos personales, y pasado mañana viajan por avión. Llegarán ahí el viernes por la tarde, pasarán la noche en un Hotel en Puerto Vallarta, que es el lugar desde el cual parte el crucero. A la mañana siguiente se encargarán de preparar todo e irán al "Northern Sea". Su camarote es el 301, una habitación matrimonial, ya que se supone que ustedes son una pareja de jóvenes enamorados en su luna de miel- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Imposible- Gritó Sakura con la mayor expresión de horror que un ser humano había tenido para con algo en la historia.

-Oh vamos "querida" no es para tanto- dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa.

-Agggggg¡No lo soporto!-

-Vamos Sakura, calma, y profesionalismo ante todo- dijo Tomoyo conteniendo la risa, era prácticamente imposible que alguien sacara a Sakura de sus casillas. Eso estaba resultando muy extraño.

-Sí, sí lo se- bufó Sakura imaginando su vida en ese crucero.

-Bueno olvidé decirles que la habitación en México también es matrimonial, como para que se acostumbren a la situación- dijo sonriente.

-Apuesto a Kero a que esto fue idea tuya- exclamó Sakura fúrica.

-Oh vamos¡es injusto que apuestes al gato!-

-¡Pero tengo razón!, ya verás Tomoyo, esta me la cobro-

Shaoran las miraba divertido sin pronunciar palabra.

-¡Insubordinada!- dijo Tomoyo en voz autoritaria aunque riéndose por dentro, el proponer ese "intercambio de agente" había sido única y exclusivamente su idea y más aún unirlo a esa misión, pero estaba segura que con un hombre tan apuesto e interesante como ese Sakura se cuestionaría el casarse o no, solo que ahora no estaba tan segura si la elección fue la correcta.

-¡Bah!-

-Bueno, bueno, continúo… - dijo Tomoyo.

-Toda la información necesaria está en la computadora portátil que les haré llegar, todas las reservaciones están echas a nombre de Shaoran Akiyama a quien esperan acompañado de su querida esposa Sakura-

-Muy bien- dijo Sakura con una voz extremadamente profesional que contrastaba grandemente con su pasado comportamiento. -¿Cuánto tiempo dura el crucero?-

Tomoyo simplemente sonrió.

-Dos semanas-

* * *

_Dos semanas_

Esa frase resonó todo el día siguiente en su cabeza. No podía imaginarse dos semanas aguantando a ese espécimen. Era tan frustrante.

Recordó a su compañero y no pudo evitar hacer la observación de su increíble físico. Pero eso no alteraba en nada su opinión del hombre banana como había decidido apodarlo para recordar por siempre jamás la humillación pública que la obligó a pasar.

¿Una niñería?

-Tal vez- se dijo pasando del reproche al desinterés.

No le agradaba. Punto. Ese era el fin de la discusión. Si Tomoyo creía que ponerle a un agente con apariencia de actor iba disuadirla de casarse con Yukito estaba muy equivocada. Puede que su cabello rubio y sus ojos grises no destilaran todo el aire misterioso que el Agente Li tenía, pero definitivamente prefería quedarse con un Yukito conocido que con un Shaoran Li por conocer.

Un maullido la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se recordó que había decidido pasar el día recostada en su mullida cama viendo televisión, pero había olvidado el hambre descomunal de la bestia a sus pies.

¿Debía llevarlo a la misión o dejarlo encargado con la vecina¡Tal vez Li fuera alérgico! Pensó con una sonrisa feliz, que borró al instante, era poco probable, mejor se lo encargaba a Chiharu que después de todo creía que Kero era el animal más bello sobre la faz de la tierra, definitivamente necesitaba lentes.

* * *

Tomoyo Daidouji se encontraba triste. No era que fuera una mujer amargada ni nada por el estilo, pero el tedio de la rutina la había estado estresando. Tal vez sería buena idea participar nuevamente como agente en alguna misión, pensó.

Sakura había rechazado años atrás una promoción por continuar siendo agente especial y podía jurar que tenía un trabajo mucho más entretenido que el suyo, pero claro, menos estable. Y no podía permitírselo.

Pero ahora lo único que quería era evitar que Sakura Kinomoto cometiera el peor error de su vida, mismo error que ella cometió cinco años atrás.

Tomoyo aumentó la velocidad mientras recordaba su matrimonio, si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que tuvo con Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Se conocieron cuando ella acababa de cumplir veintiún años. Era agente especial al igual que Sakura, ambas aún novatas. Y él había aparecido y arrasado con su sentido común.

Él era el sobrino del entonces subjefe de operaciones, además de ser heredero de una gran fortuna en Londres. Ella se enamoró perdidamente de él y supuso que él de ella también por la manera en la que se comportaba. Le propuso matrimonio y se casaron, tuvieron una hermosa ceremonia, pasaron una noche de bodas inolvidable y a la mañana siguiente se encontró con una nota informándole que había tenido que irse.

Tomoyo apretó el volante con rabia ante el recuerdo. Preguntarse ¿Por qué? Era inútil.

Dos meses después sin haberlo visto, le llegaron por correo los papeles de su anulación matrimonial.

ANULACIÓN, esa palabra le dolió mil veces más que un divorcio, pero ya estaba hecho. Esa noche lloró como nunca antes, sobre todo porque la había abandonado estando embarazada.

Recordaba que para esas fechas el entonces subjefe falleció de un infarto repentino y fue reemplazado. Ella explicó su situación a Clow y este accedió a darle una licencia y mantener su situación en reserva, por lo tanto ni Eriol ni nadie llegaron a saber nunca que la joven y bella Tomoyo Daidouji fue madre de un niño que en esos días ya tenía cinco años.

Bueno, Sakura lo sabía pero esa era otra historia.

No supo cuando llegó a su edificio, subió casi como autómata hasta su piso y no hizo más que introducir la llave cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a un pequeño niño de piel muy blanca, ojos azules y cabello negro, idéntico a su padre salvo por las gafas que este no llevaba.

-Mami- dijo el pequeño niño alzando los brazos hacia ella.

Tomoyo sonrió, después de todo su matrimonio le trajo algo bueno.

Tomó al niño en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Buenas noches, mi amor-

* * *

Sakura no estaba segura de qué decirle exactamente a Yukito acerca del viaje. Sería algo… complicado por así decirlo si le explicaba lo del agente Li, así que lo más sencillo sería decirle que tenía que ir a hacer una investigación policial a algún lado.

Fácil y práctico.

El teléfono timbró varias veces pero nadie contestó. Decidió que sería incluso más sencillo dejarle un mensaje.

No sabía porque pero no tenía ningún interés en hablar en ese momento con su prometido.

Volvió a recostarse en su cama y vio una polilla volar alrededor del foco.

-Definitivamente esto es patético-, se dijo levantándose para comenzar a arreglar sus maletas, mientras encendía el televisor y buscaba el noticiero de las once.

* * *

Shaoran Li estuvo a primera hora sentado en el aeropuerto con sus maletas verdes a cada lado leyendo un periódico. Para ser más exactos, ya había leído por completo el periódico tres veces.

Sakura llevaba una hora y media de retraso y lo más probable era que perdieran el vuelo a México.

-Niña tonta- se dijo levantando la mirada, como esperando verla aparecer de repente por la puerta, atiborrada en ese momento de turistas.

-Le pareció algo graciosa en un principio, pero definitivamente era una completa irresponsable, él jamás haría algo semejante si era para algo referido a una misión¡jamás¡-

Mientras cavilaba sobre eso una figura iba avanzando hasta él a toda prisa.

-Perderemos el vuelo si no vamos ahora- dijo una voz femenina frente a él ahogándose por la falta de aire.

-No será culpa mía- dijo él con voz molesta, -llevo una hora esperándote-

Shaoran Li despegó por primera vez la mirada del periódico y de su interesante lectura repetida y la fijó en Sakura. Estaba vestida con unos jean sueltos y una camiseta amarilla tres tallas más grande. No llevaba maquillaje y su cabello estaba algo desordenado.

Levantó una ceja ante el aspecto de su acompañante, pero ella no lo pudo advertir, estaba algo concentrada en la camisa entreabierta y los ceñidos pantalones que luego le cortarían la circulación pero que de momento marcaban las piernas de Shaoran a la perfección.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior algo incómoda recordando la molestia de él, no sabía porqué últimamente había tenido pesadillas que la mantenían despierta hasta altas horas de la noche y dejaban de acosarla únicamente cuando estaba a punto de amanecer. No sabía de qué se trataban, pero estaba segura que no le gustaría saber.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella con voz algo apagada retomando el tema.

Oyeron en los altoparlantes la última llamada a los de su vuelo y solo les bastó mirarse una vez para comprender lo que eso significaba.

Correr.

* * *

Cuando al fin ambos pudieron estar cómodamente sentados en los asientos del avión respiraron relativamente tranquilos. "Relativamente" considerando que ninguno de los dos tenía pasión por volar y preferían estar en tierra firme. Pero eso no sería algo que admitiría alguno de ellos, en esta vida al menos.

-¿Daidouji dijo algo a último minuto?- preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura no despegó la mirada de su revista.

-"Cariño" ¿Daidouji dijo algo nuevo?- preguntó tomando la revista y leyendo el artículo en la página seleccionada.

-10 motivos por los que es mejor no enamorarse- Leyó Shaoran.

-Deja- dijo Sakura en tono molesto arrebatándole la revista.

-Daidouji…-

-No, Tomoyo no me dijo nada ¿algo más o puedo continuar leyendo?- preguntó ella con aspereza.

-¿Estamos de malas fierecilla?- preguntó él burlón, ya superado el enojo del aeropuerto.

-No te atrevas a llamarme así nuevamente "Cielito"- Pronunció Sakura con voz amenazante y regresando a su lectura.

Shaoran se concentró en otro periódico y no volvió a hablar en un buen tiempo.

* * *

Fue sencillo pasar las tres primeras horas. Bordeando la cuarta Sakura decidió que la mejor forma de combatir el aburrimiento era comiendo algo.

Llamó a la azafata y pidió una bebida y algo práctico para comer, no le sentaba bien la mayoría de cosas en los aviones por las mañanas así que con algo sencillo se sentiría mejor. Obtuvo una gaseosa normal y unas galletas de vainilla.

-Genial- murmuró Sakura en voz baja con algo más de entusiasmo. Comiendo las galletas.

-Engordarás Kinomoto- dijo Shaoran tomando una de sus galletas.

Sakura lo miró molesta y luego regresó la mirada a las galletas frunciendo el ceño. Ya no tenía hambre. Se aseguró que cada una de las miguitas en su ropa se trasladaran a la de él, antes de recostarse del lado contrario del asiento e intentar dormir.

-Te dolerá el cuello-, dijo Shaoran son sorna.

-Pues es mi problema- aseguró ella sin mirarlo.

-Puedes apoyarte en mi hombro si quieres- dijo él sonriente.

-Prefiero partirme la cabeza antes de hacer semejante atrocidad- comentó ella.

-Apuesto lo que quieras a que terminarás sobre mí- dijo él con superioridad recostándose contra la ventanilla.

-Qué más quisieras- dijo ella antes de caer rendida.

* * *

_¿Señores?_

_¿Señores?_

La voz se oía tan lejana que Sakura no le prestó atención. Estaba muy feliz en una isla desierta, libre de compañeros molestos tomando el sol en su bikini verde. Poco a poco sentía más calor así que decidió sumergirse en el mar.

Una vez ahí nado alejándose un poco de la isla, y cuando volteó a verla apareció la gran cabeza del agente Li. Intentó protestar que ese era su espacio, pero antes que dijera algo el agente ya había engullido su isla. Oyó una risa y un grito de GORDA.

-Y encima de todo yo soy la gorda- se dijo molesta. Iba a gritar, pero una voz pareció sacarla de esa pesadilla.

-¿Señora?- preguntó una azafata moviéndole ligeramente el hombro. Sakura tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y enfocarlos en la preocupada mujer frente a ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó desorientada.

-¿Desean cenar?-

-¿Cenar?- repitió Sakura, -¿No debería ser almorzar?- dijo frotándose los ojos.

-Señora, son las nueve de la noche, su esposo y usted se quedaron dormidos-

-¡Las nueve!- exclamó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que otros pasajeros voltearan a verla ceñudos. En medio de su grito había intentado moverse, pero sintió un hormigueo en su brazo izquierdo.

-Pero que…- dijo girándose hacia el asiento de Shaoran.

Dormido. Sobre su hombro. Acalambrándoselo.

Sakura no supo si reírse de él o darle un empujón de época. Se limitó a mover el brazo con impaciencia, luego de haberle indicado a la azafata que trajera la cena para ambos.

-¿Agente?- preguntó incómoda moviéndole la cabeza.

Shaoran despertó casi inmediatamente despegándose de Sakura tan rápido como pudo luego de haberse dado cuenta.

-Creo que perdiste la apuesta- dijo ella mirándolo con suficiencia.

Shaoran frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué apuesta?-

-Dijiste que apostabas cualquier cosa a que yo caía rendida a tu hombro, y tú caíste rendido al mío, así que yo gano-

Shaoran emitió una maldición en voz baja y luego retomó su postura autosuficiente.

-Sé que me quieres a mí, pero realmente no tengo ganas ahora cariñito- dijo él.

Sakura demoró un poco en entender el doble sentido del asunto y le dio un empujón que hizo que Shaoran se golpeara con el vidrio de la ventana.

-¡Atrevido!- gritó irritada atrayendo algunas miradas.

Shaoran frotó su frente con una mano y la miró interrogativo.

-Quiero…- dijo Sakura con una media sonrisa, -escoger mis aditamentos primero-

Él abrió los ojos, la vena de su sien se hinchó, maldijo e hizo un leve asentimiento, casi imperceptible.

Sakura sonrió triunfante.

Eso significaba que ella escogería las herramientas y armas primero. Eso era pésimo, pensó Shaoran con molestia, él y su gran boca.

-Buen chico- dijo Sakura recibiendo la comida que le traía la azafata. No comió mucho es cierto, en parte por estar en un avión y de otra por una sensación de satisfacción que superó el hambre.

Li estaba frito.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Espero que disfruataran de este capitulo. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que enviaron un review! Sigan dejando sus comentarios por favor... (me hacen feliz, y cuando estoy feliz avanzo la historia como loca)**

**Nos vemos!**

**Kate**


	3. Una luna de miel, conejo feliz incluido

**Una luna de miel, conejo feliz incluido**

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Eran las cinco de la tarde, según horario japonés así que si se asomaba por la ventanilla podría observar a un muy campante sol. La azafata le dijo que en horario mexicano eran las ocho de la mañana, por lo que Sakura se apresuró a arreglar el desfase de su reloj.

Parecía que el sueño había asaltado a cada uno de los pasajeros. A todos menos a ella claro está.

Podía oír la respiración calmada del agente a su izquierda, un ronquido desde el asiento de atrás y unas voces agudas provenientes de quién sabe donde.

Eso se estaba poniendo aburrido, tenía insomnio, en un avión y con el amable agente Li. Encima de todo el sol le daba directamente a la cara.

Sakura bufó.

Decidió que lo más inteligente sería intentar leer algo, pero sus revistas de colección estaban guardadas en la maletita negra encima de los asientos, y sería algo complicado sacarla.

Pasó media hora jugando con un hilito de su ropa y decidió que era suficiente aburrimiento por consideración. Se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente, no era buena con el equilibrio…

Colocó una rodilla en su asiento y estiró los brazos.

A algún hombrecito se le había ocurrido la inteligente idea de poner su preciada maletita negra encima de todo, por lo tanto había hecho más que evidente su poca estatura a comparación de él.

Sakura elevó la mirada y se prometió mentalmente bajarla a cualquier precio. Por lo que haciendo gala de su deplorable equilibrio se sujetó de un borde apoyó el pie en el asiento y se impulsó.

Sus dedos rozaron la maletita y consiguió jalarla un poco, pero una sensación cálida comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la rodilla soporte. Sakura bajó la cabeza y observó al agente Li respirarle a su rodilla mientras colocaba su rostro en ella.

Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¡Ese hombre tenía un complejo con sus extremidades o qué sucedía ahí!

-Ejem… agente- dijo moviendo levemente la rodilla mientras intentaba no perder el equilibrio con la maletita en su cabeza.

Un movimiento brusco del avión fue lo que terminó por hacerla caer sobre su compañero y "esposo" con maletita negra incluida propinándole un hermoso y memorable golpe en el rostro.

Shaoran gimió por el impacto y la sorpresa del peso inesperado.

-Qué demo…-iba diciendo él cuando observó a Sakura boca abajo en sus piernas.

-Agente Kinomoto, ya entendí el mensaje de que está loca por mí, pero no es necesario que se lance- dijo sin poder controlar la risa ante la cara de incredulidad de Sakura.

-¿Qué?- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacar de sus sueños a todos los pasajeros del avión. –Usted…- dijo apuntándolo con un dedo y hablando entre dientes para intentar que los demás pasajeros no se ganaran con el espectáculo, -¡es el paranoico con mis extremidades!

Las risas de Shaoran aumentaron considerablemente.

-Se puede saber de qué se ríe- exclamó ella en susurros y a punto de perder los estribos, sin importarle las miraditas asesinas y las curiosas de algunos pasajeros.

-Definitivamente no la elegiría de compañera para el fin del mundo- dijo él en el mismo tono.

Sakura abrió la boca y la cerró haciendo chirriar sus dientes. –Puede estar seguro -dijo Sakura modulando la voz, -que yo no lo elegiría a usted para nada, y si fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra y yo la única mujer, la especie se extingue-

Shaoran Li continuó riéndose mientras Sakura abrazaba su maletita y se iba al baño. Mejor un cubículo miserable, se dijo echándole miradas asesinas.

* * *

Cuando anunciaron el aterrizaje Sakura no pudo hacer más que sonreír radiante, estaba harta de tener que sentarse durante horas al costado del ser llamado Shaoran Li.

Puede decirse que Sakura Kinomoto, aún vistiendo su brillantemente arrugada camiseta amarilla y acarreando una maletita negra, se precipitó por el pasillo a fin de bajar lo antes posible.

Cuando el aire frío golpeó su rostro, Sakura frunció el ceño. Se suponía que iban a la playa, en las playas hace calor, razonó.

Shaoran bajó instantes después y la miró con detenimiento. –Luces fatal cariño, y más aún con esa expresión en el rostro-.

Sakura lo miró entrecerrando los ojos y señaló el cielo nublado. -¿Qué se supone que significa esto?- preguntó entre molesta y confundida.

-Oh es muy sencillo, no estamos aún en Puerto Vallarta, Daidouji nos informó, o bueno tal parece solo lo hizo conmigo, que nuestros aditamentos serían recogidos aquí-

Sakura pareció meditarlo un instante. –¿Y bueno hombre informado, dónde se supone que estamos?-

-No tan cerca- contestó como si eso fuera lo más natural a escuchar para una persona que vive al otro lado del mundo.

-Oh, que información…-

-No es importante que sepas donde estas, se supone que vendrá un hombre con nuestras maletas- dijo Shaoran dejando un bolso verde de mano en el suelo.

Algunos instantes después un hombre uniformado se acercó hasta ellos con dos maletas negras, una azul y otra roja todas en un carrito.

-Genial- trae mis maletas, dijo Sakura animada.

-Agentes en las negras están sus aditamentos- señalo un hombre de baja estatura y apariencia latina.

-¿Y mis maletas?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Lo único a sus nombres es esto- dijo para luego entregarles unos boletos hacia su destino final en México.

Shaoran no dijo nada.

-¿Perdieron sus maletas?- preguntó ella conteniendo la risa.

-Así parece- dijo él irritado.

-Oh-

Shaoran revisó los boletos. –Vamos- le dijo a Sakura empujando el carrito.

-¿A dónde¿Y sus maletas¡Me oye!- gritó mientras caminaba tras él.

* * *

Una vez parados en la recepción del hotel horas después, él tuvo la cortesía de volverle a dirigir la palabra.

-Me pareció que alguien me seguía desde mi departamento hasta el aeropuerto, seguramente creían que viajaríamos con los aditamentos desde Japón y lo más probable es que las desaparecieran-

Sakura frunció el ceño. -Habrá que estar muy atentos si nuestra presencia ya ha sido detectada-.

-Tengo una reservación, a nombre de…- oyó decir Sakura a su agente acompañante para luego darse vuelta y supervisar la recepción.

Había varios miembros de personal. Tres mujeres, dos ancianos, un niño y cuatro hombres.

Ninguno parecía sospechoso.

-Señorita-, dijo Sakura acercándose hasta la recepcionista, -¿hacia que lado mira la habitación?-.

La mujer pareció no entender la pregunta por un instante. –Si se refiere a qué vista tiene, me parece que sus ventanas miran hacia la avenida-

-Oh, no- dijo ella con gesto preocupado.

-¿Sucede algo?-

-Si bueno, dijo apoyándose en el mostrador y hablando en voz baja, -estoy de luna de miel con mi esposo y esperaba tener una vista algo más romántica… ¿me entiende?- preguntó.

-Por supuesto señora-, dijo sonriendo, -creo que me quedan habitaciones similares desde la que se ve el mar-

-Perfecto- dijo Sakura sonriendo y sujetando el brazo de su "esposo".

Shaoran se sorprendió un poco de su actitud pero no dijo nada al respecto y actuó con normalidad.

-Les llevarán las maletas a su habitación-, dijo la mujer dándoles una llave.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Sakura, para luego arrastrar a Shaoran hasta los ascensores donde tomó uno y subió con él, estaba vacío.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó.

-Nada de lo que debas preocuparte- dijo ella calmada mientras revisaba su reloj. Las quince horas de vuelo hasta México, más las que les tomó llegar a ese lugar la habían agotado.

* * *

Cuando ingresaron a la habitación Sakura corrió directamente a la cama y aventó su preciada maletita a un costado.

-Agente Kinomoto¡no ha venido a descansar!- dijo Shaoran mientras iba a abrir las maletas negras.

Sakura se arrastró hasta el filo de la cama. –Como perdió la apuesta yo elijo-

Shaoran hizo un gesto de molestia y se apartó luego de abrir ambas.

-Yo manejo la computadora y lo que contiene esta maleta, lo demás lo vemos luego- dijo ella feliz, sabiendo que eso molestaría enormemente al Agente Li.

-Como quieras querida- dijo Shaoran con voz pastosa.

Ese "querida" hizo que Sakura se estremeciera. Ese hombre frente a ella cabe decir alarmantemente atrayente, pero con un carácter horrible no la dejaba razonar apropiadamente.

-¿Haremos algo hoy?- preguntó ella tratando de normalizarse.

-No lo sé, son las… tres de la tarde-

Un timbre de celular comenzó a sonar. Ambos buscaron en sus bolsillos.

-Es para mí, de Tomoyo- dijo Sakura contestando.

-Aquí Kinomoto-

_-¿Cómo te está yendo con el agente Li?- preguntó en una mezcla de inocencia y culpabilidad._

-Aquí genial- dijo Sakura con sarcasmo.

_-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo…- _

-Si tú lo dices…-

_-Saku¡no intentes hacerme sentir culpable, porque no lo lograrás!-_

-Eso lo se muy bien¡no tienes conciencia!-

_-Lo se, es un don- dijo Tomoyo burlona._

-Aggg-

_-Pasando a otra cosa…¿Hablaste con Yukito?-_

-No, le dejé un mensaje-

_-¡PERO LLAMALO!-_

-Si, si, en un rato lo llamo- dijo Sakura con voz cansada.

_-¡Qué interés¡-_

-Ay Tomoyo no estoy para sermones… ¡lo llamo luego!-

_-Bueno Agente Kinomoto me mantiene al tanto-_

-Si jefa-

Cuando Sakura cortó la comunicación, se percató que el Agente Li había desaparecido, por decirlo de alguna manera. Se recostó ligeramente y oyó el agua del grifo abrirse.

Estaba en el baño, pensó.

-Mejor, si encima de todo es metiche, ya no quedaría nada que salvarle- murmuró entre dientes. –Si se lo traga el baño sería muy feliz- dijo en voz ligeramente audible.

-Te oí cariño- dijo Shaoran desde el baño.

-Bien por ti- contestó Sakura mientras abría la ventana y contemplaba el paisaje.

* * *

Cuando Shaoran regresó a la habitación se fijó en que Sakura ya no se encontraba en ella.

Se acercó a la cama y observó una nota que decía:

_Fui a pasear_

Shaoran arrugó la nota y la echó en una papelera. Para luego acercarse hasta la ventana abierta. Pudo apreciar la piscina del hotel y un poco más lejos el mar.

Una de las personas abajo, para ser más específicos un punto amarillo le llamó la atención. Por el cabello y la postura distinguió a Sakura al parecer discutiendo con un hombre.

Frunció el ceño y se apresuró a salir de la habitación.

Cuando al fin logró llegar al área de la piscina, no pudo hallarla por ningún lado. Repasó el área un par de veces más y comenzó a molestarse.

Esa mujer era verdaderamente extraña.

Una risa femenina lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y al voltear observó a una muy campante Sakura sentada en una mesita almorzando con un hombre de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

Se acercó a paso cauteloso hasta ella. Había sentido una oleada de rabia recorrerle y eso no era muy normal. Que lo dejara tirado en la habitación sabiendo que tenían que estar juntos por si algo sucedía, lo pasaba. Que no fuera amable en ningún momento, pasaba. Que le quitara la computadora, pasaba. ¡Pero que lo traicionara con otro hombre siendo su esposa! Corrección. ¡Su casi esposa! Nunca.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa pudo observarles con mayor detenimiento, parecía que ella se reía de algo que le había dicho él mientras que el hombre a su derecha mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Cariño- dijo con voz demasiado articulada.

-Oh- dijo Sakura casi atragantándose con su jugo. –Estaba aquí con…-

-Spinnel Gert- contestó el hombre a su lado.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es usted?-

-Oh por supuesto, soy un amigo de Sak- contestó Spinnel mirando a Shaoran divertido.

-Amigo de SAK- repitió el enfatizando la última palabra y dirigió su mirada a Sakura, que lo observaba entre confundida y avergonzada.

-Shaoran-, dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

-No tienes nada que explicar Sak, ya entendí que estás con tu "amiguito"-

-Efectivamente- contestó Sakura indignada¡-te presento a Spi, uno de mis mejores amigos desde que tengo memoria y que casualmente me lo encontré hace unos instantes y me salvó de un turisra depravado!-

-Ahhh, Ehm¿hola Spi?- fue lo único que Shaoran consiguió decir.

Spinel estalló en risas, mientras una muy indignada Sakura le vació la jarra de jugo de frutas en la castaña cabeza de un muy avergonzado Shaoran.

Estúpido, Estúpido, Estúpido, se repitió mentalmente mientras sentía el líquido meloso deslizarse por su cuerpo.

* * *

Después de su conversación en la piscina Sakura se había despedido de Spinnel alegando que estaba un poco cansada, mientras que Shaoran había ido a revisar las instalaciones del hotel para ver si corrían algún riesgo luego de haberse sacado la camisa manchada.

Sakura despertó a eso de las ocho de la noche y Shaoran aún no había regresado, decidió que era tonto preocuparse por él y encendió el televisor.

Media hora después ella veía un documental sobre el sueño en un canal local y bebía un vaso con agua helada. Estaba sentada sobre la cama, con su pijama verde limón del "conejo feliz".

Se regaño mentalmente por haber traído ese pijama también, pero que mas daba era la más "aceptable" dentro de la maleta. Se acomodo el pantalón de algodón y tomó un trago de agua.

Shaoran decidió ese preciso momento para aparecer. La miró un par de veces antes de hacer su muy necesario comentario.

-¿Conejo feliz?- preguntó Shaoran en tono burlón luego de haber leído las grandes letras de la camiseta de Sakura.

Ella no despegó la mirada de la pantalla, estaba en una parte acerca de las experiencias pasadas y la tendencia repetitiva de algunos sueños cuando…

Shaoran Li tomó el control remoto y cambió a un canal para "adultos".

Sakura puso la mayor cara de horror de su vida y se cubrió con una almohada.

-¡Cambia eso!- gritó a todo pulmón.

Shaoran estalló en carcajadas.

-No esperaba que fuera tan mojigata agente Kinomoto¡que decepción!-

Sakura esperó a que él cambiara para aventarle la almohada en la cara.

-¡Hey¡No me agreda!-

-¡Como se atreve a poner esas cosas PERVERTIDO! Chilló.

-Vamos conejita no te alteres-

-Cone… ¡coneja!- exclamó ella con una expresión de espanto y rabia. –¡Se atrevió a decirme coneja!-

-Dije conejita- corrigió él mientras se metía dentro de la cama.

-Oiga usted esta es MI cama y no puede meterse con esa ropa-

Shaoran la miró directamente y levantó una ceja.

-Es NUESTRA cama mi amada y si deseas que me la quite no tengo ningún problema- dijo él con voz provocativa.

-Yo mato a Tomoyo- chilló Sakura mientras se ponía de pie a toda velocidad. –Y ni se le ocurra sacarse un solo calcetín o esta muerto-

-Esta bien pero no huyas querida- dijo él con expresión sufrida.

-¡Encima de pervertido maniático!- dijo Sakura. –Salga de la cama en este instante-

-¿Y donde piensa que voy a dormir?- preguntó él algo cansado.

-Ese no es mi problema- le dijo ella mientras lo amenazaba con tirarle un botellazo de agua.

-A mi no me mueve- dijo él apagando el televisor y recostándose tranquilamente.

-Usted… - dijo Sakura para luego continuar con una retahíla de insultos entre dientes que no inmutaron en lo más mínimo a Shaoran.

-Cuando termines… apagas la luz querida- dijo él para luego taparse con las mantas.

Sakura paró en seco y se sentó en un sofá cercano a la cama.

-Ni piense que dormiré en la misma cama que usted Li- murmuró mientras se recostaba y… apagaba la luz.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola!!!**

**Espero que este capítulo les gustara mas que los anteriores. Pobre Sakura, realmente Shaoran está haciendo que se le descascare el cerebro ( que se le quemen las neuronas) con su comportamiento tan... Shaoran. El proximo capítulo será bastante..."curioso". **

**Disfrutenlo y no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios que me muero de curiosidad por saber que opinan y que predicciones tienen del futuro de estos dos.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Kate**


	4. La aventura de Sakura y el trasero

**La aventura de Sakura y el trasero **

**Capítulo 4 **

**

* * *

**

-Trescientos borreguitos, trescientos un borreguitos, trescientos dos borreguitoos…- canturreaba Sakura intentando encontrar una posición cómoda para recostarse.

Había pasado un buen rato y ni rastros de sueño, mientras que el queridísimo agente Li de Tomoyo dormía placidamente ocupando toda la cama.

-Intruso- susurró Sakura mirándolo con molestia. Había intentado dormir de todas las maneras posibles, pero el viento frío que entraba por quien sabe donde sumado a la incomodidad del sofá no hacían más que mantenerla despierta.

-Li- susurró acercándose hasta él.

-Ageeente- dijo en un tono de voz un poco más alta.

-Cielito- susurró muy despacio en su oreja observando como se estremeció.

Sakura sonrió y acercó sus manos hasta los ojos de Shaoran y le levantó los párpados.

Él en acto reflejo se apartó y despertando la miró extrañado y molesto.

-¡Qué se supone que hace agente Kinomoto!- casi gritó, levantándose de la cama.

-Despertándote claro esta cielito- dijo Sakura entrando a la tibia cama y recostándose de tal modo que no quedara espacio para Shaoran.

-¡Con que con esas…!- empezó a decir cuando un fuerte estallido resonó en el edificio, rompiendo los cristales de su propia habitación.

Shaoran cayó sentado en la cama al lado de Sakura.

-¿Eso fue una bomba¿Por qué¿Dónde?- dijo en susurros.

-Si, por nosotros, en nuestra ex habitación- dijo Sakura como si la respuesta hubiera sido la única posible.

-Se supone que es una misión encubierta, no deberían saber todos nuestros movimientos- exclamó él incrédulo.

-Sospecho que hay un traidor en la sede de la organización en Japón- dijo Sakura,

-Por eso pediste el cambio de habitación- dijo Shaoran más para sí, pero fue oído por Sakura que sonrió autosuficiente.

-Exactamente cielo-

-Lo mejor será que salgamos al pasillo como los demás, para no levantar sospechas-Razonó Shaoran.

Ambos salieron y vieron al resto de huéspedes alarmados y preguntando a los integrantes del personal que transitaban con la zona qué había sucedido.

Esa noche, ninguno de ellos durmió.

* * *

-¿Qué te dijo el hombre?- preguntó Shaoran desde el baño.

-No hubo muertos, pero sí algunos heridos, tres habitaciones completamente destruidas y aún no tienen idea de quién pueda ser el responsable –

-Será mejor que nos vallamos cuanto antes- señaló Shaoran saliendo al dormitorio con la misma ropa del día anterior.

-Eso me parece lo más indicado-, dijo Sakura tomando una taza de café.

-Desayuna mientras me cambio- dijo ella para luego entrar al baño con su maleta roja.

En el baño Sakura se bañó y luego se vistió con un short blanco y una camisera a rayas que moldeaba agradablemente su figura. Se cepilló un poco el pelo, se colocó unas sandalias sin tacón y una cadenita de plata con un relicario.

-Vamos- le dijo saliendo del cuarto de baño.

-Está bien- concordó él, terminado de cerrar unas maletas de espaldas a ella.

-Lástima lo que sucedió, quería disfrutar un poco de la playa- dijo lamentándose su mala suerte mientras se paraba al lado de la ventana y sacaba su teléfono celular.

Shaoran la analizó por unos instantes y sonrió maliciosamente, en el mismo instante en el que Sakura volteaba a verlo.

-¡No me mire así Li!-

-Oh vamos no sea puritana, o sino cámbiese esa ropa-

-¡Ni soy puritana ni pienso cambiarme!-

-Como quieras pero no te exaltes cariño- dijo Shaoran mirando hacia otro lado pero aún con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-Ugg- pronunció ella para luego llamar por teléfono.

-Kinomoto al habla- dijo Sakura.

_-Sakura¿qué sucede?- preguntó Tomoyo algo extrañada por la llamada. _

-En el aeropuerto robaron las maletas del agente Li y anoche casi somos víctimas de una bomba, el itinerario debe ser cambiado. Hay un traidor-

_-Esto me lo confirma, investigare desde aquí - dijo Tomoyo con voz preocupada_. _-¿Tienes algo en mente?- _

-Si, necesito conseguir libertad de acción.-

_-Sabes lo que tu "libertad" puede significar para la organización- _

-Lo sé, lo de la Operación Montaña Helada jamás volverá a repetirse, lo juro-

_-Muy bien, confío en ti, los cambiaré de camarote y de nombre por seguridad, espera mi llamado y dile al agente Li que le enviaré otra maleta con sus pertenencias- _

-Gracias-

_-Recuerda Sakura, se conciente de tus limitaciones- _

-Lo recordaré, Gracias Tommy. Y por cierto me encontré con Spi-

_-¿Spinnel?- preguntó Tomoyo sorprendida. -¿Qué hacía ahí?- _

-Vino por motivos de trabajo y anoche tomó un vuelo hacia Estados Unidos donde como sabes trabaja desde hace años-

_-Mmmm, lástima que no pude verlo- dijo Tomoyo con voz apesadumbrada. –Pero bueno, es mejor que empiece con sus pedidos- _

-Nos vemos-

Sakura cortó la comunicación y miró a Shaoran pensativa.

-Oí lo de la Operación Montaña Helada- dijo él con voz serena.

-Pues entonces sabes que no pienso cometer un error como ese-

-Yo tampoco- dijo él siguiéndola hacia el corredor.

* * *

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación con una expresión de extrema preocupación. El que hubiera un traidor entre ellos ponía en peligro la seguridad de muchos.

Estaba segura que algo extraño sucedía, y estaba relacionado con esta operación y los informes que le llegaron de último minuto. Ese crucero era peligroso. Estaba casi segura que había más de dos bandos en ese juego, pero era demasiado pronto para informarles, y después de todo, dos de los mejores agentes estaban a cargo.

En quince minutos Tomoyo lo tenía solucionado todo. Como siempre.

Ella suspiró viendo su computador y enviando algunos datos importantes y que solo ella manejaba a Sakura, era peligroso confiar en alguien. El "jefe" debía estar al tanto, pero no era el momento oportuno, había viajado a Oriente a supervisar ciertos datos y era su deber el tenerlo todo bajo control.

Aunque fuera prácticamente imposible.

* * *

Sakura observó por las ventanas del taxi un enorme crucero. Se veía realmente imponente y le dio la sensación que lo que viviría ahí sería trascendente.

Revisó su reloj. El crucero zarpaba en una hora y aún no tenían el nuevo número de camarote ni sus nombres.

-Perfecto- gruñó, -más que nada por el sonidito que hacía Shaoran con los pies a su costado.

-No te enfades cariño, casi llegamos-

Sakura le dirigió una sonrisa forzada que hizo sonreír a Shaoran.

Cuando bajaron del taxi, el sol les dio en plena cara. Shaoran se cubrió la cara con la palma de la mano mientras Sakura se colocaba un sombrero blanco amplio.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sakura algo preocupada por la falta de noticias de Tomoyo.

-Actúa normal- dijo.

Un pequeño niño muy moreno se acercó hasta ellos y le ofreció uno de los ramos de flores que tenía en las manos.

Sakura sonrió y le dio unas monedas mientras sonreía.

-¿Entre las flores?- preguntó Shaoran con naturalidad.

-No, me parece que está EN las flores-contestó ella mientras acercaba su nariz hasta la que sobresalía menos.

Acarició con delicadeza una de las flores y abrió los pétalos, mostrando una pequeña notita. Sakura la tomó entre los dedos y simuló cortar la flor para ponérsela en el cabello.

Al cabo de unos instantes abrió el papel.

_219 Mat. Makeri _

-Perfecto- dijo ella tomando una de sus maletas.

* * *

Cuando al fin abordaron el crucero fueron directamente hasta su camarote, que en nada envidiaba a su amplia habitación de hotel.

Sakura se echó en la enorme cama, como era su costumbre, mientras Shaoran observó en el suelo una maleta marrón grande. Al abrirla comprobó que era lo necesario para su estancia y respiró algo más tranquilo.

-¿Qué es lo que haremos Agente?- preguntó Sakura.

-En primera llamarme por mi nombre, o levantaremos sospechas-

-Muy bien Shao-

-Entonces… ¿tienes los planos SAK?-

-Sí Shaoran, dijo revisando la computadora- será mejor que nos concentremos bien en él antes de comenzar a revisar el resto de la información.

-Concuerdo- le dijo a Sakura llevando la computadora hasta una mesa.

Varias horas después hallándose en medio del océano, estaban seguros que habían memorizado perfectamente los lugares y puertas de difícil acceso.

-Creo que sería bueno que recorriéramos el crucero a pie- dijo Sakura. –Para ubicarnos mejor-

Shaoran suspiró. - Me muero de calor-

-Bueno entonces inspeccionemos primero el área de piscinas-

-Perfecto- iré a cambiarme dijo Shaoran mientras se encerraba en el baño con su maleta antes que Sakura pudiera protestar siquiera.

-Y encima se apropia del baño- dijo ella con molestia.

-Te oí Sakura- dijo él desde el baño en un falso tono de molestia.

-Pareciera que tiene una oreja pegada a la puerta- susurró entre dientes.

-Y eso también Sakurita-

-Agg- pronunció Sakura mientras buscaba en su maleta su bañador.

¡Perfecto! Pensó instantes después de abrir la maleta, con lástima de su patética suerte. Solo había traído sus más "interesantes" (por ponerle algún adjetivo) bikinis.

Ella eligió uno rosa y sacó un bollito blanco, lo cual venía a ser su salida de baño.

-¡Soy tan inteligente!-

Solo a mí se me ocurre comprarme una salida blanca transparentota, siguiendo las tontas recomendaciones de Tomoyo, se reprochó mentalmente, mientras se cambiaba detrás de una saliente en la pared jurando y perjurando que mataría a Tomoyo si a Shaoran Li se le ocurría salir intempestivamente y la veía sin ropa.

Afortunadamente para Tomoyo, Sakura logró cambiarse antes que Shaoran saliera del cuarto de baño vistiendo un bañador verde olivo y una camiseta que combinaba perfectamente.

Sakura se estaba mirando en el espejo cuando el apareció con su imponente figura, destilando arrogancia y masculinidad por cada poro.

Contrólate Sakura, vamos control… se dijo ella mentalmente mientras trataba de concentrarse en su propia imagen frente al espejo.

-Vamos-, dijo él caminando hacia la puerta, -no querrás desgastarte de tanto mirarte en el espejo-

Sakura tuvo que morderse la lengua y contar hasta diez para evitar lanzarle algo, pero ambos lograron salir de la habitación sin más contratiempos. Bueno salir del camarote era algo… pero llegar hasta la piscina sin discutir le parecía a Sakura toda una odisea.

* * *

Tomoyo miró hacia el techo de su dormitorio y respiró profundamente. No podía conciliar el sueño. Su reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana. En esos momentos Sakura debía estar bajo el inclemente sol de mediodía en medio del océano.

-Realmente espero que te des cuenta que sería un error casarte con Yukito, por más amable y dulce que fuere contigo-

El tic tac del reloj y el sonido del viento silbante eran lo único que Tomoyo pudo distinguir.

Apartó las mantas de sí y se levantó de la cama alisándose un poco las arrugas de su camisón de satén lavanda y caminó hacia el balcón. La brisa de la noche le agitó los mechones negros y no pudo evitar pensar en Eriol Hiraguisawa. El hombre al que más amó alguna vez y por el que ya no sentía nada, ni siquiera odio.

Recordó su mirada penetrante, sus besos cálidos y las palabras dulces. Lo ingenua que alguna vez fue le produjo ganas de reír. No estaba amargada, claro que no. Eriol Hiraguisawa no merecía que ella acabara con todo por él.

Lo que si, es que aún no entendía porqué. El jamás intentó ponerse en contacto con ella, tampoco es que le hubiera sido muy fácil, pensó sonriendo escuetamente. Ella se había encargado de proteger a su hijo extraordinariamente bien. Además que más daba.

La luz blanca de la luna le hizo recordar las flores que amablemente Sakura le había obsequiado como un improvisado bouquet de novia. Eriol no quiso ceremonia en grande, no quiso una luna de miel prolongada. Solo la llevó a un costoso hotel y listo.

Fácil, rápido y anulable. Ella sonrió con un deje de tristeza, el supo jugar bien sus cartas y ella cayó.

Aún creía en el amor verdadero, en el príncipe azul con el que soñó de niña; pero era un poco tarde para ella, pensó. Tenía un trabajo agobiante y un niño que cuidar. Según su opinión era injusto pensar como una mujer que conoció hace algún tiempo. "Si me quieres, quiere a mi hijo".

No le parecía racional en lo absoluto, claro está si el príncipe de reluciente armadura se le presentaba diciéndole que la amaba con locura y amaba a su hijo por ser de ella, y ella a su vez caía perdidamente enamorada, no tendría ningún problema en aceptarlo.

La cuestión estaba en que sería verdaderamente improbable que eso sucediera algún día. Ningún príncipe llama a tu puerta y menos tan tarde, pensó y decidió que lo más sensato sería regresar a la cama e intentar dormir antes de pescar un resfriado por imprudente.

* * *

Sakura caminó por el amplio corredor y tomó el elevador junto a Shaoran. Habían dos mujeres de la misma edad de ellos conversando animadamente cuando ellos ingresaron.

Sakura observó como la esbelta rubia de la derecha contemplaba cierta parte prominente de la anatomía del agente Li mientras su amiga soltaba una risilla de lo más irritante. Sakura frunció el ceño.

Instantes después vio como las mujeres caminaban hacia las puertas, y por esas cosas del destino observó como la misma rubia de las miraditas le tocaba el trasero a Shaoran sin que él dijera nada.

-Nos vemos pronto guapo- dijo la rubia mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Miró fijamente a Shaoran y se dio cuenta que el sonreía seductoramente.

-¡No lo creo!- gritó Sakura indignada sin poder contenerse, -el trasero aquí presente y el resto son parte de mi marido, así que ni se te ocurra volver acercárteles-.

-Mira querida-, dijo la rubia sin reparos, -si no lleva alianza, es soltero, y si es soltero puede ir sin ningún problema al camarote 506 hoy en la noche- dijo ella con una mirada que reflejó todas sus intenciones mientras salió del ascensor junto a su amiga.

Sakura iba a lanzarse sobre ella en un impulso descontrolado cuando él la detuvo por los hombros y las puertas se cerraron.

-Calma fierecilla, no debes ser tan celosa- dijo él en tono de burla. –Hay Shaoran para todas-

Sakura le iba a soltar un insulto histórico pero abrió los ojos con sorpresa y exclamó solo un -Oh-

-¿Oh?- repitió el a modo de pregunta.

-¡No tenemos alianzas!-

-Oh- fue el turno de Shaoran de emplear monosílabos.

-¿Hay una joyería a bordo no?- preguntó Sakura mientras se mordía una uña. Agradeció infinitamente que el no siguiera con el tema de los celos porque estaba a punto de comenzar a sonrojarse evidentemente por la vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir. Cielos¿cómo pude mencionar su trasero con él presente? Se preguntó, pero ya sabía la respuesta, todo el estaba muy bueno, sobre todo ESO. Cállate voz dentro de mi cabeza, exclamó Sakura mentalmente mirando hacia el lado de los botoncitos del ascensor.

-¿Para qué servirá este botón?- se preguntó mientras acercaba su dedo hasta él.

Segundos después... Una mujer y un trasero estaban atrapados en un ascensor.

**Fin del cap **

* * *

Hola!!!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capitulo les gustara y habran muchas sorpresas en el siguiente!

Nos vemos!

Kate


	5. La dama vs el caballero

**La dama del Bronceado vs. El caballero del Baño**

**Cap 5**

* * *

-Ay no- fue lo único que consiguió murmurar Sakura al darse cuenta de su error.

Shaoran se acercó a los botones y presionó el mismo que Sakura momentos antes, pero nada sucedió.

-Maravilloso cariño, estamos atrapados-

¿Gritar, llorar o rezar? Sakura se debatió entre esas posibilidades.

-Supongo que nos rescatarán pronto-, dijo él no muy convencido.

-Si te digo que soy claustrofóbica…- comenzó a decir Sakura.

-No me lo digas, conmigo es suficiente-, dijo Shaoran mientras se sentaba en un rincón y comenzaba a mecerse.

-No puede ser- casi gritó Sakura por la desesperación.

-Caíste, era una broma- dijo él poniéndose de pie sonriente. Y eso fue lo último que recordó antes de sentir un fuerte golpe que le sacó el aire por completo.

Mientras Shaoran intentaba respirar. Sakura pulsaba desesperada el botón.

-Có…como… se… se te… o…ocu…ocurre…- dijo él tratando de recobrar el aire.

-De la misma forma en la que a ti se te ocurrió gastarme esa broma pesada-

-No… no… ti… tie…tiene…co…com…compara…ción-

-Eso según tu-

-Se…-

-Shhh, creo que oí algo- dijo Sakura.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó una voz desconocida y lejana.

-¡Si!- gritó Sakura a todo pulmón.

-Está bien, está bien, no se desespere señora iré por ayuda-

* * *

Sakura solo pudo respirar mas aliviada cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el área de piscinas, por lo que se apresuró por salir.

El hombrecito vestido de azul marino examino el ascensor un momento y luego salió de este.

-No se preocupe señora, solo se cruzaron algunos cables. El elevador está en perfecto estado-

-Me da gusto, no sabe el susto que acabamos de llevarnos- le dijo al hombre.

-Shaoran que se…- dijo volteando a verlo. Su rostro estaba algo compungido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó ella algo extrañada por su falta de movimiento.

-¿Puedes regresar al elevador un momento?- preguntó él en tono entrecortado.

-Si…- dijo ella algo dudosa, mientras agradecía con una sonrisa al hombre que los había ayudado.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron. Sakura preguntó -¿Ahora que sucede?-

-Voy a ir al camarote- respondió él con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿No puedo ir y ya?- preguntó Shaoran con una expresión aún mas extraña.

-No- dijo ella terminante arqueando una ceja. Shaoran Li debía tener algo entre manos y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo irse tan campante.

Shaoran maldijo en voz baja. -DEBO ir al baño-

Sakura demoró unos instantes en procesarlo y lo miró fijamente… -¿Por qué al camarote? Hay otros baños que yo sepa-

-No podría… no puedo _hacerlo_… en otro lado- dijo él con mucha seriedad.

Luego de pulsar el botón de su piso, casi como una autómata, Sakura estalló en carcajadas.

Shaoran la miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin entender el motivo de su risa. ¿Todos los seres humanos van al baño, no¿Todos tienen derecho a elegir a cual baño cierto¡Si el quería ir a su habitación para ir al baño no era asunto de nadie! Pensó molesto, para luego mostrar una expresión de incomodidad inmensa y rogar porque llegara a tiempo. Maldita Sakura y sus golpes.

Sakura estaba a punto de morir de la risa. Durante todo el trayecto no pudo contener las carcajadas y los hipidos. Al llegar al camarote, abrió la puerta y observó incrédula como él la apartó de la entrada con muy poca delicadeza y se lanzó rumbo al cuarto de baño.

Pasaron cinco minutos. Diez. Quince.

-Ehm... ¿sigues vivo?- preguntó Sakura entre burlona del otro lado de la puerta. Por una de esas extrañas circunstancias de la vida se había quedado a esperarlo. Después de todo... ¿quién más le iba a cargar las cosas?

Oyó un gemido de frustración. Y un golpe en la pared.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó ella comenzando a asustarse.

-Maldición… ¡por qué a mí!- se le oyó gritar.

-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó Sakura extremadamente preocupada para entonces, nadie se demoraba tanto en ir al baño.

-No hay papel higiénico- susurró él.

-¿Ahh?- preguntó ella sin haberle entendido.

-¡QUE NO HAY PAPEL HIGIÉNICO!- exclamó a todo pulmón.

Sakura se quedó estática y luego se cubrió la boca para evitar volver a tener un ataque de risa.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo yo que ver?- preguntó Sakura con un fingido desconcierto instantes después de haber podido controlarse.

-¡Traermelo!- rugió él

-Bueno, bueno hubieras avisado antes, voy a conseguírtelo- dijo Sakura aún intentando contener las carcajadas. –Espérame ahí-

-No te preocupes aquí te espero… como si pudiera ir a alguna parte- murmuró.

Sakura notó el sarcasmo y por un instante se detuvo a pensar en qué sucedería si lo dejaba ahí. Su sentido común la hizo apurar el paso para conseguir el bendito papel higiénico. Soportar su reprimenda le quitaba las ganas de jugarle una broma.

-Jamás pensé que alguien tuviera peor suerte que yo- murmuró para sí Sakura, sin poder evitar reír un poco; mientras desaparecía en el corredor alfombrado.

* * *

Minutos después Sakura regresaba al camarote con un simpático rollito de papel higiénico con perritos dibujados. No le había costado mucho hallar a alguien que se lo proporcionara. Una vez en la puerta dudó un poco si darselo o no, no se lo merecía. Aún no olvidaba la forma en la que se conocieron y el le debía varias...

Vamos Sakura, no al rencor; se dijo entrando a la habitación.

-¡Ya llegue!-

-¡Dámelo!- exclamó él con un tono de voz que indicaba lo necesario que era.

-¿Cómo si se puede saber?- preguntó ella rodando los ojos.

-Aggg-

Sakura sintió que él quitaba el seguro de la puerta. No pretendía que ella…

Cuando él extendió su mano, ella suspiró con alivio y le alcanzó el rollito. El lo tómo y cerró la puerta violentamente.

Espero cerca de cinco minutos, antes que él saliera, sin su típica expresión orgullosa. Punto para Sakura.

-Sakura, yo... este, bueno, como sabras…- intentaba decir él.

-¿Vamos a la piscina?- lo interrumpió Sakura, ya se había cobrado con intereses las que él le había hecho, estaba segura que ese fue un golpe bajo a su ego masculino.

-Sí, claro- dijo él recobrándose un poco.

Cuando ambos llegaron al área de la piscina examinaron el lugar con lentitud. Había un gran número de personas abarrotadas en la cubierta, iba ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pensó Sakura. Pero jamás se rendiría.

Ella buscó un lugar donde dejar sus cosas y poder broncearse, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Shaoran. Cuando lo halló estiró su toalla mientras él se sacaba la camiseta, dejando a la vista un torso completamente espectacular, en opinión de Sakura y del resto de mujeres presentes que lanzaban miraditas significativas.

-¿No usas protector solar?- preguntó Shaoran extrañado cuando la vio embadurnarse de un bronceador de dudosa reputación.

-Prefiero usar bronceador- contestó ella con simpleza.

-Pero en este sol…-

-Déjame tranquila y ve a la piscina… ¿no te morías de calor?- dijo Sakura sacándose la salida de baño y exhibiendo su atrevido bikini rosado, para terminar de aplicarse el bronceador. Como ella se echó boca abajo, no pudo ver las lascivias miradas de Shaoran y algunos hombres presentes.

El splash cercano y las gotitas que le cayeron le advirtieron que al fin estaba libre del agente Shaoran Li y que podía relajarse. Destensó los músculos y se acomodó mejor. La idea de él rodeado de cientos de mujeres en bañador rogándole por ponerle su dichoso protector solar hizo que arrugara el ceño. Sus repentinos celos la estaban incomodando¡era demasiado!

Quince minutos después y sin "esposo" a la vista se dio media vuelta y se soltó las tiras del cuello, dejando la tela en su sitio, pero evitando las odiosas marquitas de las tiras.

El sol comenzó a adormecerla y se quedó placidamente dormida, con el murmullo de la gente en la piscina y la brisa salada agitándole el cabello.

Estaba sumergida en un agradable sueño cuando unas gotitas frías comenzaron a caerle de la nada. Sakura abrió los ojos y se encontró con un rostro muy cercano al suyo.

-Ahhhh- gritó abriendo más los ojos.

-¿Sakura, sabes el daño que te estas haciendo a la piel?- preguntó Shaoran.

Pero para Sakura sus palabras nunca fueron pronunciadas, la visión de él contra el sol y con las gotitas de agua corriéndole por el cuerpo hicieron que sus pulsaciones se aceleraran.

-¿Sakura me oyes? Preguntó Shaoran casi echándose encima de ella. Mientras Sakura se concentraba en el recorrido de una de las gotitas en su descenso a…

Sakura pareció despertar de su trance e intentó apartarlo, logrando únicamente quedar pegada a él.

-Suéltame- susurró ella tratando de no llamar la atención de las pocas personas que habían en ese momento por el sector, contrario a el momento en el que llegaron.

Cuando lo sintió separarse, se horrorizó al comprobar que la parte de arriba de su bikini iba cayendo. Al tener las manos sobre los hombros de él a modo de intentar separarlo lo único que atinó a hacer fue pegarlo contra sí. Sintió su piel fría y húmeda y se estremeció involuntariamente. Condenados instintos, pensó ella. Las caras de ambos fueron dignas de fotografiar.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- preguntó él extrañado.

Las tiritas de mi bikini están desatadas y si te apartas…

La sonrisa cínica de él, reveló que había comprendido exactamente que sucedería.

-No te atrevas- dijo ella en tono de advertencia cuando lo sintió moverse. Pero contrario a lo que ella creyó en un principio, él se limitó a tomar las tiras y atárselas tras la nuca. Cuando terminó él rozó sus hombros y ella exclamó una maldición.

-Me arde- dijo ella con rostro compungido.

-Te dije que usaras protector, ahora pareces un camarón-

-Oh, oh- se lamentó ella.

-Vamos al camarote a que te eches algo-

-Sí¡pero no me toques!, me arde terriblemente- dijo ella con gesto de dolor.

-Tampoco te emociones- le contestó él burlón.

Sakura solo le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

-Aún no me acuerdo del asunto papel higiénico, así que más te vale hablarme bonito-

-Como diga la señora- dijo él con falsa sumisión.

* * *

Tomoyo había decidido madrugar, eran cerca de las cinco de la mañana, cuando terminó de vestirse. Era mejor comenzar a procesar los últimos datos que le habían llegado sobre la misión en la que estaba Sakura.

Oyó los pasos firmes del ama de llaves y fiel consejera por años. Akane Takuma, una mujer de edad pero con la energía suficiente como para poder encargarse del departamento y de su pequeño hijo.

-Akane¿aún no se ha despertado?-preguntó saliendo al pasillo.

-No, Ryo aún duerme como un angelito-.

-Iré a verlo¿me tienes listo el café por favor?-

-Por supuesto niña Tomoyo-

Tomoyo no pudo evitar sonreír ante la mención de la palabra "niña", se acordaba perfectamente que era así precisamente como la llamaba Akane de pequeña, y esa manera de nombrarla no había variado luego de los años.

Cuando ingresó a la habitación, esta se encontraba en la semipenumbra. Vio a Ryo dormir tranquilo en su cama abrazando una lagartija de peluche. Sakura tenía unos gustos extraños para comprar juguetes, pero debía reconocer que ese era uno de los objetos más apreciados por Ryo. Estaba muy apegado a su tía Sakura y a Akane.

Recordó con una mueca de tristeza, una noche en la que lo había oído llamar en sueños a su papá y haberlo encontrarlo llorando. Tomoyo lo había acunado y abrazado hasta que se durmió.

Unos ligeros murmullos le indicaron que Ryo estaba despertando. Su reloj biológico estaba bastante definido. El siempre despertaba a la hora que se iba "mami". Tomoyo le dio un suave beso en la frente y salió de la habitación para ir a tomar su café.

* * *

Cuando terminó la taza, apareció Ryo frotándose los ojos y caminando hacia ella mientras arrastraba su peluche favorito.

Tomoyo dejó la taza y se arrodilló a la altura del niño abriendo los brazos. Ryo soltó la lagartija y abrazó a Tomoyo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días mi pequeño- dijo Tomoyo con voz suave.

-Buenos días mami- pronunció el pequeño con expresión adormilada.

-Ve a desayunar con Akane, y recuerda que hoy llego temprano para ir a tomar helado y a jugar contigo-

-Sí, mami- dijo el niño con voz alegre y con la mirada iluminada.

Tomoyo sonrió para sus adentros y adoró la expresión de felicidad de su hijo. Daría todo por él y ni medio centavo por el padre. Qué contradictoria es la vida, pensó.

* * *

-Arde, arde, arde-

-Ya se que te arde Sakura-, dijo Shaoran mirándola con la expresión ceñuda de un padre frente a su hija desobediente. –Te advertí que usaras protector solar-

-Odio que me digan "te lo dije"- murmuró ella mientras se tendía boca abajo sobre la cama.

-¿Tienes algo para calmar el ardor?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Ehm… creo que hay un líquido extraño en una botellita dentro de esa maleta-

Shaoran caminó hasta la maleta. -¿En los laterales o dentro?-

-Es el cierre de la derecha- dijo ella adolorida.

Shaoran ubico la botella y la extrajo de la maleta para luego caminar hasta la cama. –Miren donde terminó la fierecilla-

-En todo caso la dama salvadora de los caballeros en apuros del baño- contraatacó ella.

-Bien, bien, calma- dijo Shaoran mientras abría el dispensador de la botellita.

Shaoran tomó las ataduras de la parte de arriba del bikini y comenzó a desatarlas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-chilló ella.

-Quitarte esto para poder echarte el líquido- exclamó el ofendido. –No pensaba propasarme si eso era lo que creías-

Sakura se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. –Está bien, está bien, lo lamento- exclamó ella.

Shaoran desató la prenda y se la retiró por completo ante la exclamación de asombro e incredulidad de Sakura, dejándola a un costado.

Antes que ella pudiera replicar, Shaoran colocó un poco del gel frío en la palma de su mano y con movimientos delicados y casi sin tocar la piel de ella comenzó a aplicarlo sobre las zonas enrojecidas.

Sakura sintió muchas cosas en ese momento y el reclamo que antes iba proferirle se quedó estancado en su garganta. Ya no sabía a qué se debía el calor que la recorría. –Debe ser la erisipela- se dijo ella mentalmente tratando de borrar la imagen de Shaoran desatando las tiras de su bikini y retirándoselo para luego esparcir el líquido frío por su espalda y hombros.

-También necesitarás en la cara- dijo él.

-Si, y en una zona del pecho- dijo ella con voz estresada.

-Creo que eso podrás aplicártelo tú mientras yo consigo los aros-

-Me parece bien-, dijo ella. Shaoran terminó pronto y volvió a cerrar la botella y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche.

-Aplícate el líquido, regresare más tarde-

-Esta bien Shaoran y gracias- dijo ella algo avergonzada.

-Bueno dama del bronceado, creo que estamos a mano- dijo haciendo una reverencia y abandonando el camarote.

Sakura no pudo evitar dirigirle una pequeña sonrisa a la puerta cerrada.

* * *

Había terminado de aplicarse el líquido y esperado hasta que se absorbiera para luego ponerse un vestido azulino de una tela delgada y fresca sin sujetador abajo. Por cuestiones de calor y comodidad.

Cuando Shaoran entró la encontró plácidamente dormida. Se acercó hasta la cama y la observó.

-Quién diría que al abrir los ojos, el angelito terminaría siendo una fierecilla salvaje- murmuró él.

-Te oí Shaoran- exclamó ella levantándose y caminando hacia la ventana. -¿Qué hora es?- preguntó.

-Son las cinco de la tarde- dijo él admirando su perfil.

-Tengo hambre- dijo Sakura volteando a verlo. -No puedo creer que tardaras tanto y que no me despertara en todo este tiempo-.

-¿No almorzaste?- iba a preguntar Shaoran cuando la figura de ella marcada en el vestido lo hizo perder el aliento. Se dio cuenta perfectamente que no llevaba sujetador. Y con el cabello suelto y un ligero rubor a causa del sol, comenzó a tener pensamientos y deseos no aptos para ser comentados.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó ella.

-¿No llevas sujetador verdad?- preguntó él con la garganta seca. Para instantes después de haberla formulado arrepentirse por completo. Sobre todo cuando la vio cruzarse de brazos a la altura del pecho.

-Fue una pregunta estúpida- dijo él avergonzado.

-Por lo menos lo reconoces- le dijo ella en tono seguro, cuando interiormente sentía que le temblaban las rodillas. Solo a ella se le ocurría ponerse un vestidito tan delgado sin sujetador de por medio.

-¿No almorzaste o sí?- preguntó él buscando la serenidad en una conversación normal.

-No, solo comí algunas galletas- le contestó ella.

-Vamos a comer entonces- le dijo Shaoran tratando de controlarse.

-Si, pero antes me pondré otra cosa- afirmó ella con velocidad, sacando algo de ropa de su maleta para luego encerrarse en el baño.

Si que eres imbécil Shaoran, se dijo a sí mismo mientras descendía su mirada hasta la parte inferior de su anatomía. -Un imbécil que necesita hielo con urgencia-

**

* * *

****Fin del cap**

**Hola!**

**Me dio gusto que el capitulo pasado fuera de su gusto, espero que en este también se hayan divertido. Shaoran fue la víctima por decirlo de algun modo... era el momento de bajarle los humos al chico. ¿No lo creen?**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews... y ya saben dejen comentarios para saber que opinan de la historia.**

**Nos vemos pronto.**

**Kate**

**PD: En el próximo capítulo veremos qué sucedió con Eriol y un interesante momento Sakura-Shaoran, todo condimentado con una buena dosis de humor. **


	6. Brillante y Amargo

**Brillante y Amargo**

Tomoyo revisó por segunda vez los archivos en su ordenador extrañada por algunos datos. Había examinado una fotografía en la que aparecía un hombre con un símbolo extraño tatuado en un brazo y estaba segura había lo visto antes.

Hizo una ampliación de esa zona y logró ver unas siglas. T.R.A.

Los ojos se le agrandaron al asociar esas letras con una organización a la cual desbarataron una operación hacía varios años. No había trabajado directamente en ella… porque… Tomoyo calculó mentalmente el tiempo y descubrió que había sido durante su período de licencia por el embarazo aproximadamente, luego de su anulado matrimonio.

Eso complicaba las cosas. No sabía donde estaban los documentos de esa operación.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios mientras se apoyaba por completo en el respaldar de su asiento. Siempre que se realizaba una operación se guardaban los datos en el archivo general y… en la computadora del jefe.

Pero nadie más que él podía acceder a su ordenador. No podía pedirle los datos porque se encontraba inubicable y el archivo general había sido consumido por un incendio hacía tres años, así que no tenían documentos de esa operación.

Tomoyo meditó un poco, sabía que era una situación importantísima y que el jefe no le reclamaría si le explicaba los motivos, concluyó levantándose con la idea de buscar esos archivos a toda costa.

* * *

Sakura caminó con la mirada fija en el océano. 

-Te gusta el mar… ¿cierto?- preguntó Shaoran mientras seguía su mirada.

-Me trae recuerdos-

-¿Agradables?- preguntó él aspirando la brisa.

-También- dijo ella con un aire nostálgico. –Pero será mejor que nos apuremos, muero de hambre-

Sakura intentó sonar animada pero los recuerdos de su adolescencia la invadieron. El mar le traía muchos recuerdos, tal vez demasiados.

-Muy bien, muy bien; luego regresamos al camarote y hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer-

-Por supuesto- afirmó ella con convicción.

Las miradas pícaras de dos mujeres que iban pasando llamaron la atención a Sakura. Su conversación era normal, pensó, no había nada extraño… salvo por la parte de "hacemos lo que vinimos a hacer" recordó frunciendo el ceño.

-Si sigues haciendo eso terminarás arrugada-

-Es tu culpa. Además estoy segura que te encantaría- le dijo ella en un tono seco.

-No lo dudes- le dijo él sonriente caminando más a prisa.

* * *

Sentados en la mesa para dos y contemplando el mar Sakura pensó que pese a toda la vibra negativa, Shaoran Li era brutalmente atractivo, tan brutalmente que estaba mas segura que nunca que su presencia en ese crucero fue única y exclusivamente idea de Tomoyo. 

¡Cómo se estaría divirtiendo ella en esos momentos!… pensó mientras se llevaba a la boca un trozo de pescado.

-Sakura- pronunció Shaoran.

Ella volteó a mirarlo.

Shaoran sacó una cajita de su bolsillo y la colocó frente a ella.

Las manos de Sakura temblaron ligeramente recordando que él había ido a comprar las alianzas… no habría…

Ella sintió las miradas de los comensales de las mesas cercanas congregarse en el punto donde ambos se encontraban. Shaoran Li era un gran actor. Realmente parecía que estuviera hablando con su "amada".

-Ay que cursi sonó- pensó al instante, tratando de contener sus nervios. Por muy fingido que fuera, nunca le habían puesto el anillito de compromiso y mucho menos frente al mar. Yukito no era dado a eso, solo le había dicho "creo que ya es tiempo de casarnos", mientras Sakura intentaba desatorar su abrigo de la puerta del automóvil de Yukito.

Sakura estiró los dedos y abrió la cajita. Era un anillo de compromiso, tal y como había imaginado. Se suponía que ya estaban casados. Muy inteligente de su parte hacer parecer como que se comprometían en el crucero.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?- preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

Sakura quedó en shock ante la pregunta. No tuvo la capacidad de pensar en ese momento que era una actuación, y le contestó sin pensar.

-Sí-

Tal vez para él ella solo le había seguido el juego. Lo que ella no se imaginó era que al contestarle no había estado actuando, tal vez se había llevado por el momento, no lo sabía, pero ya estaba dicho.

Sintió que él tomaba su mano y le deslizaba el anillo.

Unos suspiros femeninos inundaron el recinto y ella se sonrojó imperceptiblemente.

Shaoran le sonrió y continuaron con la cena hablando de trivialidades. Internamente Shaoran se cuestionaba si había sido una buena idea pedirle que se casara con él intempestivamente, estaba seguro que ella le había seguido la corriente entendiendo lo que quiso hacer. El único problema es que no tenía idea de lo que pretendía.

* * *

Había pasado dos horas intentando introducir el password al ordenador y nada. Tomoyo se masajeó las sienes y trató de aclararse. Recordó en una ocasión que el había sacado unos documentos importantes de uno de los armarios de su depósito personal, se dijo mirando la puerta de madera a su derecha. Tal vez no debía meter sus narices ahí pero… es de vida o muerte, se justificó caminando hasta ella. 

Cuando giró el pomo se dio cuenta que estaba abierta. Era comprensible, en primer lugar nadie tenía acceso a su oficina, salvo ella, que era de extrema confianza para Clow.

Cuando abrió la puerta tosió ligeramente por el polvo y el moho del depósito. Encendió el interruptor y se dio cuenta que habían varios gabinetes de metal. Eso iba llevar tiempo pensó aproximándose hasta uno. 1979-1987

Afortunadamente el jefe organizó todo por fechas, se dijo. Tomoyo caminó entre los gabinetes buscando el año 2001. Cuando lo halló giró la manija con cuidado y lo abrió lentamente. Cientos de carpetas en varios niveles organizados por temporadas. Sacó desde Noviembre del 2000 hasta Octubre del 2001 y colocó los papeles en el suelo. La tarea iba a ser ardua, pensó. Muy ardua.

* * *

Cuando terminó la cena Sakura y Shaoran decidieron que era mejor regresar al camarote y estudiar la información que tenían del terrorista. 

El camino de regreso resultó tranquilo. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta llegar a su destino.

Cuando Syaoran abrió la puerta, Sakura caminó al interior y buscó la computadora portátil.

-¿Qué se sabe?- preguntó Shaoran cerrando la puerta.

-Te informo que por muy moderno, el cacharro este demora en cargar-

Shaoran rodó los ojos. –Eso lo sé cariñito-

-Y volvemos con los apodos desagradables…- murmuró Sakura.

-No niegues que te gusta-

Sakura no le contestó y se concentró en el ordenador. "A palabras necias oídos sordos" decía el dicho y Sakura comenzó a pensar que fue creado precisamente para tranquilizar a las personas que conocieran a Shaoran.

Un par de minutos después ella comenzó a leer en voz alta uno de los informes.

-Según esto nos enfrentamos a uno de los agentes de la T.R.A. mi división ya se había encargado de desbaratarles una operación hace algunos años-

-La T.R.A son los terroristas que realizaron varios atentados intentando evitar acuerdos de paz entre los países de medio oriente¿cierto?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No solo eso, por una cuestión religiosa y política, también realizaron atentados contra varios gobiernos, entre ellos el de Japón… y se especula que pueden realizar ataques bacteriológicos, aparte de estar experimentando con energía nuclear-

-Peligroso grupo- Dijo Shaoran mientras se acercaba a la pantalla.

-A parecer espías de la división francesa infiltrados en la organización han logrado desbaratar su negocio de tráfico de armas además de descubrir sus laboratorios, en venganza el líder está planeando algo, para lo que necesita la información que lleva el agente enemigo a bordo, si lo interceptamos y obtenemos esa información…-

-Podremos llegar al líder y destruir la T.R.A- completó Shaoran.

-Exacto- afirmó Sakura un poco más cómoda de trabajar con él.

-Muy bien¿hay datos acerca de quién está a bordo?-

-Se sabe que es de contextura delgada, mide entre 1.75 y 1.85, se desconoce el sexo y la apariencia en sí; pero tenemos datos acerca de sus hábitos-

-Tiene el vicio de apostar y juega al póquer como un experto. Tiene la marca de la TRA en el muslo derecho- leyó Shaoran.

-¿Cómo habrán conseguido esos datos?- se preguntó Sakura hablando en voz alta.

-Interceptando conversaciones, supongo-

-Lo más probable, porque la ubicación de la marca…-

-No es que vaya a haber estado enseñándola a medio mundo- la cuestionó Shaoran.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior para no responder a su tonito pretencioso.

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Por el momento sí, un mensaje de Tomoyo me indica que está consiguiendo información importante, pero que necesita un par de horas-

-Bien, esta noche iremos al casino, me parece que hay un evento especial-

-Bien, son las 7:30, descansemos unas horas y vamos luego- propuso Sakura.

-O.K, tomaré un baño- dijo él desapareciendo por la puerta del cuarto de baño.

* * *

Sakura suspiró un momento y miró a través de la ventana la hermosa vista del cielo gris azulado. 

Bajó la mirada hasta sus manos y observó su dedo adornado con la finísima sortija de platino con un precioso diamante talla esmeralda. Sencillo y Elegante.

Como desearía haber tenido un verdadero compromiso. Con Yukito claro está, pensó inmediatamente.

Hablando de Yukito, o más bien pensando en él, se dijo mentalmente ,será mejor que lo llame aprovechando que me despegué de mi querido… casi esposo.

Timbró una, dos, tres veces…

Sonó el pitido de la contestadota.

_Hola Yukito, llamaba para saber como estabas, lamento no haberte encontrado. Te mando un beso. Sakura._

Ella colgó el teléfono.

-No me gustaría ser ese tipo- pronunció una voz a su derecha.

-Y puedes apostar que a mi menos. Pero a qué diablos te referías con tu comentario de mal gusto- le dijo ella molesta volteando a verlo.

Como en las últimas ocasiones el agente Li Shaoran la sorprendía. Se encontró con él parado frente a ella mirándola de una forma extraña, recién bañado y con solo una toalla minúscula alrededor de sus caderas.

Sakura no pudo evitar una agitación interna que se aseguró no sacar a relucir. No pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Prudencia Sakura, prudencia… le decía una pequeña voz en su interior.

Sakura continuó mirando a Shaoran fijamente. Este solo le dirigió una sonrisa suficiente mientras se acercó a ella.

-Sencillo, el mensaje fue más frío que un témpano, y estoy segura que tú…- le dijo acercando alarmantemente sus rostros, -no eres para nada fría, Sakura-

Sakura Kinomoto se hallaba oficialmente poseída. No sentía la fuerza suficiente para hacer nada al respecto. Estaba a merced de Shaoran Li y todo por culpa de sus hormonas del mal y de Tomoyo…

-Una fierecilla sí- afirmó él sonriente.

La expresión de Sakura cambió radicalmente, despertando de manera abrupta del trance y reprendiéndose mentalmente de sus "burradas".

-Insolente- le gritó ella realmente enfadada.

Shaoran rió y comenzó a desanudar la toallita.

Sakura abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se los cubrió con las manos.

-Oh vamos Sakura-dijo Shaoran burlonamente, -no me digas que nunca has visto a un hombre desnudo-

Sakura hizo chirriar sus dientes aún cubriéndose los ojos.

-Te aseguro Shaoran Li que no tienes nada que quiera ver-

-Eso no me pareció hace unos instantes cariño- le dijo quitándose la toalla y lanzándola a la cabeza de Sakura.

Por su parte ella sintió algo caer encima de su cabeza. Retiró la mano y observó la ahora húmeda tela de una toalla blanca.

Un grito escapó de sus labios.

-¡Exhibicionista!- gritó a todo pulmón, sacándose la toalla y lanzándola contra Shaoran que en ese momento intentaba contener la risa.

Sakura se dio cuenta al instante que lo estaba mirando, obviamente era directo a la cara, tal vez fue la curiosidad lo que la llevó a ver el resto de su cuerpo y no supo si para alivio o desilusión él llevaba puesta una bata azul marino.

Ella mantuvo su mirada dura aunque en su interior se llevaba a cabo la gran guerra por Shaoran Li.

Sakura prácticamente corrió hasta el baño y cerró con seguro. Si hubiera habido un candado, estaba segura que lo habría colocado.

Oyó la risa ronca y sensual de Shaoran. Ningún sensual, protestó el lado lógico de Sakura. Corrección entonces, oyó la horrible risa de Shaoran Li a través de la puerta cerrada.

-En algún momento tienes que salir cariño, además no creo que haya algo de positivo en vivir en un baño-

-Si bien, tal vez- contestó Sakura cuando pudo recuperar el habla, -pero por lo menos estoy lejos de ti y tengo la satisfacción de saber que no podrás ir a ningún otro baño mientras yo esté aquí-

Shaoran enmudeció repentinamente. Tenía ganas de ir al baño.

* * *

El reloj de pulsera de Tomoyo marcaba el medio día, aún abrumada con los documentos, ella no se rendía. 

Tomó una carpeta amarilla y la abrió. Ahí se encontraba la foto del ex subjefe de operaciones tío de su ex marido. Los párrafos a sus lados explicaban la captura de un espía de la T.R.A que había estado robando información durante un par de años.

Tomoyo se sintió mareada, pero continuó leyendo. Cuando había sido descubierto se le había sometido a un severo interrogatorio, en el cuál reveló ser un espía de la organización T.R.A. Gracias a él y la información que les brindó, lograron desbaratar la operación que estaban montando. Tomoyo pasó la página y quedó en absoluto shock por lo que leyó.

La foto de Eriol Hiraguisawa aparecía y el informe explicaba que él había sido parte de la operación de la T.R.A para conseguir información por parte de la agente especial más reconocida de la división en ese momento Tomoyo Daidouji.

Cuando leyó su nombre no pudo contener las lágrimas. Al pie del informe se mostró que ambos habían sido condenados a cadena perpetua, pero que el primer hombre se había suicidado antes de cumplir su condena. Eriol Hiraguisawa estaba confinado a una celda en "El Olvido" una prisión de máxima seguridad, especial para este tipo de criminales. Tomoyo abrazó los informes contra su pecho. Era por eso que él no había regresado, él siempre había jugado con ella. La siguiente página era una copia de su anulación matrimonial, el jefe la había ordenado y Eriol aceptó claro está.

Ahora todo encajaba mejor. Todo había sido una trampa, una vil y asquerosa trampa. Las páginas siguientes eran datos de la operación que Tomoyo no se sintió en capacidad de leer en ese momento, el pasado la había golpeado demasiado fuerte.

* * *

Shaoran recordaba con algo de fastidio que había tenido que suplicarle que le dejase entrar al baño, y para colmo de males ¡lo apuró! y luego se encerró ahí por más de una hora, mientras él elegantemente vestido la esperaba. 

Sakura salió minutos después luciendo un corto vestido verde oscuro, ceñido en la cintura y las caderas, de espalda descubierta y con un escote moderado, que resaltaba perfectamente sus curvas. Llevaba únicamente pendientes largos y el anillo que Shaoran le había regalado.

Él la miró de forma seductora olvidando instantáneamente su molestia. Ella lo analizó con sutileza y no pudo evitar pensar que lucía verdaderamente atractivo, pero no cometería ninguna torpeza. Sakura Kinomoto era cerebro ante todo.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él.

-Si querido- le dijo ella con voz melosa.

-Una perfecta actriz- murmuró él sonriendo de lado.

-Para un perfecto actor-

**Fin del cap**

**

* * *

Hola!!!**

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Como ven la investigacion de Sakura y Shaoran va progresando. Al fin descubrimos más acerca de la relación Tomoyo-Eriol (espero que no haya un club queriendo pedir mi cabeza... todavia faltan saber mas cosas...).

En el siguiente capitulo Habrá mucho Sakura Shaoran con la dosis necesaria de humor.

Respondiendo a una pregunta la historia SI contiene romance, pero a su debido tiempo, no soy partidaria del "amor a primera vista". Habra lemon? no puedo afirmarlo ni negarlo todavia, pero de que habran escenas "interesantes" pueden estar seguros.

Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me enviaron sus reviews (aumentaron esta semana!!!!) me dio mucho gusto conocer sus opiniones sobre la historia y los capitulos en si.

Nos vemos pronto... y dejen comentarios!!!

Kate


	7. El romance de Shaoran y el balde

**El Romance de Shaoran y el balde**

**Cap 7**

* * *

Cuando cruzaron las puertas dobles del casino, Sakura sintió que entraba a la boca del lobo. El ambiente cargado por el peso de los vicios y los placeres se hizo presente. 

Ella se humedeció los labios imperceptiblemente.

-¿Qué estamos buscando?- preguntó en voz muy baja.

-Un gran apostador- respondió él.

Sakura paseó su mirada por la concurrida audiencia. Particularmente ella detestaba lugares como esos, pero si era parte de su trabajo no podía hacer más nada.

Vio a varias mujeres dirigirle la mirada a su… al agente Li y no pudo evitar una cierta irritación que disfrazo rápidamente, pensando que se debía simplemente a lo desagradable que le parecía el lugar.

-¿Qué esperamos?- le preguntó ella cuando se acercaron a la barra.

-Que suceda algo-

-¿Cómo qué?- preguntó sin comprenderle.

-Lo sabremos cuando lo veamos-

Sakura bebió un sorbo de la bebida que le colocaron frente a ella y miró a las personas presentes. Nadie a simple vista parecía ser el objetivo. Sería verdaderamente difícil encontrar al individuo. Sobre todo por la falta de pistas.

Shaoran por su parte mantenía la mirada fija en una mesa de póquer.

-En el informe… ¿se hablaba de un juego de apuesta en particular?- preguntó ausente.

-Creo que era póquer, pero no estoy segura- respondió Sakura dudosa.

Sakura siguió su mirada. –¿Crees que pueda ser uno de ellos?-

-Lo dudo- afirmó él.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-El individuo no se aparecerá a esta hora-

Sakura hizo un asentimiento no muy convencido y continuó con la inspección. Nada. Shaoran Lí y sus frases tontas no le habían dado ninguna idea de lo que ese "algo" que iba a suceder era.

* * *

Media hora después, Shaoran apostaba en la ruleta, hasta el momento no había perdido mucho, pero a Sakura le parecía un juego tonto y no podía comprender el interés que despertaba en las personas. 

Bufó por quinta vez y le dio la espalda al juego absurdo. Un despliegue repentino de algunos jugadores hacia una mesa apartada llamó su atención.

Caminó hasta ahí e intentó husmear, parecía un juego normal. Al volverse, se topó con un hombre de edad, extremadamente delgado y con una sonrisa torva.

Con una gran sonrisa Sakura le tocó el hombro y le preguntó que se desarrollaría. El hombrecillo anunció que "grandes apostadores" jugarían póquer.

-¿Apostarán grandes sumas entonces?- preguntó Sakura tratando de no mostrarse mas interesada de lo debido.

-Algunos millones- contestó el hombrecito regodeándose.

-¿Cuándo dará comienzo?- preguntó suavemente.

-En media hora aproximadamente¿desea acompañarme?- preguntó con una mirada lascivia.

Sakura tuvo que contener el asco que le produjo y se esforzó por mantener la sonrisa. -En ese caso, mi prometido estará encantado de unirse al juego, de no haber inconveniente- dijo dándose media vuelta y retirándose de su desagradable presencia.

El hombre borró instantáneamente la sonrisa.

* * *

Sakura caminó desenvuelta por el salón sin mirar directamente a nada hasta llegar a Shaoran. Se inclinó hasta él por dettrás y le susurró el el oído: 

-Se donde está-

Shaoran fingió una sonrisa y la miró por sobre el hombro haciéndole un gesto de afirmación. Sakura se quedó a sus espaldas mientras el jugaba un par de veces más, para luego salir del juego.

Él pasó el brazo por su cintura y la atrajo hasta si. -¿Dónde?-

-Hay un juego de póquer para grandes apostadores, estoy segura que está ahí, no resistiría la tentación-

-Inteligente de tu parte Sakurita- dijo en voz muy baja.

-Como siempre- respondió con una sonrisa suficiente mientras lo conducía a la mesa.

-Vemos sus rostros, tomo fotografías y los investigamos… muy simple- dijo ella observándolo asentir.

Shaoran fue acercándose y observó a uno de los hombres de la mesa mirar fijamente a Sakura y su sangre comenzó a hervir.

* * *

Shaoran se encontró sentado junto a otras cuatro personas. Una de esas caras era la de su hombre. 

A Sakura le pareció algo estúpido que el jugara, lo único que debían hacer era fijarse los rostros de las personas alrededor de esa mesa e investigarlas luego. Nunca lo entendería. No podía creer que gastaría ¡tres millones y medio! Y eso si no pensaba gastar más. Ella no reuniría esa cantidad jamás y él se daba el lujo de despilfarrar, porque estaba segura que de los fondos de la operación no provenía.

Niños ricos que juegan al agente 007, protestó mentalmente. Había visto la película poco tiempo atrás y le parecía una burda imitación. Aunque Shaoran era claramente más atractivo que el actor.

Ella vio al tipo con el que se había topado antes, mirándola de la misma forma. Pasó su mirada rápidamente a los otros dos sujetos, uno de cabello negro y mirada oscura y penetrante, el otro rubio platinado de gélidos ojos azules; ambos al parecer rondando los treinta y cinco años y un tercero algo más joven de cabello rubio y ojos verdes que no desprendía su mirada de ella, mientras una mujer de contextura delgada, piel morena y relampagueante mirada, enfundada en un vestido rojo sangre la miraba con desagrado.

Sakura tragó saliva y miró a Shaoran.

El crupier tomó asiento instantes después. Pero antes que comenzara a repartir las cartas llegó a la mesa una mujer pelirroja de ojos castaños y profundos que distrajo por un momento la atención de todos los presentes incluyendo a Shaoran, mientras caminaba hasta su lugar, pavoneándose. Estaba vistiendo un ceñidísimo y elegantísimo vestido negro que hacía palidecer terriblemente su vestido verde.

Intentó quitarse esos pensamientos tontos. Era Sakura Kinomoto, razonamiento ante todo. Lo cual no pudo evitar que le diera un ligero codazo a Shaoran que seguía contemplando a la mujer.

Él emitió un levísimo gruñido en respuesta a su ataque pero no dijo nada al respecto. La pelirroja tomó asiento en el lugar restante y la partida se inició.

Sakura estaba completamente perdida, no tenía idea de cómo se desarrollaba el juego, por lo que sentía un nudo en la garganta continuamente. Lo único que sabía era que la cosa consistía en ganarles las fichitas a los demás haciendo algo con las cartas.

Sakura paseó su mirada por los rostros de todos, sus expresiones indescifrables. Sintió la tensión del juego y decididamente pensó que era una tontería mantenerse ahí. Estaba claro que estaba pintada.

Estudió una vez más a las personas de la mesa, salteándose al libidinoso. Estaba casi segura que él no era su hombre, parecía demasiado idiota, aunque de todos modos no podía dejar de investigarlo luego. Tomó algunas fotografías mientras se contemplaba en un espejo de mano.

Amaba esa herramienta.

Tres horas después el desagradable hombre de las miradas fue eliminado del juego. El hombre de cabello oscuro y el joven rubio, habían abandonado el juego hacia tiempo y se habían retirado ya.

Shaoran sonrió interiormente, solo había jugado por un arranque de furia contra ese hombre. No puedo creer que estoy haciendo esto por la cabezotas de Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura pareció volver a la realidad cuando notó la tensión del ambiente. Parecía que Shaoran y el hombre de ojos azules frente a él dominaban la mesa. Aunque la mujer no estaba muy por debajo de ellos.

Luego de una hora más Shaoran era eliminado del juego y se retiró sin rastros de molestia en el rostro, lo que sorprendió un poco a Sakura quien suponía que era mucho más competitivo y que por supuesto no le gustaba perder dinero.

* * *

Cuando salieron del casino. Shaoran rompió el silencio. 

-¿Conseguiste fotos?-

-Por supuesto- afirmó Sakura algo ofendida por el solo hecho que formulara esa pregunta. –Auque me gustaría saber a qué se debió ese arrebato- exclamó

-¿Arrebato?- preguntó Shaoran con fingida inocencia.

-Debió ser un arrebato lo que te impulsó a malgastar tres millones y medio¡en una sola noche! Tan típico de los niños ricos- atacó ella con mordacidad.

-En qué mal concepto me tiene mi adoradísima prometida- replicó él en tono ofendido.

-Déjate de payasadas… suficiente espectáculo fue verte babeando por aquella pelirroja-espetó Sakura sin pensar.

-¿Celos fierecilla?- preguntó Shaoran con aire burlón.

-¡Ya quisieras!- exclamó ella mirándolo con desdén, -Simplemente quería ver si era necesario traer un baldecito para la baba-

-¡Qué modales!- exclamó él con fingida sorpresa.

-¡Si, mira que no los tengo muy buenos, así que si me sigues hablando en ese tonto petulante ve buscando un salvavidas porque te lanzo al agua!- amenazó ella.

-Muy bien, muy bien, no rujas fierecilla-

Sakura paró en seco y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Me rindo, realmente no deseo caer en el agua en este momento- dijo él entre risas.

-Pues entonces cierra tu enorme bocota- masculló Sakura tratando de controlar las ganas de cumplir su amenaza anterior.

* * *

Tomoyo había llamado a Akane para avisarle que no podría llegar temprano. Cuando se enteró de la verdad acerca de Eriol Hiraguisawa no pudo contenerse y tuvo que salir a tomar aire. Se llevó la reveladora carpeta consigo sin saber muy bien que hacer. Llevaba horas conduciendo sin rumbo. Habría preferido mil veces no saber la verdad, pero ya que había tenido la desgracia de conocerla no podía pasarla por alto. 

Aún no estaba segura de qué hacer con lo que sabía. Por un momento se le pasó la idea de ir a visitarlo, pero la desechó inmediatamente. El Eriol Hiraguisawa con quien se casó murió en un accidente de avión. Esa era la mentira que había inventado, era SU mentira.

Disminuyó la velocidad y se estacionó en un parque completamente desierto. El jefe no se encontraba para aclarar sus dudas, ella estaba al mando, y si ese hombre pertenecía a la misma organización terrorista a la que se enfrentaban en ese momento él iba a colaborar, de eso se encargaba ella.

Condujo hasta su apartamento. Era necesario hablar con Sakura y compensar a su hijo, ella iba a enseñarle la importancia de el honor y el cumplimiento de lo que se acuerda, además Ryo era el centro de su vida. Y Eriol... prefería creer que nunca estuvo en ella.

* * *

Ambos entraron a la habitación con las expresiones algo cansadas. 

¿Qué opinas de los sospechosos?- preguntó Shaoran.

-No se puede descartar a nadie a simple vista, mandaré las fotografías a Tomoyo y le pediré que haga una investigación, puedo asegurarte que me conseguirá hasta el nombre de la amante del veterinario del perro-

-No lo dudo- afirmó Shaoran viéndola trabajar en el ordenador.

Sakura sintió que se movía a sus espaldas pero prefirió concentrarse en lo que hacía. Oyó la puerta del baño cerrarse y suspiró algo más aliviada.

Marcó al celular de Tomoyo.

Timbró cinco veces antes de que contestara.

_-Daidouji-_

-Tomoyo, soy Sakura- dijo ella algo extrañada porque no hubiese revisado quien llamaba.

_-Hola Sakura¿cómo te va con la misión?- preguntó tratando de no sonar diferente._

-¿Qué sucedió Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura preocupada.

_-No te preocupes Sakura, todo está bien- Contestó._

-¿Estás en tu apartamento?- .

_-No, estoy conduciendo- _

-Cuando estés lista me lo dirás. Cuentas conmigo-

_-Lo se Saku, lo se- murmuró Tomoyo en un tono bajo. -¿Como van?_

-Te envié fotos de los sospechosos, necesito que hagas una investigación profunda de ellos-

_-La tendrás mañana cuando despiertes- _

-Gracias Tommy y cuídate, solo recuerda que es mejor abordar los problemas y no esconderte de ellos-

_-Gracias Saku, Buenas noches-_

Sakura cortó la comunicación visiblemente angustiada. Shaoran salió del baño instantes después cubierto por una bata verde oscuro y se acercó a ella.

Sakura miraba en su dirección sin verlo realmente. Estaba notablemente preocupada, el tono que usó Tomoyo durante la conversación denotaba que algo grave sucedía.

-¿Terminaste?-

La pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos y lo miró por primera vez.

-Eh… si, si, ya- dijo ella algo aturdida mientras se levantaba de la silla y sacaba una pijama de la maleta.

Shaoran no hizo preguntas.

* * *

Sakura salió del baño algo menos confusa. Había sacado por error una de sus camisones de satén y se sentía algo incómoda por el profundo escote en V y lo corto que era. 

Rezó internamente para que Shaoran estuviera dormido.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, solo se filtraba algo del resplandor de la luna por las cortinas.

Sakura caminó hasta la cama y entró en ella cubriéndose con la sábana y arrimando el cobertor. Tenía algo de calor.

Se colocó de espaldas a Shaoran tratando de no rozarlo en ningún momento. Todo iba bien.

El problema surgió cuando ella sin poder dormir durante un buen rato sintió como él la abrazaba por la cintura y la pegaba contra su pecho.

Cuando Sakura pensó que nada podía ser peor, se percató que él no tenía nada cubriéndole el torso.

Suplicó interiormente que por favor fuera lo único que tuviese desnudo.

* * *

Tomoyo llegó a su casa algo demacrada. No sabía que decisión tomar al respecto. Si tan solo Sakura estuviera en la ciudad, se dijo con pena mientras abría la puerta. 

-Niña- exclamó Akane saliendo de la cocina con un paño de cocina entre las manos.

-Buenas noches Akane- dijo Tomoyo en un suspiro. –¿Dónde está Ryo?-

Akane hizo una mueca, -en su cuarto, se fue ahí luego de decirle que no ibas a poder venir temprano…-

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. Dejó su bolso sobre la mesa y caminó intentando borrar su expresión triste y sacarse a Eriol por un momento de la cabeza.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta así que entró. Vio a Ryo sentado en el suelo pasando las hojas de un libro sin leerlas colocando a Norman, la lagartija de peluche frente a él.

A Tomoyo se le contrajo el corazón. Cuando Ryo había comenzado a preguntar por su padre ella le dio el libro que Eriol le había regalado en el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, era el único recuerdo que conservaba. Ni una flor, ni un anillo, ni una fotografía.

-Ryo- susurró Tomoyo desde la puerta.

El niño volteó a verla y fue hasta ella. Tomoyo se agachó y el niño le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Hola mami-

Tomoyo quiso llorar, él pequeño niño frente a ella era el ser que más la amaba, el que más dependía de ella; no volvería a romper una promesa por nadie, y mucho menos por Eriol.

-Lamento no haber podido llegar a tiempo para ir a la exhibición de juguetes del centro comercial- dijo Tomoyo con sinceridad.

Al mirarlo a los ojos pudo ver la decepción. –Pero eso no quiere decir que no vayamos a tomar helado- La cara de Ryo volvió a iluminarse.

Tomoyo le dio un beso en la frente. Dile a Akane que vamos a salir.

-¿Mami, podemos ir con Akane y Norman?- preguntó ilusionado.

-Claro que sí- respondió Tomoyo sonriendo. –Me cambio y nos vamos-

Tomoyo fue a su habitación y se cambió a un atuendo más informal. Su hijo iba primero. Luego regresaría, conseguiría la información para Sakura y haría algo con respecto a Eriol, no sabía qué, pero lo haría.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola!!!!**

**Antes que nada disculpen la demora! Este fin de semana estuve en la playa (sin internet) y no pude subir este capítulo hasta ahora. Me complace que el cáp anterior fuera de su agrado, espero que este también.**

**Aqui finalmente conocimos a los sospechosos! A partir de aqui Saku y Shao comenzaran con su labor de agentes y la historia de Eriol y Tomoyo empezara a desenredarse. (ojalá no se unan mas al club Anti-Kate por el asunto Eriol)**

**Dejen sus comentarios y nos vemos pronto!!!**

**Kate**


	8. Sospechoso Sospechoso

**Sospechoso-Sospechoso**

Sakura se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño de estrellitas amarillas y nubes rosa, donde ella, enfundada en un vestido blanco tocaba un arpa. Paz y tranquilidad en un lugar anti-Shaoran Li. ¡El paraíso!

Un sonido extraño parecido al que se produce cuando se deja caer algo muy pesado sobre el suelo, la hizo tomar conciencia de la realidad. Inmediatamente era despojada de su preciada nube y de sus queridas estrellitas para sufrir los típicos malestares terrenales post-sueño.

Sakura sentía los párpados pegados y la cabeza dándole vueltas. Sin abrir los ojos, tanteó la cama y pasó una de sus manos por su rostro intentando quitarse el sueño, encontrándose con una nariz algo… "diferente", tocó su cabello y no sintió ni rastro de sus sedosos mechones sino, más bien unos algo más gruesos y cortos.

Esperen…

Este corte es demasiado masculino, pensó ella mientras lo agitaba con ambas manos. Instintivamente se palpó el pecho y no sintió nada…

¡NADA!

No era que fuese muy voluptuosa, pero ahora se sentía ¡peor que una tabla!

Sakura abrió los ojos y volteó a su izquierda y se vio a si misma durmiendo a su lado con su camisón celeste. Una mirada a su torso la hizo comprender que… ERA SHAORAN LI.

Un grito ensordecedor y exasperantemente agudo salio de su garganta y retumbó en la habitación.

-¿Qué¿Qué pasa¿Qué sucede?- exclamó Shaoran despertando inmediatamente completamente desubicado.

-¡Soy un hombre!- gritó Sakura abriendo inmensamente los ojos.

Shaoran trató de despejarse durante unos instantes mientras comprendía el significado de la expresión de Sakura. La miró con detenimiento y se fijó en su rostro desencajado, sus bonitos ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, el fino cuello y la curva de sus pechos demasiado insinuante a causa del camisón que usaba.

-No lo creo- respondió él con picardía mientras volvía a hacer otro análisis completo de su figura.

Sakura arrugó el ceño cuando al girar se encontró con un Shaoran Li, de expresión sinvergüenza deleitándose con... ella siguió su mirada y se cubrió con la sábana hasta el cuello.

-El show terminó- murmuró entre dientes.

-Lástima- dijo él con pesar mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

Shaoran por su parte se desperezó un poco, y su movimiento sumado al hecho de que Sakura había tirado con excesiva fuerza de las sábanas, hizo que mostrara su torso.

¡Oh¡oh¡oh!; no mires Sakura no mires, se dijo mentalmente mientras luchaba por mantenerse concentrada en una mancha inexistente del techo sin poder hacerlo realmente por los recuerdos de los excelentemente formados músculos de Shaoran.

-Son las 9:30, será mejor que vayas a darte un baño mientras yo reviso la información que debe habernos enviado Daidouji- dijo él con calma, resignado al desplante numero 732 de su viaje.

-¡No!- gritó ella abriendo los ojos y apretando aún más la sábana contra si.

-Bueno, bueno, no te alteres cariñito; si quieres yo voy a bañarme primero y tu revisas el informe- le respondió él algo confundido por su reacción mientras intentaba salir de la cama.

-¡NO!- gritó Sakura más alto que la vez anterior.

Shaoran la miró con extrañeza y luego cambió su expresión a una demasiado… provocadora para la opinión de una descontrolada Sakura que había volteado a verle el rostro y se había quedado petrificada.

Por favor que no haga ningún comentario morboso, por favor, por favor, pensó ella suplicante.

-Sugieres entonces que… ¿pasemos la mañana aquí¿Juntitos?-, dijo señalando la cama y sonriendo mientras se acercaba hasta ella.

-¡NO!- gritó lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos a bordo estuvieran despiertos mientras salía de la cama con sábanas y todo.

-¡Hey!- rezongó Shaoran cuando ella lo hizo caer de la cama por la acción tan violenta.

-¡No te pares si no estás vestido!- gritó ella sin pensar mientras cerraba las ojos.

Silencio.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó Sakura con voz temblorosa, al no recibir ninguna contestación.

-¿Shaoran?- murmuró instantes después abriendo un ojo. No había rastros de él.

-Se puede saber donde demonios te has…-

Sakura sintió el tirón de las sábanas. –Así que era eso, Sakurita me tiene miedo- murmuró una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Que cosa!- exclamó ella girándose hacia él olvidando momentáneamente su pequeño camisón de satén y las sábanas a sus pies.

Shaoran estaba de pie sonriendo satisfecho mientras una muy sonrojada Sakura abría los ojos enormemente.

-Oh-

Shaoran amplió más su sonrisa y dio un paso hacia ella.

Sakura retrocedió un poco y cerró los ojos lo más fuerte que pudo.

La risa de Shaoran inundó la habitación. –Lamento desilusionarte Sakurita, pero llevo algo puesto-

Sakura abrió inmediatamente los ojos y miró sus caderas como si no pudiera creerlo. Short de Pijama. Frunció el entrecejo y lo miró directamente.

–Perfecto- dijo sonriendo malignamente y propinándole una patada en la canilla mientras tomaba la computadora, se iba hasta el baño y cerraba de un portazo.

-¿Piensas revisar la información en el baño?- Preguntó él intentando sonar burlón luego de haberse quejado lo suficiente.

-¡Si y qué!- gritó ella desde el baño.

-No nada, yo solo decía-

* * *

Tomoyo enredada en sus sábanas contemplaba la sombra de un árbol de la calle. No podía evitar pensar en Eriol, ni siquiera sabía como había logrado concentrarse en su trabajo con las ideas tan poco claras. Y para colmo de males los datos que encontró le confirmaban más aún lo que sospechaba. Iba necesitar de él.

Sabía que era inevitable… el día siguiente iría a verlo y de alguna manera lograría que le colaborara, aunque no estaba segura de poder mantener la sensatez en todo momento.

¿Qué decir¿Qué hacer¿Cómo mirarlo?… No había respuestas para sus preguntas y mucho menos una manera de eludirlas, ya había efectuado la llamada decisiva. Al día siguiente la esperaban en la prisión para hacerle una "visita", oficial claro está a Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Shaoran se sentó en la cama frunciendo el seño hasta que Sakura hizo su aparición en una gruesísima bata blanca.

-Olvidé mi ropa- murmuró casi a regañadientes ante la expresión curiosa de él.

-¿Revisaste los archivos?- preguntó sonriente.

-No- dijo ella dejando la computadora sobre una mesita.

Shaoran se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella. Sakura levantó una ceja al ver que se disponía a hacer uso de la computadora.

-Hasta donde yo se la computadora me corresponde- dijo ella con voz seca y pausada.

-Cuando aprendas a usarla-

-¡YO SE USAR EL CACHARRO ESTE!-

-No me refería a la máquina Sakurita, sino a tu pequeña y redonda cabecita-

Sakura se quedó en blanco en unos instantes y luego sintió que la sangre le fluía y se le hinchaban las venas de la sien.

-¿QUÉ?- vociferó.

-No podemos perder tiempo, es urgente que revisemos el informe¿o no?-

Sakura cerró los ojos y contó lentamente. Tenía razón.

* * *

**Nombre: **_Niyobu, Gendo_

Número de camarote:_ 107_

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 55 años

Altura: 1.76

Color de ojos: Negro

Color de cabello: Negro

Complexión: Delgada

Lugar de Nacimiento: Tokio, Japón

Padres: Murieron cuando Gendo tenía un año de edad. Se crió con su tía Kaede Morokawa.

Estado Civil: Viudo

Relaciones extramaritales: Sin importancia.

Esposa: Sasaki, Kagura.

Nació en Tokio en 1958. Hija de Taeki Sasaki, dedicado a bienes raíces en Japón y de Akane Mikeri, divorciada del señor Sasaki desde 1968. Akane y Kagura, vivieron junto a _Tanaka Morokawa_, el segundo esposo de Akane, un conocido _traficante de armas y tío político de Gendo Niyobu._

_Tanaka fue asesinado junto a Akane y Kagura; en un operativo secreto dirigido por el francés John LeVian_, dejando viudo a Gendo. Actualmente LeVian se encuentra retirado y _dentro de la tripulación del crucero_. (Fotografía Actual Adjunta)

_NIYOBU, GENDO_

_Conocido ex mafioso y apostador. Fue encarcelado en el operativo donde murió su esposa y sentenciado a 45 años por tráfico de armas y recluido en una prisión francesa. Luego de distintas apelaciones salió en libertad en 1991, luego de 12 años. Se desconocen sus actividades actuales, pero se le vincula a Alexander Vente, un terrorista polaco de paradero desconocido desde la década del ochenta; que aún conserva relaciones con algunas personalidades de YENTEK una organización paralela a la T.R.A._

* * *

**Nombre: **Gaskell, Touya

Número de Camarote: _303_

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 34 años.

Altura: 1.83

Color de ojos: Café

Color de cabello: Negro

Complexión: Atlética.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Devon, Inglaterra.

Padres: George y Nurse Gaskell

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Relaciones Trascendentes:

Lidian Banger Mont (15 años)

Hija de William y Emily Banger Mont, ambos grandes inversionistas. Se sabe que tuvieron cierto altercado con Touya Gaskell, cuando este, hijo de un gran amigo de la familia, se involucró con su hija menor (1999). El escándalo no salió a la luz, pero se dice que ambas familias se encuentran enfrentadas. Se especula que _William Banger Mont amenazó de muerte a Touya Gaskell_ y que ese fue el motivo de su precipitada salida de Inglaterra, aunque ciertos _datos financieros_ comprueban que probablemente estaría involucrado con algún tipo de _tráfico_, presumiblemente de _armas_.

Tanya Sabertine (28 años) - Novia Oficial

Hija de Armando y Leonora Sabertine; media hermana de Merina Litser, una de las mujeres relacionadas al entorno de uno de los jefes de la organización B.E.T.A de la cual no se disponen muchos datos actualmente, salvo que fue fundada por el hermano del jefe de operaciones de la T.R.A pero que solo ha actuado a nivel informático.

Se maneja que _Armando Sabertine está relacionado_ al mismo tipo de _tráfico_ que Touya Gaskell, debido a _conversaciones interceptadas_ en (1997) por nuestro departamento en Inglaterra. _Paralelamente al viaje definitivo de Touya Gaskell a Panamá, la familia Sabertine también se mudó._

GASKELL, TOUYA

_Conocido inversionista en Inglaterra, hijo de una prestigiosa familia, posee una seria debilidad por el alcohol y los juegos de azar. Nuestro organismo llevó a cabo una investigación acerca de él en 1996, la cual concluyó en 1998. _

_Se le encontró un extraño desfase financiero que sumado a sus relaciones con la familia Sabertine, aumentó las posibilidades de que fuera uno de los que se encargaban de suministrar armas a la BETA que planeaba ataques en otros niveles._

_Luego del asentamiento de ambas familias en Panamá en 1999, la división destinada para Centro América, no logró vincularlo a la operación Hoja Seca, donde se capturo a Armando Sabertine por tráfico de armas y vínculos con la organización BETA._

_Desde entonces Touya Gaskell lleva una aparente vida normal aunque sigue dedicándose a sus vicios. Luego de tres atentados a su vida durante su estancia en Panamá; Touya ha decidido mudarse a los Estados Unidos, donde radica desde un año Tanya Sabertine. Según la información que se filtró en la mansión de la Familia Banger Mont, la amenaza de William sigue en pie._

* * *

**Nombre:** Yue Kronfuss

Número de camarote: _221_

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 36 años.

Altura: 1.82

Color de ojos: Azul

Color de cabello: Rubio Platinado

Complexión: Atlética.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Giessen, Alemania.

Estado Civil: Soltero.

Padres: Albert y Ebba Kronfuss (Fueron _asesinados por un grupo terrorista_ en 1988 durante una cena de gala)

Relaciones Trascendentes:

Arabelle Diermissen. (Alemana)

Hija de _Leopold Diermissen_, de madre desconocida. Durante su juventud Leopold _tuvo contacto con la mafia _de su país pero parece que eso terminó en cuanto nació Arabelle, su única hija. Novia de Yue desde 1995, oficializó su compromiso con él en 1999 y _murió al año siguiente el día de la boda cuando fue atacada por un grupo de hombres vestidos íntegramente de negro_. Aparentemente fue realizado en venganza pero se desconoce el porqué.

Sandra O'Brien (Inglesa)

Hija de Ernest O´Brien y Elsa Minetti; perdieron su fortuna debido a malas inversiones y a una confiscación de bienes. Se supo de un tormentoso romance con _Frederick Hoffer_ que fue _asesinado por un tirador fantasma_. Fue amante de Yue desde finales 1998 hasta principios de 1999. _Luego del compromiso de él con Arabelle, rompió con Sandra._ Testimonios indican que ella jamás se resignó.

Nakuru Mikoro (Japonesa) (24 años)

Hija de uno de los vicepresidentes del Mitsubishi Tokio Bank, Hitomu Mikoro y Kaoru Kito. Pertenece a una de las más prestigiosas familias, alternando con un círculo selecto.No tiene _ninguna mancha_ en su historial familiar y ella posee una reputación intachable. _Se encuentra abordo en el camarote 220._

KRONFUSS, YUE

_Hijo de una familia adinerada, hombre de negocios que sostuvo relaciones con la familia Diermissen y mantuvo vínculos con su entorno; nunca fue relacionado con organizaciones criminales. Tiene un expediente prácticamente limpio, si no fuera por el episodio de su fallido matrimonio._

* * *

**Nombre: **Kaho Melville

Número de Camarote: _513_

Sexo: Femenino

Edad: 28 años.

Altura: 1.75 (descalza)

Color de ojos: Café

Color de cabello: Caoba

Complexión: Delgada.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Washington, Estados Unidos.

Estado Civil: Divorciada.

Padres: Gregory y Anette Melville.

Relaciones Trascendentes:

Vincent Karr (ex esposo)

Un gran inversionista, que era en realidad un _hombre ligado al terrorismo y al_ _narcotráfico_, contrajo matrimonio con Kaho, cuando esta se encontraba en uno de sus viajes. Ella _desconocía sus actos ilícitos_, por lo cual no fue apresada cuando la policía capturó a Karr.

MELVILLE, KAHO

_Su padre un contable y su madre una maestra de escuela primaria. Mueren en un accidente en 1990. Desde entonces Kaho vive con un primo segundo de su padre. Phillip Skern, un corredor de bolsa, alcoholico y en bancarrota de entonces 48 años. _

_Cuatro años después de vivir con Phillip, fue a vivir con ellos el hijo de entonces 25 años del hombre, Allan Skern, quien abusó de Kaho y fue condenado por este delito (Hoy se encuentra recluido en una prisión en Estados Unidos). La vecina de los Skern; Milena Holes, una anciana y muy acaudalada mujer había sostenido una amistad con Kaho durante esos cuatro años y luchó por su custodia, luego que Phillip muriera de una sobredosis tras haber propinado una brutal paliza a Kaho. Unos años después La señora Holes falleció de muerte natural heredando una cuantiosa fortuna a Kaho Melville cuando esta tenía apenas 20 años._

_Durante los cinco años consecuentes Kaho se dedicó a disfrutar de la vida. En uno de sus viajes conoció al magnate Vincent Karr. Luego de tres años de matrimonio, su mansión fue asaltada por un grupo de policías quienes capturaron a Karr. Kaho salió en libertad luego de probar que desconocía los negocios de Karr. Su pista se pierde hasta el día de hoy, pero nada indica algún acto ilícito._

* * *

**Nombre:** Smith, Oliver

Número de Camarote: _345_

Sexo: Masculino

Edad: 25 años.

Altura: 1.79

Color de ojos: Verde

Color de cabello: Rubio

Complexión: Delgada.

Lugar de Nacimiento: Ottawa, Canadá.

Estado Civil: Soltero

Padres: Steven y Johanna Smith

Relaciones Trascendentes:

Amanda Middleton (23 años) - Inglesa

Sobrina de _Jeff Middleton_ o "Crash" uno de los más _grandes traficantes de drogas_ a nivel mundial, asesinado en 1997, estuvo involucrada con Oliver en 1996. Ella murió de una sobredosis de metanfetaminas cuatro meses después que su padre.

Emilia Giraldo (21 años) - Española

_Hija de una de los primeros españoles en unirse a CEDI la org. tecnológica que compite con BETA._ Mantuvo una relación bastante liberal con él, y terminaron cuando _Amanda Middleton lanzó una amenaza de muerte contra ella_ al enterarse de la relación que mantenía con Oliver. Se especula que el padre de Emilia, _Juan Giraldo_, fue uno de los que delataron a "Crash".

Daniela Ortiz (19 años) - Colombiana

Hija de una familia de clase media-baja, mesera de un restaurante de comida rápida hasta conocer a Oliver. Mantiene una relación con él desde hace seis meses y se encuentra _a bordo_. Ambos comparten el mismo camarote.

SMITH, OLIVER

_Hijo del director de una gran transnacional y de una exitosa publicista; se crió rodeado de lujos y comodidades. Su mayor debilidad son las mujeres y es propenso a los escándalos. No tiene un expediente remarcable y al parecer ningún vínculo directo con la T.R.A o algún grupo terrorista._

* * *

Una hora después de leer con detenimiento cada palabra del informe que les había enviado Tomoyo, Sakura y Shaoran se sentaron en las sillas de paja mientras analizaban en sus mentes. No habían dicho palabra alguna desde comenzada la lectura y el silencio se estaba haciendo algo innecesario.

-La información que nos envió Tomoyo está bastante completa- dijo ella con voz ausente.

-No lo suficiente Sakura, pero podemos hacer algunas especulaciones por el momento-

-Me parece una buena idea- dijo secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de su mano derecha mientras con la otra se acercaba un vaso de jugo de una fruta a los labios.

Shaoran removió los hielos de su vaso vacío y regresó su atención a la computadora.

¡Condenada Sakura!, ni en momentos de seriedad extrema como estos puedo concentrarme en el trabajo, quién la manda a usar falditas tan diminutas…, pensó angustiado mientras intentaba leer los datos del computador.

-El primer sospechoso es Gendo Niyobu…- dijo él.

Algunos segundos después y ante la falta de respuesta de Sakura, Shaoran despegó su mirada de la pantalla y buscó a Sakura por la habitación. La vio en el pequeño balcón.

-¡Porqué diablos no puede quedarse quieta!- murmuró entre dientes caminando hasta ella.

Hielo, necesito Hielo… murmuró de modo inaudible mientras se acercaba hasta las torneadas piernas, corrección, hasta Sakura, LA ENDEMONIADAMENTE INOCENTE SAKURA que eligió ese preciso instante para darse vuelta. Shaoran no pudo evitar seguir el vaso de jugo helado resbalando por su cuello, dejándolo húmedo.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Sakura sin entender el porqué de su repentino "entiesamiento" (palabra no existente en el diccionario normal, pero que es perfectamente aplicable en el caso Shaoran).

-Jugo- balbuceó él tratando de que sus neuronas abandonaran su huelga.

-¿Quieres jugo?- preguntó Sakura frunciendo el seño mientras alejaba el vaso de su cuello y se lo acercaba.

Shaoran tomó el vaso de jugo y permaneció aún estático.

-Shaorancito querido, asustas ¿Sabes?- le dijo ella algo intrigada por su comportamiento, -cuando decidas volver a la tierra, estaré en la cama durmiendo- dijo ella caminando por su costado algo ofendida por haberla ignorado.

Shaoran reaccionó casi inmediatamente lanzando el vaso con jugo por el balcón y salió corriendo hacia el baño.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta al ser arrojada con violencia dejó de retumbar en la habitación siendo reemplazado por el sonido constante del agua de la ducha al caer y la voz de Shaoran repitiendo frío, frío, frío, Sakura frunció nuevamente el ceño.

-¿Qué mosco le habrá picado a este?- se preguntó lanzándose a la mullida cama.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola!!!**

Espero que este cap no se les haya hecho muy pesado, pero era necesario presentarles a todos los sospechosos e irles brindando datos importantes. (esta será la única vez que vean biografías de todos juntos, los demás datos irán apareciendo de manera más espaciada).

Advertencia: Para los que se saltaron esas partes, probablemente les cueste un poco más entender la trama.

Me encantaron sus comentarios. n.n Muchas gracias!!!

Nos vemos pronto y espero noticias de ustedes!!!!

**_Un saludo especial para Angel Zafiro, muchas gracias por tu review y por leer la historia._**

Un beso para todas!

Kate


	9. Nakuru y el hombre ensalada

**El Inicio: Nakuru y el Hombre Ensalada**

**

* * *

**

Sakura se removió en su asiento mientras resaltaba algunas partes del informe de Tomoyo. Era curioso que en el pasado de la mayoría de los sospechosos existieran algún tipo de vínculos terroristas o cosas por el estilo, pensaba Sakura mientras fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración.

-La gente rica siempre tiene un pasado peligroso…- se dijo.

-Muy sabia Sakurita- dijo Shaoran a sus espaldas.

Sakura había sentido primero las gotitas, sus "queridas" y "apreciadas" "amigas" gotitas que le traían muy ingratos momentos. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al sentir el olor de Shaoran Li penetrándole las fosas nasales y la certeza de su cercanía.

-Sha… Shaoran- intentó decir Sakura sonando lo más despreocupada posible, pero fallando miserablemente.

-¿Novedades?- dijo él poniendo su cabeza muy cerca de la suya y apoyando el mentón en su hombro¡en su preciado y delicado hombro! Se recalcó Sakura mientras controlaba lo que fuera que se estaba agitando en su interior.

-No… no que yo…sepa-

-Comencemos hablando de Gendo Niyobu- dijo Shaoran haciendo que su aliento chocara con el cuello de Sakura erizándole los vellos de la nuca.

Shaoran sonreía para sí con una mirada brillante.

-Si- dijo Sakura, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas posibles acercó una silla, apartando a Shaoran.

-Siéntate o terminaré con un moretón inmenso en el hombro- le dijo ella con más seguridad de la que tenía.

¡Éxito! Se gritó mentalmente.

-Oh lo siento Sak, ten por seguro que no deseo hacerte moretones _de esa forma_-

Sakura sintió su corazón latir más a prisa, las palabras cálidas y pausadas de Shaoran le estaban subiendo la presión.

-Bueno, siéntate entonces- dijo ella en voz algo quebrada y demasiado aguda.

Shaoran dejó descansar su peso en la silla satisfecho consigo mismo por su desempeño anterior. Sabía que Sakura estaba reprimiendo muchas cosas y que tarde o temprano acabaría por arrojarse gustosa a sus brazos, ese momento será glorioso, pensó. Él no estaba acostumbrado a actuar tan libremente durante las misiones, pero ella ejercía una fuerza que lo hacía perder el control.

Por su parte Sakura había conseguido recuperar la serenidad con mucha rapidez. Afortunadamente.

-Según lo que sabemos de Gendo Niyobu tiene conexiones a través de Morokawa y… y Alexander Vente con YENTEK, pero no se le vincula directamente a la T.R.A y hasta cierto punto ninguna de estas dos organizaciones se llevan muy bien que digamos- dijo Sakura leyendo sus apuntes.

-Además está lo de Le Vian, me da la impresión que el puede sernos de utilidad-

-Opino lo mismo, dijo Sakura, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Le Vian y pedirle a Tomoyo información acerca de los vínculos entre la YENTEK y la T.R.A a ver si puede existir algún vínculo a través de Gendo-

Shaoran asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Touya Gaskell?- preguntó Sakura.

-Ese hombre me parece extremadamente sospechoso. Desde su actitud hasta su forma de juego- dijo Shaoran masticando las palabras.

-Particularmente creo que la cuestión no va por su lado, no existen conexiones con la T.R.A y sabemos que ellos son el objetivo-

-Pero esta la historia del desfase financiero, encaja en la descripción, tiene todo el aire necesario y además no me inspira la menor confianza, me parece haberlo visto antes-dijo con voz terminante.

-Puede ser, vigilémoslo un poco, el que este vinculado a BETA de alguna forma no es muy buena señal- concedió Sakura sin ánimos para contradecir al "zorro". Si claaaro, pensó ella sarcásticamente.

-¿Quién sigue en la lista?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Yue Kronfuss- leyó Sakura con voz neutral.

-No me da muy buena señal su actitud y aunque parezca tener un expediente limpio no me fiaría, muchas veces son estos mismos los más peligrosos-

-Coincido contigo- contestó Sakura.- ¿Recomendaciones?-

-Vigilancia-

-Mmmm, si, aunque sería bueno si me acerco un poco a la mujer que va con él-

-¿Cómo se llamaba?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Nakuru Mikoro- contestó Sakura leyendo el nombre del ordenador.

-Tal vez sea bueno un acercamiento, de tipo 3- sugirió Shaoran, pero el tono de voz fue muy imperativo para el gusto de Sakura.

-Si, me parece bien- aceptó Sakura con un movimiento de cabeza afirmativo mientras tecleaba en el ordenador, era mejor mantenerlo tranquilo y con la impresión de que el controlaba el asunto. Pese a todo, la operación era SUYA.

-Luego está Kaho Melville- dijo Sakura momentos después.

-No me parece peligrosa, una vigilancia clase 1-

-Mmmm, no lo sé realmente no tiene ningún punto de vinculación pero sus años desaparecida no me agradan- dijo Sakura algo fastidiada por la mención de la mujer.

-Por eso mismo vigilancia 1 y tal vez contacto clase 3 al igual que con Nakuru Mikoro-

-Bien, el último entonces sería Oliver Smith- dijo Sakura con voz cansada y con un aire sutil de enfado.

-A mi juicio es más un hijo de gente rica que no sabe cómo gastar su dinero y tiene pésimas relaciones- dijo Shaoran.

-Interacción clase 4 con la colombiana y vigilancia clase 1- completó Sakura y tipeó todo en el ordenador. Shaoran no replicó por lo que Sakura asumió que había aceptado el plan. -Bueno Shaoran, le enviaré esto a Tomoyo y comenzaremos con la operación-

-Vigilare a Touya Gaskell, hablaré con Le Vian, y haré el acercamiento con Kaho Melville-

-Entonces, yo me ocupo de la pequeña vigilancia a Yue Kronfuss, el acercamiento con Nakuru Mikoro y la vigilancia de Oliver Smith, con el acercamiento a la colombiana- dijo Sakura algo molesta por la distribución del trabajo. Le dio la impresión de que él no tenía mucha intención de dejarla participar en la operación.

-Punto de encuentro- dijo él al ver que ella no decía nada.

-Hoy a las 3:30 aquí, para ir a almorzar, nos comunicamos- respondió Sakura, aún pensando en la manera adecuada de tener una mayor participación.

Ninguno de los dos miró a su compañero.

* * *

Eran las 11:00am y Sakura caminaba por el corredor central del crucero. Vestía una falda azul marino y una blusa de tiras blanca. Se había recogido el cabello en una coleta alta lo que la hacía ver algo más infantil.

Venía del camerino de Nakuru Mikoro. Se había vestido como parte del personal y entrado a la habitación. Estaba ya ordenada. Se fijó que en la mesita de noche había un papel azul y se acercó. Vio una fotografía donde una mujer de de cabello castaño oscuro, bastante alta y de rasgos orientales abrazaba a un hombre de traje por la espalda. El sujeto era Yue Kronfuss, eso quedaba claro. Tenía una expresión mucho menos fría que la que le había visto pero aún con la postura distante. Supuso que la bonita mujer de la fotografía era Nakuru. Tomó el papel azul entre sus dedos y lo leyó.

_Yue, estaré comprando recuerdos para mi hermanita. Nos encontramos a la 1:00 para almorzar. _

_Nakuru _

Sakura había salido inmediatamente de la habitación, regresado a su camarote, se hbaía cambiado de ropa y salido en busca de alguna tienda de souvenirs.

Llevaba caminado un poco. Había visitado dos tiendas de recuerdos y se disponía a entrar a la tercera cuando divisó una tienda de tarjetas y recuerdos más allá que captó su atención.

-¿La marina o la floral?- Se preguntó mientras tomaba un poco del helado de vainilla.

-¡Qué lindas tarjetas!- oyó decir a alguien a sus espaldas y se dio vuelta rápidamente. Divisó a una joven a su derecha mirando una vitrina.

-Son muy lindas- dijo ella sonriendo a la extraña de ojos verdes que veía con el rostro iluminada las tarjetas de ositos.

Sakura se sonrojó inmediatamente por el gritó que había lanzado y miró a la mujer que le habló. Llevaba puesto un ligero vestido lavanda con un bonito escote y tenía entre las manos una bolsa amarilla y una rosada, ambas con productos que seguramente acababa de comprar.

La reconoció como Nakuru Mikoro. Sonrió interiormente, quien había dicho que las casualidades no existían no había presenciado esa escena.

-¡Qué pena!- dijo Sakura ante la mirada divertida de la mujer.

-Oh vamos no es para tanto, yo también exclamo en voz alta cuando encuentro cosas que me encantaría comprar-

-Es bueno no ser la única extraña del mundo- dijo Sakura en tono dramático. Las dos rieron.

-Soy Nakuru Mikoro-

-Yo Soy Sakura Makeri-

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo y volvieron a reír.

-¿Vas a comprar alguna?- preguntó Nakuru señalando las tarjetas de ositos.

-No estoy muy segura, esa del osito en el baño me hizo recordar a…a… mi prometido- dijo Sakura no muy convencida de si era necesario decir aquello.

Nakuru sonrió. -Son muy bonitas, creo que esa de los ositos cariñositos sería graciosa. Con lo "cariñosito" que es mi novio- dijo Nakuru riendo un poco.

Sakura la observaba. Realmente parecía una joven muy agradable. –¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó.

-Bien, si preguntas a cualquiera Yue tiene más cara de cubo de hielo que de osito cariñosito, pero eso no le quita el encanto, puede ser muy romántico cuando quiere-

Sakura sonrió. ¿Vienes con él?

-Sí- contestó Nakuru sonriendo. -¿Tu vienes sola o con acompañante?-

-Con mi prometido-

-¿Por qué no entramos?- preguntó Nakuru señalando la tienda de tarjetas con la cabeza.

-¡Fantástico!-

-¡Comprar de a dos es mucho mejor!-

-Lo mismo digo- contestó Sakura caminando hasta el interior de la tienda con Nakuru.

* * *

Shaoran se sentó y observó a un grupo de hombres jugar al golf. Había sido relativamente sencillo dar con el paradero de Le Vian. El hombre de aproximadamente cincuenta años, piel pálida y cabello cano era fácil de reconocer. Un pequeño soborno y había logrado enterarse que era asiduo al campo de golf.

Si… las mucamas de los hoteles y los cruceros eran iguales. Extremadamente atentas con él.

Cerca de una hora después, LeVian decidió retirarse y Shaoran lo interceptó. –Shaoran Li, investigo a Gendo Niyobu- fue lo único que necesitó decir para que LeVian detuviera su marcha.

LeVian fijó su mirada azulina en Shaoran. –Habla-

-¿Tiene unos minutos?-

-Vamos- contestó el hombre.

Ambos caminaron por los corredores del crucero hasta un lugar algo apartado y entraron a una sala vacía. Era amplia y sus colores crema y los amplios sofás le indicaron a Shaoran que era el lugar adecuado.

LeVian tomó asiento en uno de los sillones y encendió un cigarrillo. Shaoran se sentó frente a él y lo miró con fijeza.

-¿Qué sucede esta vez con Niyobu?- preguntó LeVian con voz pausada y falta de cualquier emoción.

-Es curioso que lo recuerde con tanta facilidad-

-¿Cómo habría de olvidarlo?- respindió LeVian en el mismo tono ausente.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Carece de importancia, que desea de mi-

-Soy agente activo y estoy en una misión contra la T.R.A, necesito saber si hay algun motivo aparte por el cual Niyobu puede estar en este crucero, tal vez usted pueda responder esa duda-

LeVian le dio una calada a su cigarrillo y lo apagó en el cenicero de cristal de la mesa ratona.

-Venganza-

-¿Contra usted?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Afirmativo-

-¿Por lo que sucedió en el operativo donde lo capturaron?-

-Exacto, supuse que luego de asesinar a mi hija lo había superado, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que me equivoque-

-¿Esta usted seguro que Niyobu quiere asesinarlo y que sabe de su presencia aquí?-

-Completamente-

-¿No podría estar vinculado a la T.R.A?-

-Imposible, YENTEK lo hubiera desaparecido-

-Comprendo-

-¿China investiga?-preguntó LeVian poniéndose de pie.

-Japón-

-Lo supuse, envíele mis saludos a Clow- dijo LeVian caminado hacia la puerta.

-Así lo haré- contestó Shaoran antes de verlo desaparecer.

Si lo que LeVian aseguraba era realmente cierto, Gaskell era el sospechoso principal. Solo necesitaba recibir el informe de Tomoyo que deslindara las responsabilidades de Niyobu y estaría listo para actuar.

* * *

Sakura miraba con detenimiento el vestido negro. No estaba muy segura si el vuelo de la falda le terminaba de agradar o no.

-¿Y qué te parece?- preguntó Nakuru dando una vuelta en el espejo.

-No estoy muy segura…-contestó Sakura examinándola nuevamente.

-¿No te agrada el vuelo de la falda cierto?- preguntó Nakuru poniéndose de perfil.

-Creo que no-

-Bueno, en ese caso me llevare solamente el rojo y el violeta-

Una mujer de cabello castaño y sonrisa eficiente tomó dos vestidos y los llevó hasta el mostrador.

-¿Vas a almorzar con tu prometido?- preguntó Nakuru.

-No estoy muy segura- contestó Sakura.

-¿Pelearon?- preguntó Nakuru desde el interior del vestidor.

-No, es solo que… dijo que… tenía algo que darme pero que tal vez se retrasara un poco-

-Oh, comprendo- dijo Nakuru con una voz pícara. –Una sorpresita-

-Ehm… si algo por el estilo- contestó Sakura algo aturdida.

-Si quieres puedes venir y almorzar conmigo, de paso te presento a Yue, mi novio- dijo saliendo del cubículo.

-¿No se sentirá incomodo?- preguntó Sakura sabiendo que esa era su oportunidad.

-Para nada, mientras no te asustes con su expresión de polo norte inicial todo estará bien- le dijo sonriendo. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez.

¡Era muy agradable!

* * *

Shaoran estaba desde hacía un buen rato intentando comunicarse con Sakura, pero ella no contestaba su transmisor.

-Condenada Sakura, con lo despistada que es ni cuenta se debe haber dado, no se como demonios terminó siendo agente especial…- refunfuñaba Shaoran.

Se sentó en una banca y frunció el seño. Cuando la vibración lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Otra bestialidad de Sakura seguramente, llamar al móvil cuando podía usar su transmisor.

-Sakura- dijo él con voz amarga.

-Si, yo, estoy en un baño, almorzare con Mikoro y Kronfuss, no me esperes, adiós- dijo ella con tanta rapidez que le fue imposible replicar.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesa para cuatro mientras veía a una sonriente Nakuru esperar por su novio.

-¿Hace cuanto que lo conoces?- preguntó ella.

-Mmmm, un buen tiempo diría yo- contestó Nakuru despreocupada.

-¿Es buena gente?- preguntó Sakura.

-No te va a comer, tiene cara de malo, pero es por las muchas cosas que ha tenido que pasar, en el fondo es un buen hombre- dijo ella con voz suave y soñadora.

-¿Le quieres?-

-Mucho Sakura, mucho- respondió Nakuru mientras veía hacia la puerta de ingreso.

-Ahí está- dijo ella con voz emocionada señalándole con la mirada a un hombre de cabello rubio platinado y mirada extremadamente severa que caminaba en dirección a la mesa.

-Yue- saludó Nakuru cuando el llegó hasta ellas.

-Nakuru- dijo él con voz pausada y seca mientras depositaba su mirada en "el número impar", o en palabras simples la intrusa.

Sakura sintió una gota ficticia de sudor resbalar por su frente y sonrió con nerviosismo. Se sentía peor que la violinista, esa mirada azul parecía querer partirla en dos.

-Hola- saludó con voz apagada.

-Yue, ella es Saku, una amiga. La invité a almorzar con nosotros-

Yue finalmente desvió su mirada de la ahora microscópica Sakura y la posó en la sonriente Nakuru.

Él se limitó a sentarse.

* * *

A medida que el almuerzo avanzaba, los intentos de amenizar la comida de Nakuru comenzaron a tener un cierto éxito. La sensación de pequeñez que atacó a Sakura fue superada y ahora hasta podía comer pequeños bocados.

Yue se limitaba a responder Si o No. Muy raras veces cambiaba su repertorio de monosílabos, pero por lo menos dejó de mirar a Sakura como un bicho intruso y se limitó a ignorarla.

Pues ese hombre si estresa, se dijo Sakura mentalmente mientras luchaba contra la ensalada que eligió ese preciso instante para salir volando contra el cabello de Yue y dejar prendidas algunas lechuhas entre sus mechones rubios.

-Oh, Oh, lo siento mucho- respondió Sakura al instante y contemplando horrorizada su "Obra"-

Nakuru cesó de hablar y miró a Yue impactada. Él no se movió ni un ápice. 3 segundos para la explosión, pensó Sakura, dos, cerró los ojos, uno…

-Jajajajaj- Una risa algo estridente inundó el comedor. Los momentos que elegía Nakuru para reír, se dijo Sakura más horrorizada aún, esperando su sentencia de muerte. Pero contrario a eso escuchó una segunda risa algo más grave.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente y observó como el hombre de mirada seria y traje formal con lechugas en el cabello reía abiertamente mientras le lanzaba una sustancia viscosa al rostro.

Lógicamente Sakura pensó estar en un universo paralelo y no se movió ni para quitarse lo que tenía en la cara. Y no hacía falta decir que fueron "cordialmente" invitados a abandonar el lugar.

* * *

A la salida y con una impresión algo contradictoria de Yue Kronfuss, Sakura caminó por un corredor con la pareja.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya- dijo Sakura.

-Bueno¿nos vemos luego?- Preguntó Nakuru con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Claro!- contestó Sakura.

-En la noche en la puerta del teatro, presentarán un espectáculo maravilloso, no estoy muy segura de la hora, pregunta y te enteras-

-Perfecto- contestó Sakura.

-Señorita¿la he visto en alguna otra parte¿cierto?- preguntó Yue repentinamente y a Sakura se le cayó el alma a los pies. Como pudo haberse olvidado del pequeño detalle. Yue Kronfuss la había visto en el casino… eso no parecía muy bueno… nada bueno.

**Fin del cap**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todas!**

Antes que nada muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios. n.n Espero que este cap fuera de su agrado y que lo hayan disfrutado. Para las que no leyeron en el capitulo pasado **la investigacion de cada sospechoso es BASICO** sino no van a enteder nada! Les recomiendo que se den un salto.

Ahora, por si queda alguna duda **ESTA HISTORIA ES 100 MIA**, me parecio ver en un foro que existia la duda y casi me caigo de la silla.

Aclarado esto les dare algunas pistas de lo que sucedera **el proximo cap que tendra como siempre SyS y un GRAN acercamiento a la historia paralela de Ty E!!! para los fans de esta pareja en el prox capitulo nos aproximaremos mucho mas.**

**GRACIAS POR EL APOYO; ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DE ESTE CAP...**

**Kate**


	10. A través del cristal

**A través del cristal**

**Cap 10**

* * *

-Ehm… ¿si?- carraspeó Sakura.

-¿Cuál era su nombre?- preguntó Yue algo dudoso.

-Sakura- respondió algo preocupada. -Oh¡me parece haberte visto en el casino!- agregó ella con una expresión de satisfacción ante un gran logro.

-Si, ya recuerdo, iba de acompañante de uno de los jugadores-

-¿Tu prometido?- preguntó Nakuru curiosa.

-Si- respondió Sakura tragando saliva.

-En ese caso, los esperamos a ambos- dijo Nakuru aplaudiendo mientras sonreía.

-¿Uh?-

-¡Al teatro!- explicó Nakuru.

-Si claro, ahí nos vemos, ya debo irme- dijo.

-Nosotros también nos vamos, adiós- dijeron ambos alejándose.

-Ahhhhh- suspiró Sakura, -Parecen personas muy agradables- murmuró sonriendo. A pesar de sus diferencias aparentes formaban una bonita pareja. Sakura se visualizó con su "pareja" y tuvo que desinflar la burbujita de pensamiento. Nosotros de bonita pareja no tenemos nada, pensó frunciendo el seño y caminando muy deprisa prácticamente atropellando a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino.

* * *

Shaoran esperaba en el camarote con una expresión de molestia, luego de entrevistarse con Le Vian y haber estado intentando contactar a "la inubicable", se quedó ahí esperándola.

Sakura ingresó a la habitación, a golpe de las cinco de la tarde, había descargado su repentina molestia en la compra de algunas otras cosas. Suspiró al verlo dormir plácidamente en medio de la cama.

Sonrió levemente y caminó hasta una silla dejando sus bolsas. Encendió el ordenador y se sentó en una de las sillas.

Oyó un ligero murmullo proveniente de Shaoran, y curiosa como era, se acercó hasta él.

-Tammy- decía entre risas moviéndose levemente.

Sakura frunció el seño. Con que "Tammy" se dijo y sintió un incontenible impulso por golpearlo con algo. Lamentablemente no había ningún objeto adecuado a la mano y tuvo que conformarse con despertarlo abruptamente.

-¡Shaoran!- vociferó con voz seca.

Shaoran se sentó en la cama como un resorte, completamente aturdido y con los ojos bien abiertos. Poco a poco la fue enfocando y su mirada se fue tornando furiosa.

-¡Llegas tarde y te atreves a despertarme!- exclamó incrédulo mientras se ponía en pie.

Sakura no supo como justificarse y optó por la retirada. –Yo estaba trabajando-

-¡Quedamos a una hora!- replicó él furioso.

-¡Pero se me presentó la oportunidad de estudiar de cerca a Kronfuss!-

-Así que estuviste con Kronfuss- exclamó él sin calmarse ni un ápice.

Sakura estaba al límite. Shaoran pronunciaba una palabra más y lo mandaba a freír espárragos a China.

-¡Si¿Tienes algún problema?- preguntó ella alzada.

-Sí- vocifero el sin pensar.

-¿Cuál? Si se puede saber… porque hasta donde yo se soy una persona libre e independiente de hacer lo que se me de la regalada gana con o sin Kronfuss, si no crees que estuve trabajando es tu problema no el mío ¿captas?- dijo ella roja de cólera.

-¡Tu eres mía!- dijo él en un arranque y se arrepintió instantáneamente.

Sakura cambió su expresión al instante. ¿Escuché lo que creo haber escuchado? Se preguntó viendo a Shaoran que en ese momento desviaba la mirada.

-Disculpa, pero hasta donde yo se no soy de nadie- dijo ella con voz pausada, tanteando el terreno Shaoranoso.

-Me refiero a… a que eres… mi prometida- dijo él intentando reparar su error.

Sakura se relajó un poco. –Bien, yo no hice nada que pueda ofender la dignidad del amo del universo, porque para tu información cumplía con mi trabajo y la novia de Kronfuss estaba presente, la misma que tan amable nos invitó a AMBOS a ir a una presentación en el teatro-

Shaoran fue apaciguándose poco a poco. -Está bien-

¿Está bien? Se preguntó Sakura volviendo a irritarse. ¿Ningún lo siento Sakura no volveré a comportarme como Shaoran el rey de la selva? pensó. ¡Hombres!

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nada- Dijo Sakura molesta, sentándose en la cama.

-En ese caso debo informarte que hablé con Le Vian-

-¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Sakura con voz seca.

-Por lo que hablé con él me dio la impresión que Niyobu no era nuestro hombre, tengo sospechas que LeVian sea su victima-

-Concuerdo- afirmó Sakura, ya concentrada en el trabajo.

-Voy a comer algo, ya que al parecer has descartado a Kronfuss solo porque su novia te agradó…-

-Alto- exclamó Sakura, -Yo nunca dije que lo dejemos de lado, simplemente no creo que sea el culpable, pero la vigilancia debe seguir, en menor grado, pero continuar al fin-

-En ese caso asistiremos al teatro-

-Eso era más que obvio- respondió ella. -¿Viste a Niyobu?- preguntó Sakura.

-No-

-Es importantísimo, debemos entrar en su camarote e instalar cámaras, yo ya lo hice en el de Kronfuss, un rastreador para Niyobu sería bueno-

-Si, tienes razón, lo buscaré después de comer algo-

-¿Te da tiempo?-

-Yo creo que sí¿pasaré por ti a las…?-

-Nueve- contestó ella camino al baño. Shaoran asintió y salió de la habitación en busca de comida y su sospechoso.

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado en una mesa con pulcro mantel blanco, bebiendo una taza de café amargo. Aún eran las ocho de la noche y era mejor no molestar a Sakura mientras se arreglaba.

Había ido al camarote de Niyobu. Como supuso, no se encontraba presente. Una vez dentro buscó un lugar donde colocar el video, encontró una lámpara de pie perfecta para ese propósito. El pequeño artefacto de última generación se camuflaba maravillosamente, lo mejor de todo era que los sistemas convencionales de detección no servían con este dispositivo.

Se aseguró de dejar todo en su lugar y observó entre los objetos un trozo de papel húmedo. Lo reconoció por el filo de color verde mar con espacios blancos, como el posavasos como la cafetería de una de las cubiertas desde la cual podía verse a las personas jugando críquet.

Shaoran lo dejó en su lugar y desapareció por la puerta del camarote.

* * *

Sakura tomó el vestido nuevo que había comprado. Era la única vez que lo usaría porque al haber sido adquirido con dinero de la organización, ya que parte de la caracterización incluía diversos aspectos incluidos el económico. En misiones podía ser una mendiga o una rica heredera y había que estar preparada.

Volvió a ver el hermoso vestido negro, de finísimos tirantes y con la espalda por completo descubierta dándole un toque sexy sin ser exagerado. Se calzó unas sandalias de tacón muy alto y recogió su cabello en un peinado no muy elaborado, pero que le complementaba el atuendo. Usó nuevamente el anillo que Shaoran le había regalado y una cadena con una esmeralda como dije, se lo había obsequiado su madre antes de morir y casi nunca lo usaba, solo en ocasiones especiales, pero no supo porqué consideró que esta lo era.

Se maquilló muy rápido y miró el mar a través del vidrio. 8:30 en un momento más llegaría Shaoran. Sakura no estaba muy segura de si iba venir listo o iba a cambiarse en el baño, así que prefirió revisar y retocar lo que fuese necesario antes que llegara.

* * *

Eras las 11:30 de una mañana nublada en Japón.

Tomoyo sabía que era momento de enfrentarse a sus miedos, pero le resultaban extremadamente difícil. Ese día vería a Eriol por primera vez en casi seis años. Seis largos años…

Había despertado con una fuerte jaqueca y tuvo que tomar dos pastillas para que se le pasara. Hacía un par de horas había llamado a la prisión, Iki Takiyama, era el asistente del director y un viejo amigo de Spinnel, su amigo; y le había prometido que lo podría ver sin que nadie se enterase. Tomoyo creyó que era lo mejor ya que si lo hacía por la vía oficial, debía hacer un determinado trámite y aún no estaba convencida de querer volver a verlo luego de ese día.

Se acomodó un poco el pantalón de vestir negro y la chaqueta guinda. Estaba radiante, era una mujer hecha y derecha, con estilo, gracia, astucia y carácter. No se dejaría apabullar tan fácil, pensó mientras atravesó el marco de la puerta.

-Una triunfadora que no sabe que siente…-, murmuró

Sakura se impacientó cuando diez minutos después de la hora indicada Shaoran no aparecía.

El sonido de la puerta al ser abierta la relajó. Y dio vuelta encontrándose con un Shaoran perfectamente arreglado. Se sintió atraída por su físico imponente y su sonrisa pícara.

-Sakurita-

Y la visión masculina se desinfló, volviendo a ser únicamente el hombre banana que le traía mil y un inconvenientes.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó ella caminando hacia él.

-Por supuesto, dijo él ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella lo iba ignorar olímpicamente pero la presencia de varias personas en el corredor se lo impidió. Lo sujetó con la firme convicción de que cortarle la circulación era una idea brillante.

* * *

Tomoyo condujo por la autopista hasta las afueras de Tokio, en una especie de territorio desierto, se encontraba un helicóptero esperando por ella. Parqueó su camioneta negra a un costado y descendió del vehículo. Una mujer algo más joven que ella recibió las llaves y se la llevó.

Tomoyo apretó fuertemente la carpeta gris y acomodó su boldo. Tenrio Akemi, un hombre de unos cuarenta años, apariencia bondadosa y lealtad infinita hacia la jovencita que veía como la hija que nunca tuvo; la ayudó a subir.

Ella forzó una sonrisa. El hombre comprendió el mensaje y tomó asiento en el lugar del piloto.

-Vamos a "El Olvido"- dijo en tono neutral.

El hombre no hizo ningún gesto. El sonido de las hélices al girar hizo un ruido profundo que Tomoyo no escuchó. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cristal frente a ella y luego en la inmensidad del cielo gris.

Sus manos aún sujetaban con firmeza los papeles de Eriol Hiraguisawa, su ex… solo Eriol Hiraguisawa, se corrigió ella cuando pensó en él.

* * *

Sakura caminaba tomada del brazo de Shaoran con una sonrisa bastante creíble aunque en opinión de la propia Sakura era una sonrisa pegada con cinta scotch, si no se esforzaba en mantenerla en su sitio regresaría a un rostro algo fastidiado.

Ya estaba psicológicamente preparada para enfrentarse a la jauría de mujeres locas que lanzarían miradas pecaminosas al "tipo del costado".

Él sonreía como idiota, o bueno, eso era lo que pensaba Sakura mientras lo analizaba aún con su sonrisa artificialmente buena en el rostro.

Casi en la entrada del teatro divisaron a Nakuru en un vestido de raso verde manzana, corto y entallado. Estaba bastante bonita con su sonrisa alegre y el cabello perfectamente peinado.

Kronfuss lucía su típica expresión fría.

-Buenas noches- saludó Shaoran con una expresión algo recelosa.

-Buenas noches- contestó el saludo Nakuru mientras les sonreía a ambos.

-Así que este era el misterioso prometido- dijo Nakuru haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara "por quien sabe que demonios" como pensaba Sakura.

-Shaoran Li- se presentó él regalándole una espectacular sonrisa. Ella los miró con una sonrisita de medio lado y le hizo una seña a Sakura y movió los labios.

Sakura alcanzó a leer: "esta bueno" y volvió a sonrojarse.

Kronfuss los examinó a ambos e hizo un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo. –Entremos-

-Es una estupenda idea- secundó Nakuru tomándolo del brazo.

-¿Qué están presentando?- le preguntó a Sakura en el oído.

-Ni idea- respondió ella.

Shaoran solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

* * *

Cuando al fin el helicóptero descendió en un gran espacio de cemento tosco, Tomoyo volvió a sentir la presión en la boca del estómago, el nudo en la garganta y la sangre fluyendo más rápido de lo normal.

-Llegamos señorita- anunció el piloto segundos después que el helicóptero dejara de hacer ruidos.

Tomoyo asintió y abrió la puerta saliendo al exterior y recibiendo de lleno el panorama tétrico de una edificación de roca y cemento completamente gris. La pista de aterrizaje estaba a unos metros del principio de las edificaciones. El olor a sal de mar le produjo náuseas pero no dijo nada al respecto. Caminó por el camino de cemento y piedras con sus tacones aguja haciendo resonar cada uno de sus pasos. Tenrio la esperaba en el helicóptero.

El camino al entrar un poco más en la isla se ampliaba. Tomoyo siguió de largo atravesando el área donde las personas que trabajaban ahí vivían. Llegó a un gran portón de metal gruesísimo. Respiró hondo.

La prisión era cercada por una alta muralla de cinco metros de rocas y cables filosos de electricidad en la parte superior. La única puerta de entrada y salida era la que Tomoyo miraba en ese momento.

Uno de los tres guardias del portón caminó hasta ella. Parecía algo viejo y responsable de los otros dos.

-Buenos días- dijo con brusquedad.

-Aki Yume- pronunció Tomoyo con seriedad.

El hombre solo asintió y con un gesto ordenó abrir el portón. Tomoyo pudo oler el aroma a prisión, a miseria, a encierro y reprimió la sensación de mareo que la invadió. Tomó sus gafas oscuras y se las colocó. Atravesó el portón con seguridad observando que caminaba por un estrecho puente de cemento. El contorno interior de la muralla era un foso extremadamente profundo.

-Cuidado donde pisa señorita, abajo la espera una muerte segura- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Tomoyo tomó nota de ello y apuró el paso hasta encontrarse con otro portón de metal. Otros tres guardias estaban custodiándola posicionados en un espacio de cuatro metros cuadrados que sobresalía del lado derecho.

La puerta se abrió y Tomoyo pudo ver finalmente un gran patio con un edificio de seis pisos bastante amplio donde seguramente se encontraban los presos.

Un hombre de uniforme azul marino se le acercó y le hizo una pequeña reverencia.

-Iki- murmuró Tomoyo.

-Venga- dijo este guiándola hasta el interior de el gran edificio. Un hall amplio donde unos cuatro custodios estaban sentados conversando fue lo primero con lo que Tomoyo se topó. Fue guiada por unas escaleras detrás de una pequeña puerta de madera escondida detrás de una columna, que fue abierta por una llave metálica que Iki llevaba en su bolsillo derecho.

Ella no preguntó nada. Y subió interminables escalones hasta llegar a un gran cuarto con un vidrio y una puerta.

Del otro lado del cristal ella pudo apreciar una habitación más pequeña, con una única silla y tanto paredes como suelo revestidos de piedra.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es el piso seis Tomoyo-

Ella hizo un gesto de no entender. El miró a través del vidrio el vacío de la otra habitación y comenzó a hablar.

El piso uno es para custodios, el segundo y tercero contiene celdas de tres metros cuadrados, una cama, un baño y comida en buen estado tres veces al día. Pueden salir al patio una vez al día. EL piso cuatro contiene presos en celdas de dos y medio metros cuadrados un futón desgastado, comida en buen estado dos veces al día y una visita al patio cada cuatro días. El baño es menos higiénico.

El piso cinco es el peor. Las celdas son de dos por dos, comida en buen estado una vez al día si tienen suerte, el baño es simplemente un grifo que da a una especie de fosa la cual también sirve de baño. Grandes conductos llevan los desechos por los laterales hasta un gran silo.

Tomoyo tuvo miedo de preguntar. -¿Dónde está Hiraguisawa, Eriol?- preguntó con voz neutra.

-Quinto- respondió Iki luego de unos instantes.

Tomoyo no dijo nada, lo suponía. Sintió los ojos arderle.

-El piso seis- continuó Iki, -es el de interrogatorios, la escalera normal te trae directamente a la habitación que ves a través del cristal. Esta entrada es restringida incluso para los propios custodios.

-Cuando estés lista, abres esa puerta, lleva a un pequeño cubículo con otra puerta, la atraviesas, y la primera puerta a tu derecha es la de esa habitación-, dijo Iki señalando el vidrio.

-Lo traerán en unos instantes, yo debo irme-

-Si, gracias- murmuró.

El sonido de la puerta pareció amplificarse cuando cerró al salir. Tomoyo se sentó en un sillón y esperó con ansiedad. Tenía pavor, verdadero terror de ver en lo que seis años en el olvido habían podido hacer en Eriol.

La voz por un altoparlante la sobresaltó. –Autorización para ingresar-, dijo una voz seca que desconocía, supuso que era la del guardia y presionó un botón verde que decía INGRESO, en la consola frente a ella.

La puerta se abrió con suma lentitud y entró un guardia uniformado. Tras él un hombre de cabello oscuro al que no podía verle el rostro apareció, vistiendo un desgastado traje de preso gris oscuro, con esposas en las manos y pies y una cadena que unía ambos.

Gruesas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Tomoyo cuando vio como era obligado a sentarse en una silla pequeña y con una vara negra le hacían levantar la cabeza hacia ella. Los ojos azules parecían estar fijos en ella, aunque estaba segura que él no podía verla. Su rostro pálido y ojeroso, sus expresiones sin emoción alguna. Estaba muy delgado y parecía carecer de vida. No era nada de lo que ella recordaba.

Tomoyo tuvo que volver a sentarse en el sillón sin poder borrar la imagen de su mente. Se le vinieron tantos recuerdos a la cabeza, el primer beso, la primera cita, la noche de bodas, el día en que le regaló el libro, la nota, el nacimiento de su hijo… tanto que había pasado con y sin él.

Lo vio derrotado.

El guardia abandonó la habitación. Y todo quedó nuevamente en silencio.

Tomoyo secó sus lágrimas y se miró en un pequeño espejo de mano. Esperó un poco hasta que el enrojecimiento de sus ojos pasó y su expresión volvió a ser la de siempre.

Ella se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta. En ese instante el teléfono celular en su bolso la trajo a la realidad y contestó con las manos temblándole.

-Daidouji-

-_Explique su estancia en "El Olvido" en este instante- dijo una voz autoritaria del otro lado que ella reconoció como la de Clow._

Tomoyo sintió el alma caer a sus pies. Y se tomó la cabeza con una mano sin saber que decir.

_-Contesté- le dijeron del otro lado de la línea._

-Jefe, realizaba investigaciones para el caso de la TRA, ante su ausencia me tomé la libertad de usar su archivo personal para recolectar datos. Encontré una relación con el procesado Hiraguisawa, Eriol. Al necesitar información vine hasta aquí a obtenerla-

_Clow suspiró. –Espero que esté segura de lo que hace Daidouji-_

-Lo estoy señor, solicito permiso para entrevista-

_-Concedido. Estoy en la India así que estás a cargo, tienes mi aprobación en lo que hagas siempre que consigas lo que necesitamos. Ya que estás involucrando a Hiraguisawa, consigue información a cualquier precio-_

-Como ordene-

La comunicación fue cortada y Tomoyo guardó su móvil en el bolso. –Ya no había vuelta atrás- Tomoyo atravesó la primera puerta, la segunda y tocó la perilla plateada de la tercera con temor.

Giró el pomo y esperó estar haciendo lo correcto.

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**Hola!!!**

Lamento la demora... se me pasaron unos días porque estuve algo (por no decir muy) ocupada. Como prometí en el cap anterior vimos MUCHO T y E. Se que algunas deben estar volviendo a armar el club "maten a kate" pero... era necesario. En este cap vimos muy poco S y S... lamento traerles açmalas noticias... en el proximo seguiremos con TyE para poder entender de una vez por todas un poco mas. (pero habra un "pequeño acercamiento")

Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews!!! Ya vamos 95 n.n Bueno espero seguir recibiendo sus comentarios... un saludo especial a Angel Zafiro y... Nos vemos pronto!!!!

**Kate**


	11. Desconocidos

**Desconocidos**

* * *

Tomoyo sintió las manos sudarle mientras giraba el pomo de la puerta. Quiso salir corriendo, aunque sabía perfectamente que ya no era su decisión, al Clow enterarse del modo en que pensaba desarrollar la operación la convirtió en una orden. Hiraguisawa iba a ser involucrado, y solo tendría tres opciones; colaborar, regresar a "El Olvido", o morir si es que el jefe se enteraba de su falta de cooperación. 

No supo cómo, pero reunió el valor suficiente y cruzó la puerta. El sonido de sus tacones y la puerta al cerrarse resonó por la habitación haciendo eco.

Se sintió estúpida cuando lo vio de espaldas, no se había movido ni un milímetro. Miraba hacia el espejo de enfrente como hace unos instantes, cuando Tomoyo estaba del otro lado.

Aún no entiendo cual es el punto de colocar esos espejos si los presos ya saben que detrás están agentes o policías viendo y escuchándolo todo. –En que cosas piensas- murmuró inaudiblemente.

Caminó hasta estar detrás de él. Observó el cabello opaco y graso, los huesos prominentes en sus brazos, la cicatriz del cuello. Respiró pesadamente sintiendo el aire atorarse en sus pulmones. Solo ella podía entender lo que era tenerlo frente a ella una vez más.

-Hiraguisawa- pronunció con una voz que no reconoció.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, y ella supo que era el momento de enfrentarlo. Lo rodeó y se colocó delante de él.

Eriol observó un par de zapatos negros de tacón alto, el fino pantalón negro, el saco guinda, el cabello levemente ondulado negro grisáceo, la piel blanca, los labios finos. Las gafas le impidieron verle los ojos a la mujer frente a él. Le recordó vagamente a una persona que conoció años atrás. La miró directamente y no dijo nada esperando tal vez volver a verla.

Tomoyo sintió la mirada calarle. Y sin pensarlo se retiró las gafas. Los ojos azules de él se cruzaron con los amatista de ella y permanecieron mirándose sin decirse nada.

-Daidouji- pronunció él con voz neutra. Internamente aún no asimilaba tenerla nuevamente al frente. Adulta, segura y desconocida.

-Hiraguisawa- respondió Tomoyo en el mismo tono impersonal sintiendo la boca secársele de repente.

-¿A qué has venido Tomoyo?- dijo él mirándola sin verla realmente, ausente.

Tomoyo sintió una punzada atravesarla cuando oyó el tintineo de las cadenas al rozarse. Tan desconocidos. Una ola de rabia la recorrió al pensar en los motivos por los cuales estaba ahí, en todo lo malo que le trajo a su vida. Y lo odió nuevamente, como cuando la dejó, como cuando descubrió que la había engañado en un archivo polvoriento.

-Hiraguisawa- dijo enfatizando su apellido, -he venido a pedir tu colaboración para un caso en contra de la TRA-

-No se nada al respecto- contestó él frío luego de unos instantes mirando hacia un lado.

-Hiraguisawa, no estoy preguntando- respondió ella gélida obligándolo a mirarla directamente. –Tú eras un miembro de la TRA y necesito información-

-No se nada- murmuró él mirándola directamente con un dejo de burla que irritó profundamente a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sonrió sarcástica. -Posiblemente, pero eres un contacto, si logras…-

-Creo que no me has entendido, estoy preso- dijo él cortante y prácticamente escupiéndole esas palabras.

-Y creo que tú no has captado que esto no es una visita de cortesía, estás en mis manos Hiraguisawa- siseó Tomoyo colocándose a su altura, -tienes tres opciones; colaborar, morir dolorosamente si demoras de decidir o pudrirte en esta cárcel por el resto de tu existencia si te niegas, con un peor trato tenlo por seguro. Tú eliges-

-Has cambiado- dijo él casi en un susurro.

-Decide rápido que mi paciencia se agota- dijo ella sin saber como había conseguido dominarse y hablarle en ese tono profesional, sintiendo todo lo que sentía dentro de ella.

-Quiero mi libertad- dijo él. Tomoyo levantó una ceja y él la miró directamente. -Les ayudo contra la TRA y soy libre, o prefiero morir aquí, me da igual-

Una risa amarga escapó de los labios de Tomoyo. -No estas en posición de exigir-

-Tú no estas en posición de obligar- respondió el.

Tomoyo se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. –Lo consideraré, tal vez si no hubiera TRA…-

Él comprendió las intenciones de ella y asintió con la cabeza. –No diré nada mientras esté en estas cuatro paredes y no pienses que me recluirás en la prisión privada de la organización-

-Debes estar supervisado- contestó Tomoyo comenzando a sentir la furia brotar nuevamente.

-Supervísame tú si te crees capaz- le dijo él retadoramente.

Su cinismo caló hondo en el orgullo de Tomoyo. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero recordó quién era ahora ella y quién era él. Estaba terminantemente prohibido liberar a alguien de "El Olvido", si iba a hacer algo al respecto, debían pensar que era una fuga. Era la única solución que había, pero ¿dónde esconderlo para poder vigilarlo? Se preguntó Tomoyo por unos instantes dejando de mirarlo. Su casa estaba fuera de juego, no lo soportaría; además Eriol no debía saber de la existencia de Ryo, jamás.

Recordó por unos instantes al pequeño diciéndole "Mami, yo también quiero un papá" cuando tuvo que darle a ella la tarjeta por el día del padre que había hecho en la escuela y tuvo incontenibles ganas de llorar, pero sabía que era la única manera de proteger a su hijo, y a sí misma.

-Y bien ¿Qué has decidido Daidouji?-

-Te ayudaré a fugar y te esconderé, cuando me des la información que quiero te liberaré-

-¿Debería confiar en ti?- preguntó Eriol con voz sarcástica.

-¿Porqué no hacerlo? Que yo sepa nunca te traicioné- dijo ella con un claro mensaje impreso.

Él evitó mirarla directamente. Y Tomoyo deseó poder leer su mente.

-Estate preparado, enviaré alguien que te libere- dijo ella.

-¿Dónde iré a parar?-

-Ya lo decidiré en el camino-

Eriol solo asintió. Tomoyo volvió a colocarse las gafas oscuras sin poder contener las lágrimas y le dio la espalda. Caminó a paso decidido hasta la puerta.

Nadie dijo nada más.

* * *

Tomoyo salió de esa prisión lo más rápido que pudo. Abordó el helicóptero aún aturdida, sintiendo el mundo aplastarle los hombros. 

Eriol Hiraguisawa la había cautivado hace ya tantos años con su madurez, inteligencia y encanto. Era un hombre que podía haber tenido a cualquier mujer, pero se quedó con ella, una inocente jovencita, que con tan solo 20 años era demasiado crédula. Cuando lo conoció, el la deslumbró con sus palabras suaves y promesas que jamás cumplió.

Tomoyo se ahogó en sus pensamientos durante todo el camino de regreso. Al dejar el helicóptero volvió a encontrar su camioneta y condujo a toda velocidad por la carretera. Quería llegar a su casa pronto. Quería sentir la velocidad, el límite.

-¿Qué hacer contigo Eriol?- se preguntó Tomoyo dejando escapar los sollozos contenidos y las lágrimas controladas. Liberando la tensión, la rabia, el odio, y todos los sentimientos que no sabía identificar; que había acumulado durante toda la visita.

* * *

-Te dije que no eran de cuidado- dijo Sakura con voz de "yo lo se todo". 

-Tal vez si, tal vez no-

-¡Oh vamos!-

Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en su camarote discutiendo sobre la velada con Kronfuss y su amable novia.

-Él tiene la pinta de calculador, pero su aura no es mala- dijo Sakura segura.

-¿Y ahora te crees pitonisa?- Exclamó él burlándose de ella.

-¡Argh! Es imposible hablar contigo Shaoran, eres más necio que una mula-

-Sin insultos Sakura- respondió él entrecerrando los ojos.

-No molestes-

Shaoran maldijo en voz baja y sacó su pijama.

-Kronfuss es simplemente un tipo más- dijo ella.

-Necesitamos confirmar antes de hacer algo-

-Le enviaré un correo a Tomoyo con la información que recolectamos durante la conversación para que la corrobore y nos diga que piensa al respecto-

-Me parece bien-

-¡Al fin!- exclamó ella elevando las manos al cielo e imaginando un rayo amarillo iluminarle la cabeza y música celestial de fondo.

Shaoran se abstuvo de hacer un mal comentario y se encerró en el baño dando un cortés portazo como protesta.

-¿Qué pasó con Niyobu?- preguntó Sakura elevando ligeramente la voz mientras se sentaba en la mesita de la computadora.

-Ya instalé la cámara y el rastreador, Kenichi estará al tanto de todo y me informará si sucede algo-

-Bien, eso nos libra de tener que estar revisando constantemente los movimientos de Niyobu y tener tiempo para los demás-

-Exacto-

-¿Está en Japón cierto?- preguntó Sakura.

-Hasta donde yo se, lo enviaron a China, pero como es uno de los mejores, y sigue perteneciendo a la sede de Japón le encargaron el trabajo-

-Entiendo-

-Mañana me concentraré en Mitsuki y Gaskell-

Sakura frunció el ceño levemente. –Yo también veré a mi sospechoso-

-Ok-

-Entonces estamos bien organizados-, dijo Sakura girando hacia Shaoran que salía del baño en ese instante con un pantalón negro de pijama y una camiseta blanca.

Ella rebuscó en su maleta y encontró una pijama de color crema parecida a la celeste, solo que con un poco menos de escote y se encerró en el baño como Shaoran lo había hecho instantes antes.

-Voy a dormir- anunció Shaoran como si fuera un evento muy importante.

- Bien por ti-

-¡Qué educada!-

Oyó a Sakura maldecir entre dientes. –¿Pretendes que te diga "buenas noches Shaorancito, que sueñes con los angelitos"?-

-No exactamente-

-Entonces no molestes- dijo saliendo del baño con una bata de seda muy bien cerrada, encima del camisón.

- Como la señora ordene- dijo Shaoran analizándola con la mirada.

Sakura rodó los ojos sin percatarse del modo en el que Shaoran la miraba y se recostó en la cama.

Shaoran que había comenzado a perder el sueño se le acercó un poco.

-No invadas mi espacio personal y agradece que te dejo dormir en la cama- dijo ella alejándolo con una mano. Aunque en realidad le estaba entrando el impulso de jalarlo hacia si y… ¡Sakura Kinomoto! se gritó mentalmente.

-Vamos Sakura-, dijo él acariciándole un brazo desnudo y acercándose lentamente. Sakura se tensó un poco y lo miró fijamente. Estaba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su aliento chocarle el rostro, su calor corporal envolverla, su aroma…

Timbre de celular.

Sakura le dio un empujón y saltó de la cama. Corrió hasta la mesita y contestó el aparatito. Shaoran la miró entre decepcionado y satisfecho.

-Hola- dijo Sakura con voz temblorosa. Shaoran amplió su sonrisa.

_-Saku- dijo Tomoyo con voz apagada._

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó alarmada por el tono de voz que estaba usando.

-_Lo vi-_

-¿Lo viste¿A quién?-

-_Eriol-_

Sakura abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca con una de sus manos ahogando una exclamación.

-¿Cómo¿Dónde¿Cuándo?-

_-Hoy. H__ace unos días me notaste rara, eso fue porque mientras investigaba tu caso descubrí que...- Tomoyo respiró con fuerza, -Eriol fue miembro de la TRA y se casó… se casó conmigo como parte de su misión; él me engañó Sakura, ahora entiendo porqué desapareció de esa forma y se anuló nuestro matrimonio. Clow lo descubrió y lo mandó a "El Olvido", llevaba seis años ahí…. Fue el jefe quien mandó la anulación.-_

-Detente- dijo Sakura sin poder creérselo todavía. –¿Eriol parte de la TRA?-

-_Yo tampoco lo pude creer, pero ahí estaban las pruebas, el tío de Eriol también era infiltrado-_

-Ese viejo nunca me había dado buena espina, pero Eriol parecía tan buena persona-

-_Eriol parecía tantas cosas Sakura- murmuró Tomoyo. –Lo importante es que hoy fui a verlo a la prisión, estaba en el piso cinco-_

_-_¿Qué?- prácticamente gritó Sakura.

_-¿Sabes lo que eso significa cierto?-_

-Sí, lo se, una vez fui ahí para una misión-

_-Estaba tan… derrotado; aunque me habló como si fuera una extraña. Tal vez eso somos ahora, dos extraños__-. Silencio. -¿Sabes? Hice un trato con él-_

_-_¿Cuál?-

_-Su libertad a cambio de información para eliminar de una vez por todas la TRA-_

Sakura volteó el rostro y observó a Shaoran mirarla atentamente. Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar al baño y cerró la puerta -¡Estas loca! Clow… puede "cancelar tus servicios" si se entera- explotó al fin.

_-__Lo se, pero si consigo destruirlos, no le importará, además es el mejor método. Simularé que huyó de la cárcel luego de planear su fuga por seis largos años, lo mantendré supervisado y escondido hasta tener toda la información que necesito, puedo evitar que la mayoría de agentes y el propio Clow se enteren por lo menos unos días, luego ya veré-_

-¿Dónde lo vas a esconder?- preguntó segundos después.

_-No lo sé, debo vigilarlo las 24 horas, pero no puedo llevarlo a mi departamento porque…-_

_-_Ryo-

_-Exacto, no quiero que él se entere que tuve un hijo suyo-_

-Tomoyo… eres una gran mujer pero ese hueco es imposible de llenar-

-_¿Crees que no lo se?, pero NO PUEDO, prefiero hacerle creer que me acosté con el primer tipo que vi por despecho si es que algún día se entera de su existencia-_

­-No se si es lo mejor Tomoyo- dijo Sakura en un suspiro.

-_Moriría antes de decirle algo, pensé en llevar a Ryo y a Akane a tu departamento…-_

-No hay problema, puedes usarlo, pero… no se, me parecería bueno probar. Si no quieres decirle lo de Ryo hazle creer que no es suyo, se parece mucho a ti-

-_Es el vivo retrato de Eriol- dijo Tomoyo con voz apesadumbrada._

_-_Si, pero la piel y el cabello pudo heredarlos fácilmente de ti, y los ojos… ¿recuerdas a Andrew, el agente de Canadá que estuvo en nuestra sede ese año?-

-_Lo recuerdo-_

_-_Dile que el niño es de él¿recuerdas que tenía los mismos ojos que Eriol y hasta pensaban que eran hermanos?-

-_Si. ¿Crees que puedo decirle que es el padre de mi hijo?- preguntó Tomoyo con una chispa de esperanza._

_-_¡Es una idea brillante!- exclamó Sakura.

-_También lo creo. Como amiga… ¿crees que es mejor llevarme al niño para tu departamento o tenerlo en casa?-_

-No lo sé Tomoyo, no lo sé -

_-__¿Dejaste tus llaves donde siempre? – preguntó Tomoyo._

_-Sí. Recuerda que _tú puedes con esto Tomoyo, no te deprimas-

-_Gracias Sakura-_

_-_Cuentas conmigo para todo¿Quieres que te pase los avances del caso?-

-_Sí, me ayudará a distraerme un rato, luego te mando lo que obtenga-_

-Bien entonces. ¿Cuándo se producirá "la fuga"-

-_Mañana-_

-¿Irán agentes o será con los custodios sobre aviso?- preguntó Sakura.

-_No puede haber nadie involucrado que no sea de mi estricta confianza, Iki me proporcionará los planos de la cárcel, es lo máximo que puede hacer; yo me encargaré del resto-_

-¿Tú¿Estás segura?- cuestionó Sakura preocupándose.

_-¿Dudas de mí Sakura?-__ preguntó Tomoyo algo más relajada y haciéndose la ofendida._

-Por supuesto que no tonta, pero cuídate ¿Sí?-

-_Gracias por preocuparte por mí Sakura, te prometo que me cuidaré-_

-Nos vemos Tommy, mantenme al tanto-

_-Está bien Saku. Adiós-_

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación primero y Sakura se mantuvo unos instantes más oyendo el sonido del teléfono. Salió del baño aún con el desconcierto impreso en el rostro.

-¿Sucedió algo malo?- preguntó Shaoran desde la cama. No había perdido palabra de la primera parte de la conversación.

-No, nada- dijo ella con voz apagada y regresando a la cama con un semblante preocupado.

-Daidouji es una mujer fuerte, podrá con cualquier problema -

Sakura sonrió levemente. –Gracias Shaoran-

Él le dirigió una sonrisa y se acercó a su rostro. Sakura sin creerse todavía que la ¡iba a besar! Cerró los ojos instintivamente.

Él le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Solo fue un pequeño apretón que reconfortó y sorprendió a Sakura, la cual abrió los ojos al instante.

Cuando Shaoran se alejó, Sakura abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca y la tuvo que cerrar frunciendo un poco el ceño, sin saber realmente si estaba molesta o no por algo. Shaoran se dio vuelta sin ver la expresión de Sakura y apagó las luces.

Ambos se acostaron, él mirando el techo oscuro y ella dándole la espalda.

-Hasta mañana Shaoran- murmuró Sakura aún confundida por su propia reacción telenovelesca, aunque sonriendo imperceptiblemente.

-Hasta mañana Sakura- respondió el en el mismo tono susurrante que usó ella, más para sí que para Sakura.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro amor?- preguntó una voz femenina. 

-Por supuesto cariño- contestó un hombre agitando un llavero.

-Si tu lo dices, debe ser así- respondió la mujer en tono meloso mientras se recostaba en la gran cama de cobertores amarillos.

-¿Se demorará en volver?- preguntó ella invitándolo a acompañarla.

-Definitivamente, lo bueno es que se acabará pronto- dijo acercándose hasta ella.

Ella solo sonrió ante el gesto de su acompañante y lo atrajo hacia si con violencia. -Pobre estúpida- fue lo único que pensó antes de...

* * *

**Fin del cap**

Hola a todos!!!!

Lamento muchisimo la demora (casi dos semanas... si no es más) , estuve super ocupada, con problemillas de toda clase... familia (nada wow), tareas del mal, clases, amigos, chicos (la maldicion)... afortunadamente me libre de todo! y regrese recargada!!!! Espero que este cap les gustara... **MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!!!!! ME ENCANTARON Y ME DIERON ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR CON EL PROYECTO.**

**Nos vemos pronto! Manden sus opiniones (y cumpli con darles T y E) proximo cap SE VIENE ACERCAMIENTO!!! (entre quienes?... no se...) **

**Cuidense! y no se olviden un click en Go puede hacer feliz a mucha gente (en realidad a mi...)**

Kate


	12. Buscando Culpables

**Buscando al culpable**

**cap 12.**

* * *

Tomoyo se sentó en el columpio del Parque Pingüino, a unas pocas cuadras de su casa en el residencial barrio de Tomoeda. Estudió el cielo gris, las nubes que flotaban y se deslizaban. Fijó su mirada en el suelo de cemento cubierto de pequeñas hojas secas y suspiró largamente. 

Recordó la primera vez que hablaron sin los formalismos del trabajo. Ella había estado sentada en ese mismo columpio, leyendo un libro del que ya no recordaba mucho. Él apareció vestido informal y se sentó en el columpio amarillo de su derecha. La había saludado y ella lo había visto a los ojos por primera vez. Ese día ella comenzó a amarlo, guiada tal vez por esa primera impresión de ensueño. Porque sí, ella lo amo mucho.

O por lo menos eso creyó. Ahora no podía estar segura que era amor, pero sabía en el fondo de su alma que jamás lo podría olvidar, para bien o para mal.

Estaba un poco hastiada de no poder concentrarse en otro tema y andar rumiando las viejas heridas del pasado, pero verdaderamente le era muy difícil enfrentarse a los temores que dejó dormidos. Jamás pensó que lo volvería a ver.

Una pareja de enamorados en la banca de madera pintada de azul a unos metros de ella la hizo recordar aún más la mentira que había vivido. Porque sí, Eriol Hiraguisawa nunca la amó y ella no podía culparlo realmente, ella fue la ilusa que no fue lo suficientemente capaz como para darse cuenta de las señales. Estuvo ciega durante mucho tiempo. Y si bien las verdades son necesarias, tal vez hubiera preferido no saber.

Pensó en el día siguiente, la fuga de Eriol de la prisión. Tal vez ni ella misma sabía todos los riesgos que estaba corriendo.

Tomoyo decidió cerrar ese ciclo en ese lugar. Ahí comenzó a amarlo; a odiarlo; y ahora a intentar olvidarlo, lo más que pudiera.

Sacó su móvil del bolso y marcó un número que recordaba a la perfección.

_-Ayumi- murmuró en voz baja._

Rika Terada contestó desde el otro lado. –Hola, no puedo creer que compraste el vestido _Amarillo_-

Tomoyo entendió perfectamente. Rika se encontraba en su oficina con algunos compañeros. _–Ayumi, necesito que tengas un helicóptero con el mismo piloto de la vez pasada en el mismo punto, mañana a las 3 a.m. También necesito un traje especial y aditamentos tipo F-5; llama a Iki y que te de lo que tiene para mí. No solicites ayuda, es un trabajo personal-_

-Claro, no hay problema, llegare puntual a la boda, Adiós-

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y sonrió. Si había alguien a parte de Sakura y Akane en quien confiara plenamente, esa era Rika Terada.

Rika, Sakura y ella habían asistido al mismo instituto, hacía muchos años, y por azares del destino terminaron trabajando en la misma organización.

Rika fue la primera persona dentro de la división que se casó, pese a la prohibición. No hubo ninguna sanción extrema principalmente porque era la hija de un alto funcionario, y su esposo, Terada, hasta esas fechas creía que ella era una simple secretaria de una división corriente de la policía de Tokio. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

Tomoyo recordaba que a partir de ahí, se había extendido el permiso de contraer matrimonio a todos, siempre y cuando fuera con alguien de la organización o que previo estudio no representara un problema. Esos fueron los casos de Tomoyo y Sakura respectivamente.

Se puso de pie y tomó el bolso que minutos antes había estado en su regazo para caminar hacia su camioneta, sintiéndose más segura de lo que iba a hacer.

* * *

Sakura había estado moviéndose toda la noche, incómoda por los sueños extraños que tenía. Estaba intranquila. 

Abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño levemente. Se movió hasta chocar con el cuerpo a su costado y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Recordó que hasta el momento no había hablado con Yukito, por una u otra cosa, así que decidió que era un buen momento.

Tomó su móvil, que extrañamente estaba en su mesita de noche y marcó el número que ya sabía de memoria.

Timbro una, dos, tres veces.

Una voz algo ronca sonó del otro lado del fono._ – ¿Si?-_

-¡Yuki!- exclamó ella intentando sonar animada.

_Sintió duda y desconcierto del otro lado. –Ah, eh… Hola Saku ¿Cómo está Osaka?-_

-Mmm bien, bien- respondió ella algo intrigada por el tono que usaba Yukito.

_-Ya tenemos fecha para la boda- dijo él con voz más amable y pausada._

-¿Fecha?- preguntó ella extrañada. –Decidimos que íbamos a buscar la fecha cuando regresara-

_-Me pareció una mejor idea verla yo, será unos días después de tu regreso, si tu no puedes elegir tu vestido estoy segura que tu amiga estará encantada de hacerlo- dijo esto último con tono cansino._

Sakura frunció el entrecejo irritada por su falta de delicadeza. – ¿Insinúas que nos casaremos a las locas?-

-_Sakura, no tenemos todo el año para hacer las cosas, al día siguiente de la boda tengo que entrevistarme con unos inversionistas en Hong Kong para ver si aprueban mi proyecto. ¡Es mi gran oportunidad! Además empatar este viaje con la luna de miel me parece estupendo-_

Sakura se mordió los labios para evitar gritarle lo frustrada que se sentía. Pero recordó su mirada amable, su buen trato la mayor parte del tiempo, su paciencia y decidió que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria.

-Sí, puede ser, pero me hubiera gustado ver lo de la recepción y…-

_-¿Recepción?- Preguntó él sin entender._

-Claro, la fiesta, la torta, la comida, las bebidas….-

_-¡Sakura no somos ricos! No pretenderás que despilfarre en esas tonterías, un vestido blanco algunas flores, un juez y unos testigos son suficientes-_

-Pero pensé…- dijo ella evidentemente desanimada.

_-Vamos Sakura creí que querías lo mismo que yo-_

-Sí, claro que sí, bueno lo que tu decidas estará bien entonces- dijo sin ánimos de discutir y resignándose a la idea de no tener su "gran boda japonesa".

_-Así me gusta, nos vemos pronto cariño-_

-Te mando un beso- dijo Sakura fingiendo una dulzura que en esos momentos no sentía en absoluto.

_-Otro para ti-_

Sakura oyó como cortaba la comunicación y bajó el móvil hasta su regazo. Pensó en todo lo que había hablado con Yukito, su querido Yukito. El único hombre con el que había estado desde que era adolescente y con el que ahora se iba a casar. No de la forma en la que soñó, pero… ¡Solo era un sueño tonto! Intentó convencerse a sí misma.

Forzó una sonrisa y vio que Shaoran seguía plácidamente dormido, volvió a recostarse e intentó conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, él no estaba muy convencido de la decisión que pensaba tomar su compañera con respecto a ese tal "Yuki".

* * *

Cuando Tomoyo llegó a su casa, la encontró completamente vacía. Llamó varias veces a Akane pero al parecer había salido. Una nota pegada en la puerta de la nevera se lo confirmó. Ryo estaba de excursión y regresaría unas horas más tarde, así que disponía de tiempo y soledad para planear lo que haría. 

Buscó la copia de las llaves del departamento de Sakura que a veces tenía. Las encontró sobre un estante algo empolvado. -Debo decirle a Akane que limpie esto- se dijo intentando bajar del mueble al que se había trepado.

Un paso en falso la hizo trastabillar y caer pesadamente en el suelo. Sintió un profundo dolor en la rodilla de la pierna derecha y contrajo los músculos del rostro en señal de sufrimiento.

Esperó unos instantes a que el dolor cesara y se puso de pie para ir a recostarse en su cama. Desde ahí pensó las cosas con más calma. Lo primero es que sería injusto para Ryo si lo sacaba de su casa para mudarse lejos de ella. Así que lo más inteligente sería llevar a Hiraguisawa al departamento de Sakura y vigilarlo.

Abrió su armario, cojeando aún por la caída y sacó una maleta mediana de color azul oscuro y la dejó sobre su cama. La fue llenando de ropa y artículos indispensables, llamó a Rika y le pidió que le llevaran a su oficina una maleta de color negro, tamaño mediano contendiendo ropa y artículos necesarios para un hombre con unas características determinadas. Ella aseguró que tendría todo listo en treinta minutos y Tomoyo acordó pasar a buscarla en ese tiempo.

Cuando los treinta minutos hubieron transcurrido fue a su oficina y recogió la maleta para luego regresar a su departamento a descansar y ultimar los detalles para los acontecimientos del día siguiente, mientras se preguntaba si era lo correcto exponerse de esa manera.

Solo pudo llegar a una conclusión: no había alternativa.

* * *

Sakura despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado y observó que su "queridísimo" compañero ya estaba haciendo uso del baño. 

Frunció el entrecejo por los rayos de sol que le daban directamente a los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con una mano.

-¿Vas a demorar?- preguntó en un tono exageradamente fastidiado.

Oyó ruidos extraños antes de poder distinguir la voz de Shaoran. –Buenos días mínimo¿no?- le contestó él de igual manera. –Después de todo yo no soy el que se quedó dormido-

Sakura espetó una maldición y volvió a recostarse. Estaba extrañamente cansada. Por no decir agotada, le dolía un poco la espalda, quien sabe por qué.

Shaoran desalojó el baño varios minutos después, dejándolo impregnado con el vaho de la ducha caliente. Sakura estaba muy arropada, por lo que daba la impresión de ser un bulto extraño debajo de los cobertores.

Él se acercó con sigilo hasta ella y confirmó que estaba en el quinto sueño. Un pensamiento macabro cruzó por su cabeza y sonrió de lado.

Fue jalando los cobertores hasta descubrirle la mitad superior del cuerpo y de un solo impulso la cargó en brazos.

Sakura chilló al instante y comenzó a intentar bajarse, pero él la tenía firmemente sujeta.

-¡Qué te has creído!- gritó ella al borde de un ataque de histeria.

Él corrió con ella en brazos y la deposito en pijama en medio de una espumosa bañera. Sakura aún incrédula sacó la cabeza por entre la espuma para observarlo con asombro e irritación mientras él reía a carcajadas.

-¡Con qué derecho se atreve a…!- intentó decir Sakura.

-Shhh, yo como persona RESPONSABLE iré a cumplir mi misión, tú date un bueeen baño-

Sus palabras burlonas la exasperaron aún más y resoplando comenzó a quitarse la espuma de la cara.

Esto es la guerra Shaoran Li, la guerra.

* * *

Sakura caminaba apurada intentando identificar a su sospechoso, Kenichi le hablaba por medio de un intercomunicador para ayudarla con la identificación. 

_-Da vuelta a la derecha-_

Sakura giró y se encontró frente a las puertas trasparentes del gimnasio. Suspiró. ¿Dónde más podía estar Oliver Smith?

Caminó algo más rápido de lo acostumbrado y se registró con una amable señorita de uniforme rojo muy ceñido al cuerpo. Llenó una especie de formulario y luego de un buen rato explicando que no deseaba ningún entrenador ingresó al área de máquinas.

_-No está ahí-_

-¿Cómo es que éste tiene rastreador?- preguntó mientras bebía un poco de agua de su botellita a fin de disimular.

_-Shaoran se lo implantó-__ respondió Kenichi._

Sakura estudió esa respuesta y sintió una gran irritación. Siempre haciéndose el héroe de la película. Smith era SU hombre. Ya iban dos cosas que pensaba cobrarse, a su debido tiempo claro está.

_-Está dentro del Spa del gimnasio-_

Sakura caminó hasta un vestidor y cerró con seguro. -¿Exactamente?-

_-Masajes, tercera puerta a la derecha entrando por el corredor de la izquierda-_

Bien¿los uniformes de las masajistas?

_-Cuarta puerta del pasillo anexo.-_

-Entendido-

Sakura salió del vestuario y caminó hasta la pequeña recepción del Spa. Una joven de no más de 20 años hablaba por teléfono y le daba la espalda. Sakura caminó sin hacer ruido y ubicó el corredor anexo, ingresó sin ser vista.

-¿Despejado?-

_-No tengo acción de ese tipo dentro del crucero-__ respondió Kenichi._

-Entra al sistema de seguridad-

_-No, una violación a este alertaría la TRA-_

Sakura se agazapó en la pared y como estaba silencioso caminó hasta la puerta cuatro. Pegó la oreja a la puerta. Silencio. Giró la manija lentamente y entró a un reducido espacio. Los uniformes estaban colgados en un aparador al frente de ella.

_-Uniforme blanco con raya roja al lado-_

Sakura tomó el que más se pareció a esa descripción y se vistió rápidamente.

Sakura abrió su maletita roja, vertió el contenido en el suelo, se colocó una peluca que la hacía ver con el cabello corto y negro y gracias a unos lentes de contacto ahora tenía los ojos color café. Le dio la vuelta al maletín hasta que esta terminó siendo azul, devolvió el contenido a este y salió sin dejar rastro. Caminó sin ser vista hasta la recepción donde no encontró a la señorita de la otra vez por lo que tuvo el camino fácil.

Sakura entró por el pasillo que le indicó Kenichi al principio. Se cruzó con dos señoras que salían de un tratamiento facial.

_-Una puerta más-_

Sakura encontró la puerta indicada y esperó un instante a que las mujeres se fueran.

La placa de metal decía con letras grandes "Masajes de relajación con aromaterapia".

Intentó girar la perilla pero estaba cerrada. Le aplicó un pequeñísimo dispositivo y en instantes la tuvo abierta. Entró con velocidad y observó a una mujer de su misma edad mezclando unas esencias en un pote transparente. Cerró la puerta con seguro y sacó una especie de lapicero y se lo clavó en el cuello a la chica, la cual se desmayó al instante, sin percatarse en ningún momento de la presencia de alguien más.

El joven yacía boca abajo al parecer sumido en un estado intenso de relajación.

_-Armario a tu izquierda-_

Sakura divisó el armario y arrastró a la joven hasta él, dejándola encerrada. Luego, se acercó hasta Smith y continuó el masaje con la mezcla azulina que había hecho la otra joven.

-Mhm-

Sakura continuó masajeando como ella creía que debía ser, sin estar muy convencida realmente.

Kenichi le murmuró unas instrucciones breves y Sakura comenzó a formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Los movimientos con sus manos se hicieron más intensos y profundos y las murmuraciones de Smith comenzaron a hacerse más entendibles.

-Menos fuerza cariño- susurró con voz aterciopelada.

Sakura no podía menos que deleitarse con esa parte del "trabajito", por lo menos el agente Li no era el único que podía tener un momento interesante, se dijo enfurruñada. Luego de unos instantes se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando mucho del "masaje" o intento de masaje que le estaba dando a su sospechoso, y el rostro de Yukito apareció inmediatamente en su mente. Trató de borrarlo al instante, y fue ese momento preciso el que eligió Oliver Smith para dar nuevas señales de vida.

-Querida, se que eres nueva, pero el masaje no se limita a mis hombros- exclamó él con voz seductora, para luego volver a relajarse.

Esto del manoseo alias: masaje, no era una de las cosas favoritas de Sakura, pero el tal Oliver le estaba haciendo la experiencia agradable. Lentamente fue deslizando sus manos por su espalda y sus piernas.

Él pareció gruñir ante el "masajito" y se removió perezosamente. Sakura siguió con el masaje por unos instantes más y aprovechó que el hombre volvía a enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos para sacar un frasquito de color opaco. Sacó una cápsula y la colocó muy cerca al rostro de él, abriéndola hasta liberar su contenido.

Instantes después Oliver Smith quedaba atrapado en un extremadamente profundo sueño. Sakura devolvió los restos de la cápsula al frasquito evitando respirar. Una vez comprobado que Smith estaba profundamente dormido comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas alguna pista.

Encontró su móvil y una billetera. Dentro de esta última estaban sus relucientes tarjetas de crédito, una considerable suma de dinero, pequeños papeles que examinó y una fotografía de su actual novia. Le pareció un gesto demasiado… romántico, por decirlo de alguna forma. Luego de copiar un número extraño que estaba detrás de la fotografía de la mujer revisó su móvil. Realmente no había nada interesante. Gracias a un aparatito transfirió toda su información hasta su computadora y dejó todo nuevamente en su sitio.

Sacó a la jovencita del armario y la ubicó sobre la camilla, también plácidamente dormida. Todo parecía indicar que esta última se había quedado dormida en parte por el penetrante olor a hierba que flotaba en el ambiente. Sakura se aseguró que ella despertara primero.

-¿A donde lleva el ducto que está a mi derecha?- preguntó volviéndose a poner su ropa normal y guardando los lentes de contacto y la peluca.

_-Área inaccesible-_

Sakura sonrió y dejó caer el uniforme por ahí para luego abandonar el lugar sin dejar rastro.

-Fase 1 lista- murmuró mientras caminaba por un concurrido corredor del segundo nivel.

_-Perfecto, tengo vigilancia actual de todos los camarotes y sospechosos, salvo Mellville-_

-¿Qué hago ahora?-

_-Regresa a tu camarote para procesar la información-_

-Entendido-

* * *

Shaoran estaba sentado en una de las bancas de la barra del bar de la piscina bebiendo un cóctel. Estaba bastante satisfecho con su desempeño. Mientras la pequeña Sakura Kinomoto demoraba siglos en realizar sencillísimos procedimientos él tenía todo bajo control, había implantado un rastreador en una cápsula roja, que se asemejaba a uno de los medicamentos que Touya Gaskell tomaba con frecuencia. Había sido demasiado fácil. Oliver Smith y su novia habían sido algo más difíciles, pero no imposibles. Las habitaciones de todos estaban monitoreadas ya y los sospechosos, exceptuando a Kaho Mitsuki también. 

Ahora la esperaba. Era la única que faltaba vigilar, por mero formalismo, bien se sabía que la TRA una organización por demás machista jamás permitiría encomendar un trabajo similar a una mujer.

La vio caminar por el borde de la piscina con un diminuto bikini rojo. Shaoran fijó su vista por unos instantes en el deslumbrante cuerpo de la mujer, hasta que consiguió que ella se percatara de esto y le sonriera con una clara intención.

Shaoran señaló con la mirada el asiento vacío a su lado y ella se dirigió hasta él contorneando las caderas.

-Shaoran Makeri- dijo con aire sensual.

-Kaho Melville- respondió ella usando el mismo tono y sentándose a su costado. –Me parece haberle visto antes señor Makeri-

-Puede llamarme Shaoran- dijo él con una media sonrisa. -Es usted una excelente jugadora de póquer-

Kaho amplió su sonrisa. –Así que nos volvemos a encontrar, Shaoran- exclamó ella. –Tú también llámame Kaho-

-El destino se empeña en reunirnos Kaho- dijo con voz pastosa y enfatizando mucho su nombre.

Ella hubiera sonreído aún más si eso hubiera sido humanamente posible, lamentablemente sus músculos faciales no daban para tanto.

-¿Quisiera dar un paseo conmigo?- preguntó él.

Ella lo miró detenidamente. –¿No se molestará su novia?-

Shaoran recordó que durante el juego Sakura le había acompañado. Intentó mantener la sonrisa. –Oh, por supuesto que no, nuestra relación es bastante abierta-

-Entonces no creo que haya problema- murmuró ella acercándose a él hasta darle un beso en la mejilla. –Debo irme a reunir con unas amigas, mi camarote es el 513, te espero a las once-

-Será un placer-

La vio desaparecer con su andar sensual y francamente exagerado, pero igualmente delicioso a su parecer y sonrió mientras se acababa su bebida. Durante su acercamiento había aprovechado para instalarle un rastreador.

* * *

Eran las 10:30 a.m. y Sakura examinaba cuidadosamente la información que Tomoyo y Kenichi le habían enviado. Producto de ese análisis eliminaría a varios sospechosos y concentrarse al fin en el verdadero. 

Encontrar quién era el miembro de la TRA era urgente, al día siguiente desembarcarían por primera vez en uno de los pequeños países de Centro América, no recordaba bien en cual, pero igualmente debían saber a quién seguir.

Primero leyó el correo de Tomoyo.

MENSAJE 1: Tomoyo

_Sakura, _

_Estuve analizando los datos que me enviaste sobre Yue Kronfuss y pude comprobar absolutamente todos los datos. Investigué un poco más y no encontré nada que fuera sospechoso. No tiene ninguna relación con la TRA así que pueden descartarlo con total seguridad. _

_El caso de Niyobu es complejo, me parece que hay que tener bajo control a LeVian, una investigación me llevó a dar con uno de sus ex trabajadores, este afirma que Le Vian ha estado en la mira de Niyobu desde hace años y probablemente eliminarlo personalmente sea su objetivo dentro del crucero. Hablé con Kenichi y él tendrá a Kuno pendiente de él todo el tiempo. Abordará el crucero en la primera parada que realicen, y se encargará de proteger a Le Vian y vigilar a Niyobu, así que no deben preocuparse. Recuerden (El agente Li y tú) que Kuno es un desconocido y está TERMINANTEMENTE PROHIBIDO que lo involucren en su misión._

_En cuestión a los otros tres, espero información. _

_T_

Sakura concordó con la decisión de eliminar a Kronfuss y Niyobu de la investigación y se sintió aliviada de alguna manera por la vigilancia de Kuno a Niyobu.

Envió al instante la información que había obtenido a Tomoyo con copia a Kenichi y les pidió que le respondieran para ese mismo día. Luego abrió el correo de Kenichi.

MENSAJE 2: Kenichi

_Agentes,_

_Estuve investigando las grabaciones y vigilando a cada uno de sus sospechosos (los que cuentan con dispositivo)_

_Encontré un comportamiento completamente normal de Kronfuss y su acompañante. Niyobu realizó la primera noche del crucero una llamada extraña a un tal Alexander Vente sobre un cargamento de droga de la YENTEK y otra a un tal "Hiroshi" planeando un atentado contra Le Vian. Como seguramente T les ha informado, ya hay alguien que se encargará de eso. _

_En cuestión de Gaskell, no podemos estar completamente seguros, al parecer se encontrará con alguien en el desembarque en Costa Rica (Segunda Parada)._

_Melvilla no tiene vigilancia hasta este momento, salvo en su camarote y a través de redes, pero no hay nada nuevo por estos medios. Oliver Smith no ha levantado sospecha alguna, pero su novia ha realizado unas llamadas que no conseguimos rastrear._

_Espero más datos._

_K-89_

Sakura examinó una vez más los folletos turísticos y encontró que la primera parada se realizaba en El Salvador, la Segunda en Costa Rica y la tercera y última en Panamá.

Los colocó en una carpeta amarilla y luego se levantó de la silla y caminó hasta la cama donde se acostó completamente agotada.

* * *

Shaoran llegó al camarote a las once de la mañana aproximadamente, encontrando a una Sakura en ropa de deporte, acostada boca abajo en la cama. 

-Marmoteando nuevamente- exclamó rodando los ojos cuando entró en el camarote.

Se acercó a ella y tomó su botella de agua, completamente llena y la virtió parcialmente sobre su cabeza.

Un chillido lo hizo comprender que ella había despertado.

-¡Me ahogo!- gritó desesperada intentando ponerse de pie, hasta que logró darse cuenta de la situación, por las risas de su acompañante.

Con una mano en el pecho y la respiración agitada Sakura al fin pudo decir algo.

-¡Reverendo idiota!- le espetó furiosa.

-Vamos Saku, es una bromita-

Ella frunció el seño y anotó mentalmente que llevaba tres faltas.

-No le veo la gracia, y si ya terminaste de reír te aconsejo que te lárgues-

-Saku… ¡hay que trabajar!-

-Pues trabajas en el pasillo, a mi me importa un rábano- gritó poniéndose de pie al instante.

Shaoran deslizó su mirada por el bien formado cuerpo de Sakura y reparó instantáneamente en el humedecido top blanco de Sakura que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos con el ceño completamente fruncido. –No te atrevas a mirarme de esa forma nuevamente-

Shaoran alzó los hombros. –Tú eres la que estaba desfilando sin sujetador y con ese diminuto top, así que no reclames monjita-

Splash

Shaoran contrajo el rostro por el dolor que le produjo la enérgica cachetada de Sakura y la miró algo enfadado.

-Punto uno- dijo Sakura mostrándole un dedo, -yo no estaba desfilando¡dormía! Punto 2- levantó otro dedo- ¡TU ME MOJASTE! Y punto 3- levantando el tercer dedo…

Splash

-¡No te atrevas a volverlo a hacer!- le gritó para luego abrirse camino hasta el baño.

-Mujeres- gruño Shaoran sentándose en la cama.

Pasados algunos minutos de la discusión anterior, Shaoran consideró prudente el momento para preguntar…

-Saaaakuuuu-

Un sonido gutural acompañado de una maldición se dejó oír del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Qué sucedió con la investigación?-

Silencio.

Shaoran iba a repetir la pregunta ante la falta de respuesta, pero el sonido de la puerta del baño al abrirse lo detuvo. Sakura salió del baño con una extremadamente gruesa y larga bata de baño verde. SU bata verde, pensó automáticamente Shaoran, y una serie de pensamientos indecorosos volvió a la carga. Intentó borrarlos debido a la expresión de fastidio de Sakura, pero no le fue muy fácil.

-Según Tomoyo Kronfuss y Niyobu estan fuera. Kenichi quiere que vigilemos a Gaskell en la segunda parada mientras recaban más datos, en este momento investigan los datos que encontré de Oliver y los que tu hallaste en su camarote. No tienen nada de Melville-

-Tienen lo que yo encontré en su camarote y actualmente lo del rastreador, supongo que en la noche tendrán todo listo-

-Eso espero- murmuró Sakura secándose el cabello con una toalla.

-¿Esa es mi bata?- preguntó Shaoran.

-Sí¿por¿te molesta que la use¡No me la vuelvo a poner entonces!- gritó ella en un arranque de histeria.

Él quedó un poco sorprendido de su reacción y luego preguntó suavemente… -¿Algún problema? Estas nerviosa-.

Sakura suspiró cansada y se relajó un poco. –Disculpa, estoy de pésimo humor-

-Lo he notado-

Sakura elevó una de sus cejas. –Tú tampoco contribuyes mucho que digamos-

-Lo se, es parte de mi naturaleza-

Ella rodó los ojos.

-¿Tienes algo que te preocupe?-

-Me caso cuando regrese del viaje y estoy algo estresada, supongo que es normal-

-Puede ser-

Sakura tomó un vestido blanco con hojas verdes estampadas y caminó con lentitud hasta el baño. Antes de entrar sonrió levemente en agradecimiento a Shaoran por aguantarla, este correspondió su sonrisa y miró la puerta cerrada por algunos instantes más.

-Está muy bonita- murmuró.

-¿Almorzamos juntos?- preguntó ella desde el baño.

-Claro, te espero- respondió él mientras se arreglaba un poco.

Al interior del baño Sakura se terminaba de calzar unas sandalias de tiras verde oscuro y se acomodaba el cabello. Sonrió un poco al espejo, pensando que era injusto estar histérica por nada, dejando de lado claro está las bromas de mal gusto de su compañero las cuales pensaba cobrarse.

Se alisó las arrugas inexistentes del vestido mientras oía el timbre de un celular del otro lado. Abrió la puerta para preguntar si era para ella cuando escuchó la voz de Shaoran a través de la rendija que había abierto.

-Tammy, cariño¿Cómo estás?-

Sintió una punzada de celos.

La risa de Shaoran inundando la habitación, una risa sincera y verdaderamente feliz que le revolvía el estómago cada vez que pensaba que era la tal "Tammy" quien la provocaba.

-Sí cielito, volveré pronto, no te preocupes, te quiero- respondió Shaoran con voz suave y cariñosa.

Sakura apretó la perilla de la puerta y se dijo que iba a averiguar quien era la tal Tammy así muriera en el intento. Y le importaba un pimiento si eran celos o no. La imagen de Tomoyo diciéndole que una novia no debería tener celos de otro hombre, y su propia voz susurrante diciendo: Si a Yukito le molesta¡que se aguante!

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**Hola a todos! **

**Disculpen la demora en actualizar, no me había olvidado del fic! Solo que como habran podido apreciar en este capitulo no hubieron tantas interacciones entre los protagonistas como los tengo acostumbrados, porque en parte cada uno tiene una mision especifica y no pueden hacer todo juntos. **

**Han habido muchas especulaciones con respecto al capitulo anterior... bien... el proximo capitulo resolvera esa duda. Además sucedera la operacion para liberar a Eriol por parte de Tomoyo y por supuesto el encuentro Kaho-Shaoran. (les prometo mucha emocion!) **

**Realmente espero que este cap les haya gustado y que lean el proximo!**

**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron sus reviews! Sus opiniones son mi mayor gratificación. **

**NOS VEMOS!!!!**

**Y ya saben! Un botoncito ahí abajo puede hacer a una autora feliz n.n**

**Nos vemos!**

**Kate**


	13. A Escondidas

**A Escondidas**

**Cap 13**

* * *

Faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y Tomoyo conducía por la desolada carretera. 

Una balada sonaba en la radio sin ser escuchada realmente. Tomoyo sumida en sus pensamientos recordaba haber dejado todo organizado. Las maletas estaban en la parte trasera del automóvil y el mapa de la prisión descansaba en el asiento del copiloto.

Se había despedido de su hijo diciéndole que tenía que irse por unos días, nada más.

Recordó con algo de pena los ojitos llorosos de Ryo y sus intentos por controlar las lágrimas. Akane había prometido cuidarlo y ella estaba segura que así lo haría. Esperaba que fuera suficiente por el momento.

Tomoyo volvió a fijar su mirada en la carretera, que parecía interminable y algo tétrica a esa hora.

Aceleró un poco más. _Más, más, más._

* * *

Cuando al fin llegó al punto acordado, divisó el F-43 una máquina creada especialmente para ese tipo de infiltraciones. Parqueó la camioneta detrás de una gran roca y descendió del vehículo. 

Caminó por entre la tierra y las piedras apretando el abrigo morado contra su cuerpo. Saludó al piloto con un asentimiento de cabeza. Rika se descubrió el rostro y le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Creí que era más conveniente si me encargaba de pilotearlo yo- dijo ella aún con una sonrisa serena en los labios.

Tomoyo sonrió de vuelta.

-Tus cosas- dijo Rika, lanzándole un atuendo negro de látex.

Tomoyo las atrapó y las dejó en una de las grandes formaciones rocosas que escondían ese encuentro y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

Rika, vestida íntegramente de negro, volvió al F-43 a esperarla. Tenía serias dudas acerca de esta "misión", sobretodo por las consecuencias que podía tener.

Por su parte, Tomoyo, se colocó el conjunto extremadamente ceñido que cubría por completo su cuerpo. Acomodó los soportes de las armas, se calzó las botas negras, sujetó los guantes y su máscara; y luego subió junto a Rika.

Partieron instantes después sin decir nada.

* * *

-El descenso será complicado Eva- 

-Veo que recuerdas mi nombre de agente- dijo Tomoyo en voz baja mientras acomodaba todos los instrumentos que necesitaría en los soportes de su traje.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?- respondió Rika mirando hacia el frente con una indiferencia que no sentía. -Habrá un apagón en todos los sistemas de seguridad de la prisión y sus fuentes de poder centrales y alternas en dos minutos aproximadamente. Durará cuatro minutos y medio-

-Entendido-

Tomoyo terminó de acomodarse y giró el rostro para ver a Rika. -Si en diez minutos no estoy ubicada donde acordamos, vete-

Rika asintió inexpresiva. –Baja- gruñó abriendo una de las puertas.

Tomoyo sintió el viento helado calarle los huesos. Fijó un círculo metálico al borde de la puerta, cronometró su reloj y saltó.

-¡Solo diez minutos Eva!- gritó Rika con aprehensión.

Tomoyo se deslizó por el fino cordón hasta sumergirse en el agua del mar. Había descendido en la parte trasera de la fortaleza, la menos vigilada ya que era imposible acceder a la prisión desde ahí.

_Para alguien que no tuviera los planos claro está_, pensó Tomoyo sonriendo mientras nadaba hasta tierra firme.

Cuando al fin tocó la arena se dio permiso para respirar. Quedan 9 minutos Tomoyo, se dijo mentalmente revisando el pequeño cronómetro. Sacó el mapa de un bolsillo y lo revisó nuevamente.

Corrió por uno de los laterales hasta encontrarse paralela con una torre de control antigua y por ende sin vigilancia.

-Imbéciles- murmuró Tomoyo mientras lanzaba un gancho metálico al borde de la caseta elevada de piedra. Escaló por las paredes empinadas con ayuda de la cuerda hasta introducirse en la caseta de control.

El piso estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, y en los techos bajos muchas telas de araña -con insecto respectivo- decoraban la estancia. Tomoyo arregló sus aditamentos y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Retiró el gancho y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Los planos de la prisión indicaban que si bajaba por la empinada escalera de gato, terminaría en medio de la nada y pegada a la pared, pero frente a una de las altas paredes de la muralla principal. El único problema era que tendría que buscar una manera de poder cruzar el hondo foso sin matarse en el intento.

_-__No hay problema- _pensó mientras comenzaba a deslizarse por la estrecha escalerita.

* * *

Sakura disfrutaba de sus camarones mientras fijaba la mirada en una de las grandes mamparas del comedor principal del barco. Las personas conversaban y reían animadamente mientras ella se hundía en sus cavilaciones. 

Shaoran, sentado frente a ella se debatía entre preguntarle que le sucedía y mantenerse en silencio para evitar confrontaciones.

Sakura bebió un poco de vino blanco mientras pensaba en la tal "Tammy" que había nombrado Shaoran. ¿Una ex novia¿Amiga íntima¿Esposa¿Amante? No tenía idea y francamente se moría de curiosidad y algo más que no podía identificar. Detestaba no saber nada del hombre frente a ella sobre todo por los extraños y explosivos sentimientos –nada romántico- que desataba en ella. Lo de nada romántico claro está estaba aún en proceso de convencimiento.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran sujetándole una de las manos que descansaba sobre el mantel blanco.

Sakura pareció despertar de su trance y lo miró a los ojos por un instante aún aturdida. Al darse cuenta de la forma en la que lo observaba giró el rostro levemente escondiendo un pequeño sonrojo que él no notó y retiró su mano con toda la velocidad que pudo.

-Nada, he perdido el apetito- dijo poco convencida.

-Eso es extraño- murmuró él tratando de picarla. –Tú siempre devoras lo que tienes enfrente-

Sakura frunció el ceño por el comentario y lo vio con molestia. Observó como él ampliaba su sonrisa con un aire de satisfacción que ella detestaba y repentinamente un foquito se encendió dentro de su cabeza.

Sakura cambió su expresión y lo miró sugerentemente. –No todo, Shao- susurró con voz sedosa.

Esta vez fue a él a quien le tocó sonrojarse. Shaoran se golpeó mentalmente, solo un idiota cae en su propia broma.

* * *

Tomoyo se sujetaba fuertemente de la cuerda que había instalado en la caseta para poder regresar y que le permitía descender un poco más. Estaba suspendida en el aire, pegada a la muralla exterior y viendo fijamente la segunda muralla. Lanzó un segundo gancho con cuerda y se balanceó un poco hasta lograr quedar pegada al otro muro, escaló con algo de dificultad hasta llegar al otro lado, donde anudó las cuerdas para poder regresar. 

Saltó al interior cayendo en resquicio lateral que daba de frente con la prisión. Se asomó por una saliente y observó el pequeño espacio con guardias cerca del portón y revisó el mapa. –No había otro acceso y si se le ocurría saltar los muros la atraparían con facilidad.

Buscó en la banda de cuero de su muslo derecho una especie de cápsula y la hizo rodar hacia los guardias.

Espero un par de segundos y se acercó hasta ellos.

_Dormidos_

Sonrió para sus adentros. Quedaban siete minutos y medio y estaba cada vez más cerca.

En lugar de abrir el portón detrás del cual estarían aún más guardias buscó en las paredes una reja al nivel del suelo. Cuando la encontró, quitó la rejilla oxidada y se introdujo en el agujero, regresando a rejilla a su posición inicial.

Gateando y guiándose sólo por el mapa con ayuda de unos lentes especiales para ver en la oscuridad se introdujo por unos túneles que fueron diseñados como una especie de desagüe en los inicios de la prisión, pero que en esos días estaban sin uso.

El hedor conseguía marear a Tomoyo por momentos, pero estaba firme en su decisión y no pensaba rendirse cuando estaba tan cerca. Minutos después y luego de haberse deslizado por ese reducido espacio se introdujo a las alcantarillas principales, un espacio repugnante pero más amplio donde se permitió correr.

Le quedaban seis minutos y eso era poco tiempo. Revisó el mapa. Segunda entrada a la derecha, vuelta a la izquierda, vuelta a la derecha, correr hasta ver una escalerita y una reja en la parte superior.

Estaba debajo de la salida de emergencia para los guardias en caso de escape. Tomoyo subió por la escalerita, sacó la reja y subió hasta encontrarse en medio de unas escaleras muy desgastadas y por la suciedad poco utilizadas.

_Nadie escapa__ de "El Olvido" después de todo._

Tomoyo sabía por Iki que nadie transitaba por ahí, así que tenía el camino despejado. Subió escalón tras escalón, sabiendo que estaba en la boca del lobo. Si la descubrían nadie la ayudaría, no había oportunidades para los traidores.

Tomoyo siguió subiendo por la estrecha escalera hasta llegar al piso indicado.

La puerta a su derecha conducía al corredor principal. No podía aparecerse ahí. Tenía que ir por los dúctos de ventilación y luego descender en el pasillo cuando no hubiera guardias. Tomoyo se coló por el dúcto principal y se arrastró hasta una rejita por la que se veía el pasillo. Tomoyo identificó solo a un guardia y esperó a que pasara por debajo suyo para lanzarle un certero golpe en la nuca que lo dejó inconsciente.

Cuando creyó conveniente bajó hasta el pasillo y se encontró con un lugar más sombrío del que imaginó. En el plano, la celda de Eriol estaba marcada con tinta roja. Tomoyo no demoró mucho en ubicar la puerta de metal extremadamente grueso con la pintura descascarada casi al final del estrecho corredor.

De su bolsillo extrajo un dispositivo que pegó a la puerta haciendo que con una pequeñísima explosión esta se abriera. Retiró el dispositivo y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

-Corre- gritó al interior de la nauseabunda celda sin atreverse a ver. Se giró y corrió hacia las escaleras por las que había subido. El dúcto de ventilación hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo. Tomoyo no esperó a ver si él la seguía o no, se limitó a seguir.

Cuando llegó a la puerta la encontró cerrada. Realizó la misma operación con el mismo dispositivo y dio un vistazo a su reloj cuatro minutos, en medio minuto los sistemas de seguridad estarían encendidos.

Corrió escaleras abajo y sintió los pasos de alguien a sus espaldas. No se detuvo a ver si era Eriol o algún guardia, solo corrió.

La alarma comenzó a sonar en el mismo instante en el que tocó la rejita de las alcantarillas, entró por ahí lanzándose, en lugar de bajar por las escaleras. Oyó una caída luego y vio a Eriol vestido con una camiseta marrón andrajosa y unos pantalones grises sucios y rotos. Estaba descalzo.

Sin pensarlo mucho corrió por el mismo camino por el que había entrado, tenía dos minutos antes que se fueran sin ellos. Llegó al lugar del principio donde los guardias debían estar aún dormidos. Examinó a través de los barrotes a varios guardias de espaldas. Volvió a usar gas del sueño y los vio caer uno por uno.

De una patada sacó la rejilla y salió al exterior. Oyó que los guardias empezaban a abrir el portón desde adentro y tomó a Eriol de la mano llevándolo al resquicio donde había caído al principio.

Tendremos que escalar. Le dijo refiriéndose al murete. Ella trepó con algo de dificultad, un dolor agudo, en la rodilla derecha, producto de la caída, pero intentó olvidar el dolor punzante y trepó hasta el borde del muro donde se sentó con las piernas abiertas y desató las cuerdas.

Tomoyo le tendió el brazo a Eriol, pero este lo rechazó tratando de subir por su cuenta. Demoró un poco pero lo logró, después de todo él también había sido agente, uno muy bueno. Retiró uno de los ganchos y se sujetó con firmeza a la cuerda del otro. Era indispensable no dejar ninguna evidencia que la vinculara a la organización.

-Deben estar adentro- gritó un guardia.

-Se han ido por las alcantarillas, ya deben haber salido- gritó otro.

-¡Búsquenlos!-

Tomoyo se lanzó con la que estaba atada en el otro muro y logró llegar hasta él golpeándose con fuerza.

-Me voy a balancear y debes sujetarte a mí- gritó.

Él asintió pesadamente.

Tomoyo reunió todas las fuerzas que pudo y comenzó a balancearse entre las murallas con la soga, lo más que podía.

-Ahora- gritó.

Eriol se lanzó y logró sujetarse a su espalda pero resbaló al chocar contra el muro y cayó.

Tomoyo reaccionó y lo tomó de la mano con un brazo. Gritó de dolor por el esfuerzo.

-No podré escalar tengo destrozados los pies- gritó él, -déjame caer, la cuerda no resistirá por mucho tiempo-

Tomoyo se negó rotundamente y lo elevó lo más que pudo.

-Aférrate a mi cintura con tu vida- espetó exaltada.

Él hizo lo que ella el pidió y Tomoyo continuó escalando sintiendo dolor en cada una de sus extremidades por el exceso de peso. Cuando ambos llegaron a la cabina de control Tomoyo se lanzó hacia la arena arrastrado a Eriol con ella. La caída fue dolorosa, pero consiguió levantar la cabeza.

Miró a su reloj 10 segundos, 9…

-No llegaremos, tenemos que estar en la orilla y no puedo mover la rodilla- susurró ella sintiendo un dolor extremadamente agudo.

Eriol se levantó y la tomó en brazos para luego correr hasta la orilla con el rostro desfigurado por el dolor intenso que sentía.

Rika tenía el F-43 en la orilla y estaba lista para partir cuando oyó una voz de -¡Espera!-

Vio a un hombre que parecía un mendigo subir con Tomoyo en brazos. Sin esperar explicaciones despegó.

Tomoyo aún no creía lo que había sucedido, él la había llevado cargando, lo había sentido tan cerca como antes.

Lo observó y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado. Le pareció extraño.

-¿Es él Tomoyo?-

-Sí, este es Eriol Hiraguisawa-

Rika no volteó a verlos pero continuó hablando. –No lo puedo creer aún-.

-Yo tampoco Rika, yo tampoco-

-¿Esta desmayado no?- preguntó arrugando la frente.

-Sí, y me parece muy extraño-

-Es normal, las condiciones en las que estaba eran muy duras, lo más probable era que no tuviera la fuerza necesaria para lograrlo- razonó Rika.

-Tienes razón- murmuró Tomoyo sintiendo nuevas punzadas de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Me duele un brazo y la rodilla derecha, pero con algunas medicinas estaré bien. Podrás llevarme a casa de Sakura, no creo que pueda conducir así-

-No hay problema-

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama mientras revisaba el ordenador. Kenichi le había mandado una evaluación completa de Kronfuss y su nueva amiga Nakuru y le aseguró que era imposible que él fuera el terrorista que buscaban, ya que el día en el que fue identificado él estaba en una conferencia y había fotos, videos y muchas personas que podían confirmarlo. Había sido un error al tipear los datos de la búsqueda el que los llevó a obviar ese hecho. 

También le informó que Gendo parecía estar tramando algo en contra de Le Vian, pero que ya lo habían puesto al tanto de todo y que no había que preocuparse por él. Oliver fue descartado igualmente gracias a que su información tampoco coincidía con el perfil del sospechoso.

Aún no había información de Melville ni de Gaskell, pero Kenichi había mandado sus impresiones y en esos momentos Shaoran las leía.

"Es improbable que Kaho Melville tenga algo que ver, su descripción física no coincide, no tiene ningún tipo de antecedentes y nada que sustente una teoría, mientras que Touya Gaskell parece esconder muchas cosas y coincide perfectamente, además uno de los que nos pasó la información lo ha identificado. Lamentablemente debo dejar de comunicarme con ustedes ya que la TRA esta interfiriendo, saben que están ahí, así que tengan mucho cuidado, todo queda en sus manos. Procuren que en el primer arribo en el cual se producirá el intercambio de dinero intercepten a Gaskell"

-Así que ya tenemos al culpable- murmuró Shaoran.

-Tenemos dos sospechosos quieres decir-

-Gaskell es a quien buscábamos, Kenichi nos lo ha confirmado-

-¿Qué hay de Melville?-

-Ya leíste el informe, ella al igual que los otros esta limpia-

-Solo porque te atrae no la eximas de culpa, Kenichi puede haber fallado-

-¿Kenichi¿El geniecillo informático fallando? Solo porque estés celosa de ella no la culpes Sakura- dijo entrando en el baño. –Tienes que ser más seria en tu trabajo-

Sakura frunció el ceño y miró la puerta cerrada con rabia.

Esa Kaho Melville terrorista o no, no le convencía.

* * *

Rika conducía la camioneta de Tomoyo sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba algo preocupada por su amiga, desde que habían bajado del F-43 y habían tenido la posibilidad de analizar el estado de los presentes, Tomoyo se veía bastante afligida, no precisamente por su contusión en la rodilla o su corte en el brazo; sino por el estado en el que se encontraba Eriol. Solo esperaba que fuera simple compasión, de lo contrario la situación se saldría de control. Eso era algo que Tomoyo no debía permitir. 

Eriol estada aún sin conocimiento en la parte trasera, Tomoyo no podía evitar sentirse profundamente responsable por su estado, aunque su parte racional le gritara a todo pulmón que era lo que se merecía.

Tomoyo sonrió con algo de amargura cuando los recuerdos regresaron y se obligó a pensar en otras cosas. Ryo debía estar aún durmiendo abrazado a su Norman, la imagen del niño la confortó lo suficiente como para poder centrar su atención en la silenciosa Rika.

-¿Te sucede algo?- preguntó Tomoyo mirándola fijamente.

Rika continuó con la mirada fija en la pista. –Nada de importancia Tomoyo, pero creo que es necesario que te haga una pregunta-

-Dime- dijo Tomoyo casi al instante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Ryo?-

Ante la mención de su hijo Tomoyo no pudo evitar tensarse. –Nada Rika, nada-

-Comprendo- dijo Rika con voz comprensiva mientras asentía. –Además no es el momento apropiado para hablar de esto- terminó de decir mientras miraba a Eriol por el espejo retrovisor.

-Este es el edificio- dijo Tomoyo luego de unos instantes.

Rika parqueó la camioneta en el estacionamiento que le correspondía a Sakura, pero que por su falta de vehículo decente después de colisionar su último automóvil, o mejor dicho su último y único vejestorio.

Tomoyo descendió del vehículo con la ropa inicial. Se había cambiado el atuendo en el camino.

Rika la ayudó a descender a Eriol y a cargar las maletas. Decidieron entrar por el área de servicio para evadir al portero y luego subieron por el ascensor.

-¿Te quedarás aquí cierto?- preguntó Rika pulsando el botón con el número 3.

Tomoyo asintió con la cabeza. –Necesita supervisión y sabes que en mi departamento no puede estar-

-No tienes que decir nada más-

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron Rika sacó las maletas y las colocó en el suelo del pasillo, luego ayudó a Tomoyo a llevar a Eriol hasta la puerta del departamento.

-A partir de aquí puedo arreglármelas- dijo Tomoyo con voz autoritaria.

-En ese caso iré a mi casa a cambiarme antes de ir a la división- dijo Rika mientras ayudaba a Tomoyo a recostar a Eriol contra la pared.

-Gracias por todo-

-No tienes porqué- dijo mientras las puertas del ascensor se cerraban.

Tomoyo buscó las llaves del departamento en su bolso mientras sostenía a Eriol con un brazo. Cuando las encontró finalmente bajo su móvil las introdujo en la cerradura y con algo de esfuerzo abrió la puerta.

El departamento lucía extraño. El olor a tabaco inundaba el ambiente y hasta donde ella sabía Sakura no fumaba y había dejado el departamento cerrado.

Ingresó con Eriol semi-inconsciente, producto de la fiebre alta que había comenzado a tener y lo dejó recostado en el sofá. Se extraño mucho más al ver restos de comida en la mesa de centro.

Fue hasta el corredor e introdujo las maletas. Dejó su cartera en la barra de la pequeña cocina de su amiga y caminó por el corredor. La puerta del baño estaba abierta al igual que la de su pequeño cuarto de lectura, la única cerrada era la de la habitación de Sakura. Caminó hasta ella para ver si estaba acondicionada para poder recostar ahí a Eriol y la abrió con algo de cautela.

Vio en primer lugar la cómoda de Sakura y luego desvió su mirada a su cama. El edredón estaba en el suelo y las sábanas revueltas. Dormidos pudo distinguir dos cuerpos. Completamente incrédula se acercó hasta la cama y observó a una mujer despampanante pero con pinta de no ser más que una "mujer de la vida alegre" por el color del cabello y su aún presente maquillaje. A su lado dormía plácidamente el imbécil más imbécil de los imbéciles. Yukito Tsukishiro, el inocentísimo, buenísimo, dulcísimo Yuki.

La furia comenzó a subir por el torrente sanguíneo de Tomoyo, la cual solo atinó a verterles encima el contenido de un florero.

Un grito femenino resonó por la amplia habitación.

Yukito prácticamente saltó de la cama, mientras que la joven que dormía con el aún permanecía gritando como histérica.

-Muy cierto el dicho ese de "todos los hombres son iguales"- murmuró Tomoyo con rabia antes de ver a Yukito directamente a la cara. Él al darse cuenta de quien era le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-En este instante te vas de esta casa- gritó ella fúrica.

Él al darse cuenta de su completa desnudez se cubrió con las manos.

-Así que nos resultó pudoroso el niño-, dijo Tomoyo con sorna, mientras sujetaba con fuerza el florero vacío.

-No es lo que parece, yo solo…-

-No seas más imbécil de lo que ya eres y cierra tu inmensa bocota, no se cual es el afán de cubrirte si no tienes NADA que ver- le espetó mientras rompía el florero y sujetaba un trozo de vidrio.

-¡Vete!- lo instó señalando la puerta.

Él intentó buscar su ropa pero ella lo detuvo con un movimiento de su brazo.

-Te vas así como estás cerdo asqueroso, o verás lo que es bueno-

-No puedes hacerme esto- gritó él perdiendo los papeles.

-Hago lo que se me da la gana estúpido-

-Yukiiiii- gritó la mujer aún en la cama.

-Cállate zorrita- siseó Tomoyo mientras hacía avanzar a Yukito hasta la salida del dormitorio.

En el pasillo él intentó golpearla y quitarle el vidrio, logrando solo que Tomoyo lo redujera con vergonzosa facilidad. Ella lo arrastró hasta la puerta y lo aventó al ascensor pulsando el botón con el número 1.

-Y espero nunca más vuelvas a acercarte a Sakura, sino quieres perder lo poco que te ha concedido la naturaleza- espetó Tomoyo con una sonrisa burlona ante el rostro rabioso de Yukito.

-¡Me voy a vengar de ti!- gritó él antes que se cerrara el ascensor.

Cuando Tomoyo regresó al departamento la mujer aún estaba a medio vestir y sin más preámbulos la arrastró fuera del departamento y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

No le hizo mucho caso, pese a que sus gritos siguieron cerca de diez minutos más.

Luego de haber expulsado a ambos del departamento pudo empezar a pensar con claridad. Yukito Tsukishiro había engañado a Sakura en su propia cama, no le extrañaría que esta no fuera la primera vez.

Cuando oyó unos gemidos ahogados recordó el estado de Eriol y se obligó a ir hasta su lado. Por un momento el dolor de su propio cuerpo había sido olvidado por la emoción del momento, pero poco a poco iba regresando con más intensidad.

Tomoyo sabía pese a esto, que Eriol era el más grave con el asunto. Tocó su frente y notó que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

* * *

Shaoran salió del baño algunos minutos después y encontró la habitación vacía. Al parecer Sakura se había irritado verdaderamente con él. Tampoco es que le importara mucho, sus reacciones casi siempre eran exageradas y luego de un rato la fiera volvía a estar bajo control. 

Recordó con una media sonrisa en los labios la cita que tenía con Kaho Mellville esa noche. Si la arisca compañera que le había tocado no mostraba ningún interés en él, _por el momento_, lo más lógico sería buscar algo de compañía femenina para, _liberar tensiones._

Decidió que aún era temprano y que ir a la piscina sería una gran idea de pasar la tarde. Llevaría la computadora portátil y el control de rastreo de Gaskell para saber exactamente donde estaba y si encontraba con alguien.

Se puso el traje de baño bastante rápido y salió de la habitación silbando alegremente.

* * *

-Adoro los cruceros- murmuró una joven recostada hacia el sol. 

Sakura bebió un poco más de su piña colada mientras observaba la piscina. Luego de su pequeña discusión con su "prometido" Nakuru la había ido a buscar para ir a la piscina y ella había aceptado gustosa, todo con tal de separarse un momento de Shaoran Li.

-Hace mucho sol- murmuró Sakura mientras se aplicaba protector solar.

-Sí, es perfecto para conseguir un buen bronceado- dijo sonriendo y mirándo a Sakura para luego soltar una risita. –El protector solar es bueno, pero úsalo con moderación, pareces una masa blanca-

Sakura frunció el ceño. Trató de esparcir lo más que pudo la inmensa cantidad de protector que se había echado, demorándose un buen rato en la tarea.

-¡Que fastidio!- gruño Nakuru momentos después.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Sakura algo desconcertada mientras le seguía la mirada a Nakuru.

-Es esa mujercita otra vez, Kaho Melville¡la detesto!-

-¿La conoces?- preguntó Sakura incrédula mientras la miraba de la misma forma nada agradable.

-Sí, era la esposa de un hombre muy rico ligado a negocios sucios, cuando lo capturaron a él ella se quedó sin casi nada, pero mírala ahora, todo lo que tiene ha sido a costa de hombres y quien sabe que otras artes-

-Vaya, Vaya- dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. -Así que ella no es una inocente mujercita-

-Para nada, ESA de inocente no tiene nada- pronunció Nakuru con algo de rencor.

-Hablas con mucho rencor-

Nakuru suspiró e hizo una mueca extraña. –Ella me quitó a mi prometido hace unos años, el sinvergüenza me iba dejar plantada en el altar, afortunadamente una de mis amigas lo descubrió todo y me lo hizo saber, la boda se canceló sin mucho revuelo afortunadamente; pero hasta hoy no puedo evitar detestar a esa mujer. Me consuela saber que dejó a Kuno por otro más rico, poderoso y peligroso-

-¿Quién?- preguntó Sakura cada vez más interesada.

-No se su nombre, solo que está relacionado a la mafia o algo así, luego de eso ella desapareció muchos años y volvió a aparecer hace menos de uno en una fiesta benéfica, con un vestido costosísimo y cubierta en joyas-

Sakura frunció el ceño procesando la información.

-¿Ese no es tu prometido?- preguntó de repente Nakuru señalando con la cabeza una de las mesitas un poco más alejadas de la piscina.

Sakura identificó a Shaoran sentado en la mesita sonriéndole a la tal Kaho e invitándola a sentarse, algo que ella hizo sin ningún problema.

No sabía si era la idea de sentirse humillada públicamente o el hecho de que fuera precisamente esa mujer; la que la llevó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ellos, envalentonada tal vez por el bikini azul que llevaba puesto como "traje de combate" reglamentario.

Nakuru la siguió sin perder de vista a los otros dos en la mesita.

-Shaoran, veo que eres mucho más interesante de lo que creí en un principio- dijo Kaho con voz sedosa.

Shaoran sonrió seductoramente mientras ella le acariciaba el brazo con una de sus uñas. Y descruzaba sus largas piernas.

-Tú también eres una mujer muy interesante Kaho- murmuró él con voz de galán de telenovela.

Ella sonrió de lado, pestañeó un par de veces y se fue acercando hasta él con clara intención de provocarlo.

-Pero tú eres increíblemente atractivo y muy muy seductor cariño- le susurró ella en la oreja.

-Shaoran- siseó Sakura con los ojos brillantes de furia.

Kaho se separó y la miró con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

-Es tu _acompañante_¿cierto cariño?-

Shaoran trató de decir algo pero Sakura se le adelantó. -Su prometida, querrás decir- espetó Sakura tratando de controlar su rabia.

-Sí claro, la prometida- dijo Kaho sonriendo cínicamente.

-¿Deseas algo Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran arqueando una ceja, estaba algo desconcertado por la reacción de Sakura, no había motivo para que se comportara como una verdadera prometida celosa.

-Hablar contigo, a solas-

-Creo que tu fierecita está sacando las garras, mejor me voy cariño, nos vemos en la noche-

Él no dijo nada y realmente hubiera sido innecesario. -¿Disculpa?-

Kaho la miró con extrañeza. –No hablaba contigo querida-

Para esto Nakuru solo podía observar la escena, apoyando completamente a Sakura.

-¿Has dicho que piensas verte esta noche con MI prometido?-

-Eso dije- repitió Kaho mientras se ponía de pie y le daba un súbito beso en los labios a Shaoran que lucía ahora más desconcertado que nunca.

-Así que lo zorra no se te ha quitado Kaho- murmuró Nakuru mirándola con superioridad.

-Oh¿no eras tú la ex prometida de… de… Kuno?- preguntó tras meditarlo unos instantes. –Se que estás aún resentida porque me prefiriera a mí, pero no es tu asunto queridita-

-Aquí la única que sobra eres tú, te voy a pedir de la manera más amable que te retires y dejes de provocar a MI prometido- dijo Sakura contando mentalmente hasta diez.

-Disculpa niña, pero él no está casado contigo, y aunque lo estuviera está más que dispuesto a reunirse conmigo, no veo el problema-

-¡Qué cínica¡Él está conmigo!- gritó Sakura sin poder contenerse más.

-Oh vamos niña no grites así que no estamos en un mercado, no es mi culpa que ni tú ni tu amiguita hayan podido satisfacer a sus respectivos "prometidos", no soy responsable de su actitud estresante o del que sean frígidas e insípidas-

Nakuru no pudo contenerse más y lanzó de un empujón a Kaho, la cual lamentablemente cayó en la piscina empapando así su finísimo vestido turquesa.

-No puedo creer lo desvergonzado que eres- gritó Sakura dándole un bofetón a Shaoran y caminado hacia ningún lugar en especial.

-Si quieres un consejo, apártate de esa mujerzuela- dijo Nakuru con voz seca.

Shaoran se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes más y luego salió corriendo tras Sakura. –¿Quién se habrá creído esa mujer para hacer todo ese escándalo?- murmuró con el ceño fruncido y dispuesto a pedir una explicación por esa conducta tan anormal.

* * *

Sakura había caminado sin rumbo por varias horas, ataviada únicamente por su bikini azul mar. Estaba enfadada con Shaoran por exhibirse públicamente con esa mujer, con Nakuru por haberle indicado que la tipa esa estaba con Shaoran, con Kaho Melville por su cinismo y con ella misma por haber reaccionado así sabiendo que él tenía todo el derecho de relacionarse con quien se le diera la gana a fin de cuentas. 

-Pero está poniendo en riesgo la misión- se dijo mentalmente mientras abría la puerta del camarote, sin creer realmente en sus palabras.

Cuando ingresó pudo ver a Shaoran sentado en la cama, con expresión seria y fastidiada sentado en la cama.

Sakura respiró hondo y caminó hasta él.

-¿Me puedes decir a qué se debió todo eso?- dijo él intentando controlar la voz.

-¡Estaba con Nakuru y tu encuentro con esa mujercita en un lugar tan público me hacía quedar como una tonta engañada!- gritó ella exaltada.

-En primera yo no sabía que tú estabas con tu amiguita, y en segunda tú no eres nadie para reclamarme algo-

-¡Esa mujer me humilló! Y yo soy la prometida- le gritó Sakura molestándose cada vez más y enfrentándolo con la mirada.

-Nosotros no tenemos nada que yo sepa-

Sakura sintió una punzada de amargura por sus palabras pero intentó disfrazarlo con el enojo que sentía. –Estas poniendo la misión en riesgo ¿o no entiendes?- exclamó ella.

-No seas hipócrita Sakura- le dijo él acercándose hasta sujetarle los brazos. –Tú estás celosa y nada más-

-¿Celosa¿Yo¿De ti¡Estás drogado!- se burló ella mientras intentaba safarse.

-No lo niegues, te atraigo pero tu tonta mojigatería te retrae- espetó él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Yo no soy nin…-

Shaoran la atrajo contra sí con más fuerza y la besó, impidiendo que ella siguiera con una retahíla de excusas e insultos. Al principio la besó con rudeza por la molestia que todavía sentía. Las manos de Sakura intentaban apartarlo y él se limitada a apretarla con más fuerza.

Sakura se sorprendió cuando él la atrajo contra sí y se quedó pasmada cuando la besó. No era un beso gentil como el de la primera vez, este estaba imprimido de molestia y algo muy primitivo que no sabía definir.

Ella intentó separarlo de sí con todas sus fuerzas, pero conforme él iba suavizando el beso y haciéndolo más pasional a ella se le hacía más difícil resistirse. Sakura fue correspondiendo al beso poco a poco.

Shaoran fue profundizando el beso, haciendo sus movimientos menos bruscos conforme ella lo iba aceptando. Las manos que tenía en su cintura hicieron movimientos ascendentes y descendentes por su espalda casi desnuda y ella no pudo evitar erizarse ante su contacto.

Las manos que antes había colocado en sus hombros para apartarlo de ella fueron llevadas hasta su cuello mientras enredaba sus dedos en su cabello.

Shaoran rompió el beso y murmuró contra sus labios -Te deseo Sakura- para luego volver a besarla.

* * *

**Fin del cap**

**Hola a todos!!!!!**

**Ahora si no tengo palabras para disculparme. Una racha de poca inspiración mezclada con demasiado trabajo y examenes me impidieron escribir todo este tiempo. **

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el capitulo anterior, me encantaron sus reviews y me da mucha pena agradecerles tan tarde! (espero entiendan...)**

Bueno con respecto al capítulo, hay varias cosas. En primera me preguntaron por qué no habían más escenas Sakura Shaoran en las que pasen "cosas". Bueno si ustedes se dan cuenta ambos no tienen ni dos semanas de conocerse y no creo que personas que se detesten o no se lleven muy bien tengan acercamientos tan rapido. Afortunadamente estamos en el punto en el que su relación se hace más ágil, no puedo adelantarles que sucederá pero esten pendientes.

Ahora en cuestión al cap en sí, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Eriol esta "libre" y se descubrió la verdadera cara de Yukito...

Para el proximo cap (que espero pueda ser publicado dentro de poco) les prometo situaciones MUY interesantes.

**Nos vemos!!! Y por favor díganme si les gusto el cap y dejen sus comentarios!!!!! **

**Kate**


	14. Dolorosas Verdades

**Dolorosas Verdades**

**Cap 14.**

* * *

Tomoyo miraba las líneas del termómetro con algo de consternación. Cuarenta grados no eran cosa de juego, mas aún en el estado calamitoso en el que de por si se encontraba Eriol. Lo examinó por tercera vez en diez minutos y le separó con una delicadeza firme los mechones de cabello humedecidos por el sudor. Su frente ardía.

Dejó el termómetro que había sujetado con la mano izquierda sobre la mesita de centro. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo –ni fuerzas- para llevarlo a la habitación. El dolor agudo en la rodilla que parecía haber menguado y que luego había reaparecido, estaba aumentando considerablemente.

Tomoyo remojó un paño en un recipiente con agua helada y lo colocó sobre la frente de él con una mueca de preocupación. No podía salir a comprar medicinas, solo quedaba rezar porque Sakura tuviera algunas guardadas.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo, considerando su estado, hasta el dormitorio de Sakura y abrió el armario. Rebuscó entre la ropa del segundo cajón hasta encontrar una caja de plástico azul. Tomoyo regresó a la sala y se sentó en el mueble donde Eriol descansaba.

Abrió la caja y encontró una variedad de medicinas bastante importante, el problema era que tenía que encontrar la causa de su fiebre antes de poder darle algo. Lo miró nuevamente y no notó nada extraño, hasta que casi por accidente vio los empeines de sus pies con pequeños cortecitos y gotitas de sangre. Se inclinó para revisarlos y encontró ampollas reventadas y sangrantes con restos de tierra visiblemente infectados.

Se estremeció levemente mientras buscaba un antibiótico. Encontró uno que podía servir y se lo dio en medio de sus delirios. Los siguientes minutos se dedicó a desinfectarle las la heridas de los pies y a vendarle la frente debido a un profundo golpe que había sangrado escandalosamente desde que lo trajo. Cuidó su fiebre con una paciencia poco usual en ella mientras escuchaba sus quejidos agónicos.

-Vas a mejorar Eriol, tienes que mejorar – murmuró con consternación.

* * *

Sakura estaba tan concentrada en su apasionamiento que tardó en comprender algunos instantes las palabras de su compañero y casi por inercia se tensó. Shaoran no se percató de ello hasta que sintió que Sakura forcejeaba con él con intensidad.

La soltó aún aturdido por las reacciones de su propio cuerpo y Sakura huyó de él hasta la esquina opuesta de la habitación evitando mirarlo.

-Qué demonios te pasa- gruño.

Sakura no pudo decir nada al primer intento, hasta que reunió las fuerzas necesarias para poder decir algo sensato. –Yo… yo no, yo estoy- La mirada de desagrado y confusión que moduló ella, claramente percibida por él le sirvieron de respuesta.

-No sientes nada por mí aparte de una atracción que consideras impropia- murmuró él tratando de sonar indiferente. –Tal vez cuando dejes de ser una mojigata puedas disfrutar de la vida y dejar de ser una santita frígida- espetó él, mas por orgullo que por convencimiento.

Hay un dicho muy sabio que dice que todos somos señores de lo que pensamos y esclavos de lo que decimos, y en este caso se cumplía perfectamente. Cuando Shaoran terminó de pronunciar la última sílaba se arrepintió por completo. El rostro desfigurado de Sakura por una mueca cargada con sentimientos que no alcanzaba a entender lo golpearon en el rostro.

-Vete- susurró ella tan débilmente que quedaba la duda de si realmente había sido dicho. Pero Shaoran salió inmediatamente sin esperar confirmación.

Sakura tembló levemente recordando una escena muy parecida de su pasado y se ahogó en sus tumultuosos recuerdos mientras se sentaba en el suelo y se abrazaba las piernas como lo hacia de pequeña cuando estaba triste. Solo le había querido decir –Estoy comprometida-.

* * *

Shaoran caminaba por el pasillo completamente encolerizado y dobló en la primera esquina sin saber exactamente hacia donde se dirigía. Se dio cuenta que tenía en la mano la computadora portátil y otros instrumentos y decidió continuar con la investigación. Después de todo él jamás había dejado que cosas personales interfirieran con su trabajo.

Recorrió los interminables corredores alfombrados hasta localizarse en una de las tantas salas de lectura del barco. Cerró la puerta con seguro y desparramó los aparatos sobre la mesa de roble mientras trataba de calmar la tormenta interior que tenía. El olor a café molido y cigarros inundaba el ambiente, tal vez la última persona que había estado allí había dejado el rastro.

Revisó el programa que reportaba sucesos fuera de lo normal en los lugares donde había instalado cámaras de vigilancia sin encontrar nada nuevo, salvo una extraña y larga conversación de Touya Gaskell con uno de los miembros de la tripulación. Detuvo la imagen en un cuadro que mostraba el rostro del hombre y envió su foto para una investigación.

Meditó unos instantes en el desarrollo de la operación. No había nada que indicara realmente una actividad de la TRA. Solo estaban con un puñado de sospechosos de los cuales se había descartado a casi todos, sin nadie que mostrara alguna actitud anormal y esperando que desembarcaran en algún país del Caribe.

Tenía una espina de molestia incrustada en el pecho, un deseo de golpear a alguien que no podía contener. Había pensado que el trabajo iba a ayudar en algo pero se había equivocado completamente su orgullo estaba extremadamente dañado. Ninguna mujer rechazaba a Shaoran Li, después de todo, aunque muy dentro de él sabía que ese no era ese el verdadero motivo.

* * *

Tomoyo se permitió respirar algo más tranquila cuando la fiebre comenzó a bajar. No intentó llevar a Eriol a la habitación porque hubiera sido completamente imposible, así que se limitó a cubrirlo con unas mantas.

-Su ropa está en pésimas condiciones¡Pero no puedo cambiársela yo!- se dijo mentalmente con una mueca de frustración.

-Si tan solo Akane estuviera aquí- murmuró.

El sonrojo de las mejillas de Eriol había disminuido considerablemente, su respiración se hizo más regular y había dejado de delirar. Dormía profundamente.

Tomoyo fue al dormitorio de Sakura y acomodó un poco las cosas mientras Eriol dormía. Arregló lo más que pudo y preparo sopa.

Mientras el olor a verduras cocidas inundaba la cocina recordó a su madre, Sonomi Daidouji. La única vez que esa increíblemente poderosa mujer pisaba la cocina era cuando ella estaba enferma. Revolvió con un cucharón de madera el líquido mientras aspiraba recuerdos. Ya no sentía la opresión en el pecho de los primeros años siendo huérfana, ahora solo la recordaba con cariño. Cómo la había afectado entonces no tener a nadie, ya no.

La imagen del velorio trajo consigo la de Sakura y una preocupación inmensa la invadió.

¿Cómo iba a decirle lo de Yukito?

-Saku, aquí yo bien tomándome una sopita en tu departamento, ahhh por cierto cuando llegué encontré a tu querido Yukito con una tipa en tu cama¡pero no hay nada de que preocuparse!- realmente no sonaba a una buena opción. Después de tantas batallas por "don perfectito" finalmente tenía argumentos suficientes para separar a su querida amiga del desagradable Yuki, pero no se sentía nada bien por ello. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo a Sakura, el problema era Cómo.

Un sonido ronco proveniente de la sala la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Apagó el fuego con rapidez y corrió a ver si había sucedido algo. Eriol pugnaba por abrir los ojos, mientras su rostro expresaba una enorme confusión.

-Donde demonios estoy- murmuró en tono bajo mientras se tocaba la frente vendada con una mano.

-Cumplí con mi parte, estas "libre"- dijo Tomoyo, enfatizando la última palabra.

Eriol pareció no entender qué le estaba diciendo la figura borrosa frente a él, hasta que pudo enfocar correctamente a Tomoyo.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Veo que lo has olvidado- murmuró ella con voz neutra. –Has estado preso durante varios años, necesito tu ayuda para un caso con la TRA y me pediste a cambio libertad-

Eriol pareció reaccionar ante sus palabras mientras buscaba sentarse en el sofá.

-Me duele la cabeza-

-Es comprensible, tenías una infección espantosa y una fiebre peligrosamente alta- explicó ella todo lo indiferente que pudo.

-¿Qué quieres de mí entonces?- preguntó él mientras la estudiaba.

-Por ahora nada, no hay mucho que puedas hacer. Por hoy puedes descansar, pero mañana empezaremos a trabajar en el caso-.

Eriol asintió en un movimiento torpe y se volvió a sujetar la cabeza. –¿Puedes darme algo para el dolor?-

Tomoyo sacó una pastilla y se la alcanzó sin mucha delicadeza. –Traeré agua- dijo y caminó hasta la cocina.

Cuando regresó con el vaso él tomó la pastilla y luego se mantuvo quieto mirando la alfombra crema.

-Es recomendable que te cambies de ropa, pero como es prácticamente imposible que te movilices por tus heridas te la traeré aquí-

-Quiero bañarme-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. –Por si no te has dado cuenta no puedes moverte de ahí-

-Por si tú no te has dado cuenta no puedo permanecer sin bañarme por tiempo indefinido-

-¿Acaso el señorito se bañaba tres veces al día en la prisión?- se burló.

-No, precisamente por eso- dijo él con cierta amargura.

Tomoyo se mordió la cara interna de su mejilla y asintió imperceptiblemente. -Llamaré a alguien para que se encargue-

* * *

-Akane¿donde está mi mamá?- preguntó Ryo sentado en la mesa del comedor mientras bebía una taza de leche tibia y removía sus pantuflas de dinosaurio bajo la mesa.

-Tuvo que salir a un viaje urgente por trabajo, pero me mandó decirte que cuando regrese traerá algo especial para ti-

Ryo bajó la cabeza con algo de tristeza. Su mamá siempre salía de viaje por trabajo y nunca estaba con él más de dos semanas seguidas ¡y eso! la veía unas pocas horas al día. Había estado queriendo preguntarle algo desde hace un par de meses y su madre siempre lograba evitarlo.

-Akane¿A quién llevo yo para el "Día de los papás"?- preguntó con inocencia.

Akane evitó mirarlo de frente pensando en una respuesta apropiada. –Tu mamá te lo dirá cuando regreses pequeño¡pero apúrate en tomar esa leche que se nos hace tarde!- dijo lo más animada que pudo para tratar de distraerlo de la profundidad de su pregunta y la vaguedad de su respuesta.

-Sip-

* * *

El teléfono había sonado una, dos, tres veces y nadie contestaba. Tomoyo frunció el ceño al recordar que probablemente Akane habría ido a dejar a Ryo en la escuela. Decidió que lo mejor era dejarle un mensaje en la contestadora. Giró el rostro y supervisó que Eriol no estuviera prestando atención.

Cuando oyó la voz de "deje su mensaje después de la señal" ordenó rápidamente sus ideas. El pitido que indicaba el inicio del mensaje sonó y Tomoyo demoró unos instantes más en coordinar lo que iba a decir.

-Akane, habla Tomoyo, espero que mi nota te explicara lo suficiente. Por el momento no voy a poder ir por allá- Tomó aire, iba a pedirle que fuera a ayudarla con Eriol, pero lo pensó bien y creyó que no era adecuado, mientras menos supiera era mejor. -Dile a Ryo que lo amo y que le mando un beso. Cualquier cosa llámame-.

Colgó el teléfono y regresó a la sala. Eriol lucía muy demacrado y con signos claros de haber pasado por mucho.

-¿Ahora si puedo bañarme?- preguntó él con cansancio.

-Puedes, te ayudaré a llegar hasta el baño- murmuró ella ayudándolo a levantarse. Frunció la nariz al comprobar el hedor desagradable que provenía de él pero no dijo nada.

-Se que no huelo a rosas, pero tú entenderás- espetó él apoyándose un poco más en ella para poder ponerse de pie.

Tomoyo se mordió la lengua para evitar decir algo que no debía. Eriol gritó por el dolor al rozar el suelo alfombrado con sus heridas. Tomoyo lo hizo sentar nuevamente.

-Necesito una silla de ruedas-

-¡Yo no me pienso montar en una solo para ir a un maldito baño!- gimió él.

-Pues es eso o te quedas ahí- dijo Tomoyo completamente ofuscada mientras iba a buscar la silla de ruedas que Sakura usó cuando la atropelló el camión repartidor de gomitas en forma de ositos "Dulcilandia". El solo recordarlo le calmó un poco el ánimo y hasta le hizo hacer una mueca que con algo de trabajo podría parecer una sonrisa.

La encontró refundida en el cuartito de los trastos y se sorprendió un poco de que aún estuviera en buen estado considerando lo descuidada que era Sakura con las cosas que pensaba que no iba a volver a utilizar.

La llevó empujando hasta la sala, donde Eriol la esperaba con una molestia mal escondida y dolor por las heridas. La llevó hasta ponerla a su costado y lo miró.

-Te ayudaré a subir- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a alzarse hasta la silla de ruedas sin pisar el suelo. Cuando finalmente lo hubo conseguido, Tomoyo empujó la silla por el estrecho corredor hasta llegar al baño. Afortunadamente el marco de la puerta era lo suficientemente amplio como para que el pasara con comodidad.

-Creo que con esto podrás movilizarte, dormirás en la habitación contigua, ahí esta una maleta con tu ropa- indicó Tomoyo mientras lo dejaba junto a la bañera. –Te traeré una muda limpia y toallas-

Eriol no dijo nada y se limitó a acercarse hasta la tina y a abrir los grifos de agua.

Tomoyo salió en busca de lo dicho a la habitación de Sakura. Había cambiado la ropa de cama y puesto todo en orden nuevamente. Buscó unas toallas en la maleta que Rika le había dado y encontró un par de toallas azul marino bastante gruesas, las colocó sobre la cama mientras preparaba una muda de ropa. Encontró una pijama también azul de algodón, bastante bonita y la colocó sobre las toallas. También extrajo una bata blanca muy gruesa de una tela que lucía abrigadora y algunos productos indispensables y llevó todo eso hasta el baño. Se las ingenió para poder girar la perilla con todas las cosas que llevaba encima.

Cuando ingresó, Eriol acababa de meterse en la tina y ella clavó la mirada en las lozas del suelo. –Traje lo que necesitas- dijo, dejando todo sobre la silla de ruedas mientras recogía la ropa que él había dejado ahí, sin mirarlo claro está. Eriol notó su incomodidad y decidió no hacer ningún comentario.

Tomoyo salió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron dejándolo solo. Cuando estuvo en el corredor respiró aspiró la mayor cantidad de aire que pudo, inundando sus pulmones. No había alcanzado a ver nada y lo prefirió, no quería recordar cosas que no debía.

Caminó hasta la cocina nuevamente con la ropa andrajosa que Eriol se había retirado. Eran solo dos piezas, Tomoyo no quiso ponerse a analizar nada y decidió tirarlas a la basura.

Se sentía agotada física y mentalmente, y solo en ese momento la siempre fuerte Tomoyo Daidouji se permitió sentarse a curar sus propias heridas.

* * *

Sakura no se había movido del lugar en el que se encontraba desde hacía un buen rato, los recuerdos que habían desatado las palabras de Shaoran habían causado un efecto devastador en ella.

Recordaba una escena vivida cuando ella era todavía casi una niña. Tenía dieciséis años y había hecho su primer viaje en crucero, con sus padres: Nadeshiko y Fujitaka Kinomoto, los mejores padres que una niña podría haber tenido. En ese fatídico viaje ambos habían muerto en un penoso accidente, ella había terminado en un hospital y sus únicas visitas fueron las de sus mejores amigas Tomoyo y Rika. La madre de Tomoyo, Sonomi, fue casi una segunda madre para ella por mucho tiempo y la ayudo muchísimo, aunque ese dolor fue muy difícil de superar.

Yukito, el hijo de unos amigos de sus padres había estado muy cerca de ella desde siempre y habían terminado siendo novios poco antes de que ella se fuera a ese viaje. Unos meses después del accidente cuando todo aparentemente había sido superado recordó que Yukito había ido a visitarla muy entrada la noche a su casa y la había besado y acariciado de un modo que a ella le desagradó mucho, la quiso llevar a la fiesta donde había estado antes –cosa que ella notó por su aliento a alcohol- pero ella rechazó su propuesta recordándole la reciente muerte de sus padres.

Él le sacó en cara esa noche lo "niña", "tonta", "puritana"y "santurrona" que era y reconoció que tal vez lo mejor era esperar que fuera una "mujer de verdad" paratener algo con ella. Al día siguiente se disculpó y ella aceptó sus disculpas pero sus palabras se quedaron marcadas a fuego en su memoria. Nunca se volvió a sentir femenina y mucho menos sexy como veía a Tomoyo, su concepción de sí misma se vio muy empobrecida desde entonces.

Sakura tembló al recordarlo mientras gruesas lágrimas eran derramadas por sus mejillas. Tal vez sí era una mojigata completa, pero ella era así y no había nada que pudiera o quisiera hacer al respecto. Su vida estaba organizada y no iba a permitir que viniera un Shaoran Li a revolverlo todo. Lo detestaba, más que antes, pese a la gran atracción que reconocía sentir por él y que la hacía odiarlo aún más.

-Vete con una "mujer de verdad" si eso te hace feliz Shaoran Li, porque de mí no vas a conseguir nada- gritó interiormente con una extraña rabia burbujeando en su interior.

* * *

Shaoran todavía fastidiado avanzaba por los corredores del barco dando grandes zancadas. Su ceño fruncido hacía notar su creciente molestia. No estaba dispuesto a malograrse la noche por una niñita, pensaba ir y enfrentarse a Sakura Kinomoto así muriera en el intento.

Entró sin llamar a la puerta y vio la habitación vacía. Fue hasta el baño pero tampoco estaba allí. Se frotó inconscientemente las manos hasta que se dio cuenta que la mampara del balcón estaba abierta.

Se acercó para intentar cerrarla cuando divisó una figura femenina recostada en la baranda contemplando el horizonte. El viento fresco de la noche temprana le daba en el rostro y agitaba unos mechones castaños.

-Sakura- murmuró sin darse cuenta.

Ella alcanzó a oír su voz y giró el rostro lentamente. Su mirada estaba cargada de una tristeza oculta que él logró percibir. Su mente se quedó en blanco por algunos instantes. Toda la furia ciega que había sentido estaba empezando a desvanecerse. Recordó vagamente la forma cómica en la que se habían conocido, todas las situaciones de lo más disparatadas y los comentarios picantes; le pareció imposible que esa fuera la misma mujer conflictiva y graciosa que había conocido.

-Vete por favor- suplicó ella con voz cansada.

-Lo lamento, no quise herirte- murmuró aún en contra de lo que su in_menso_ orgullo le dictaba.

-No has dicho nada que no sea cierto, realmente soy una mojigata- Sakura miró nuevamente hacia el horizonte con aire ausente.

Shaoran no sabía que hacer en un momento como ese, no era muy bueno en esas labores así que se acercó hasta Sakura y le sujetó un hombro con algo de torpeza.

-Me agradas así-

Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa triste.

-Gracias… supongo- Sus ojos parecían empañados por una bruma que los hacía ver apagados y Shaoran comenzó a preguntarse si ahí había algo más que él no sabía.

-Sé que no nos llevamos bien la mayor parte del tiempo y casi siempre busco hacerte enfadar, pero realmente siento haber dicho lo que dije-

-No importa- contestó Sakura intentando por todos los medios contener las lagrimas que pugnaban por ser derramadas.

-Sí importa- exclamó Shaoran obligándola a darse vuelta mientras le sujetaba el rostro. Sentía la garganta seca y el pecho oprimido. Estaba furioso con él por sentirse así de preocupado por ella, por tenerle tantas consideraciones. Molesto porque Sakura Kinomoto le importaba.

Sakura abrió los ojos por la impresión, dejando resbalar algunas lágrimas en el proceso.

-Dime qué te sucede-

-Nada, Nada- murmuró ella bajando la mirada e intentando safarse de su agarre.

Shaoran maldijo. –Qué no entiendes que no puedes pasarte la vida lloriqueando- explotó.

-Eres un bruto- chilló ella corriendo hasta la habitación e intentando encerrarse en el baño. Shaoran se lo impidió con su cuerpo y entró con ella al baño cerrando la puerta con seguro y bloqueando la salida con su cuerpo.

-¡Soy un bruto entonces, pero me vas a decir que demonios te sucede!- Shaoran sabía que estaba lastimándola, pero era la única forma en la que conseguiría que ella soltara todo y finalmente pudiera librarse de ese peso.

-Tú eres igual que él y que el resto de hombres, no les interesa lo que uno sienta, solo son sus insititos básicos y nada más. Sexo, sexo, sexo. Si una no es una regalada es una mojigata. No entienden acaso cómo nos hacen sentir.¡Si no quieres hacerlo eres un ser asexuado al que no besas en la boca ni porque te vas a casar!- gritó Sakura dejando correr gruesas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

Shaoran no entendió en un principio pero comenzó a formarse algunas ideas. –¿Ese tipo con el que parece te vas a casar es el imbécil por el que te sientes así?-

-Pero tiene razón después de todo ¿no?- dijo Sakura con amargura. – Soy una niñita, una puritana, una tonta, nada femenina como para poder hacer que un hombre se interese en mí-

-¿Sabes las idioteces que dices?- Exclamó Shaoran casi al límite. No entendía como se le podía ocurrir una barbaridad semejante, Sakura Kinomoto destilaba femineidad y sensualidad por cada poro. Que su prometido fuera un reverendo imbécil era otro asunto.

-¡Claro que lo sé! He llevado atragantado durante muchos años el que el hombre que dice amarme no me mire con deseo. Nos llevamos bien, tenemos cosas en común, pero no siente _eso_, o por lo menos no da esa impresión. Lo rechacé una vez y me catalogó de frígida. Pero qué le iba a importar que yo me sintiera mal por la muerte de mis padres…- Sakura cayó de rodillas en las baldosas del baño llorando amargamente.

Shaoran entendió muchas cosas en ese reclamo enredado que ella había expuesto.

–Me gustas como mujer Sakura Kinomoto, por eso te dije que te deseaba- dijo Shaoran colocándose a su altura. -¿Puedes entender eso?-

-Puedo-

Shaoran se mordió la lengua pero no pudo evitar seguir hablando. –Pero yo no soy lo suficientemente bueno para competir con tu prometido, porque a pesar de hacerte sentir así lo crees mejor que yo-

Sakura se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y lo miró a los ojos. –Solo iba a decirte que respeto el compromiso que tengo con Yukito, me gustas como hombre, pero… pero… yo me voy a casar con otro-

Shaoran la miró con intensidad. –No te cases con él. Rompe el compromiso-

-Yo… yo no puedo. Lo siento- dijo muy bajito Sakura mirando hacia otro lado.

Shaoran se levantó y salió del baño aprisa dando un sonoro portazo. Sakura se recostó contra la pared y oyó que abrían y cerraban la puerta del camarote.

-Yo… no puedo- murmuró Sakura con la vista clavada en las lozas del baño.

* * *

Luego de terminar de bañarse Eriol intentó volver a la silla de ruedas pero se apoyó mal y terminó golpeándose fuertemente quedando recostado contra la bañera mojada sin poder hacer nada para volver a sentarse.

Tomoyo oyó la exclamación desde el baño y algo reticente decidió ir a ver que sucedía. Tocó un par de veces a la puerta, pero no oyó respuesta. Intuyendo que algo había sucedido giró la perilla y fue entrando al baño.

Vio la silla de ruedas volcada y corrió hasta la bañera encontrando a Eriol con la cabeza ladeada y medio cuerpo salido.

Corrió hasta él e intentó ayudarlo, olvidando tal vez que estaba desnudo, o que era su ex marido traidor.

-Gracias Tomoyo- murmuró Eriol sin mirarla.

Tomoyo percibió la ira y la frustración que llevaba adentro por sentirse un inútil y lo miró con seriedad.

-Es natural que no te encuentres en condiciones de valerte por ti mismo como antes, pero recuerda que esto es temporal-

-No tienes que hacerme sentir mejor, no está incluido en el trato-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos para canalizar lo que sentía y no gritarle unas cuantas cosas. –Como quieras Hiraguisawa. Mira tú como te subes a la silla de ruedas, como te cambias, como te cocinas y como estas en veinte minutos en la sala, que hay que empezar a trabajar-

-Habías dicho que…-

-No había dicho nada, haces lo que digo o ya sabes lo que sucederá-

-Entendido Daidouji-

Tomoyo lo miró de medio lado. Sus músculos muchísimo menos marcados, pero aún con rastros de aquella alguna vez imponente figura. Vio una cicatriz desde un poco más debajo de la mandíbula que cruzaba por el pecho y se estremeció imperceptiblemente.

Caminó hasta el pasillo y cerró la puerta.

Eriol vio la puerta cerrada y golpeó con el puño cerrado la bañera. Cerró los ojos y maldijo con voz atragantada.

* * *

Sakura estaba sentada sobre la cama, abrazándose las piernas. Pensó una y mil veces en lo que había sucedido con Shaoran Li y en todo lo que había vivido con Yukito. Sabía que a pesar de todo Yuki la quería, no era muy apasionado pero lo hacía, estaba segura de eso, de lo contrario jamás hubieran estado en planes de boda. Shaoran por el otro lado carecía de muchas virtudes que Yukito poseía, pero tenía unas que la atraían y mucho. La hacía sentirse viva.

Tenía un lío en la cabeza, y necesitaba despejarlo con desesperación. La duda de casarse o no casarse se había instalado en su pecho demasiado rápido. Su intuición le decía que eso era precisamente lo que Tomoyo había querido, pero también tenía claro que ella jamás se imagino que su juego iba llegar a ese punto.

Sakura abrió su armario decidida a resolver la situación esa misma noche.

* * *

Shaoran había estado recostado contra una barandilla que daba hacia la piscina desierta durante mucho rato. Estaba conciente que no tenía planeado tener algo serio con una mujer, por lo menos a corto plazo. Pero aún así no pudo evitar pedirle a Sakura que dejara al idiota del novio. Él no le había prometido nada, era cuestión de ella. Pero tenía la pequeña esperanza de que ella lo prefiriera a él. Al recién llegado con el que no llegaba nunca a ningún acuerdo, que tenía un carácter de los mil demonios y tenía una fijación inexplicable por molestarla cuando generalmente era una persona bastante responsable y seria en el trabajo.

Una voz susurrante y cálida llegó hasta sus oídos. Shaoran despegó la vista del mar oscuro y fijó su mirada en la mujer a sus espaldas.

-Pensé que estarías aquí- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Kaho-

Shaoran no estaba seguro de porqué ella pudo encontrarlo pero tampoco lo cuestionó por mucho tiempo. Prefirió sumergirse en una conversación vana y completamente superficial con la pelirroja.

Kaho había ido decidida a todo y eso fue precisamente lo que hizo en cuanto vio a Sakura, la novia de Shaoran, deambulado por la piscina. Al parecer buscaba a alguien y ella supuso que era al mismo Shaoran al que quería encontrar. Ella se encargaría de que lo ubicara.

-No estoy seguro Kaho- había respondido Shaoran cuando sintió la voluptuosa figura de Kaho apretada contra él. Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa e intentó decir algo pero Kaho se le adelantó.

Kaho se aseguró de gemir sonoramente y golpear con el tacón la barandilla metálica. Mientras besaba a Shaoran estaba seguro que Sakura Kinomoto los estaba viendo.

Shaoran nunca llegó a corresponderle. Ella misma fue la que se separó aunque estaba segura que él estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

-No creo que sea lo mejor- dijo Shaoran, antes de voltear a ver a una figura femenina salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido.

Él dejó a Kaho plantada en su lugar y salió corriendo tras Sakura. Ella se mantuvo sonriente y se apoyó cómodamente contra la baranda, aspirando sonoramente el aire salado.

* * *

Sakura salió corriendo sin saber a donde. Había sentido de todo mientras veía a Shaoran besarse con aquella maldita mujer. Le había dicho tantas cosas y lo primero que hacía era irse con otra. Tenía la sangre hirviendo de cólera y una espina clavada en medio del pecho. Estaba furiosa, frustrada, decepcionada, rabiosa, y triste; todo combinado en una mezcla extraña.

Corrió aún más rápido queriendo llegar a un lugar donde pudiera estar lejos de él para poder pensar. Y se fue hasta el otro lado del barco, como si realmente esa fuera una distancia infranqueable.

Shaoran corría sin saber muy bien hacia donde había ido ella. Tratando de seguirla por pura intuición, con un deseo desesperado de explicarle… de aclararlo todo.

Sakura llegó hasta la parte trasera y se apoyó en las barandas, sintió los ojos aguados y las lágrimas amargas intentado escaparse de sus ojos. El sonido de su celular la desconcentró.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Dafne?-Preguntó Tomoyo preocupada porque no estaba segura de quien estaba contestándole.

-Soy yo Eva-

-Lo lamento Saku, pero no estaba segura que eras tú y es mejor prevenir- se excusó Tomoyo.

-Lo entiendo¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Tomoyo dándose cuenta que el tono de voz de Sakura sonaba diferente.

-Sí claro, estoy un poco resfriada pero eso es todo-

Tomoyo no le creyó mucho pero prefirió dejarlo pasar. –Tenía que decirte algo muy importante, pensé esperar a que regresaras, pero… pero… hay cosas, bueno… hay cosas que no deberían ser habladas por teléfono pero…-

-Tommy si es tan importante, dímelo ya, no hay problema-

-Pero…- Suspiró. –Es sobre Yukito Tsukishiro-

Sakura se tensó instantáneamente. –Dime-

-Ahora estoy instalada en tu casa con Hiraguisawa y está todo bien pero cuando llegamos, encontré algo o bueno a alguien aquí-

-Si no hubieras mencionado a Yukito pensaría que fue un ladrón-

-No. Era Yukito y… ¡ay Sak! No se como decirte-

-Solo dilo. Puedo oír cualquier cosa- Sakura se sentó en el suelo y apoyó el rostro en una de sus manos.

-Tsukishiro te estaba engañando con otra mujer, los encontré a ambos en tu dormitorio- Tomoyo habló rápido pero aún así Sakura entendió perfectamente cada palabra.

-Disculpa Tommy no puedo seguir hablando- murmuró Sakura antes de cortar la comunicación.

Sakura sintió las pequeñas gotitas de lluvia caerle en el cabello al mismo tiempo en que sus lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. No se sentía más triste, sino por el contrario, estaba dejando de sentir muchas cosas. Se puso de pie y clavó la mirada en el océano. Pensó en lanzarse y recordó como había visto hacerlo a "Rose" en la película "Titanic". Sentía los ojos hinchados, las piernas muertas y la mente anulada.

Y tomó una decisión.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

**HOLA A TODAS!**

**Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! Se que las he dejado esperando mucho tiempo, tal vez demasiado... Tuve millones de inconvenientes para poder escribir y actualizar este cap. (las que quieran saber que sucedio exactamente, explicación detallada esta en mi profile...). ****Lamento muchisimo haberme tardato tanto, espero que puedan comprenderme y quieran seguir leyendo la historia. Lo que sucedio fue completamenete anormal, no planeo demorar tanto para las actualizaciones, una vez por semana es lo ideal, salvo que este muy inspirada...**

_**Bueno ahora refiriéndome al capítulo, **finalmente supimos un poquito más del pasado de Sak, de la muerte de sus padres y de como ella se siente con respecto a sí misma por ese episodio con Yukito. Mmmmm no se que opinen de la relacion Tomoyo Eriol... Shaoran por su parte parecía que iba bien y la terminó malogrando horriblemente por culpa de Kaho... el problema aqui esta en la decisión que ha tomado Sakura._

_Qué creen que pase con esos dos? Lean el siguiente capítulo a la misma hora y por el mismo canal de su novela favorita, Tormenta de Pasiones II_

_**Mentira, ahora si poniendome seriecita, quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejaron review en el capítulo pasado y a todos los que leen el fic (así no sepa quienes son). **_

_**Gracias por su apoyo, espero con ansias sus comentarios y especulaciones.**_

_Con cariño _

_Kate_


	15. Kilómetros

**Kilómetros**

**Cap 15**

**

* * *

**Torpe. 

Así era exactamente como se sentía Shaoran mientras corría por los pasillos abarrotados de personas que se dirigían a los diferentes espectáculos nocturnos. Atravesó los interminables corredores sin saber donde hallarla, la buscó en los lugares más inverosímiles, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra… o mejor dicho el océano. A cada paso se sentía más lejos de ella, los sonidos de las fiestas lejanas le llegaban a los oídos y comenzó a temer lo peor.

Shaoran se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza imprimiendo una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Frustrado luego de varios minutos de búsqueda infructuosa, decidió buscarla en una de las cubiertas, se fue caminando hasta el lugar más alejado del barco, pensando en ella… Sakura Kinomoto.

Las lucecitas exteriores a penas iluminaban su paso, titilantes, parecían irse apagando gradualmente. Shaoran sintió la brisa marina, fría, contra su rostro. No podía creerlo, pero tenía miedo; miedo de no encontrarla, o peor aún miedo de encontrar algo que no quería comprobar. Se quedó un rato viendo el océano con el peso de un descubrimiento a medias. Cuando ya estaba a punto de irse, divisó un manto blanco ondeado por el viento en el punto más alejado del barco. Y supo que era ella.

La pequeña damita sentada en su trono de tristeza yacía ahí, como congelada. Shaoran corrió hasta ella con una repentina desesperación, sin saber qué quería evitar.

Sakura estaba sentada aún en el suelo luego de casi media hora, con las pupilas dilatadas y unos ojos rojos y secos. Estaba azul por el frío y dejaba escapar un vaho por la boca. Temblaba ahí afuera, solitaria y con un vestidito que no ayudaba en nada. Corrió hasta ella y se paró frente a su cuerpo.

-Sakura- susurró Shaoran viéndola ahí.

Ella no se movió, continuó sentada, con la cabeza escondida en sus rodillas flexionadas.

Shaoran se desordenó el pelo por los nervios y le tocó levemente el hombro. Estaba helada.

-Sakura- volvió a llamar esta vez más preocupado.

Ella alzó la cabeza con algo de dificultad y enfocó su mirada en él.

-Li- dijo ella en un susurro que fue absorbido rápidamente por el viento.

Él pudo observar su expresión seria y se sintió enfermo repentinamente. –Lo que viste no es…- intentó explicarse.

Sakura alzó un poco más la cabeza. –No me interesan sus asuntos agente Li, déjeme sola-

Ella había tomado una decisión y no pensaba retractarse. Esa noche ella había lanzado al mar algo más importante que su cuerpo… su alma. La sensación de desasosiego, los celos y el rencor habían minado su confianza en el amor. Quería sentirse segura por una vez en su vida, y estaba convencida que esa era la única manera de lograrlo.

-Sakura, por favor, déjame explicarte- pidió él desesperándose.

-Quiero estar sola-

-¡Vas a morir congelada!- exclamó él.

-No quiero moverme de aquí, vete- dijo ella volviendo a esconder su rostro entre sus rodillas. Sus hombros se movían levemente contendiendo el temblor que precede al llanto.

-Kaho no…-

-Agente, es mejor que siga con la misión, iré en unos momentos, necesito despejarme un poco- murmuró.

-Con un demonio Sakura- gimió él colérico mientras golpeaba la barandilla metálica con su puño. Los nudillos lastimados comenzaron a sangrar levemente. –No quiero nada con Kaho, te lo dije claramente-

-Si tú lo dices…- susurró ella con voz estrangulada.

Shaoran se colocó a su altura y la sacudió un poco. -¿Qué te sucede?- le preguntó acariciando levemente sus mejillas húmedas. –¿Estás llorando por mí?- preguntó Shaoran algo incrédulo.

Una carcajada amarga brotó de los labios de Sakura. –No es tan importante como para llorar por usted agente- dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad.

Lo miró de frente, ella no pensaba dejarse intimidar por él. Todo volvería a su cauce, emociones incluidas. Sakura Kinomoto nunca jamás volvería a ser vista llorar por un hombre.

Lo miró con algo de desprecio y caminó por su costado. Shaoran sintió que había perdido algo, aunque no pudo identificar qué. La vio alejarse con el orgullo aparentemente intacto y la confianza renovada.

Un pitido lo sobresaltó. Buscó en sus bolsillos su móvil, pero se dio cuenta que no era eso lo que sonaba. Distinguió en el suelo el celular de Sakura y lo recogió.

-¿Hola?- preguntó Shaoran.

_-¿Con quién hablo?- contestó una voz femenina bastante extrañada. -¿Li?- preguntó casi en un susurro._

-Sí-

_-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Tomoyo evidentemente preocupada._

-Tuve un problema con ella, está algo indispuesta-

_-Debí suponerlo, por favor no la dejes sola, esta atravesando un mal momento-_

-¿Sucedió algo?-

_Tomoyo pareció dudarlo antes de contestar. –No es adecuado que te lo diga-._

-Te lo pido como un favor personal Daidouji-

_Tomoyo se mordió el labio y se golpeó la frente con los dedos. –Encontré a su prometido engañándola y le avisé hace unos instantes-_

Un rayo de luz aclaradora pareció pasar por la cabeza de Shaoran. -Entiendo perfectamente, gracias-

_-__Por favor infórmame si hay novedades- dijo Tomoyo antes de cortar la comunicación._

* * *

Tomoyo se frotó las manos cruzó los dedos apoyando su frente en ellos. Lucía claramente preocupada. –Sabía que no era buena idea contárselo- murmuró para sí.

Sonidos de abrir y cerrar puertas la sacaron de sus pensamientos. Vio aparecer montado en una silla de ruedas a Eriol, vestido con la ropa que ella le había proporcionado. Se veía joven y extremadamente apuesto y algo se removió en su interior.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente y ella fue la que rompió el contacto visual. –Creo que es momento de comenzar a analizar los datos- dijo rehuyéndole la mirada.

Eriol asintió en silencio y se acercó hasta ella. –Revisa esto por favor, mientras voy a darme un baño- dijo señalándole el ordenador portátil. -Solo tienes acceso a esas direcciones, cualquier intento de inmiscuirte en cosas que no debes traerá sus consecuencias, no intentes hacer algo indebido o sabes qué sucederá- advirtió ella mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Eriol fijó sus ojos azules en el espacio donde Tomoyo había estado, para luego regresar su atención al ordenador. Pasó los dedos por encima de las teclas como acariciándolas. -Tanto tiempo muerto- murmuró mientras se enfrascaba en una nueva investigación.

Shaoran llegó al camarote como impulsado por una necesidad de verla nuevamente y saber que estaba bien. Cuando entró se fijó en la cama desarreglada y la persona que se encontraba profundamente dormida en ella.

La miró sin saber bien qué hacer y se recostó, encima de la cama, a su lado. Cada cierto tiempo la miraba de reojo como para asegurarse que ella estaba bien. Encendió la computadora portátil que tenía y la colocó sobre su pecho para avanzar un poco el trabajo. Inesperadamente un peso ajeno se instaló en uno de sus brazos impidiéndole ejecutar sus movimientos con la misma facilidad. Vio a Sakura recostada sobre él, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro mientras se aferraba a su brazo. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo bajarle por el brazo y llenarle todo el cuerpo y sonrió levemente al verla descansar.

* * *

Tomoyo se envolvió en la toalla color crema que estaba colgada en el baño. Apreció su reflejo en el espejo ovalado que tenía Sakura sobre el lavabo y suspiró con cansancio. Estaba muy bella, aunque ella no pudiera verse así.

Salió del baño aún envuelta por la toalla y caminó hasta la habitación de Sakura, buscó en el armario su maleta y extrajo una muda de ropa. Un cómodo pantalón de denim y una blusa violeta. Se cepilló el cabello aún húmedo y se lo acomodó a un costado. Al mirarse a los ojos siguió encontrando fallas en su aspecto, quería estar linda y no conseguía sentirse así. Se odió por desear mostrarle a Eriol Hiraguisawa que estaba mejor que nunca, porque muy en el fondo sabía que aún no había podido olvidar el daño que él le había causado.

Tomoyo se abofeteó mentalmente y salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala, mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla. Eriol no la vio llegar, estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que aparentemente le mostraba el ordenador; o eso fue lo que pensó Tomoyo.

-No parece la T.R.A- murmuró ausente.

-No comprendo- dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su costado y dejando la toalla en el apoyabrazos del sofá.

-Este no es el método de acción de la TRA, me parece que aquí hay algo más-

Tomoyo frunció el ceño. –Explícate mejor-

-El plan no se justifica, según los informes que les han dado para esta operación ¿el objetivo de la T.R.A. era…?- preguntó Eriol.

-Solo nos dijeron que iba a haber un miembro de la TRA dentro del barco, que pensaba hacer contacto en uno de los desembarques y desaparecer definitivamente- le explicó Tomoyo frunciendo los labios.

-Por eso mismo, tendría que haber una intención detrás de ello-

-Se barajan dos posibilidades respecto a eso- Tomoyo no estaba muy segura de hasta que punto debía darle información a Eriol, eso podría ponerlo en contacto nuevamente con sus antiguos "amigos" y eso sería peligroso. Por otra parte no tenía muchas opciones ni información cien por ciento fiable sobre la TRA.

-Si pretendes que te ayude a resolver tu caso, tienes que darme información, de lo contrario no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Eriol algo fastidiado por la actitud de Tomoyo.

Tomoyo suspiró. –Desde hace algún tiempo, para ser más concretos desde que capturamos a importantes piezas de la TRA y desbaratamos su sede principal hace cuatro años no se volvió a saber nada de la organización. Se sospecha que el líder estaba próximo a la muerte y que la organización esta atravesando una crisis. Al parecer el líder está intentando reorganizar la TRA para cuando muera-

Eriol pareció meditarlo durante unos instantes. -El código de la TRA estipula que a la muerte de su líder se fragmenta la organización y se desactiva la matriz. Cada fragmento a cargo de un subjefe debe constituir una nueva organización o desactivarse-

-Coincide- murmuró Tomoyo analizando los datos que arrojaba el ordenador.

-Pero aún así no parece muy lógico, la TRA no tendría por qué haber usado el crucero como medio, es completamente ilógico, además no hay ningún fin que justifique una exposición tan directa de alguno de los agentes-

-Ya habían usado estrategias similares- afirmó Tomoyo algo incómoda por el tono de superioridad que Eriol usaba cada vez que hacía mención a algo referente a la TRA.

-Pero con un fin vinculado a ello, es ilógico que se evidencien de esa manera al punto de volver a hacerse notorios-

-También había estado pensando en eso, pero no parece existir ninguna otra explicación-

Eriol se masajeó las sienes. –Necesito un ordenador que este limpio de datos y que tenga acceso a la red-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Tomoyo suspicaz.

-Acceder a uno de los servidores de la TRA- dijo él como si fuera obvio.

Tomoyo lo miró fijamente y luego comenzó a reír. –Pretendes que crea que tú vas a poder entrar a esa red altamente segura, cuando ninguno de nuestros especialistas lo ha logrado pese a trabajar en ello durante años-

-Mi tío fue creador de MEVE, el sistema de redes de la TRA, es por eso que conozco una manera de ingresar al sistema que no necesita usar ningún objeto en especial. Solo unos pocos lo conocemos, se suponía que debía usarse en casos de emergencia-

-Es extraño que realmente estés ayudando a la organización, sacando a la luz secretos de la TRA que después de todo es a la que le debes lealtad… ¿o no?- comentó Tomoyo mordaz.

Eriol se mantuvo inexpresivo. –Si no confías en lo que hago, bien puedes intentar hacerlo tú sola. Mátame si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero no me recuerdes constantemente el pasado-

-Es inevitable Hiraguisawa, pero en resumidas cuentas tienes razón, te traeré un equipo-

Tomoyo sacó de su bolsillo un comunicador cuadrado de color negro y marcó una combinación.

-Envíame un ordenador de tipo C12 con acceso, ya sabes donde estoy- Dijo Tomoyo con un tono extremadamente autoritario.

_-Afirmativo- contestó una voz seca del otro lado, _para luego dar lugar al "clic" del corte de comunicación.

Eriol se había mantenido tecleando algunas secuencias de datos en el ordenador mientras Tomoyo había mantenido su breve conversación, pero le fue imposible reprimir el comentario que siguió:

-Después de todo lograste ascender-

Tomoyo sonrió de medio lado. –Por supuesto-

-Pensé que te gustaba la actividad, un trabajo de jefe no es muy interesante- Eriol volvió a fijar la mirada en los datos que arrojaba la pantalla. -¿Quiénes están en servicio?- preguntó antes que Tomoyo hubiera respondido a su comentario anterior.

-Un agente de otra división y Kinomoto- respondió Tomoyo intentando parecer distraída.

-Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que no ibas a dejar las misiones¿qué pudo hacerte cambiar de opinión?-

-Las cosas cambian con el tiempo Hiraguisawa, ya nada es como entonces-

-¿Te volviste a casar?- preguntó Eriol repentinamente, tomando por sorpresa a Tomoyo y dejándola parcialmente aturdida.

-¿Importa eso?- preguntó con voz cansada.

-No, supongo que no, ya debes haber rehecho tu vida- siseó él mirándola con algo que podría considerarse un reproche.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño. -¿Esperabas que me quedara sentada esperando las explicaciones de un hombre que anuló su matrimonio conmigo? No puedes ser tan cínico- exclamó notablemente molesta.

Eriol giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró con rabia. –No tienes idea de nada de lo que sucedió entonces-

-Sé lo que necesito saber Hiraguisawa y eso me basta, regresa a lo que estabas haciendo y deja de escarbar en el pasado, que no tengo ningún interés en recordarlo-

El rostro de Eriol volvió a formar una máscara indiferente y dejó de mirar a Tomoyo. Tal vez si ella le hubiera podido ver los ojos hubiera descubierto la tristeza que reflejaban.

* * *

_-Querido, finalmente te dignas a llamar- murmuró una voz._

_-No, no; no hay ningún contratiempo, todo marcha sobre ruedas. Por supuesto que me mantuvo al tanto, salió exactamente como querías. La chica pronto estará con nosotros-_

_-Eso espero queridito, eso espero-_

* * *

Tomoyo tamborileó los dedos esperando a que la computadora procesara unos datos. Eriol y ella habían permanecido en silencio por alrededor de quince minutos, sin mirarse directamente.

Tomoyo seguía algo preocupada por Sakura, algo extraño estaba sucediéndole y ella no podía hacer nada. Suspiró con cansancio y casi salta del asiento cuando tocaron el timbre. Se levantó apresuradamente y abrió la puerta.

En el suelo, una caja mediana de cartón gris reposaba sobre la alfombrita rosada de "Bienvenidos" que tenía Sakura. Tomoyo se percató del pequeño sellito rojo que tenía en una esquina y que le indicaba que era de la división. Tomó la caja en brazos y cerró la puerta.

-El ordenador que pediste- explicó, colocando la caja sobre la mesa ratona donde habían estado trabajando ya.

Eriol dejó la portátil en la que había estado trabajando y se apresuró para abrir la caja. El ordenador negro, también portátil tenía varios aditamentos extraños e implantes tecnológicos de avanzada. Era un pequeño Frankenstain de la informática.

Encendió el nuevo ordenador ante la atenta y penetrante mirada de Tomoyo, y cuando hubo cargado se conectó a la red. Entró a una pagina web, ingresando una extraña dirección, tecleó una serie de códigos e hizo clic en innumerables opciones. Esa página arrojó un número y lo rebotó a una pagina sin dirección de fondo morado con cientos de cuadraditos de colores esparcidos y que iban apareciendo y desapareciendo.

Eriol quedó estático con la vista fija en la pantalla esperando algo que parecía nunca llegar. Tomoyo permaneció atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos completamente intrigada.

En un momento determinado un cuadradito rojo apareció y Eriol se apresuró en seleccionarlo. Automáticamente fue transferido a otra página, donde tecleó el código que le habían dado anteriormente.

Finalmente apareció una ventana que decía. "MEVE" en letras verde oscuro y tenía dos espacios en blanco.

Eriol escribió rápidamente: ARTEMIS en el primero y una secuencia de números que le fue posible identificar a Tomoyo en el segundo.

Apareció ante sus ojos el menú principal de la MEVE, la más segura red de informática de la actualidad. Eriol sonrió complacido y ella se quedó viendo su sonrisa durante interminables segundos. Él se dio cuenta y la miró de vuelta, pero Tomoyo fingió no haber estado observándolo y se concentró en el trabajo.

-He accedido, ahora debo recordar como llegar hasta la fuente y abrir los campos, eso me dirá la situación actual de la TRA y nos mostrará, si es que ya se ha fragmentado, cómo es la nueva división-

-Sorprendente- murmuró Tomoyo sin poderlo evitar.

-Lo sé, yo dije exactamente lo mismo la primera vez que me mostraron esta forma de acceder-

El silencio volvió a formarse, espeso, entre ambos. El sonido del celular de Tomoyo lo rompió con violencia, casi con nerviosismo Tomoyo sujetó el teléfono celular y contestó la llamada. Eriol no la miraba, pero ella sabía que estaba escuchando.

-¿Aló?- Dijo Tomoyo dudosa, el identificador de llamadas había indicado que llamaban desde su departamento.

_-Mami-__ susurró una vocecita infantil que paralizó a Tomoyo._

* * *

Shaoran comenzó a sentir "agradables calambres" por el peso de Sakura en su brazo y sonrió estúpidamente. No tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado a sentirse diferente con la loca y _dulce_ Sakura, pero sabía que no podía permitir que ella lo odiara. Finalmente el prometido le había dado una oportunidad de acercársele.

Sakura se removió ligeramente en la cama y frunció el ceño. Se apretó aún más contra él y sonrió un poco cuando lo abrazó y se acomodó mejor contra su pecho.

Shaoran sentía las formas de su cuerpo en contacto con él y no pudo evitar sentir un aumento de la temperatura al sur de su cuerpo. Y un pensamiento cruzó por la cabeza de Shaoran: La deseo, maldita sea.

Un bip bip bip proveniente del ordenador lo distrajo. Pudo observar a través de una de las cámaras que habían estado vigilando a Gaskell y que no había desconectado porque no trabajaba con el circuito principal, que él cortaba una comunicación y se apresuraba a abandonar la habitación casi a la carrera.

Shaoran frunció el entrecejo y salió de la cama con cuidado cubriendo con una manta a Sakura y saliendo de la habitación con el rastreador de Gaskell en la mano y un arma en la otra.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

Hola a todas!!!!!

**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews! Las amo chicas, no saben lo que significa para mí que les guste la historia y me sigan capítulo tras capítulo... T.T (ya me puse sentimental).** Las contestaciones a sus reviews las pienso subir a mi profile maximo el sabado, tengo entendido que aquí no se puede. No lo hago hoy mismo, porque de por sí ya me estoy escapando de mi sacrosanto estudio para actualizar.

Comentando un poco el capítulo:

Para las que estaban especulando entre si SAkura saltaba por la borda o Shaoran llegaba a tiempo, ni uno ni otro! LA pobre chica no piensa morir por el momento aunque esta sufriendo y mucho, pero ya verán que esto creanlo o no, esta teniendo muchas más repercuciones en la relación con Shaoran.

Hemos visto bastante Tomoyo/Eriol, nos acercamos un poco más a su relación y al papel super importante que van a jugar en la misión. Hay muchos datos que he soltado en este cap que servirán luego

¿Quién hizo la llamada extraña¿Qué está sucediendo con Gaskell? El próximo capítulo aclarará muchas cosas...

**PAra todas las que ya estan deseando ver acción,** **en el próximo capítulo comienza** a haber mucha sin dejar de lado los toques de humor, drama y romance claro está.

**Espero que les haya gustado este cap y perdonden que este un poquito cortito...** pero era necesario, todo lo que deben saber hasta el momento ya está dicho... el siguiente promete!

**Nos vemos!!!! Cuídense chicas y DIGANME QUE TAAAAAAAAL!!!!!!! (ya saben que amo sus comentarios y los espero cada día... que sufrida soy por la sara!)**

**Con Cariño**

**Kate**


	16. Kaoru

**

* * *

Kaoru**

**Cap 16**

* * *

_¿Mami?_

Tomoyo sintió que el alma se le iba a los pies cuando escuchó la vocecita de Ryo. No sabía que hacer, Eriol no debía enterarse que ella tenía un hijo, mucho menos que era _suyo_. De reojo pudo ver que él había dejado de mirar la computadora, para fijar su vista en ella.

-Mi… mi amor- dijo intentando controlar su nerviosismo, sabía la idea que se estaba formando Eriol en esos momentos, pero no tenía otra salida.

_-Mami, Akane dijo que no podía llamar, pero quería hablarte… ¿Estas molesta?-__ preguntó tímidamente._

-Claro que no mi amor, todo está bien- le respondió Tomoyo imprimiéndole mucho cariño a sus palabras. Pudo notar el cambio de postura de Eriol, pero intentó concentrarse en su conversación y dejarlo unos instantes de lado.

_-Es que quería preguntarte quién me va acompañar el día de los papás-_

Tomoyo sintió una punzada terrible en el pecho. El padre de su hijo estaba ahí, sentado a su costado mientras su hijito reclamaba por él. No sabía si sentirse culpable o víctima, posiblemente era las dos cosas.

-Mmmm…- murmuró Tomoyo para intentar restablecer su tono de voz. -¿Es en una semana cierto?-

_-Sí mami, pero como tú a veces te vas por mucho__s días quería saber qué decirle a la maestra-_

-Yo iré contigo no te preocupes-

_-¡Gracias mami!- estalló Ryo claramente emocionado. –Uy, Akane ya está regresando- dijo en un tono de voz de confidencialidad._

-Entonces hablamos otro día mi amor y recuerda que estaré ahí pronto, un beso-

_-Chao mami-_

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación con una sonrisa triste en la cara, le dolía por todo lo que tenía que pasar su hijo, era tan injusto para él, para ella…

Eriol tecleaba rápido y con demasiada fuerza. Su ceño fruncido delataba una creciente molestia que Tomoyo no llegaba a comprender. Suspiró largamente y agitó la cabeza, probablemente solo estaba en su imaginación. A Eriol le tenía sin cuidado lo que ella hacía o dejaba de hacer.

-¿En qué estás?- preguntó insegura luego de varios instantes de duda.

-Que yo supiera no puedes tener conversaciones "personales" en horario de servicio- espetó él con frialdad.

Tomoyo levantó una ceja y lo fulminó con la mirada. –Aquí mando yo, no lo olvides Hiraguisawa-

Tal vez no debió ser tan arrogante en su tono, pero no pudo evitarlo.

* * *

Shaoran había recorrido una distancia bastante considerable y se encontraba muy extrañado por la dirección que había tomado Gaskell. Ahí había gato encerrado. 

Revisó nuevamente la pantallita del localizador. El puntito rojo parpadeante que representaba a Gaskell parecía desplazarse a mayor velocidad y Shaoran no tuvo más opción que seguirle el paso, no podía perderlo.

En esa aparentemente interminable carrera, los pasillos alfombrados pasaron a ser baldosas, que a su vez terminaron siendo planchas metálicas.

Shaoran se dio cuenta que estaba por el área de servicio, pero era una zona que no recordaba muy bien en los planos del barco. El silencio era sepulcral y eso era extraño, muy extraño.

Habían pasado por las cocinas hacía un par de minutos, pero daba la impresión que estar mas bien en un lugar de almacenamiento, el área "habitada" había quedado muy atrás. Atravesó una puerta de metal y bajó algunos escalones de una escalerilla de hierro que chirrió levemente.

Si el localizador no fallaba, Touya Gaskell debería estar ahí, pero no parecía haber nadie. Era un cuarto oscuro y en desuso, únicamente podían encontrarse cajas inmensas y polvorientas y algunos cilindros vacíos. Un sonidito de agua cayendo contra el metal era lo único que podía percibir a parte de sus pisadas. Caminó entre las cajas, agachado y con todos los sentidos en alerta. Había algo que definitivamente no le gustaba.

Shaoran revisó el lugar por varios minutos, agazapado entre los objetos diseminados, hasta que divisó en un rincón una puerta de metal pintada de azul celeste. Con mucha cautela se acercó hasta ella. No había forma de ver que había dentro sin abrirla.

Apoyó las manos en la manija circular, típica para abrir escotillas, que debía girarse para ser abierta. Estaba muy fría.

Sacó su arma y la sostuvo en una mano. Respiró profundamente, preparándose para encontrarse con cualquier cosa e ingresó de golpe con el arma apuntando al frente. Escuchó el sonido de la escarcha al ser pisada y sintió un frío intenso y repentino que le caló los huesos. Se dio cuenta que había entrado a un frigorífico, había algunas cajas de comida congelada apiladas a un lado, pero daba la apariencia de no ser un espacio muy utilizado. Un rugido constante similar al de una gran nevera se oía con intensidad, caminó despacio, examinando, aún con el arma en alto.

Recordaba haber visto en los planos un frigorífico nuevo y más amplio. Hizo una mueca de confusión y se dispuso a irse, pero accidentalmente divisó algo en el suelo que las cajas de comida no consiguieron ocultar completamente. Se acercó muy rápido y vio el cuerpo inconsciente de Touya Gaskell.

Shaoran abrió los ojos y giró de redondo, había comprendido muchas cosas en un instante, pero era demasiado tarde, una sombra lo golpeó en el cuello y cayó al suelo desmayado.

Su atacante, esbozó una sonrisa macabra al ver los dos cuerpos tendidos sobre el hielo que cubría el piso y salió del frigorífico a pasos lentos.

No había forma de salir desde adentro, pero igualmente se dio el trabajo de fundir con un aparato el borde de la puerta para sellarla y que fuera imposible de abrir.

Rió profundamente. –Que descansen en paz imbéciles- siseó.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba un poco cansada de ver a Eriol pasearse por innumerables bases de datos, mientras ella se limitaba a observarlo. Sujetó con algo de molestia el primer ordenador que habían dejado de lado y lo encendió. 

Ingresó a la red de la división, de una manera mucho más sencilla que la que usó Eriol para ingresar a la MEVE pero que no por ello era fácil de acceder. Tecleó algunos comandos y abrió la base de datos de las operaciones que llevaba la división y la organización en general, para ver si había algo dentro de su propio sistema que pudiera darles algún tipo de información.

Eriol continuaba con la mirada fija en el ordenador. De un momento a otro golpeó la mesa con el puño cerrado y una expresión de incredulidad estampada en el rostro.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios…!- estaba gritando Tomoyo cuando Eriol la interrumpió.

-El líder ha muerto- dijo con un tono de voz alarmante, -la TRA ha sido fragmentada-.

Tomoyo se mordió el labio con preocupación. -¿Puedes saber cuándo se desactivo la matriz?-

Eriol agachó la cabeza y se revolvió el cabello. –Hace un año-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos enormemente y se acercó al monitor para verificar lo que Eriol le decía. Una fecha en rojo brillante se mostraba en el centro de la pantalla.

-¡Qué significa esto!- exclamó Tomoyo con incredulidad.

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Eriol con voz cansada. –Tus amiguitos están persiguiendo algo que no existe-

Tomoyo arrugó la frente y lo volteó a mirar. –Pero eso es imposible, muchas pistas nos llevaron a concluir que la TRA estaba actuando, nunca entendimos bien cuál era el objetivo real, pero nos daba la impresión que estábamos muy cerca-

-Pues es imposible que la TRA lo hiciera, si el líder está muerto desde hace un año, la TRA como tal no puede operar-

-¡Pero no estamos luchando contra un fantasma, alguien intentó asesinarlos!- espetó Tomoyo furiosa, descargando el estrés guardado contra Eriol.

-Yo nunca dije que no existiera un enemigo, simplemente, no es una operación de la TRA, aunque puede estar relacionada a ella-

Tomoyo se frotó el puente de la nariz y ahogo una maldición. -¿Estás queriendo decir que he enviado a dos agentes a lo desconocido?- murmuró arrugando la frente por un incipiente dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a brotarle.

-Efectivamente, esa debe ser la razón por la que nunca encontraron pruebas concretas contra los sospechosos que creían tener y porqué no había un objetivo claro-

-Tenemos que averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto y rápido-

-Por la forma perfecta en la que imitaron los procedimientos de la TRA, los culpables deben ser antiguos miembros de ella- razonó Eriol.

-¿Algún fragmento que se mantuvo activo tal vez?- preguntó Tomoyo calmándose lo suficiente como para comenzar a usar su brillante lógica.

-Es lo más probable- dijo Eriol asintiendo.

-¿Quedan registros en la MEVE de los fragmentos en los que se dividió la matriz?-.

-Hasta donde recuerdo, la MEVE servía única y exclusivamente a la TRA como todo, si se dividía este sistema era a su vez desactivado, el último registro era la fecha de desactivación y…- Eriol se detuvo y pareció hacer un gran esfuerzo por recordarlo.

-¿…y?- preguntó Tomoyo presionándolo para que recordara.

-También se debe dejar constancia de los fragmentos que quedan activos y los que se desactivarán. Los nombres de los jefes están casi siempre en reserva, por precaución-

Tomoyo suspiró. -¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer entonces?-

* * *

Dolor. Un dolor terriblemente agudo y punzante en la base del cráneo. Poco a poco Shaoran fue comenzando a recordar lo sucedido al tiempo en que despertaba de su desmayo. Su cuerpo estaba completamente entumecido por el frío y el contacto directo con el hielo. 

Hizo un gran esfuerzo por separar el rostro del hielo y abrir los ojos. Gaskell parecía aún inconsciente, pero cabía la posibilidad que estuviera muerto. Se levantó con cuidado, sintiéndose más pesado que nunca. Se palpó la nuca y encontró algunos rastros de sangre.

Caminó con la mayor rapidez que pudo, teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, hasta la puerta, pero le fue completamente imposible abrirla, rápidamente supuso que la habían cerrado por fuera.

Se acercó nuevamente al cuerpo de Touya Gaskell y comprobó que aún tenía pulso. Agitó bruscamente al otro hombre intentando hacer que despertara. Poco a poco, Gaskell fue abriendo los ojos, que en un principio parecían desorbitados.

Cuando finalmente estuvo en capacidad de fijar su mirada en el rostro de Shaoran, preguntó con voz algo ronca:

-¿Dónde estoy?-

-En un frigorífico en desuso señor Gaskell, soy de la policía y estoy en una investigación en la que usted se ve seriamente implicado-

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con la justicia- murmuró con sequedad intentando sentarse.

-Eso no es precisamente lo que decía su expediente señor Gaskell, estamos al tanto de todo, así que más le vale cooperar-

-No sé de que me está hablando- respondió evasivo mientras analizaba el lugar en el que se encontraba, todavía con signos de aturdimiento.

Shaoran estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia. –Conozco perfectamente sus relaciones con las familias Sabertine y Banger Mont y su relación con el tráfico de armas y su posible vinculación con la organización BETA, es mejor que coopere Gaskell, no pienso seguir siendo paciente con usted-

La expresión seria de Gaskell pareció desvanecerse y asumió una postura derrotada. –Tengo entendido que el proceso de presunto tráfico de armas fue concluido ya que no se me pudo probar nada, no entiendo a qué viene esto ahora-

-Sé que ha sufrido varios atentados-

-Tres, sospecho que William Banger Mont es el que está detrás de ello, él es un hombre muy vengativo y nunca llegó a perdonarme una ofensa. Pero realmente no entiendo que tengo que ver yo en su asunto-

-BETA y TRA. ¿Le suenan?-

-¿No le parece más conveniente hablar fuera de este maldito congelador?- preguntó Gaskell recuperando su postura anterior mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos.

-Probablemente, pero para su información nos encontramos atrapados aquí, así que si quiere evitarse morir congelado será mejor que coopere porque no pienso hacer nada por liberarnos mientras no me haya contado que demonios vino a hacer a este lugar-

Gaskell fijó la mirada en la puerta y pareció pensarlo por algunos instantes.-He oído hablar algo de la organización BETA. Me parece que Armando Sabertine, el padre de Tanya, mi actual novia; mencionó algo al respecto hace algún tiempo, pero no fue mucha la explicación que me dio del asunto. Yo le colaboraba hasta cierto punto, principalmente porque Tanya prefería que no tuviera negocios con su padre. Luego de que lo capturaran no volví a saber nada al respecto y he intentado mejorar mi reputación, pese a los ataques de William. Se suponía que Tanya iba a venir conmigo en el crucero, pero se le presentó un imprevisto y me pidió que viajara sin ella. Nos íbamos a encontrar en alguna de las paradas del barco. Hoy recibí una nota diciendo que me tenían una sorpresa, imagine que era Tanya así que vine inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo podría ser ella si hasta el momento el barco no se ha detenido?- preguntó Shaoran con suspicacia.

Gaskell sonrió de medio lado, aunque el gesto se vio algo alterado por el constante temblor de los labios. –Helicóptero, el crucero tiene un lugar donde pueden hacerse aterrizajes, principalmente por si hay emergencias y necesitaran evacuar a alguien, pero también es usado por los pasajeros a bordo en casos como el mío-

Shaoran recordó la cubierta designada para eso y asintió, temiendo lo peor. Gaskell no parecía ser un miembro de la TRA.

-Parece tener sentido… pero… ¿no sospechó que había algo raro cuando lo citaron en un lugar como este?-

-Tanya es una persona muy complicada, para ella podía haber sido un lugar normal, además había un pequeño mapa, no explicaban qué lugar era. Cuando llegué aquí, oí un ruido y luego sentí un golpe. Fin de la historia-

Shaoran se sintió algo estúpido, atrapado en un lugar claramente abandonado, con un sospechoso que resulto no estar involucrado y congelándose.

-¿Hay manera de salir de aquí?- preguntó Touya Gaskell con una expresión inescrutable.

-Lo dudo, es necesaria ayuda desde afuera- dijo Shaoran en un susurro mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes recubiertas de hielo y se dejaba caer al suelo frío. –Debo pensar-

-Será mejor que piense rápido, porque ya no siento las piernas-

* * *

Eriol había averiguado que la TRA se había dividido en cinco fragmentos. SEKE, ARIEV, NAE, SABYT y ZETIR. 

SEKE y NAE habían sido desactivadas el mismo día, lo que probablemente significaba que los que habían quedado como dirigentes de ambas habían desistido. ARIEV había desaparecido hacía algunos meses, era completamente normal, ya que si un fragmento de organización no conseguía volver a estructurarse de manera independiente, terminaba desapareciendo.

SABYT y ZETIR continuaban operando y no había casi ninguna información de ambas.

-¿Cómo saber cuál de las dos es la que está detrás de todo?- preguntó Tomoyo sin esperar realmente una respuesta.

-No podemos estar seguros que sea obra de alguno de los fragmentos de la TRA, podríamos estar equivocados-

-Tengo la impresión que todo parecerá tener lógica cuando descubramos ¿por qué ese crucero?- dijo Tomoyo mientras servía té en dos tazas amarillas.

-Lo mismo digo, no tiene apariencia de ser un medio sino el objetivo final; lo que no entiendo es cuál era la finalidad de introducir a propósito a dos agentes especializados – comentó Eriol pensativo.

Tomoyo pareció meditarlo por algunos instantes mientras se sentaba a su costado. Realmente carecía de sentido exponerse de una manera tan obvia. Aunque en cierta manera iban a estar persiguiendo otra cosa, que los terminaría distrayendo.

-¡ESO ES!- gritó Tomoyo luego de algunos instantes, casi derramando el té de las tazas que aún descansaban sobre la mesita ratona.

Eriol enarcó una ceja aguardando una explicación.

-El único motivo por el que atraerían a agentes nuestros y los distrajeran con una historia falsa, es que la división estuviera de por sí con la idea de proteger o vigilar algo del o en el barco- explicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa de triunfo que se fue desvaneciendo lentamente al ver la expresión de Eriol-aunque también podría ser una simple trampa- murmuró. Por unos instantes regresó a la época en la que era una vivaz agente especial que se sentía levemente intimidada por Eriol Hiraguisawa y su brillante mente.

-Si tu teoría fuera cierta, debería contar como una misión o un planeamiento, por lo tanto esta registrado en tu red- dijo Eriol no muy convencido aún de la idea de Tomoyo.

Ella accedió rápidamente a la base de datos de operaciones y colocó en el buscador el nombre del crucero, pero ésta solo arrojó la misión de Sakura. Hizo varios intentos que no llevaron a ningún sitio y comenzó a frustrarse.

-Era una idea un tanto irracional, no importa, aún tenemos mucho en qué pensar- le dijo Eriol en un tono condescendiente que irritó a Tomoyo. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y tenía sus razones para pensar que ahí podía haber algo más.

Accedió a la sección de misiones canceladas por la fecha del crucero hasta que se topó con una que ella desconocía.

"_Mariposa Rosa" _

Supuestamente ella debía estar al tanto de todas las operaciones que se llevaran a nivel Oriente, teniendo informes de todos los procedimientos, además de conocer algunos datos de las operaciones de Occidente. Esta misión había sido aparentemente suspendida por Inteligencia con la aprobación del propio Clow, lo cual lo hacía más extraño.

Utilizó su clave para ingresar y esta rebotó. Tomoyo frunció levemente los labios y se removió en su lugar.

-¿Encontraste algo?- preguntó Eriol.

-Aparentemente, pero me parece muy extraño que no pueda acceder con mi propia clave, tendré que usar la de Clow; me la había dado con otros fines, pero me parece que la situación lo amerita, espero que no la haya cambiado aún-.

Eriol no lo demostró pero se sorprendió al saber que el jefe máximo de Oriente le tuviera tanta confianza. Tomoyo, por su parte, tecleó una serie de números, letras y símbolos tan enrevesada que era imposible de retener hasta que finalmente logró abrir una especie de ficha.

**Misión: "Mariposa Rosa"**

_**-**__**Protección**_

_**-**__**Dos semanas**_

_**-**__**Crucero por el Caribe**_

**Objetivo: Kaoru Tomoe**

**Motivo: Desconocido**

**Prioridad: URGENTE**

**Un agente de seguridad destinado a la vigilancia y protección de la señorita Kaoru Tomoe durante su estancia en el crucero, para luego ser conducida a su residencia en Estados Unidos junto a su madre.**

**SUSPENDIDA POR ORDENES SUPERIORES, debido a la presencia de agentes especiales, se considera innecesaria la presencia de un simple oficial de seguridad policíaco.**

-Lee esto- le dijo Tomoyo a Eriol señalando la pantalla del ordenador.

Eriol se acercó un poco a Tomoyo inclinándose ligeramente sobre ella para alcanzar el ordenador. La cercanía sobresaltó a Tomoyo y se estremeció ligeramente cuando rozó su rodilla, aparentemente Eriol no notó nada ya que continuó con esa postura sin inmutarse.

-¿Qué… qué opinas al respecto?- preguntó Tomoyo algo entrecortada.

-No estoy muy seguro-, respondió Eriol volviendo a su lugar inicial con mucha calma, -pero tengo la impresión que Kaoru Tomoe es la víctima de quienes quiera que sean nuestros enemigos-

-Es…toy de acuerdo, hay que bus…car quién es ella, pero sobre todo alertar a Kinomoto y a… a Li que es urgente que la protejan-

-Comunícate con Clow mientras busco el número de camarote de la chica- dijo Eriol volviendo a su lugar.

Tomoyo asintió levemente, expulsando el aire contenido y sacó su móvil. Inspiró y marcó el número al que supuestamente podría comunicarse con él.

Una timbrada… dos timbradas… tres…cuatro, alguien contestó.

-Eva Saqua - murmuró Tomoyo. Un ruido extraño se oyó del otro lado. Unas voces susurrantes y luego silencio.

_-__Daidouji- dijo una voz grave del otro lado._

-Clow, han surgido algunas complicaciones, necesito preguntarle algo- explicó no muy convencida.

_-Habla-_

-¿Quién es Kaoru Tomoe?- preguntó dudosa. Por un momento Tomoyo pensó que se había cortado la comunicación, pero la voz de Clow volvió a sonar.

_-¿Qué ha sucedido?- _respondió aparentemente sereno, aunque Tomoyo estaba casi segura que había un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-La TRA nunca estuvo interesada, fue todo una trampa y me temo que los verdaderos atacantes tienen como objetivo a Kaoru Tomoe, o esa es la impresión que tuvimos-

Una maldición fue soltada desde el otro lado de la línea y Tomoyo contrajo el rostro. _–Kaoru es mi hija Tomoyo, encárgate de protegerla y mantenme informado-_

-Si señor- dijo con una seguridad que distaba mucho de la realidad.

Cuando finalmente pudo cortar la comunicación exhaló un suspiro angustiado.

-Es la hija de Clow, definitivamente ella es el objetivo principal, no le he dicho exactamente la situación actual para evitarle más preocupaciones, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- explicó rápidamente.

-El camarote de la chica es el 411- informó Eriol mientras procesaba la información.

-Llamaré al agente Li para informarle- dijo Tomoyo intentando relajar sus músculos cansados.

-Eva Saqua, Eva la Sabia- murmuró Eriol sin mirarla.

Tomoyo enarcó las cejas por la sorpresa. No creía que Eriol aún recordara su vieja contraseña.

-Lo… lo recuerdas- dijo casi atragantándose con las palabras. Él no dijo nada y ella se sintió algo torpe, por lo que se apresuró en llamar a Shaoran.

-Parece que lo tiene apagado- dijo luego de unos instantes, -no logro comunicarme-

-Llama a Kinomoto- sugirió Eriol.

Mientras Tomoyo marcaba el número de Sakura, parecía sentir que algo andaba mal.

* * *

-¿Nada?- preguntó Gaskell temblando por el frío. 

-No- contestó Shaoran con un tono de voz completamente apagado. Tenía el cuerpo entumecido y le costaba moverse, poco a poco respirar se iba haciendo más doloroso. Calculaba que no soportaría más de una hora encerrado y Gaskell tal vez menos que eso.

-¡Cómo es posible que no funcione nada aquí dentro!- espetó Gaskell con frustración.

-Deben haber usado algún tipo de campo- murmuró casi inaudiblemente. –Lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado, me temo que quienes sean que nos tienen aquí, tienen o van a tener control total del crucero… pronto-

Touya Gaskell golpeó ligeramente su cabeza contra una de las cajas y aspiró profunda y dolorosamente el aire frío, en parte resignado.

* * *

¡Vamos Sakura¡avanza¡avanza! 

Los rugidos de las voces mezclándose con los disparos, las pisadas sobre el hielo, el frío en el rostro. Correr, correr, correr.

Recordó el rostro de Nina, la agente americana que había sido su compañera desde que Tomoyo ascendiera. Se sentía terriblemente culpable, pero sabía que no podía mirar atrás, por un descuido suyo al momento de atravesar unos censores se habían activado las alarmas del complejo CYBKOM, como Nina había estado en un compartimiento extrayendo información, las puertas se le habían cerrado dejándola atrapada. Había intentado ayudarla, pero un agente del grupo de respaldo que había estado saliendo del complejo la había arrastrado consigo, dejando sola a la aterrorizada Nina golpeando el vidriecillo de la puerta, con los ojos azules inmensamente abiertos y las exclamaciones ahogadas. Era la regla, durante las misiones no había sentimientos de por medio solo eficacia.

La misión Montaña Helada Había fracasado.

FRACASADO, FRACASADO, FRACASADO. Los ojos azules de Nina, su voz gritando su nombre. ¡Sakura!

Un pitido exasperante la sobresaltó y se incorporó sudando con la impotencia corriéndole nuevamente por las venas. No había soñado con ello desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero esta vez ya no era la misma Sakura y no estaba dispuesta a permitir que alguien más muriera por algún error suyo. Ubicó su móvil sobre una de las mesillas de noche y lo contestó con rapidez.

_-Sakura-_

-¿Sucedió algo Tomoyo?- preguntó algo extrañada por su llamada mientras se frotaba los ojos.

_-Hemos descubierto desde aquí que la TRA nunca planeo algún ataque, fue todo una conspiración de personas desconocidas que intentaron inculparla. La verdadera víctima es la hija de Clow, una jovencita llamada Kaoru Tomoe que se encuentra en __el camarote 411, debes ir con Li y protegerla, es urgente-_

Titubeó un instante. -¡Rayos!- exclamó Sakura. –¿Ya le avisaste?-

_-No pude comunicarme con él, es extraño que no ingresara la llamada, su equipo es alta tecnología, tendría que haber una deliberada y muy potente interferencia para que no pudiera contactarlo, tengo el presentimiento que algo le ha sucedido-_

Sakura frunció el ceño y revisó la habitación, se dio cuenta que faltaba el visor de localización que monitoreaba a Gaskell y un arma que había dejado sobre una mesita.

-Lo encontraré, no te preocupes- prometió Sakura.

_-Ten cuidado Sakura,__ sospecho que ese crucero es menos seguro de lo que imaginábamos-_

Sakura cortó la comunicación y se vistió rápidamente con unos pantalones ceñidos negros y una blusa del mismo color, se engancho varios estuches con armas y herramientas y se cubrió el atuendo con un abrigo turquesa que lo escondía perfectamente y la hacía lucir completamente normal. Antes de abandonar la habitación Sakura se recogió el cabello y se colocó una preciosa peluca de cabello ondulado y rubio. Luego de esto, salió rápidamente hacia el pasillo, con un peso extraño en la garganta.

Marcó un par de veces al celular de Shaoran, pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta y comenzó a preocuparse. Mientras caminaba por los corredores, algo desiertos, llamó a Tomoyo desde su móvil.

-¿Tomoyo?- susurró mientras se escondía detrás de una gruesa columna.

_-¿Encontraste a Li?- preguntó instantáneamente._

-No, me parece que fue a perseguir a Gaskell porque se llevó un arma y el monitor del localizador, crees que puedas rastrear esa señal, después de todo puede que sea más fuerte-

_-Lo intentaré, llámame __si ocurre algo- _

-Iré por la chica-

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación y Sakura revisó de reojo el corredor, había unas cuantas personas, pero no era el acostumbrado tumulto, se preguntó las causas y decidió preguntarle a una mujer algo mayor que parecía ataviada como para un gran acontecimiento.

-Disculpe señora¿hay algún evento especial esta noche?-

La mujer de cabellos grisáceos a la que se dirigió pareció no entenderle por unos instantes pero luego con una mueca de incredulidad le dijo: -Desde luego niña, todos los pasajeros estamos invitados al salón principal, se nos informó que habrá una gran sorpresa, no puedo esperar para llegar ahí-

Sakura le agradeció por la gentileza. Cuando la señora se hubo retirado lo suficiente, una mueca desconfiada comenzó a formarse en el rostro de Sakura. Era extraño que hubiera un acontecimiento de tal magnitud tan repentinamente. Algo no cuadraba.

* * *

Tomoyo cortó la comunicación con Sakura con una expresión por demás atormentada y se revolvió el cabello levemente para luego centrarse nuevamente en el ordenador. 

-¿Qué está sucediendo en el crucero?- preguntó Eriol mirándola fijamente.

Tomoyo se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja y cerró los ojos con cansancio.

-Shaoran no aparece- murmuró.

-¿Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol enarcando una ceja.

-El agente Li- explicó Tomoyo. –Voy a usar el rastreador principal de la organización, aparentemente la señal de su equipo en el crucero está bloqueada.

-Eso es extraño-concedió. Eriol pareció meditar en algo durante varios instantes y luego desvió la vista hacia una ventana.

-Lo sé, intentaré localizarlo pero va a ser muy difícil- dijo Tomoyo mientras extraía de un maletín negro que había llevado hasta la sala hacía algunos minutos, una especie de antena que conectó al ordenador.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?- preguntó Eriol volviéndose.

-Un receptor, espero que esto logre captar el rebote de la señal del equipo del agente Li- le explicó Tomoyo mientras se concentraba en su labor.

Eriol la miró durante algunos instantes, completamente inexpresivo. Ya no era la misma mujer del pasado y lo que era peor, había una distancia demasiado grande entre ambos.

* * *

Sakura se escabulló por los pasillos, avanzando silenciosamente, como una sombra. Estaba preparada para este tipo de cosas, los entrenamientos a los que había sido sometida desde que ingresó a la división habían sido muy fuertes, tal vez demasiado para una jovencita que aún se encontraba en la adolescencia, pero había servido y mucho. 

No tomó ninguno de los elevadores, por mera precaución. Se deslizó hasta el área de escaleras de servicio y subió con rapidez los escalones, hasta llegar a la planta indicada. Revisó mientras corría uno de los planos de habitaciones y se dio cuenta que uno de los tubos de aire acondicionado le dejaba un ingreso perfecto a la habitación. Sonrió levemente. Era una táctica tan vieja pero efectiva. Con un censor de calor se percató del pasillo desierto que se extendía después de la puerta de la planta a la que había llegado. Se quitó las prendas innecesarias, salvo la peluca y salió del área de escaleras. Guiándose por el mapa abrió una de las rejillas que había en el techo y saltó hasta alcanzar el borde. Luego de balancearse por unos instantes subió hasta el ducto y volvió a colocar la rejilla en su lugar.

El espacio era condenadamente estrecho e incómodo. No había ninguna luz así que Sakura tuvo que encender una pequeña lucecilla azul que le permitía revisar nuevamente los planos. Se colocó la mini linterna en la boca y avanzó a gatas por un tramo considerablemente largo para luego doblar a la derecha en una bifurcación.

Unos metros más, murmuró para sí tanteando la superficie en la que se encontraba, hasta tocar las rendijas de la nueva rejilla.

Sakura se asomó y consiguió ver la habitación aparentemente en orden. Usó su censor de calor y no se sorprendió mucho al no detectar presencia alguna, después de todo era muy probable que se encontrara en el salón principal.

Se deslizó hacia la habitación con cautela. Se sorprendió al ver un florero con unas bonitas margaritas sin agua mientras que un trozo de alfombra se encontraba mojado.

-Demonios- murmuró cuando al acercarse a la puerta encontró algunas marquitas en el borde de la puerta. Sabía que ambas cosas juntas eran una señal casi inequívoca de un ataque.

Todo era confuso y peligroso.

* * *

-¿Tienes algo?- preguntó Eriol viendo a Tomoyo trabajar. 

-Un poco más… mhmmm, ya casi- murmuraba Tomoyo mientras veía una versión en tres dimensiones del barco y captaba las señales del equipo que llevaban tanto Sakura como Syaoran.

-Esta es Sakura- dijo Tomoyo luego de hacer girar el barco, está en la habitación de la chica. -Es el único equipo encendido que estoy detectando, las señales se están debilitando, deben estar haciendo algún tipo de interferencia con nuestra frecuencia, no podemos confiar mucho en nuestros sistemas, en poco tiempo no funcionarán a tanta distancia-

Eriol asintió silencioso mientras observaba el dominio impresionante de Tomoyo de ese complicadísimo sistema.

-Si no me equivoco la frecuencia de los rastreadores es…- dijo mientras hacía un clic para aislarla, -No puedo hacerlo, es imposible-.

-¿No tiene ningún rastreador personal? Li es Chino y su propia división debe tener control de sus movimientos-

Tomoyo abrió los ojos sorprendida. –Demonios cómo no lo recordé¡la frecuencia de su sistema es completamente diferente!-

-¿Tienes forma de aislarla?- preguntó Eriol mirando hacia la pantalla donde se observaba el desplazamiento de Sakura.

-Tengo que introducir un código- respondió mientras buscaba su comunicador. Tecleó unos números en silencio.

-Necesito que me consigas del archivo de la división China el código de la frecuencia del rastreador personal del agente Li Shaoran- dijo enérgica.

_-¿Prioridad?- preguntó una voz desde el otro lado._

-Roja-

_-Cinco minutos-_

-Tres- corrigió Tomoyo cortando la comunicación.

* * *

Sakura abandonó la habitación de Kaoru Tomoe por el mismo modo en el que había accedido. 

Una vez en el ducto llamó a Tomoyo.

-La chica no está, asumo que ha ido con todos los pasajeros por una sorpresa que supuestamente se está preparando en el salón principal pero que no estaba planeada. Hay mucho silencio de parte de el personal del barco, no me fio mucho. ¿Lo encontraste?-

_-En este instante lo estoy rastreando, las señales están por caerse, ambos van a quedar aislados, tienen que sacar a la chica de ahí-_

-¡Por todos los… dónde está Shaoran, es una trampa, lo presiento!-

_-Dejame ver, estoy captando algo, por el área de servicio los semisótanos…-_

Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

-¡No puede estar pasando esto!- Gimió Sakura, cuando la comunicación se cortó definitivamente, dándose cuenta que estaba perdida si no encontraba a Shaoran, no solo porque no podría hacerlo sola, sino porque jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo.

* * *

-¿Gaskell?- murmuró Shaoran tiritando. 

-No queda mucho tiempo, si no logramos salir…-

* * *

-¡Se cortó la comunicación!- exclamó Tomoyo perdiendo la calma. 

-No tiene la ubicación completa de Li¿cierto?-

-No, no tuve tiempo para esperar que la máquina arrojara el lugar exacto, ese grado de precisión demora demasiado- dijo Tomoyo mirando hacia la pantalla negra.

-Mi sistema se colgó, era demasiado peso con una red debilitada-

-¿Qué sucedió con Kaoru Tomoe?-

-No lo sé- murmuró agachando la cabeza y sujetándola con ambas manos. Sakura no la encontró en su camarote, dijo que probablemente estaba con los demás pasajeros en el salón principal por…-

Tomoyo levantó la cabeza abriendo los ojos. –No, no, no, no ahora, demonios, no- gritó mientras usaba el ordenador que tenía Eriol y accedía nuevamente al archivo de la división, para ser más específicos a la información que tenían de la misión.

Encontró los tiempos calculados del barco y comparó el número de días que se encontraban en alta mar.

-¡No puede ser!- gritó Tomoyo golpeando el teclado.

-¡Explícame en este instante qué pasa!- rugió Eriol sujetándola de los brazos.

Tomoyo demasiado aturdida por su descubrimiento habló automáticamente. –Se encuentran en el día más aislado del continente o de cualquier isla, Sakura me ha comentado que todos los pasajeros están siendo reunidos para una supuesta sorpresa y que Kaoru Tomoe ha desaparecido. Si hay un momento para tener control absoluto del barco, es ahora.

-Estás insinuando que…-

-Han tomado el crucero y sin ayuda inmediata…-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

Tomoyo lo miró resuelta. –Voy a ir a ese crucero, una nave especial de la división acorta las quince horas de vuelo a tan solo cuatro, sufriré algunos daños físicos por la velocidad extrema, pero no importa, tengo que hacerlo-

-Si tu vas, iré contigo- dijo Eriol sin dudarlo mientras sostenía su mirada.

_El único problema era… si llegarían a tiempo._

**Fin del cap****

* * *

**

**Hola!!!!**

(Kate agacha la cabeza y se cubre con una mano) **Estoy muy avergonzada, se suponía que debía haber actualizado la semana pasada y nada! **

Se que me deben querer linchar, pero... (considerando que finalmente actualice y son una persona tan linda y simpatica) consideren la posibilidad de darme su perdón y continuar leyendome. Para las que quieren algún tipo de justificación ahí les va el relato:

Primero, me mudé de mi amada casita... hace una semana, pero más de una semana antes de eso, me cortaron el cable (por ende la televisión decente) y el internet, me quitaron mis amados muebles y comodidades y terminé viviendo en un mundo de cajas... solo les faltaba quitarme la luz y el agua... pero afortunadamente no llegaron a esos extremos. Cuando finalmente me mudé se demoraron siglos en instalarme el internet... y cuando finalmente lo hicieron tuvimos algunos problemillas, recien hoy disfruto del internet en mi amada computadora, luego de muchos días. Para esto durante todo ese tiempo estuve con un bloqueo impresionante de ideas, escribia de a poquitos y borraba constantemente. Realmente ya no se que cara poner porque siempre me pasa algo y termino actualizando tarde, así que ustedes imagínense una bolsita de papel con ojos.

Aaaaahoooora sí, regresando al capítulo. ¿Qué tal¿Les gustó... o no? Cruzo los dedos porque sí. Infortunadamente no hubieron escenas Sakura-Shaoran... pero creo que eso fue por obvias razones... **En este cap que iba a ser un poco más largo pero que terminó quedandose un poco antes, he puesto mucho desarrollo de la trama y he orientado bastante la historia, todavía quedan algúnas sorpresitas que ni se imaginan mwahahaha, pero realmente espero que no se hayan quedado dormidas...**

**Espero con ansias que me digan que tal les pareció y como siempre me comenten sus suposiciones y las concluciones a las que han llegado**.

**BESOS**

**Kate**

PD: En mi profile subí algunas contestaciones al cap pasado... jeje pero me di cuenta que eso lo debí haber hecho cuando subí este cap porque no agradecí a todas...

_Hichi, Cherryflower04, Annie.Li, Luz-fictiongirl, Ayin, meli17, Potters-light, Marisaki, kaerichan, Tierna Hinata, angeli014, kiiza, Johanna-Ikari, juchiz, wiwi, 0o-Lady Scorpio-o0, NerwenInWonderland._

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO CHICAS!!!_


	17. Contra el reloj

**Contra el reloj**

**Cap 17**

* * *

-El área de servicio- murmuró Sakura mientras buscaba frenéticamente dicha zona en los planos del barco. Tenía las manos algo temblorosas, principalmente porque presentía que algo realmente grave estaba sucediendo, y -¡qué demonios!- por algún motivo desconocido no quería que le pasara algo malo a _él_.

Encontró segundos más tarde lo que estaba buscando. El área de servicio era bastante extensa. Meditó por unos instantes, tenía que concentrarse en áreas menos concurridas; luego de separarlas mentalmente quedaron dos áreas delimitadas muy bien definidas. Una era el depósito y la otra el almacén antiguo que servía de entrada a diversas zonas y cuartos de máquinas.

Sakura inspiró con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Ya había decidido qué dirección tomar, rezó por no equivocarse, no podía permitírselo.

* * *

-Si tú vas, iré contigo-. Había dicho él con una seriedad que sobresaltó a Tomoyo. No supo si reír o gritar, pero finalmente no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Lo analizó por algunos instantes sin entenderlo realmente.

-Si crees que por ofrecerte a colaborar vas a escapar, estás muy equivocado- murmuró.

Eriol soltó un resoplido fastidiado. –No hago todo con segundas intenciones-

Tomoyo arqueó una de sus cejas. –No le veo el caso entonces-

-No es momento para ponerse exquisita. Tu amiga esta en problemas¿no?-

Tomoyo masculló un insulto y lo miró fijamente. –Entonces atente a las consecuencias Hiraguisawa-.

Eriol se mantuvo distante mientras observaba a Tomoyo llamar por su intercomunicador.

-Necesito algunas cosas – dijo Tomoyo mientras se levantaba del sofá.

_-Dime- __contestó una voz calmada._

-Tenme el RT2 listo, en el lugar de la otra vez-

_-¡El__ RT2!- exclamó la mujer del otro lado de la línea. –¡Para qué demonios lo quieres!-_

-Si fueras otra persona, estarías a punto de ser sancionada por insubordinación. Es urgente Rika, Sakura está en peligro-

_-Sabes que ninguno de nuestros pilotos va a querer prestarse para esto, Clow no lo ha autorizado directamente y nadie __puede llevárselo sin una orden¡usa otro!-prácticamente chilló, perdiendo toda la compostura que la caracterizaba._

Tomoyo suspiró con fuerza. -Imposible. Tengo que estar ahí lo antes posible-

Hubo un silencio prolongado del otro lado.

-Estará listo en media hora- murmuró sombría. –Sólo espero no estar equivocándome-

-No lo estás haciendo- le aseguró. –Gracias y ya sabes todo esto tiene que mantenerse en secreto-

_-Afirmativo-_

Tomoyo frunció los labios con preocupación.

-¿En cuánto tiempo salimos?- preguntó Eriol sobresaltándola. Había olvidado que se encontraba sentado a un par de metros de ella.

-En media hora estará listo el transporte, pero debemos irnos al punto de cruce en este instante- explicó.

Eriol se puso de pie y dio unos pasos. Contrajo la cara en un gesto de dolor, las heridas de los pies no se habían curado mágicamente.

-¿Estás seguro que puedes caminar?- Tomoyo había soltado la pregunta sin pensar. Esperaba no haberse mostrado demasiado preocupada.

Eriol la miró a los ojos y le dijo con severidad: -Siempre hago lo que es necesario, caminaré de eso no te quepa la menor duda-

Tomoyo asintió y caminó hacia la habitación de Sakura. –Sígueme- murmuró mientras entraba en el pasillo.

Eriol caminó detrás de ella conteniendo el escozor y las punzadas dolorosas. Sabía que no era como hace años, cuando ostentaba el ser el mejor agente de la división a parte de uno de los mejores dentro de la TRA. La estúpida TRA…, murmuró con amargura mientras caminaba rumbo a la habitación.

Cuando logró darle el alcance la encontró empujando uno de los veladores hacia un costado. Luego revisó el suelo buscando algo, no pudo ver bien qué era, pero aparentemente levantó un trozo de madera y extrajo una tarjeta de ella.

Tomoyo abrió el ropero y deslizó la tarjeta por la parte interna del marco. Se produjo un sonido grave y un siseo. Ella se introdujo sin pérdida de tiempo, hasta desaparecer entre la ropa de su amiga.

-Entra- le dijo ya desde adentro.

Eriol la obedeció no muy convencido. El fondo del closet se había abierto como si fuese una puerta, en la parte externa era de madera pero en la interna era un metal reforzado que parecía ser muy sólido. Era como una bóveda de seguridad.

-Todos tenemos que tener un lugar dónde guardar armas- explicó Tomoyo cuando el se hubo encontrado con ella en el pequeño cuartito. El espacio era bastante reducido, tanto así que apenas cabían los dos.

Se sentía un poco asfixiada, pero sobre todo tensa a causa de la presencia de Eriol Hiraguisawa a menos de treinta centímetros de ella.

-Desde hace un par de años estamos obligados a tener este tipo de cuartos. Como puedes ver es muy seguro y es imposible notarlo-

Eriol recorrió con la vista los estantes cubiertos de distintas herramientas especiales y armas.

Tomoyo comenzó a alcanzarle diversas cosas, entre ellas una tela negra bastante gruesa y algunos rastreadores.

-Necesitamos cubrirnos hasta los dientes, quien sabe qué demonios tengan preparado en el barco- murmuró mientras extraía de una caja metálica algunos frascos con líquidos casi transparentes.

-No podemos cargar con muchas cosas-contradijo Eriol. Mientras guardaba un frasco para el dolor en uno de sus bolsillos, había reconocido perfectamente la etiqueta y estaba seguro que lo ayudaría por algunas horas.

-Lo sé, pero lo que estamos llevando es solo lo indispensable- le explicó ella concentrada en la búsqueda de los implementos necesarios, o por lo menos intentando concentrarse mientras sentía la respiración húmeda de Eriol en la nuca e intentaba contener los temblores de las manos.

* * *

-Demonios, demonios, demonios- murmuró Sakura mientras maniobraba para poder atravesar los dúctos con la mayor agilidad que su cuerpo era capaz de tener.

Luego de haber trazado una ruta, se había devuelto al área de escaleras, previa comprobación de que estaban libres y había descendido hasta encontrarse en el piso adecuado. Le había parecido muy sospechoso que todo estuviera tan calmado, considerando que casi nunca sucedía esto en un crucero con tanta capacidad.

Había regresado a los dúctos de ventilación para desplazarse. Desde ahí tendría que descender y atravesar una parte hasta cruzar una puerta. El problema era que para llegar a esa puerta había que exponerse durante algunos segundos. Ser descubierta implicaría más complicaciones de las que se podía permitir tener.

El corazón le bombeaba cada vez más rápido mientras se asomó por la rejilla. Si sus cálculos no fallaban se encontraba justamente encima de la cocina, y a diez pasos de la tan ansiada puerta que llevaba a el corredor que conectaba con el inicio de los almacenes antiguos. Era una locura, lo sabía. Después de la fallida Montaña Helada, debió haber tenido muy claro que era incompetente para deducir, pero no había muchas opciones.

Acercó el rostro a la rejilla y pudo ver que esta daba exactamente a la gran alacena del barco. Un ayudante de cocina estaba sacando algunos productos mientras que otro le ayudaba. Esperó unos instantes a que desaparecieran y luego de sacar la rejilla descendió hasta el suelo.

Cayó de pie y se agazapó detrás de uno de los estantes. Comenzó a oír pisadas en la entrada. –Seguramente olvidaron algo- pensó Sakura con aprehensión. Divisó la puerta que conducía al corredor que debía tomar. Sabía que hubiera sido más sencillo ir por el otro camino, pero para ello hubiera tenido que caminar por muchas áreas transitadas y era precisamente eso lo que quería evitar.

Se recostó en el suelo, con los nervios completamente tensos y se introdujo en el espacio que había entre el último taquillero y el suelo. Quedaba perfectamente cubierta de la vista de alguien desde la puerta, pero si se acercaba demasiado, la descubriría.

Las pisadas sonaron aún más cerca.

-Pedro¿Estás seguro que es pavo?- Preguntó una mujer.

-Sí, pero apresúrate. Los pimientos en conserva están sobre ese estante.- dijo una voz masculina.

-Bueno, bueno- dijo la misma voz femenina del principio, mientras caminaba hasta Sakura. Podía ver sus zapatos sin tacón desde su posición. La descubriría si se acercaba unos pasos más…

-No hay- dijo la joven con fastidio mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Deben haberlos puesto en otra parte- dijo el hombre. –Voy a preguntar-

-Voy contigo, este lugar parece más un viejo desván que una alacena decente, parece que algo me va a saltar al cuello de un momento a otro-

Una risa masculina y las pisadas de la mujer parecieron perderse.

Sakura esperó unos segundos antes de salir de su escondite con los nervios de punta. Corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió de un golpe. La cerró con la misma velocidad y se lanzó en una carrera por el corredor desierto. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y bajó unas escalerillas de metal que chirriaron con sus pisadas apuradas.

Había un charco de agua empozado en una esquina y un impresionante olor ha guardado. Grandes cajas apiladas por todos lados y cilindros colocados en desorden se alzaban frente a ella. Caminó y buscó entre las cajas apiladas. Cuando una rata saltó hacia ella no pudo contener un leve chillido, que logró controlar segundos después.

Se sintió incompetente. No había nada, después de todo el lugar estaba limpio. Aun quedaban dos puertas en el corredor y el depósito, pero no sabía si tendría tiempo suficiente.

Un pequeño golpeteo contra el metal llamó su atención. Giró de redondo buscando de donde provenía el sonido. Era bastante débil pero lo suficientemente audible como para haber hecho que ella se sobresaltara.

Caminó hasta el fondo del lugar y divisó una puerta de metal y se acercó hasta esta. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba aparentemente sellada. Hizo una mueca de decepción. Se debía estar imaginado cosas.

-Menuda idiota- murmuró con un gemido frustrado mientras se daba media vuelta.

Un sonido ahogado detrás de la puerta le hizo darse cuenta que no estaba sola. Detrás de esa puerta tenía que haber algo.

Revisó los bordes con mayor detenimiento y se dio cuenta que había sido sellada hace poco. Pegó un pequeño dispositivo en la manija circular y se apartó.

Una pequeña explosión hizo que la puerta se tambaleara. Sakura pasó los dedos por la superficie y se dio cuenta que se había fracturado el sello, sacó su arma, pateó la puerta y entró.

El airecillo seco y helado le golpeó las mejillas y ahogó sus pulmones. –Un congelador- murmuró con la voz ronca mientras paseaba su vista por el lugar. Oyó un _crack_ a su derecha y giró el rostro.

* * *

Los kilómetros parecían hacerse más largos por la tensión. Tomoyo conducía a una velocidad imposible, con el rostro preocupado y el cuerpo rígido. Sabía que cada minuto contaba si quería ayudar a Sakura, con lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo, pero la presencia de Eriol a su costado no hacía nada por relajarla. Siempre supo que iba a ser difícil volver a tenerlo cerca, pero nunca pensó que su cuerpo y su mente intentarían traicionarla con tanta insistencia. Lo odió por eso también.

-Soy una idiota-, pensó mientras pisaba a fondo el acelerador.

El rostro de Eriol no expresaba nada, se mantenía sereno, con los ojos fijos en el cristal de la ventana. Era tan condenadamente sereno que la irritaba aún más.

Cuando habían terminado de recoger las armas, Tomoyo realizó unas llamadas. Salieron casi corriendo del departamento en el que se encontraban.

Faltaba poco.

El paisaje se iba haciendo cada vez más inhóspito. Tomoyo tomó un desvío y continuó por un camino estrecho, levantando olas de polvo.

Casi quince minutos después aparcó detrás de una gran roca. Descendió con rapidez y caminó entre las piedras sin inmutarse. Eriol la siguió de cerca, con cautela.

Una preciosa ave metálica estaba frente a ellos. El RT2 descansaba en una pequeña elevación de terreno, al parecer dispuesta a partir.

Tomoyo caminó hasta el piloto y descubrió a Rika mirándola con una preocupación mal disfrazada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó claramente sorprendida.

-¡No pensarás que iba a permitir que alguien más se involucrara! Sakura y tú son mis hermanas- dijo enfática, con una media sonrisa cariñosa.

Tomoyo no dijo nada pero la mirada de agradecimiento que le dedicó fue más que suficiente.

Rika le alcanzó dos trajes especiales al percatarse que Tomoyo no estaba sola. –No puedo creer que Hiraguisawa quiera venir-

-Yo tampoco- confesó Tomoyo volviendo la vista hacia él, que descansaba apoyado en una roca. Se alejó con prontitud del "ave" y le lanzó uno de los trajes a Eriol.

-Póntelo y vámonos- ordenó Tomoyo.

Ella se vistió en el RT2 con ese apretado traje morado oscuro, mientras que Eriol usó la camioneta. Un par de minutos después, Rika despegaba y se perdía entre las nubes.

* * *

_-¿Tie__nes a la mariposa?- preguntó siseando una voz._

-En mi red. Cuando quiera puede hacer la llamada- respondió alguien desde alguna parte, sin poder curvar los labios en una sonrisa burlona.

_-¿__Y el barco?-_

-Es nuestro-

* * *

El cuerpo de Shaoran esparcido sobre la capa de hielo del suelo lucía inerte. Abrió los ojos y se agachó junto a él presa de un pánico repentino. Comprobó su pulso y por los signos que mostraba su cuerpo pudo darse cuenta que estaba entrando en estado de hipotermia. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus ojos mostraban aturdimiento.

-Gas…Gas…kell- murmuró Shaoran al ver a una figura borrosa frente a él.

Sakura lo arrastró hasta fuera del frigorífico con la mayor rapidez que pudo y lo dejó sobre el suelo de metal. Rebuscó entre sus ropas como una posesa y extrajo un frasquito de vidrio de un estuche.

-Bebe esto- murmuró apoyándolo en sus labios. -Es un suero que te va calentar por dentro, en algunos minutos estarás mejor-

Shaoran pareció entender qué era el líquido amargo que estaban haciéndole tragar, porque apuró su contenido.

-Sa…Sakura, Gaskell está adentro. Era… era… una tram…pa-

Dejó a Shaoran apoyado contra una de las paredes y corrió al interior del frigorífico nuevamente en busca de Touya Gaskell, un hombre que se había visto más implicado de lo que debió en ese asunto.

Lo encontró recostado contra una caja. Con los labios morados y la cabeza caída. Buscó su pulso, pero era imperceptible. Sakura revisó sus pupilas, su cuerpo helado y suspiró con resignación.

Salió de ahí y fue hasta donde había dejado a Shaoran. Parecía que había recuperado un poco el color. Agradeció infinitamente haber llevado ese suero desde que casi había muerto de hipotermia en una misión pasada.

-Gaskell está…- dudó un momento, - ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por él-

Shaoran cerró los ojos por unos instantes y luego volvió a abrirlos. -Gaskell no puede haber sido el culpable-

-Lo sé, Tomoyo llamó y me dijo que la TRA aparentemente no tenía nada que ver, el verdadero objetivo era la hija de Clow, una jovencita que viaja en este crucero y a quien tenemos que proteger de alguien-

Shaoran demoró muy poco en asimilar la noticia y se puso de pie con algo de esfuerzo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-¡No tengo idea! Sucede algo extraño en este barco y lo peor de todo es que perdí conexión con Tomoyo, estamos solos-

Shaoran tensó los músculos de su rostro y fijó la mirada en ella. –No podemos fallar- dijo mirándola con decisión.

Sakura asintió en silencio mientras respiraba un poco más tranquila al darse cuenta que el suero ya había hecho efecto.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de donde puede estar?- preguntó él.

-Creo que en el salón principal, con los demás; de lo contrario… está con _ellos_-

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-

-Dúctos de ventilación-

Shaoran asintió. –Ahora son peligrosos, pero no hay otra forma de salir sin ser vistos, Vamos- la instó caminando fuera del lugar.

Sakura se sintió repentinamente aturdida por la recuperación aparentemente rápida de él, la frialdad de su análisis de la situación y su determinación a continuar. No pudo evitar recordar la imagen de Yukito y ella comparándola con el beso entre el agente Li y Kaho Melville y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

* * *

Cada célula de su cuerpo luchaba contra el dolor, el desgaste de ese viaje horrendo. El RT2 era peligrosísimo debido a las altas velocidades que alcanzaba, una máquina que podía dañar irreversiblemente a sus ocupantes.

Tomoyo giró el rostro y vio las facciones tensas y la mirada concentrada de Rika. Inspiró algo aturdida y cerró los ojos.

-¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo crees que demore?- preguntó Tomoyo sintiendo los pulmones hinchados.

-Dame una hora y estarás en tu barco- le contestó sin desviar la mirada ni por un solo instante.

Tomoyo asintió imperceptiblemente, pegándose aún más al asiento. Repentinamente todos sus temores la asaltaron. Sakura era como su hermanita pequeña y su mejor amiga en una sola, si le llegara a pasar algo… si le pasara algo…

-No me lo perdonaría jamás- murmuró entre dientes, apretando los labios.

-Mantén la cabeza fría y enfócate en la misión- murmuró una voz aterciopelada a su lado. –Kinomoto es una buena agente-

Tomoyo enfocó la mirada en él, intentando ver más allá de sus ojos azules. Era el mismo hombre del que se había enamorado como una loca quinceañera hacía años.

No, no es el mismo hombre, se dijo mentalmente.

Este Eriol Hiraguisawa tenía una mirada mucho más profunda, parecía haber visto lo más terrible y sin embargo quería aparentar que estaba bien. No habían hablado de nada del pasado, de su matrimonio, de su supuesta relación… nada; eso era lo que la estaba atormentando. Se sintió cada vez más estúpida y aparto la mirada al instante.

-Gracias, supongo- alcanzó a decir.

* * *

Sakura se apoyó detrás de una columna en el pasillo en el que se encontraba su habitación.

-No entiendo para qué demonios quieres regresar ahí, sabes perfectamente que lo deben tener intervenido- susurró Sakura.

-Debo ir por algo- le contestó escueto.

-Vas a arriesgar nuestras cabezas por "algo", por si no me oíste guardé las armas y la computadora unos metros más allá-

-Ya vuelvo-

Sakura vio como la figura de Shaoran iba despareciendo conforme bajaba del ducto.

Respiró hondo y se apoyó en una de los lados, el sudor resbalaba por su frente y se lo secó con una mano. Estaba preocupada.

Había millones de misiones que cambiaban durante la operación misma, pero esta en especial era muy riesgosa. Shaoran Li y ella no encajaban como "una sola mente" pese a que ese debía ser el tipo de conexión lograda entre una pareja de agentes. Si la misión hubiera sido con Tomoyo… o si tuvieran refuerzos…

-No es momento para ponerme pesimista- murmuró mientras volvía a su posición alerta y esperaba a Shaoran.

Recordó la voz de Tomoyo diciéndole hasta en los peores momentos¡Ánimo Sakura!

-No voy a decepcionar a nadie más- se juró.

Shaoran regresó algunos minutos después con una expresión tensa en el rostro. –Como dijiste, ya habían ido a rebuscar, había un hombre vestido con un uniforme, tuve que encargarme de él- le explicó tenso, -en estos momentos deben estar buscándonos por todo el maldito barco-

-No es conveniente mantenernos aquí- dijo Sakura, -hay que ir por las armas que guardé y la computadora-

-Démonos prisa - dijo él asintiendo.

* * *

El tintineo de las copas al brindar, los cubiertos chocando contra la vajilla de porcelana, las personas vestidas con sus mejores trajes charlando animadamente; como si todo fuera parte de un gran sueño. En un escenario una cantante llenaba con su voz todos los rincones del gran salón.

Sonrió.

Todo estaba saliendo conforme a los planes. Bebió de una copa un líquido ambarino mientras fijaba la mirada en los cientos de comensales.

En una hora exactamente comenzaría… el gran espectáculo.

* * *

-Llegamos-

Tomoyo divisó el barco a una distancia prudencial mientras comenzaba a pensar en una forma de descender sin riesgo de ser detectados.

-¿Cómo van a bajar?- preguntó Rika.

-Atando un cable de tensión desde aquí y deslizándonos para esperar el momento justo en que el barco pase por debajo de nosotros. Caeremos en alguna cubierta vacía- contestó Eriol mientras buscaba el cable.

Tomoyo lo miró por algunos instantes y luego se dirigió a Rika.

-Gracias por todo y recuerda que nunca estuvimos aquí-

-No lo olvidaré- murmuró mientras veía a Eriol soltar el cable.

Tomoyo se acercó hasta uno de los costados del RT2 y abrió una puerta. Se sentó en el borde y comprobó la resistencia del cable.

-Bajemos- dijo Eriol caminando hasta ella.

-Espera- Tomoyo lo miró directamente a la cara. –No habrá vuelta atrás¿realmente estás dispuesto a correr algún riesgo por la división o por una misión nuestra o en último caso… por Sakura?- preguntó sin entenderle.

-Lo debo- murmuró entre dientes sin mirarla directamente. Tomoyo supo al instante a qué se refería y se sintió tensa y pesada.

-¡Apúrense!- exclamó Rika al ver que el crucero se acercaba.

Tomoyo asintió y se deslizó por el cable, seguida de Eriol. Ambos experimentaron una sensación de dejavú. Los dos suspendidos en el aire con el peligro asechándolos.

El cielo estaba oscuro y tachonado de estrellas, el viento soplaba y les acariciaba las mejillas, pero ellos solo podían concentrarse en el rugido del crucero al aproximarse.

-Indícame- gritó Tomoyo a Eriol colocándose en la posición exacta para permitirse un deslizamiento rápido.

Eriol fijó su mirada en el crucero… Ya casi… ya casi…

-¡Ahora!-

Ambos se deslizaron por el cable a gran velocidad. Si no hubieran estado con los trajes probablemente no hubieran podido resistir la fricción. Quedaron ambos suspendidos a un lado de una baranda.

Eriol, que estaba por encima de Tomoyo fue quien examinó la zona. La cubierta tenía un par de personas. Esperó que el barco avanzara un poco más. El cable transparente era imposible de notar y su ubicación quedaba perfectamente oculta.

Tomoyo estaba algo incómoda y mal sujeta, así que se balanceó ligeramente para acomodarse.

-¡Sube¡sube!- le dijo Eriol mientras él subía al barco.

Ella se apresuró a subir, siendo ayudada por Eriol quien jaló del cable para acelerar el procedimiento.

Cuando finalmente logró sostenerse de la baranda, el cable fue cortado en el RT2 y cayó al mar, mientras Rika abandonaba el lugar. Tomoyo se sujetó con fuerza del pasamano de metal, pero estaba demasiado resbaloso. Rika había soltado el cable antes de tiempo…

Intentó sujetarse, pero sabía que caería al mar si no podía impulsarse. Eriol se dio cuenta y la sujetó antes que pudiera caer, alzándola hasta su altura. Accidentalmente

Sus pies chocaron contra el borde y empujó a Eriol hacia atrás. Como la tenía sujeta, ambos cayeron contra el suelo.

Tomoyo sintió el cuerpo de Eriol debajo del suyo y quedó tiesa por la sorpresa, cuando finalmente se percató de la posición en la que se encontraban intentó controlar su agitación y sus estremecimientos. Él aún la tenía sujeta y tenía el rostro a la altura de su cuello.

-Um… gracias- dijo ella removiéndose para intentar ponerse de pie.

El la soltó automáticamente y se levantó.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde pueden estar?- preguntó él dándole rápidamente la espalda.

-Ni la más remota, pero supongo que el sistema de localización que usé para encontrar a Li, puede funcionar nuevamente, estamos más cerca- le contestó ella mientras sacaba una pequeña computadora que le cabía perfectamente en la palma de la mano.

Eriol se apoyó contra una puerta aparentemente de servicio y la abrió con cautela.

-Despejado- dijo entrando con Tomoyo tras él.

Había unos estantes cubiertos de artículos de mantenimiento en las paredes y una escotilla de metal en el suelo. Eriol se agachó y examinó hacia donde conducía, mientras Tomoyo cargó en su computadora el programa para rastrear la frecuencia de Li.

La imagen del barco volvió a verse en 3D y ella maniobró el programa para rastrear la señal por esa especie de mapa virtual del crucero.

-Esto lleva a un corredor… parece de servicio-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Tomoyo sin despegar la mirada de su computador.

-El suelo- Eriol se giró hacia ella, -¿tienes un mapa?-

-Tienes un computador parecido en alguno de los estuches que cargas- murmuró mientras se centraba en un haz de luz en un punto del barco.

Eriol se revisó y efectivamente encontró un computador bastante similar, aunque un poco menos avanzado.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

-¿En qué área están?- preguntó Eriol.

-En un cuarto de servicio, esta algo cerca de donde estaba su habitación-

-¿Qué crees que…?-

-Armas-murmuró Tomoyo con una sonrisa, -es casi normal en Sakura esconder armas en puntos claves por si la situación se torna difícil; es probable que ya estén más qué ubicados y cada paso que den es un verdadero riesgo-

-¿Crees que puedes comunicarte con ella?- preguntó Eriol buscando el sector que Tomoyo había descrito mientras trazaba una ruta encubierta hasta ahí.

-Lo dudo, la recepción del equipo que tiene Sakura está bloqueada- explicó Tomoyo intentando buscar una solución.

-Vamos por ellos, no hay otra salida-dijo Eriol abriendo la escotilla. Tomoyo asintió y lo siguió.

* * *

-Tenemos que trazar un plan-

-Hay que revisar si todos los pasajeros se encuentran en el gran salón y si la chica está en él-

-Vi una foto de ella en su habitación - dijo Sakura alzando una de sus piernas y colocándola sobre una caja mientras aseguraba unas cintas de cuero que sostenían armas. –Tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules-

-No es una descripción muy satisfactoria- murmuró él sin poder despegar la vista de Sakura. Era estúpido considerando que estaban en medio de una misión. -¿Nos dividiremos?-

-No lo creo- dijo Sakura frunciendo el ceño y dándole algunas armas a Shaoran. –Lo siento pero no hay un traje para ti, hasta cierto punto puede ayudar en algunos casos así que no importa-

Shaoran asintió guardando las armas y herramientas.

-Si nos separáramos sería muy difícil volver a ubicarnos, puesto que las señales parecen estar bloqueadas-

-En ese caso vayamos a revisar lo que está sucediendo en el gran salón e intentemos identificar a la chica, si no está ahí, tendremos que interrogar a alguien para que nos diga su paradero-

-Bien- dijo Sakura terminando de cargar un arma.

Un repentino giro de la manija los puso en alerta y sin pensarlo dos veces apuntaron hacia la abertura.

Justo antes que disparara consiguió identificar a Tomoyo y bajó el arma con desconcierto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó abrazándola y haciéndola pasar junto con un Eriol Hiraguisawa que parecía sacado del pasado.

Shaoran cerró la puerta no sin antes haber verificado que nadie los hubiera visto.

-Era necesario. Los dos solos no iban a poder manejar la situación y era imposible enviarles refuerzos puesto que nadie debe enterarse de lo que está sucediendo aquí. El que Hiraguisawa este aquí no está sujeto a mayor aclaración-

Sakura asintió.

-Explícanos bien como está eso de la hija de Clow, fui al camarote de la chica y no estaba, puede ser que ya esté capturada o aún permanezca con el resto en el gran salón-

-Me alegra que pudieras encontrar a Li, ahora bien no tenemos mucho tiempo para explicaciones, al parecer Kaoru, la hija de Clow iba a encontrarse con su madre y a ser vigilada por agentes de menor rango. Se inventó la historia de la TRA, para distraer la atención de la división y que se enviara agentes que aunque más capacitados no estarían pendientes de ella. El que nos hayamos percatado de su presencia antes que manifestaran que es exactamente lo que quieren nos da una ventaja, pero la estamos perdiendo-

-La TRA ha dejado de operar como tal, pero se ha fragmentado. Sospechamos que uno de esos fragmentos es el que está detrás de todo, puesto que conocían perfectamente los procedimientos de la TRA y fueron capaces de despistarlos- dijo Eriol interviniendo por primera vez.

-¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?- preguntó Shaoran -

Un pequeño pitido llamó la atención de los cuatro. Tomoyo rápidamente sujetó su móvil y lo contestó.

-¿Tiene señal?- murmuró Sakura sorprendida.

-Me parece que le ha instalado un dispositivo que se lo permite- le contestó Eriol en voz baja.

-Daidouji-

_-¡Tienen a Kaoru! Me llamaron anónimamente diciendo que habían tomado el barco y que pensaban hacerlo explotar si no revelaba mi posición y me entregaba en dos horas-_

¡Demonios!, pensó Tomoyo. –No se preocupe, la situación está prácticamente bajo control- dijo con toda la firmeza que logró reunir.

_-¡Mientes!- exclamó Clow perdiendo los papeles._

-No se exalte y por favor no tome ninguna decisión, queda claro que haga lo que haga la vida de su hija está en peligro, déjeme operar esto a mi modo, solo le pido una hora-

_-Si a mi hija le pasa algo Kinomoto, Hiraguisawa, Li y tú pagarán las consecuencias- dijo con un tono de voz que estremeció a Tomoyo, sabía que un error así podría costarles incluso la vida, no era un asunto de juego._

-Confíe en mí, solo una hora-

_-Muy bien- dijo Clow aceptando antes de cortar la comunicación._

-Quieren que Clow se entregue o explotarán el barco con la chica dentro, tenemos solo una hora- dijo Tomoyo con manos temblorosas. –Nuestras cabezas están en juego-

Sakura se estremeció y Shaoran colocó una mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarla.

-No podemos perder el tiempo pensando en qué puede pasar si fallamos, hay que concentrarnos en la misión- dijo Eriol aún con la expresión pétrea.

-Tiene razón- murmuró Tomoyo recuperándose. –Hay que dividirnos-

-Como le dije a Shaoran antes que llegaran es imposible, las comunicaciones no sirven-

-No se preocupen por eso- dijo Tomoyo sacando unos dispositivos de un estuche. –Eso les permite que el bloqueo no les afecte, además sirve como rastreador. Por otra parte tengo unas mini computadoras con planos del barco y demás para poder mantenernos vigilados y con información compartida-

Todos asintieron. –Yo puedo continuar revisando las zonas de servicio para ver si Kaoru está por ahí- dijo Sakura

-Nosotros podemos revisar el gran salón- dijo Eriol mirando a Shaoran.

-Yo me esconderé en algún lugar e intentaré encontrar el lugar donde se ha colocado las cargas- dijo Tomoyo

-Perfecto agentes-

* * *

Shaoran y Eriol caminaban en zigzag intentando revisar los pasillos hasta llegar al gran salón. Era alarmante que no hubiera ninguna persona transitando, ni miembros del personal ni pasajeros.

Estaban ya muy cerca y comenzaron a oír algunas voces. Unos pasos apresurados fueron detectados, Shaoran se quedó en medio del pasillo al reconocer a la mujer que iba caminando hacia él con una expresión de temor estampado en el rostro. Eriol permaneció escondido detrás de una pared. Era una estrategia cuando se revisaba en parejas, uno debía dar la cara y el otro mantenerse como la sombra.

-¡Shaoran!- exclamó la mujer soltando algunas lágrimas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó preocupado por el estado en el que se encontraba ella.

-No tengo idea, no me han dejado ingresar al gran salón donde se está dando una gran cena y no encuentro a nadie por ningún lado para que me ayude; una mujer embarazada está teniendo una hemorragia y no sé qué hacer-

-Llévame con ella, rápido- le dijo Shaoran recordando a su hermana, muerta en el momento del parto por falta de atención.

Eriol frunció el ceño al instante.

-Gracias- dijo Kaho con una expresión de alivio mientras Shaoran se disculpaba mentalmente con Eriol por dejar de lado la misión, el trauma que había sufrido al no haber podido hacer nada por su hermana era lo que lo impulsaba a actuar de manera tan irracional.

Ambos corrieron hasta el final del pasillo y doblaron a la derecha. Eriol se apresuró a seguirlos. Del salón se oían voces y risas así que pasó sin detenerse, pero dejando su comunicador encendido dentro de una maceta al costado de la puerta, para que Tomoyo pudiera estar al tanto de lo que sucedía mientras él seguía Shaoran.

-¿Pero qué rayos sucede?- preguntó Tomoyo revisando la transmisión de Eriol, se oían las voces del gran comedor.

No tenía la menor idea de por qué Eriol habría abierto esa conexión así que la mantuvo mientras localizaba a Eriol y a Shaoran por medio del rastreador. Si eso no le fallaba, Eriol debería estar frente a la puerta del gran salón mientras que Shaoran estaba caminando por un pasillo cercano.

Si su intuición no le fallaba algo había sucedido.

Shaoran empezó a dudar del destino al que lo estaban llevando, pero la aparente preocupación en las facciones de la mujer hacía que se tranquilizara momentáneamente.

-Por aquí- dijo Kaho haciéndolo girar en una esquina, -La siguiente puerta-

Kaho la abrió e ingresó primero. –Oh querida, ya encontré a alguien- escuchó que decía.

Él entró un poco más confiado, pero un olor dulzón le llamó la atención. Poco a poco fue mareándose.

-Lástima que siempre eres tú con quien me encuentro- murmuró Kaho con una sonrisita mientras indicaba a unos hombres que lo ataran. Todos llevaban una especie de máscaras en el rostro que evitaban que respiraran el sedante. –No se como has podido escapar del congelador, tu amiguita no debe ser tan mala agente después de todo-

-Tú…- murmuró él sintiéndose mareado.

-Sí, cariño fui yo la otra vez; esperaba un poco más de inteligencia, pero era muy difícil que pudieras contra el recuerdo de la muerte de tu hermana-

La expresión de él se tornó amarga.

-Por supuesto que investigamos acerca de ustedes dos, no somos estúpidos, pero no te preocupes cariño, el gas no te hará nada, en diez minutos estarás durmiendo como un bebé, ya me encargaré yo de tu amiguita-

Kaho se acercó hasta él y le dio un breve beso en los labios. –Un lamentable desperdicio- dijo frunciendo los labios para luego salir acompañado de los dos hombres que lo habían atado.

* * *

Sakura había revisado por completo la primera zona de servicio y no había nada, así que decidió registrar la otra. Se había encontrado con algunos de los que supuestamente trabajaban en el crucero, armados y vigilando mientras que la gran mayoría había desaparecido misteriosamente.

Se topó en el camino con algunos hombres que tuvo que desarmar y desmayar para poder continuar con su camino. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el depósito, rompió con delicadeza el seguro e ingresó dispuesta a disparar a quien se le pusiera en frente.

Le temblaron las manos al contemplar lo que había, un buen grupo de trabajadores acribillados.

El olor a muerte estaba impregnado en el aire y el temor de que todo se saliera de control la asaltó. Ese lapso de distracción fue suficiente. Sintió el cañón de un arma en su espalda y se reprendió por su estupidez.

-Hasta que al fin nos encontramos, querida- siseó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

-Melville- murmuró Sakura sorprendida.

-Sorpresa- murmuró con cinismo empujándola hacia dentro.

-¿Dónde demonios la tienes?- preguntó Sakura en un arranque de molestia.

La risa de Kaho la hizo estremecer. -Sabía perfectamente que llegarías a la conclusión que esta área era una posibilidad así que te dejé un regalito- dijo refiriéndose a las decenas de cadáveres. –Pensé que Clow tenía mejores agentes trabajando para él, pero ambos ya han caído con pequeñas distracciones-

Un gemido de furia se escapó de los labios de Sakura.

-Se que estas furiosa, sobre todo porque estuviste realmente cerca de la chica-

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Sakura.

Kaho sonrió a sus espaldas. –Como igualmente vas a morir no tiene caso que te lo esconda. ¿Ves las escaleras al fondo? Llevan a una habitación donde la chiquilla está esperando que su querido padre se entregue-

-No es posible-

-Claro que lo es, ahora si me permites…- murmuró Kaho propinándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la hizo desmayarse al instante.

* * *

-No puede ser- murmuró Tomoyo horrorizada cuando oyó las voces a través del comunicador de Eriol. Parecía que la sangre se le había congelado en las venas.

_Señoras y señores_, dijo una voz masculina, _lamento no poder estar pesente en esta adorable noche en la que todos ustedes serán parte del gran espectáculo preparado._

Murmullos excitados.

_Por supuesto me complace informarles que este magnífico crucero tiene exactamente… una hora de permanencia en la superficie del mar._

Confusión general.

_Puesto que en esta noche he planeado hacer explotar vuestro crucero si uno de mis queridos enemigos __no cumple una de mis peticiones. Espero, por ustedes claro está, que esta persona decida cumplir mi petición, de lo contrario les queda muy poco tiempo. Si se preguntan por aquellos que no se encuentran en el salón, lamento informarles que o bien han sido sedados o ya se encuentran en el sueño eterno._

Gritos.

_Señores, el mal comportamiento no está permitido, sus vidas son por demás innecesarias así que sus anfitriones__ de esta noche_, refiriéndose a los hombres enmascarados y armados que se encontraban custodiándolos_, no tendrán ningún problema en acabar con cualquier revoltoso._

Terror.

_Ahora bien, la bomba__ que coloqué en el piso de abajo, no explotará en menos de una hora así que les recomiendo disfruten el resto de sus cenas, ya que en algunos minutos un gas será empleado para que puedan descansar con tranquilidad hasta que les llegue el momento._

_Felices sueños_

Llantos, voces y algunos disparos.

**Fin del cap**

* * *

Hola a todas!

**Como en casi todos mis comentarios comienzo disculpandome por la demora... (**una pequeña Kate agacha la cabeza y juega con las manos). Esta vez no tengo una muy buena excusa,gracias a aquellas que me mandaron sus buenos deseos por mi mudanza y su comprensión por mis problemas internetsosos... **este capítulo me fue muy difícil de escribir, la inspiracion había desaparecido y no conseguía escribir ni una letra!**

**Afortunadamente ya lo terminé, no estoy completamente conforme pero no podía seguir dándoles largas, espero que a pesar de todo les guste puesto que me esfrocé mucho en escribirlo. **(kate cruza los dedos)

Comentando un poco el cap: Finalmente Sakura rescató a Shaoran del "freezer" , aunque Touya Gaskell murió... Tomoyo y Eiol finalmente llegaron al crucero gracias a la ayuda de Rika, como pudimos ver Tomoyo y Eriol estan comenzando a involucrarse más en la misión. Hemos podido ver como estan las cosas y lo peligrosa que es. Se que algunas quieren ver SAkura -Shaoran y Tomoyo -Eriol Ya! Poco a poco la cosa va a ir tomando forma, recuerden que estan en medio de una misión de trabajo. Jojojo las que tenían alguna sospecha de que Kaho no era una inocente paloma obtuvieron su confirmación aquí.

**Realmente espero que lo disfrutaran. Cualquier comentario, duda o sugerencia ya sabeeen! (un click a go y todos contentitos)**

**PD: **encontre una cancion que me hace pensar mucho en la relacion Tomoyo-Eriol de este fic... La canta Laura Pausini y se llama "Disparame Dispara" (nunca me gusto el titulo... pero bueno...) Sobre todo escuchen la letra del coro!

Cuídense mucho! (Agradecimientos personales del cap anterior en el profile dentro de algunos días)

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO!!!!!**

**Kate**


	18. El último adiós

**El último adiós**

**Cap 18**

* * *

-Por todos los demonios- murmuró Eriol saliendo de atrás de una columna, mientras veía a una pelirroja y a dos gobrilas perderse por un corredor. Corrió hasta la puerta por la que había entrado Shaoran y apoyó la cabeza contra ella. 

No se oía nada.

Eriol cargó una de las armas que tenía en la pierna y abrió la puerta de par en par. Un olor dulzón le entró por las fosas nasales causándole un pequeño malestar. Shaoran se encontraba a un lado, atado a una silla y con una gran expresión de aturdimiento.

Su propio malestar comenzó a aumentar y se dio cuenta que habían dejado suelto un gas tóxico. Se apresuró a desatar a Shaoran y a sacarlo de la habitación intentando respirar ese aire lo menos posible.

Shaoran aspiró grandes bocanadas de aire limpio en cuanto puso un pie en el pasillo.

-Muy estúpido de tu parte- le dijo Eriol sin ninguna emoción mientras lo ayudaba a sostenerse.

-No tienes que recordármelo- espetó Shaoran irritado intentando mantenerse en pie y consiguiéndolo a duras penas. -¿Qué sucedió en el Gran Salón?-

-Dejé mi rastreador en una maceta y abrí un canal de comunicación para que Daidouji pudiera oír lo que sucedía mientras yo venía a sacarte del lío en el que te metiste-

Shaoran asintió. –Me comunicaré con ella y le preguntaré qué noticias tiene- dijo mientras sacaba su intercomunicador.

_-__¡Li!- exclamó Tomoyo desde el otro lado, -¿Hiraguisawa está contigo?-_

-Sí, tuve un problema con Kaho Melville, ella tiene mucho que ver con todo esto; hay que rastrearla-

_-Si no me equivoco Sakura y tú le implantaron un rastreador, todavía debes recordar el código de la frecuencia, úsala en la computadora que te di y ubícala. Este ba__rco está próximo a ser detonado; yo iré a desactivar la bomba que nuestro objetivo ha colocado bajo el Gran Salón, me parece que hay como un cuarto de depósito que se conecta con el escenario-_

-Muy bien. ¿Y Kinomoto?- preguntó.

_-Perdí contacto con ella y estoy__ algo preocupada…-_

-Yo la buscare mientras Hiraguisawa rastrea a Mellville- afirmó Shaoran sin pensarlo.

_-Perfecto- dijo Tomoyo mientras cortaba la comunicación._

Shaoran se giró y miró a Eriol, -Ve por tu rastreador y encárgate de Mellville, mientras tanto buscaré a Sakura; te enviaré un mensaje con el código de la frecuencia a tu portátil-

Eriol levantó una ceja ante el tono autoritario de Shaoran pero luego de unos instantes asintió y corrió en dirección contraria a la que tomó Shaoran.

La operación había dejado de ser secreta, ahora el enemigo sabía de ellos y estaban todos listos para dar la cara. O eso era lo que creían.

* * *

Tomoyo cerró todo el equipo de análisis que tenía y cargó un par de armas mientras salía de su escondite. Corrió por desérticos pasillos con todos los sentidos alerta. Hacía mucho que no se encontraba en una misión como agente y el recordarlo le causó un escalofrío. 

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y ella lo contestó sin disminuir el ritmo de su marcha.

_-Daidouji-_

-Clow¿novedades?-

_-Volví a recibir __una llamada presionándome, traté de identificar la voz que habían distorsionado pero no pude hacerlo a tiempo, tengo dudas sobre un ex agente nuestro que despedí, se llamaba Samuro Kotoi, pero hasta donde yo sabía estaba muerto-_

-No se preocupe por nada, Kaoru está a salvo- mintió, -es posible que quieran hacer explotar el barco, intentaré evitarlo a toda costa y capturar a los responsables-

_-Si me mientes…- advirtió con voz peligrosa._

-Tiene mi palabra- dijo ella con toda la firmeza que pudo reunir y cortó la comunicación.

Intentó controlar el nudo de preocupación que se formó en su estómago y continuó corriendo. Sabía que era muy riesgoso mentirle a Clow pero no podía permitir que la cabeza de la división oriente se entregara sin más. Era demasiado importante que se mantuviera al mando. La seguridad de muchos dependía de todos ellos.

Sintió una presencia extraña y giró el cuerpo con rapidez. Un hombre con uniforme de camarero apareció a su costado apuntándola con un arma. De una patada consiguió arrancársela de las manos para luego propinarle un fuerte codazo que lo desmayó y probablemente le rompió la nariz.

Se agachó, giró el cuerpo y disparó al hombre que se acercaba por detrás para atacarla. Fue certera. Directamente al corazón.

La primera vez que había asesinado a alguien había llorado durante horas recordando los ojos vidriosos y abiertos que veían a través de ella. Ahora tenía la sangre más fría y la menta más clara. Prefería dispararles al corazón que dejarlos desangrarse hasta morir. Lo sentía menos cruel.

Llegó al gran salón, pero en lugar de entrar por la puerta grande, se escabulló hasta un pasillo lateral. La pequeña puertecilla de metal fue abierta con un dispositivo explosivo, similar al que usó para liberar a Eriol de la prisión que rompió la cerradura sin dañar la estructura de la puerta.

Bajó unas escaleras de servicio hasta un gran cuarto repleto de polvo y cajas. Utilizó un censor para intentar ubicar la bomba, tendría que ser altamente poderosa para poder causar la destrucción total del barco de manera rápida y eficaz. Los minutos pasaban y ella no podía localizar el punto exacto en el que la bomba había sido instalada. Tomoyo intentó controlar la desesperación manteniendo sus emociones bajo su férrea determinación. Pero el reloj seguía corriendo.

* * *

Sakura se removió incómoda y abrió los ojos. Estaba aún recostada boca abajo sobre el suelo. Respiró un par de veces e intentó levantarse. Un fuerte dolor en el costado le hizo dar cuenta que una bala le había rozado. Luego de golpearla en la cabeza Kaho Melville le había dado dos disparos. Uno pasó rozando su costado y mientras su cuerpo caía, le había disparado nuevamente a la altura del pecho. 

Abrió ligeramente su traje y extrajo una llave que le habían regalado sus padres de pequeña. Llevaba muchos años usándola como colgante, le encantaba la forma de la cabeza del ave en la parte superior y la pequeña llavecita dorada unida a ella. De niña jugaba a que la llave se transformaba en un báculo sagrado que hacía que su baraja de cartas comunes le brindara grandes poderes para luchar contra enemigos imaginarios.

Al parecer la resistencia del material sumada a la del traje había evitado que la bala se le incrustara en el cuerpo. La cabeza de la llave se había encarnado un poco, Sakura contuvo un grito mientras se la arrancaba y se colocaba una especie de gasa sobre la marca sangrante que le había dejado. La herida no se veía realmente fea, pero su precioso recuerdo de sus padres había quedado arruinado y además era probable que conservara una cicatriz.

Lo sujetó con fuerza entre sus dedos por última vez y luego la guardó. Kaho Melville muy tontamente le había dado dos disparos y se había ido sin comprobar que había acabado con ella. No era una experta, concluyó Sakura. Definitivamente tenía relación con su objetivo pero ella era un mero títere.

Arrugó la nariz unos instantes.

El hedor de la muerte le causó algunas arcadas, pero reuniendo toda su fuerza corrió entre los cuerpos sin vida de muchos integrantes de la tripulación, siguiendo las indicaciones que la propia Kaho le había dado para encontrar a Kaoru.

Cuando ingresó a la estancia divisó con facilidad a la chica.

Parecía tener veinte o veintiún años, el largo cabello rubio le caía desordenado hasta los hombros. Sakura se acercó hasta ella y comprobó que se encontraba bien pero sedada. No podría sacarla de allí sola.

Usando su intercomunicador, contactó a Shaoran, a pesar que lo más racional hubiera sido ubicar a Tomoyo.

_-¿Donde estás?- preguntó Shaoran._

Sakura le dio las indicaciones para ubicarla con rapidez mientras le explicaba que Kaho Melville estaba implicada.

-Ven rápido, Kaoru está conmigo- le exigió.

_-Voy para allá. H__ay que sacar a esa chica de aquí rápido, van a detonar este barco-_

-¿Qué?-

_-Exactamente lo que oíste, tenemos poco tiempo- _

-¡Qué sucederá con toda la gente a bordo!- exclamó Sakura horrorizada.

_-Daidouji esta intentando desactivar la bomba y Hiraguisawa esta buscando a __Melville-_

Sakura oyó unos ruidos y algunos disparos. -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- preguntó mientras intentaba mover a Kaoru.

_-Unos amiguitos. P__ero no te preocupes, estaré allí en un instante- dijo restándole importancia al asunto._

-¡Eres arrogante hasta cuando tu precioso trasero esta en peligro!- chilló Sakura fastidiada.

_La risa ronca de Shaoran combinada de algunos disparos se oyó del otro lado. –Cierra tu pequeña y delicada boquita cielito, este no es mom__ento para que pienses en mi precioso trasero- murmuró él con una tranquilidad que la irritó aún más._

-Piérdete- murmuró Sakura.

_-Yo también te quiero y estaré a tu lado en…-_

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse y un último disparo resonó en el piso inferior.

-¡Finalmente!- dijo ella con el ceño fruncido, cuando instantes después Shaoran apareció frente a ella.

-Se que no puedes vivir sin mí Sakurita- dijo acercándose hasta Kaoru, -Pero no es momento de bromas-

Sakura resopló. Respiró hondo e intentó serenarse, se dio cuenta que sus comentarios pesados eran la forma en la que él pretendía que se relajara un poco, aunque fallaba olímpicamente. La mezcla de angustia y estrés le estaba matando el razonamiento, el imbécil a su costado no colaboraba pero tenía razón al decir que no era momento de bromas.

-¡Vámonos!- le dijo él saliendo primero del reducido cuarto con Kaoru en brazos.

- ¿Qué hay de Hiraguisawa y Tomoyo?- preguntó dudosa.

-Nos darán el alcance, primero hay que buscar algún modo de sacar a la chica de aquí- dijo Shaoran caminado apresuradamente.

Sakura asintió mientras salía detrás de él.

* * *

_00:__10:00_

El sudor le corría por la frente a raudales. El caluroso depósito la estaba agobiando. Había localizado finalmente la bomba dentro de una caja con el interior protegido para que el censor no pudiera hallarla.

Era un sistema bastante complicado, al parecer la explosión sería devastadora pese a ser a simple vista un dispositivo pequeño y fácil de desactivar.

Las pequeñas piezas y la mezcla de cables tan finos como hilos serían imposibles de desentrañar del modo rústico. Por eso mismo había instalado una conexión con su computadora mientras buscaba un modo de acceder al sistema de la bomba para lograr colocarle la clave que se pedía y evitar así que detonase. Era alta tecnología en explosivos y ella era una experta. El problema era el tiempo.

_00:__09:00_

-Nueve minutos…- murmuró desesperada al no encontrar el código de desactivación.

* * *

_-La operación está cancelada. No piensa cooperar.- murmuró una voz rabiosa._

-¿Qué hago?- preguntó Kaho Melville con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

_-Regresa y ejecutemos el plan alternativo-_

-Lástima, éste era mucho más divertido- dijo con una mueca en los labios.

_-No dejes a nadie vivo- ordenó antes de cortar la comunicación._

-Como tú quieras…- murmuró sabiendo que él ya no la oía.

* * *

Mientras corrían por los interminables corredores del crucero Sakura intentó contactar a Tomoyo pero esta no contestaba. 

-Queda poco tiempo para la detonación- murmuró Shaoran, -tenemos que salir rápido de aquí.

-¡Nakuru!- exclamó Sakura deteniéndose de un momento a otro.

-No te detengas- le dijo Shaoran instándola a que continuara corriendo.

-Es mi amiga, no puedo permitir que le pase algo- dijo Sakura con la voz angustiada, -se que no debería preocuparme nadie más que esta chica, pero no puedo-

Shaoran leyó la gran preocupación que había en los ojos de Sakura y asintió. –Llámala rápido-

Sakura marcó el número con dedos temblorosos mientras recordaba a la alocada Nakuru.

–No contesta- dijo con la voz cada vez más angustiada, temiendo que Shaoran le dijera que era una tonta por intentar contactar a una persona que en esos momentos debía estar muerta.

-Llámala nuevamente- le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sakura contuvo la sorpresa y marcó el número nuevamente. Esta vez Nakuru sí contestó.

-¿Dónde estás?- preguntó Sakura rápidamente.

_-¡Qué sucede chica!- le dijo Nakuru con una risa cálida, -Estoy en un hospital intentando no __reírme del pésimo aspecto que tiene Yue luego de la terrible infección estomacal que agarró en el crucero-_

-¿Se fueron?- preguntó conteniendo un suspiro de alivio.

_-Hace unas doce horas- contestó Nakuru captando la tensión. -¿Sucede algo?-_

-No, nada. Solo estaba preocupada porque no te encontraba- le contestó Sakura.

_-No hay nada que temer- le contestó Nakuru con voz tranquilizadora. –Disfruta tu crucero querida y no dejes que la pelirroja chuncha te estropee la relación-_

Sakura formó una débil sonrisa.

–_Nos veremos pronto__, no te será tan fácil escapar de mí. Soy una amiga acosadora- dijo Nakuru riéndose de ella misma, -pero ahora será mejor que cuelgue antes que Yue se ponga celoso-_

-Nos vemos Nakuru- dijo Sakura cortando la comunicación.

-Me alegra que tu amiga esté bien, ahora será mejor darnos prisa y buscar la cubierta donde guardaban los helicópteros de emergencia- dijo Shaoran con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos, tras los cuales se veía una gran preocupación.

-Vamos

* * *

_00:03:__00_

Tomoyo insertaba comandos a toda velocidad intentando hallar el código preciso. La tensión en su rostro era notoria y el agotamiento de su cuerpo no parecía llegarle a la mente en esos momentos. Todos sus sentidos estaban centrados en desactivar esa bomba. Ella no podía dejar morir a tantas personas.

* * *

La mirada de Eriol lo decía todo. El punto violeta que señalaba la ubicación de Kaho Melville estaba cada vez más cerca. 

Cuando había pasado por la puerta principal del gran salón y se había asomado, había descubierto los cuerpos de todos los pasajeros tendidos en el suelo y sobre las mesas, captó el mismo olor dulzón que había percibido antes y entonces supo que todas esas personas yacían muertas.

Intentó hacer contacto con Daidouji y luego de varias timbradas, la voz estrangulada de ella le contestó.

-Queda medio minuto- murmuró angustiada.

_-Demonios- siseó él recordando la escena del Gran Salón. -¿Crees que lo logres?-_

-No lo sé, no lo sé- dijo ella perdiendo la calma.

Eriol no se atrevió a decirle que ya no había nadie más a parte de ellos con vida y quizás la hija de Clow y algunos enemigos.

-Dios no lo permitas¡no puede ser!-

_00:00:1__4_

-Son solo segundos- chilló Tomoyo introduciendo nuevamente comandos a toda velocidad.

Vamos, vamos, vamos.

00:00:08

-Por favor, por favor- murmuraba Tomoyo casi en trance, sintiendo la angustia en cada poro.

00:00:05

-No…- dijo en un sollozo con la imagen de Ryo en la mente.

00:00:03

-Vamos Tomoyo- le dijo Eriol de un grito.

00:00:02

Tomoyo había logrado reducir las posibilidades hasta diez. Ingresó un código al azar y rezó porque fuera el correcto.

La cuenta se detuvo.

Tomoyo sintió la sangre congelarse.

-Paró - murmuró Tomoyo en voz baja volviendo a sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón y su respiración agitada.

Una risa macabra se extendió por todos los corredores del barco.

* * *

_-Queridos…- dijo la voz sinuosa de Kaho._

Sakura y Shaoran se detuvieron en sus lugares petrificados al oírla. Eriol buscó a Kaho y la localizó en una cubierta muy cerca de Sakura y Shaoran.

Tomoyo sintió la angustia regresar mil veces más grande.

_-Lamento informarles que la bomba no fue más que un pequeño juego, mejor dicho la bomba que se encontraba debajo del Gran Salón- dijo con una risita carente de toda emoción._

Sakura divisó una nota enviada por Eriol que indicaba que Kaho estaba dos cubiertas más allá. Tomó la mano de Shaoran y lo hizo correr tras ella.

–_En este momento estoy por activar __la verdadera bomba, que explotará con los que queden de ustedes dentro, mientras que yo me iré a reunirme con su… ¿cómo dicen ustedes? Objetivo. Que descansen en paz junto a todos esos imbéciles, estallarán en… mmmm… ¿cuánto tiempo quieren para morir? Quince minutos estaría bien. Adiós estúpidos- _

Kaho cortó la comunicación mientras pulsaba un botón verde oscuro de un control que llevaba en sus manos enguantadas. Se colocó bien la gabardina negra y giró el rostro hacia la hermosa Águila Negra que le había enviado _él. _

Sakura y Shaoran llegaron y la alcanzaron a ver accionando un botón.

-Quédate aquí- le dijo a Sakura dejando a Kaoru apoyada contra un pequeño muro.

Sakura vio como Shaoran se alejaba y se deslizaba dentro de la nave. Vio un brazo de Shaoran arrojando un cuerpo al suelo.

-El piloto- dijo Eriol en voz baja a sus espaldas.

Kaho ingresó a la nave.

* * *

-Vámonos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí- dijo ella mientras se acomodaba al costado del piloto. 

-Deberías ser más cuidadosa querida Kaho- siseó Shaoran sujetándola del cuello antes que ella pudiera decir algo. Abrió los ojos al reconocer al agente Shaoran Li.

-¿Qué demonios?- dijo ella con voz ahogada.

-Eres una novata torpe- le dijo con superioridad apretando aún más su cuello.

-El torpe eres tú cariño- le dijo ella clavándole el cañón de un arma en el vientre.

Shaoran sonrió.

Kaho frunció el ceño y luego sintió como la luz se le apagaba.

Sakura arrastró el cuerpo de Kaho hasta afuera de la nave y luego guardó el arma que había usado para golpearla.

-Rápida- dijo Shaoran mientras Eriol y Sakura colocaban a Kaoru en la parte posterior del Águila.

-¿Qué sucederá con el resto de gente¿Creen que Tommy pueda desactivar la nueva bomba?- preguntó Sakura.

Shaoran y Eriol intercambiaron una mirada.

-Ya no queda nadie más vivo a parte de nosotros, parece ser que soltaron un gas tóxico en el Gran Salón y las habitaciones para eliminar a todos con facilidad-

-No puede ser- dijo Sakura con la voz entrecortada.

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí- sentenció Shaoran ubicándose nuevamente en el asiento del piloto.

Eriol marcó el número de Tomoyo.

_-Hiraguisawa- se le oyó decir._

-Dile en la cubierta en la que nos encontramos y que venga rápido- le dijo Sakura a Eriol.

-Estamos en la cubierta 8, apresúrate-

Un sollozo.

–_Lo siento no puedo ir-__ dijo Tomoyo con la voz apagada._

-No hay nadie más vivo a parte de nosotros, no puedes salvarlos, tenemos que irnos- dijo Eriol autoritario mientras Sakura lo miraba preocupada.

-Santo cielo- dijo Tomoyo. Luego de unos instantes volvió a hablar. –Igualmente, yo… no puedo ir- dijo con una voz casi inaudible.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- preguntó Shaoran mirándoles con consternación.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Eriol con todas las facciones tensas, -quedan solo trece minutos-

-Me atraparon, no puedo salir del lugar donde se encontraba la falsa bomba. No hay forma de abrir la puerta, parece ser que la sellaron por fuera y la han trabado de algún modo, si explosionara algo adentro acabaría muerta- murmuró Tomoyo, -Deben irse y salvar a Kaoru, no tienen tiempo que perder, Clow sospecha de un tal Samuro Kotoi-

-¡No!- dijo Sakura rompiendo a llorar al oír las palabras de Tomoyo.

Shaoran le sujetó una mano con fuerza.

-Sakura, dile a Ryo que lo amo y que lamento no poder ir con él, cuídalo por mí- dijo Tomoyo con voz temblorosa al percibir el llanto de su amiga.

-Tommy no puedes quedarte¡por favor!- chilló Sakura.

-Sube- le dijo Eriol inexpresivo, haciéndola entrar en la nave.

–No puedo, no puedo dejarla- dijo ella mirándolo con ojos atormentados. –Tengo que ir con ella, no puede morir, no sola, no así-

-Llévatela- le dijo a Shaoran cerrando la puerta negra. –Yo iré a buscarla-

Sakura contuvo la respiración y lo miró con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Shaoran selló las puertas para que Sakura no pudiera bajar. La vio golpear la manija con desesperación intentando bajar mientras él encendía el motor y despegaba.

El grito desgarrador que lanzó Sakura al partir lo golpeó de lleno en el alma.

* * *

-¡No!- se oyó gritar a Tomoyo desde el otro lado del intercomunicador. –No puedes quedarte, vete con ellos¡no te quedes!- 

-Ya se han ido- dijo Eriol con voz neutra. –Voy a ir por ti, no tengas miedo-

Tomoyo atrapada entre esas cajas y con la garganta seca de tanto gritar se deslizó por una pared hasta caer al suelo.

* * *

Eriol corrió por los desolados pasillos en una batalla en contra de los segundos mientras le susurraba palabras alentadoras a ella. Tomoyo se mantenía en silencio. 

Los corredores parecían interminables y la temperatura demasiado baja. No encontró a nadie por el camino y se precipitó hasta encontrar la puerta lateral al gran salón.

Debían faltan cinco o seis minutos para la detonación cuando logró encontrar la puerta.

-¡Tomoyo!- gritó llamándola por su nombre.

-Eriol- dijo ella angustiada desde el otro lado.

-Aléjate de la puerta- ordenó con severidad mientras la hacía explosionar con una bomba especialmente intensa. La puerta pareció resquebrajarse mientras él la pateaba.

Una nube de polvo se levantó y vio resurgir de entre todo eso a Tomoyo.

Ella sabía que tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas por el temor. Morir antes no había tenido el mismo significado que en esos instantes. Ya no estaba ella sola, tenía a Ryo y si moría el niño no tendría a nadie en el mundo.

-Eriol- susurró al verlo. Su expresión fría se suavizó y la abrazó con fuerza enterrándola en su pecho.

Pudo aspirar su aroma y sintió que algo cálido le envolvía el corazón.

-Estoy aquí Tomoyo- le dijo alzándole el rostro y besándola en los labios en una caricia lenta.

Ella correspondió a su beso entregándose en cuerpo y alma.

-No puedo morir, no puedo, él me está esperando- dijo separando sus labios de él en cuanto recordó a Ryo. El dolor le rompía el corazón al pensar en su niñito.

Eriol pareció abrazarla más fuerte. –Sé que lo amas, intentaré hacer que regreses a él- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Las lágrimas parecieron volver a fluir. –No es lo que tu piensas- le dijo intentando explicarse.

-Ya no importa Tomoyo, solo quiero que sepas que siempre te amé- le dijo con una voz cálida antes de tomar una de sus manos y correr arrastrándola con él.

El corazón de Tomoyo pareció detenerse al oír esas palabras que parecían tan sinceras, pero inmediatamente recordó todo. Lo vacía que se sintió cuando despertó en esa cama sin él, cuando recibió la anulación, cuando tuvo a su hijo sola, cuando supo de su traición a la división. El dolor, el miedo, la humillación y la vergüenza.

Eriol la llevó hasta un corredor iluminado por la luz de la luna que entraba a raudales por un hermoso vitral al fondo desde el cual se veía el mar.

Tomoyo no pudo más y se detuvo.

-Tu no me amas, nunca me amaste- le dijo ella sintiendo la rabia correrle por las venas.

Eriol también se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. –No es como tú crees Tomoyo – le dijo intentando apaciguarse.

-Traicionaste a todos, me engañaste y me abandonaste - le espetó con amargura. –Me enteré de tu doble juego con la TRA hace poco-

Él pareció sorprendido. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero un bip bip bip comenzó a sonar con fuerza.

Tomoyo miró hacia su reloj y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. –Quedan tres minutos- dijo Tomoyo.

Eriol parecía no reaccionar.

-No volveré a verlo- susurró ella con nuevas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas sin poder evitar temblar.

Él alzó una mano y le secó las lágrimas. –Antes no te importaba morir- dijo con voz queda.

-Ahora tengo alguien que me espera- susurró ella con una agonía impresionante.

Él la miró a los ojos y por primera vez dejó que ella viera el dolor, la rabia y la angustia profundos que sentía.

-Ryo es nuestro hijo Eriol- dijo Tomoyo conmovida por la mirada dolida que él le había dirigido y convencida que no podía callar esa verdad

Eriol apartó la mano como si su tacto le quemara y la miró con la sorpresa impresa en el rostro. Ella nunca había logrado sorprenderlo de esa forma antes. –Esa noche, esa única noche que pasamos juntos quedé embarazada de ti-

-¿Un hijo?- murmuró incrédulo y luego la vio directamente a los ojos.

–Le di todo el amor que tenía dentro de mí. Sé que no me amabas Eriol, no tienes por qué fingir. El que nuestro niño me ame es como si de alguna forma tú también me hubieras amado y creo que eso ha sido suficiente- dijo sonriéndole con tristeza.

Eriol no dijo nada, parecía una estatua parado frente a ella.

* * *

-¡Tenemos que volver Shaoran¡Tenemos que volver!- gritaba Sakura intentando controlar la nave. 

-Lo lamento mucho Sakura- le dijo él mirándola con tristeza, -ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ellos así lo decidieron-.

-Tú no entiendes, ella es toda mi familia¡no puedo dejar que muera así!- chilló golpeando el cristal con violencia hasta destrozarse las manos mientras miraba el hermoso crucero que aún surcaba las aguas.

Todo se volvió rojo y el sonido ensordecedor llenó el viento.

-¡Nooooooo!- gritó Sakura desde el fondo de su alma mientras veía los trozos de un sueño volar por los aires. Shaoran miró hacia el lado opuesto incapaz de entender porqué sentía un dolor tan grande en el pecho, sufría _por_ ella, _con_ ella.

* * *

-¿Es este el fin cierto?- le preguntó apoyando su cabeza en su hombro ante la falta de respuesta y sabiendo que era imposible alcanzar una cubierta en tan poco tiempo. Que nunca más volvería a ver la sonrisa de Ryo, que nunca lo vería crecer, que no podría volver a darle un beso y sentir sus manitas alrededor de su cuello. Cuida bien de mi tesoro Sakura, murmuró en su mente. 

-Tomoyo- susurró Eriol antes que todo perdiera sentido.

**Fin del cap**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!!**

Finalmente actualize en un periodo razonable (me aplaudo sola). **Lamento no poder tener contestaciones para cada uno de sus reviews pero he estado enfrascada en algunas cosillas y no he tenido mucho tiempo de entrar a la pagina y actualizar mi profile** (como saben ahí es donde les contesto, porque acá esta prohbido hasta donde sé).

**Otra vez millones de gracias por el apoyo.** **La historia ya comienza a desmadejarse como pueden ver**. Los que me quieren apedrear por no poner todavía muchas escenas Saku Shao no sufran que el siguiente cap va para ellos. Este está super centrado en la misión y con varias escenas Eriol Tomoyo de despedida (ustedes comprenderan).

Las que ya este con su piedra en la mano solo tengo que la historia aún tiene una que otra sorpresilla y espero que no me miren feo por haber matado pasajeros en masa... entorpecían mis planes (creo que ya se por qué una amiga dice que soy un poco sadica cuando escribo).

**Bueeeno, puesto que la situación con Kaoru va tomando más forma la misión en sí ya está por finalizar... aunque realmente la historia como tal no tanto.** Sakura y Shaoran aún no han definido nada, pero ninguna mujer se lanza a los brazos de un hombre (por muy Shaoran que sea) si están a punto de freirla una partida de locos.

**Espero con ansias saber sus comentarios de este cap y que hagan sus apuestas a ver que pasa.**

**Kate**

**PD:** Para las que se animen a responder mi encuesta de una sola pregunta...

¿ Cuál es el hecho, dato, caracterización o personaje en sí más curioso que de este fic? (Lo que más les llamara la atención y por qué)


	19. Objetivo

**Objetivo**

**Cap ****20

* * *

**

-No puede ser- murmuró Sakura con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas cubiertas de lágrimas. –Esto es un sueño. Tomoyo va a venir y a decirme que fue una de sus bromas de mal gusto y luego iremos a tomar helado como cuando éramos niñas y me reprenderá por llegar siempre tarde, y… y…

Shaoran mantenía la espalda recta y continuó piloteando. No había nada que pudiera decir para hacerla sentir mejor. Cuando perdió a su hermana, no hubo nada que aliviara su dolor. Él la entendía mejor que nadie.

-¿Por qué?- susurró mientras nuevas lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

-Nada de lo que diga puede hacer que el dolor pase, pero quiero que sepas que estoy contigo Sakura.

-Yo debí morir en su lugar ¿sabes?- le ella dijo con una risa rota.

-¡Demonios Sakura! No vuelvas a decir una estupidez como esa- gritó mirándola por primera vez en cuarenta minutos.

-¡Tú no entiendes cómo es sentirte así de culpable! Volví a perder a una amiga en una misión. Merezco morir.

-No repitas eso- siseó enfurecido.

-Ella tenía por quién vivir. Su niñito la está esperando en su casa. ¡Yo no tengo a nadie!- gritó intentando liberar así la presión en su pecho.

-Me tienes a mí- le espetó Shaoran con amargura, sin pensar realmente en lo que decía.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. Shaoran soltó una maldición y volvió a concentrarse en la nave.

* * *

No podía creer lo que había escuchado de sus labios hacía escasos minutos. El dolor que había comenzado a sentir en el pecho desde que vio el hermoso crucero estallar en pedazos la había dañado profundamente, pero cuatro palabras suyas la habían consolado más que cualquier otra cosa que pudo haber dicho o hecho.

Me tienes a mí le había dicho con los ojos brillantes por algo que ella no lograba comprender.

Después de la muerte de sus padres, ella solo tuvo a Yukito y a Tomoyo. Luego de la traición de su prometido y la muerte de Tomoyo ya no le quedaba nadie. Ese había sido desde siempre su más grande temor. Sabía que él lo decía por hacerla sentir mejor, fuera mentira o no, eso era exactamente lo que había necesitado oír para poder seguir existiendo. Que no estaba sola.

El rostro de Tomoyo regresó a su mente como una ráfaga y no pudo evitar dejar escapar un quejido. Muerta. La palabra finalmente le transmitió la real magnitud de la realidad. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Ryo? Le había prometido a Tomoyo el día en que Ryo nació, que si algún día a ella le sucedía algo se haría cargo de su hijo. Esa fue la promesa más importante que le hizo a alguien y pensaba cumplirla.

-¿Qué haremos?- murmuró Sakura con la voz muy ronca, mientras intentaba enterrar sus emociones y concentrarse.

-Tenemos que dejar a la chica en un lugar seguro y rastrear en el computador de la nave su origen, seguramente es ese el centro de operaciones al que Melville se dirigía.

-Haré unas llamadas para que la recojan y la lleven a un lugar seguro en Estados Unidos, para que pueda reunirse con su madre con tranquilidad- dijo Sakura.

Shaoran sabía que ella estaba intentando pensar a través del dolor que sentía y la respetó muchísimo por ello.

-Muy bien¿dónde quieres que aterrice?

-En la base ARTHUR-12. Sabes donde se encuentra ¿cierto?- preguntó Sakura mientras abría el mapa virtual de la computadora.

-He estado allí antes.

Sakura asintió sin decir nada mientras abría su móvil y marcaba algunos números.

-Helena Lana.

_-Código-__ dijo una voz mecanizada. _

-OR3447946597CR- indicó Sakura con cuidado de no equivocarse en ningún dígito. Sería complicadísimo arreglar un error semejante. Cuando trabajaban con divisiones extranjeras había que identificarse con precisión o podría generarse un gran problema.

_-Confirmado__. Espere en línea._

-¿Helena Lana?- preguntó Shaoran frunciendo el ceño.

Sakura miró hacia un lado y contuvo las ganas de llorar nuevamente. -Helena, la alegre. Es mi nombre clave a nivel internacional- susurró recordando las veces en las que Tomoyo le decía que no pudo haber encontrado un mejor nombre.

_-¿Con quién desea comunicarse?- preguntó una voz femenina diferente a la primera._

-Lily Storm- dijo inmediatamente Sakura, secándose las lágrimas que aún se deslizaban por su rostro con el dorso de la mano.

_-La comunicaré_

Unos segundos después la voz familiar de Lily le habló.

_-Aquí Storm_

-Habla Helena Lana, agente especial japonesa, Oriente. Necesitamos que cuiden de alguien. Prioridad Violeta.

_-¿__Prioridad Violeta?- preguntó dejando entre ver el asombro ante la aparente magnitud._

-Petición directa de Clow Reed- informó Sakura, sabiendo que eso sería suficiente como para que abrieran la base para ella.

_Tras un breve titubeo la voz volvió a hablar. –Tráelo._

-Gracias. Estaremos ahí en…- dijo Sakura girando el rostro a Shaoran y preguntándole con la mirada.

-Cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos- dijo ella repitiendo las palabras de Shaoran, -Abre la seguridad, estamos usando nave confiscada de un objetivo.

_-Petición confirmada. Acciones __siendo tomadas._

Ambas cortaron la comunicación casi simultáneamente.

-Tenemos acceso libre- dijo Sakura sin darle mucha importancia.

Shaoran asintió mientras piloteaba rumbo a una montaña y la sobrevolaba. –Ya bajaron la seguridad- dijo Sakura observando que el holograma de la montaña se distorsionaba casi imperceptiblemente. Él condujo la nave y atravesó la gran pared de roca.

Dentro, ARTHUR-12 era un búnker aún más grande de lo que podría esperarse. Sakura y Shaoran descendieron inmediatamente a la sala de ingreso aéreo circular. El aire frío y sintético les acariciaba la piel. Las horas de estrés intenso comenzaban a hacer mella, pero ambos sabían que la misión no estaba concluida aún.

Una puerta metálica se abrió y cerró dejando entrar a una joven de aparentemente la misma edad de Sakura. Era pelirroja y tenía unos grandes ojos celestes. Llevaba puesto un vestido negro y unas botas altas, muy típico de las agentes americanas.

-Lily Storm- murmuró la mujer acercándose hasta ellos y mirándolos alternativamente.

-Hace mucho que no nos vemos- murmuró Sakura haciendo una breve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo.

- Veo que vienes con otro agente- dijo Lily observándolo con cautela, -No es japonés.

Sakura lo miró y arqueó una ceja instándolo a que se presentara. Lily tenía el mismo rango que Tomoyo, ambas eran mano derecha de un jefe de sector superior. Japón era la división mayor de Oriente y Estados Unidos la de Occidente, por eso mismo no podrían estar hablando con alguien mejor.

-Agente especial de división en China. Shaoran Li- dijo él completamente inexpresivo.

Lily pareció sorprendida ante la mención de su país mientras que Sakura lo miraba con incredulidad. Cada una por un motivo diferente.

Era sabido que cada país tenía formas diferentes de llamar a sus agentes dentro de la división y a niveles internacionales. En Japón, si Sakura Kinomoto era la identidad real, podía ser llamada "Sakura" dentro de su división, pero en comunicaciones durante una misión o a nivel internacional era conocida como Helena Lana. El nombre era extranjero casi siempre y el apellido tenía algún tipo de mensaje que se relacionara con la personalidad del agente o con alguna cualidad.

En Estados Unidos el sistema era mucho más sencillo. Lily Storm, por ejemplo, era conocida como "Storm" dentro de una misión y llamada por su verdadero nombre (Lily) el resto del tiempo. Su apellido quedaba borrado de todo registro en cuanto formaba parte de la división y adoptaba el de Lily Storm en su vida cotidiana.

Ahora bien, China tenía un sistema diferente y poco conocido hasta ese momento, ya que esa división trabajaba más bien de forma aislada. Por eso mismo sorprendía un poco que un agente chino trabajara con una japonesa.

Y sobre todo, sorprendió mucho a Sakura que Shaoran Li fuera Shaoran Li en cualquier circunstancia.

-¿Shaoran Li?- preguntó Sakura interrogante.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Se nos asigna un nombre completo nuevo y se borra el que tuvimos hasta antes de unirnos.

Ambas lo miraron intentando contener el asombro y buscaron centrarse en el asunto que los había reunido.

-¿Dónde está la persona que tenemos que cuidar?- preguntó Lily dirigiéndose a ambos.

-En la nave- dijo Shaoran haciendo un movimiento de cabeza.

Los ojos de Lily se fijaron por primera vez en la nave en la que habían venido y abrió los ojos sorprendida. -¡Cómo tienen un Halcón!- exclamó corriendo hasta la nave.

-¿Un Halcón?- preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Este tipo de naves son conocidas aquí así. Son fáciles de reconocer por algunos detalles especiales y la línea general del diseño. Definitivamente es un modelo de Gaito Kotoi, un ingeniero japonés que trabajó durante muchos años con el sector Occidente.

-¿Cómo es que no lo sabíamos?- preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, Oriente nunca usó sus modelos pese a que Kotoi era japonés.

-¿Crees que hay muchos similares? Necesitamos descubrir la base del objetivo y creemos que la nave salió de allí rumbo al lugar en el cual fuimos interceptados.

Lily apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha y adoptó una mirada pensativa. –No estoy segura. Kotoi murió hace varios años y solo se fabricaron algunos modelos en cantidades pequeñas. No hay ninguna constancia de que alguno de nuestros Halcones fuera confiscado y hasta donde yo sabía Kotoi no nos hubiera traicionado fabricando para algún objetivo. Además, Clow mismo fue quien lo recomendó a Adrianne, la jefa de Occidente.

-Es extraño- murmuró Shaoran con el ceño fruncido. Parecía haber más de lo que en un principio pensaron que habría.

-¿Qué dice Eva al respecto?- preguntó Lily a Sakura, refiriéndose a Tomoyo.

Sakura desvió la mirada. –Hizo una entrega para la misión- murmuró Shaoran en voz baja. Lily entendió perfectamente. Una entrega para una misión significaba que había muerto durante una.

-Lo siento mucho- murmuró Lily.

-Tengan sumo cuidado con ella- dijo Sakura cortando el momento. -Probablemente Clow envíe a alguien por ella en algunas horas. Hagan los respectivos contactos.

-¿No van a descansar?- preguntó Lily.

-No tenemos tiempo- respondió Shaoran. -¿Crees que puedas conseguirnos una comunicación con Adrianne?

Lily pudo percibir que había algo muy extraño en la misión en la que se encontraban Sakura y Shaoran así que asintió en silencio. –Lo intentaré pero no puedo prometerles nada.

La llevaré a un lugar para que descanse. –Adiós Helena- murmuró Lily acercándose para abrazarla y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-El sistema es complicado conecten dos computadoras y sincronicen dos entradas completamente simultáneas. Eso burlará por algunos instantes las primeras fases del sistema de seguridad y dejará que uno de ustedes pueda acceder. Es un método que usaron mis agentes una vez- murmuró en su oído mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, simulando confortarla.

–Explanada a trescientos veinte kilómetros al oeste- susurró al pasar junto a Shaoran. –Hasta otra ocasión-

Lily cargó a Kaoru sin ningún esfuerzo aparente y se retiró de la sala sin decir más.

Sakura y Shaoran se miraron y asintieron en silencio mientras el resonar de los pasos de Lily iba desapareciendo. Ambos habían entendido perfectamente su mensaje.

_Peligro_

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ 

-¿Está todo en orden señor?- preguntó una voz femenina.

Él sonrió.

-Todo está conforme lo he planeado.

-¿Y Kaho?

-Ella ya ha cumplido mis propósitos.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran estaban sentados en la explanada que les había indicado Lily. Sabían que tenían muy poco tiempo para lograr encontrar la ubicación del líder e ir a buscarlo sin que él sospechara que Kaho Melville no era la persona que recibiría.

Ambos estaban sentados mientras revisaban sus computadoras. Alcanzar la sincronía necesaria para poder acceder los comandos necesarios para que el programa que tenían en sus computadoras pudiera tener un canal de acceso a través del cual la información encriptada pudiera ser leída, fue muy difícil.

Cuando finalmente lograron ingresar la última secuencia los datos parecieron reagruparse y se presentaron ordenados. Sakura fue la que finalmente logró ingresar al computador central del Halcón. A pesar de haberlo logrado igualmente fue complicado acceder a los registros de vuelo.

-¿Tienes algo?- preguntó Shaoran acercándose hasta ella.

-Ya casi- murmuró Sakura mientras intentaba ubicar el último vuelo que había realizado el Halcón. –Tengo unas coordenadas, no estoy segura si son las de la base de nuestro objetivo pero son las más recientes. Al parecer es de alguna parte en Estados Unidos.

-Vamos- dijo Shaoran tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Deberíamos pedir refuerzos, pueden suceder muchas cosas… tenemos que esperar a que…- titubeó Sakura asaltada por un repentino temor.

Shaoran se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó antes que pudiera apartarse. Ella se quedó tensa entre sus brazos, con la frente apoyada en su pecho y los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa de su gesto.

-Yo cuidaré de ti Sakura- le murmuró él contra el cabello. Sakura se estremeció por sus palabras. No podía moverse, realmente ni siquiera lo intentó. Se sentía segura entre sus brazos, como si el dolor no pudiera alcanzarla ahí.

-Tengo miedo- confesó Sakura dejando derramar algunas lágrimas, -Ryo me necesita ahora que Tomoyo no está más.

Shaoran le secó las lágrimas con sus pulgares y le acarició con suavidad el rostro. Ella agachó la mirada avergonzada por su debilidad. Los agentes especiales no _podían_ tener miedo, no _debían_. El miedo era sinónimo de muerte.

-Eres muy fuerte Sakura, llorar no disminuye tu fortaleza- le dijo Shaoran con suavidad. -Daidouji te dejó a cargo de su hijo porque confiaba en ti, Sakura. Yo confío en ti.

-¿Por qué?- le preguntó ella mirándolo a los ojos, consternada por la amabilidad de sus palabras. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de trato. Yukito siempre había demostrado ser cortés pero lo que sentía en ese momento era diferente. Entonces supo que Yukito y ella jamás habrían podido tener un matrimonio feliz, no tanto por el engaño de él sino por la falta de ternura en su relación. En el principio él había sido muchísimo más apasionado, pero todo se había frustrado la noche en que la humilló. En ese instante ella debió darse cuenta que jamás podría amarlo y que él jamás la había amado. Fue una tonta de remate.

El sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. –Eso tienes que descubrirlo tú misma, pequeña Sakura- susurró en su oído.

Pequeña Sakura Sus padres siempre la habían llamado así, recordó ella con nostalgia.

Alzó los ojos y los unió a los suyos. Sin poder evitarlo se dejó atrapar por él y se fue acercando hasta besarlo en los labios. Ella lo había iniciado en un arranque emocional y él le había respondido con un ardor que ella no había conocido en brazos de otro hombre. Se sentía deseada, querida, respetada. Todo eso la impulsaba a entregarse a su caricia, a dejarse llevar por sus labios cálidos y su aliento dulce.

Pero un fogonazo de realidad atravesó sus ojos y se separó con algo de brusquedad. La respiración de ambos estaba muy agitada y casi podía jurar que él podía oír los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacer esto- murmuró aturdida intentando evitar su mirada, mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en su cara.

Él sujetó el rostro con las manos y la acercó hasta que sus labios casi se rozaban cuando hablaba. –Ya habrá tiempo para poder Sakura… ahora debemos continuar.

Ella se quedó estática, mientras asimilaba sus palabras y lo veía separarse de ella para subir al Halcón.

-¿Vienes?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara cuando ya se había acomodado en el asiento del piloto.

Cielos Tomoyo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo¡Ayúdame por favor! Pensó ella mientras se subía a la nave a toda prisa.

* * *

-¿Está seguro?- preguntó una mujer con voz poco convencida. –No creo que sea lo más conveniente, además si ella lo descubriera sería pésimo.

-Fue una orden- recalcó él imperativo. -Limítese a cumplirla.

-Como usted ordene señor- murmuró antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

Eso definitivamente no era bueno. Tal vez fue una mala idea informarle al respecto, pensó ella sintiéndose pésimamente mal.

* * *

La edificación era bastante particular. Una hermosa torre de vidrio perdida en medio del desierto en lugar de encontrarse en una superpoblada ciudad, era extraño. El paisaje casi ridiculizaba la torre.

Sakura y Shaoran se acercaban con el sigilo de un depredador. Habían dejado la nave a un kilómetro y medio de la torre, escondida en una especie de depresión del terreno. Efectivamente, ambos estaban en medio de la nada. Habían usado las coordenadas recuperadas del Halcón para hallar la ubicación de la base del objetivo y habían recurrido a la movilización a pie para pasar más inadvertidos.

Ambos estaban armados, no tanto como hubieran querido pero era suficiente por el momento.

Avanzaron casi sin mirarse por entre el terreno rocoso y terriblemente accidentado, con el sol calentándoles la cabeza.

-¿Qué demonios haremos?- preguntó Sakura escondida detrás de una roca. –Es idiota pensar que podemos ingresar a la torre y vivir para contarlo. Son siente pisos, seguramente plagados de guardias y sistemas de seguridad. Necesitamos refuerzos.

-Lo sé. Los pedí. El único punto es que debemos procurar ingresar para encontrar algo de información que aclare el misterio. Porque aquí hay algo más. Los refuerzos se encargaran en todo caso de intentar la captura, pero nosotros debemos descubrir que es lo que verdaderamente hay detrás.

-Pero esa no es parte de nuestra misión- exclamó Sakura sintiéndose frustrada.

-Daidouji y Hiraguisawa murieron por esta misión. Les debemos el aclarar el misterio.

-Clow…- comenzó a decir Sakura.

-No confío en Clow y estoy segura que el mensaje que nos quiso transmitir Storm fue ese- dijo Shaoran interrumpiéndola.

Sakura pareció pensarlo durante algunos instantes y luego asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a descubrir que había más allá de lo que Clow les había hecho creer.

* * *

Caminaron lentamente hasta acercarse lo más posible a la torre. Ambos se fijaron que no había ningún guardia y usaron un detector de sistemas para buscar algún tipo de cámara de vigilancia o algún sistema de ese tipo funcionando.

Nada.

Ni un solo sonido proveniente de la torre. Se escabulleron hasta toparse con los límites y comenzaron a buscar algún modo de acceder. El principal problema que enfrentaban era la total desinformación sobre el objetivo.

-Solo puede accederse a través de la puerta principal- concluyó Sakura luego de haber hecho un análisis con su computadora de bolsillo.

-Yo he unido la computadora de la nave con la mía, aquí debe darnos algún tipo de información. Es muy normal que este tipo de naves guarden información gráfica o algo por el estilo.

Sakura asintió y esperó a que él le indicara algún nuevo descubrimiento.

-Aparentemente hay un hangar muy cerca de aquí- dijo él mientras continuaba buscando.

-Deben estar usando un sistema de seguridad de hologramas como el del ARTHUR-12.

-Es lo más probable- concedió él, -pero no tenemos tiempo para buscarlo. Tendremos que entrar por la puerta principal.

-¿Estas demente?- le dijo Sakura claramente alterada. –Eso sería un suicidio.

-Tengo la ligera impresión que el primer piso estará completamente vacío- murmuró él guardando su computador.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

Shaoran señaló la puerta principal de vidrio con un dedo. –Está abriéndose- le indicó.

-¿Qué significa eso?- preguntó Sakura sin querer pensar en la respuesta.

-Nos están esperando.

* * *

_Bip Bip Bip_

El sonido de las máquinas resonaba por la habitación. Una figura descansaba en una cama al centro del cuarto, cubierta por sábanas blancas. Su rostro estaba vendado y su cuerpo quieto.

A través de un cristal una mujer observaba con mirada preocupada a la persona que se encontraba en la habitación.

Un médico de grandes gafas y cuerpo menudo se aproximó hasta ella con un reporte entre las manos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- preguntó ella sin quitar los ojos de la figura que continuaba luchando por su vida.

-Sobrevivirá. Su cuerpo no sufrió gran daño pese a la magnitud del accidente que sufrió.

-¿Habrá algún tipo de secuelas?

-No puede saberse aún, sufrió una conmoción cerebral bastante importante. Lo que más preocupa en este momento está a nivel neurológico.

Ella asintió. -Gracias doctor- murmuró.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que debemos entrar de esta manera?- preguntó Sakura dudosa, mientras caminaba a su lado.

-Completamente. No hay ningún objeto en esconderse, si hubieran querido capturarnos ya lo hubieran hecho. La única ventaja que teníamos era el factor sorpresa, pero por lo visto nunca la tuvimos realmente.

Sakura asintió mientras atravesaban la puerta principal del edificio. Dentro, una gran sala cuadrada los recibió. Estaba vacía.

Una especie de recepción se alzaba frente a ellos. A un extremo había un elevador y al otro, dos puertas. Sakura y Shaoran se situaron frente a ambas y las abrieron. Una conducía a un pequeño baño y la otra a un gran depósito.

Sakura ingresó al depósito y caminó entre armas terminadas y piezas sueltas hasta encontrar una escalera de cemento al fondo. Observándolo todo con cautela. Los refuerzos no debían tardar en llegar, el mensaje que habían enviado ya debía haber llegado. La ayuda estaba en camino.

Shaoran por su parte, se había quedado en el marco de la puerta vigilando que nadie apareciera.

-Ven- murmuró Sakura al ver que las escaleras conducían aparentemente al siguiente nivel.

Al no obtener respuesta giró el rostro justo cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse. Corrió apresuradamente e intentó abrirla por todos los medios sin conseguirlo realmente.

Demonios, demonios, demonios.

* * *

El dolor de cabeza era casi insoportable. Fue abriendo los ojos hasta percatarse de su condición. Estaba de pie y atado con brazaletes de alta tecnología que se adherían a una plancha de un material metálico que estaba colocada en una pared. Tenía los brazos y las piernas extendidas y la cabeza firmemente sujeta por el cuello.

Al parecer se encontraba en una gran oficina. Desde su ubicación pudo distinguir algunos muebles y sobretodo un gran escritorio de vidrio, donde alguien, sentado en un gran sillón de cuero le daba la espalda. Parecía estar esperando a algo o a alguien.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó de inmediato.

La persona en el sillón no respondió. El se mordió la lengua, rabioso. Recordaba que había sido atacado por la espalda y sometido como un simple novato. Había sido un imbécil al confiarse tanto, ahora estaba a merced de su objetivo. Lo más preocupante de todo era que había dejado a Sakura… _sola_.

* * *

Ella aún se mantenía de pie, contemplando la cama y a su ocupante. Había sido una suerte que hubiera percibido que algo no andaba bien y hubiese vuelto, o todo habría terminado peor aún. El médico había realizado un traslado a una habitación más amplia hacía una media hora, alegando que todo dependía de su fuerza de voluntad y como evolucionara.

Había ido por un café y había regresado momentos después. Sabía que no había nadie más que se encargara de estar pendiente de su estado. Después de todo, debía mantenerse como un secreto. Incluso el hospital no era uno público, sino un lugar especial para atender a la gente de su tipo

Repentinamente pudo observar un leve movimiento le hizo comprender que estaba despertando. Se acercó hasta la cama con una expresión dudosa y pudo ver como abría poco a poco los ojos.

No sentía el cuerpo. Parecía como si hubiese estado en un pozo por largo tiempo y finalmente hubiese encontrado un rayo de luz. Fue intentando acercarse al borde del pozo hasta que la realidad volvió a aparecer frente a sus ojos. En un principio sus ojos no lograron enfocar nada. Parecía como si su cerebro no lograra procesar la información por completo. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza le sobrevino y cerró los ojos, para volver a abrirlos segundos más tarde, cuando escuchó su nombre.

Ella respiró un poco más aliviada cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y los enfocó en ella. Por su mirada, se pudo dar cuenta que no lograba reconocerla.

-Soy Rika Sasaki- murmuró con voz clara.

La comprensión pareció llegar de golpe y los recuerdos se agolparon en su mente adolorida todos de una vez. Ellos juntos en el crucero… sus confesiones, la explosión.

-¿Dónde está…?- preguntó con voz atragantada.

-Lo lamento. No sobrevivió- contestó Rika a una pregunta que había logrado entender aún sin haber sido terminada de formular.

-No- susurró la persona frente a ella mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Unos pasos rápidos parecían acercarse hasta que las grandes puertas se abrieron.

Sakura apareció de pronto, con un arma en cada mano y un hombro sangrando. –Tus hombres y tus trampas no lograron hacerme nada, esperaba algo más de un fragmento de la TRA. Porque esto es uno¿cierto?- dijo ella con la mirada fija en el respaldar del asiento de cuero donde el origen de sus problemas comenzó.

-No pienso perder compañeros en esta misión- dijo ella mirándolo de reojo, -Más te vale soltarlo si no quieres perder la cabeza- gritó con rabia acercándose en un movimiento tan rápido que sorprendió al propio Shaoran.

Parecía como si ella se hubiera transformado por completo. Un fuego diferente ardía en sus ojos verdes. Saltó y terminó sobre el gran escritorio de cristal, con ambas armas apuntando la cabeza que sobresalía.

-¿Quién demonios eres?- preguntó Sakura dándole vuelta al sillón con un pie.

Shaoran se dio perfecta cuenta de la palidez mortal de Sakura cuando lo vio. Él no pudo comprenderlo hasta que él habló.

-Soy Samuro Kotoi o Yukito Tsukishiro, como prefieras llamarme Sakura- siseó con voz peligrosa mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

**Fin del Cap**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!!!!**

**Ahora si debo decir que MIL años después. Soy una demorona convicta... **

Bueno, bueno, ahi corren mis explicaciones... ¡ni un miserable rayito de inspiración! y además me fui a la playita desde el lunes pasado con mi mejor amiga y pese a que me dio la oportunidad de usar su computador no logré escribir NADA. **Sé que las dejé con la duda por bastante tiempo pero espero que este cap les haya gustado y compense en parte la espera.**

YUKITO ES SAMUROOOOOO. ALGUIEN SOBREVIVIOOOOO. SHAORAN ESTA CAPTURADO. ¿¡QUE SUCEDE CON CLOW¿ADRIANNE?

**Quedan varias dudas, lo único que puedo decir es que el próximo capítulo revelara MUCHO.** Calculo que faltan dos o tres cap. Así que ya estamos en recta final.

**Estaré esperando sus comentarios y especulaciones. Me gustaría saber que creen que está sucediendo y cuales son sus teorías. **

**Nos vemos**

**Kate**


	20. Traición

**Traición**

**Cap 20

* * *

**

-Yukito- murmuró Sakura incrédula, con el rostro muy pálido y las manos temblorosas.

Él se limitó a mirarla fijamente, aún con su sonrisa cínica en el rostro, desestimando por completo las armas con las que ella le apuntaba.

-Es una lástima que nos volvamos a encontrar en estas condiciones, Sakurita- dijo poniéndose de pie sin ningún reparo.

Shaoran observaba asombrado como Sakura se había quedado estática, con los ojos fijos en la nada, sin poder entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¡Sakura reacciona!- gritó, en un intento por que se despabilara.

Ella pareció darse cuenta y volvió a apuntarle directamente a la frente.

-Tu caballero andante parece muy preocupado por nuestra… ¿relación?- dijo Yukito con sorna.

-Siempre fue un engaño- espetó ella con una rabia nueva creciéndole en el pecho.

Él se encogió de hombros. –Así son las cosas dulce- le dijo mientras caminaba rodeando el escritorio. Sakura se mantuvo apuntándolo, atenta a todo lo que decía o hacía.

-¿Por qué demonios me pediste matrimonio si eras un maldito espía?- preguntó con nuevas dudas asaltándola. -¿Qué rayos pretendías haciéndote pasar por uno de la TRA cuando solo tienes un fragmento¡Explícame!.

-Esas son muchas preguntas cariño- le dijo él con una voz que sonaba desagradablemente dulcificada.

-¡Contesta!- exclamó alterada.

-No te exaltes gatita- le dijo acercándose un paso a ella.

-No te me acerques o eres hombre muerto- advirtió.

La risa ronca de él se esparció por la estancia. –Puede ser, realmente no planeaba llevar una cómoda y feliz existencia luego de esto. Así que no me parece desagradable adelantar mi muerte, ya he conseguido mi objetivo.

-¿Asesinar a la hija de Clow ya que no pudiste acabar con él?- preguntó Sakura burlona, -permíteme decirte que la chica está a salvo.

Él cambió de expresión.

-Te sorprendí- dijo ella con autosuficiencia.

-En parte, pero ya estaba previsto. Es una lástima que hayas enviado a esa chiquilla a morir con quien verdaderamente quería acabar con ella.

-¡Qué demonios estás diciendo!

-En estos momentos tu idolatrado jefecito Clow debe estar acabando con ella, una verdadera lástima si tomas en cuenta todo el trabajo que les debe haber costado rescatarla.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Shaoran, interviniendo.

Sakura parecía descolocada.

-Lamento decirles que el llevar a la mocosa con su papi fue lo peor que pudieron hacer. El viejo Clow no es el hombre intachable que ustedes creen. Ni siquiera es su hija.

-¡Explícate!- gritó Sakura horrorizada ante lo que parecía ser la verdad.

-¿Realmente creíste que esto lo manejé yo solo? El respetadísimo jefe de Oriente estaba al tanto de todo. Fue él mismo quien me pidió que le llevara a Nina, la hija de Adrianne, la eterna rival de Clow.

-¿Adrianne?- preguntaron ambos a la vez.

-La historia es muy larga- dijo él con fastidio.

-Habla- ordenó Sakura.

-¿O qué dulce¿Me matarás?- preguntó antes de volver a reír. –Realmente no me molestaría, ya me vengué de Adrianne y le he dejado un regalito interesante a Clow. ¡No me importará en lo absoluto!

Sakura masculló una maldición.

-Esta bien princesa, hablaré, pero sólo porque quiero ver tu bonito rostro horrorizado por la verdad- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Clow es…?- murmuró Sakura sin hacer caso a la provocación anterior.

-Puedes llamarlo traidor si quieres- dijo Yukito sentándose nuevamente y acomodando los pies sobre el escritorio. –Todo comenzó hace muchos años, cuando tus padres eran todavía agentes especiales. Gaito Kotoi trabajaba bajo el mando de Clow, estaba aún desarrollando modelos de prueba de armas y naves. En ese tiempo Clow había sido nombrado recién jefe de Oriente y Adrianne jefa de Occidente. Poco tiempo después se supo que el Jefe Global estaba muriendo de una severa enfermedad, por lo que se barajaban nombres para su sucesor. Lo más lógico era que fuese Adrianne o Clow. Por eso mismo, tu querido jefe decidió que él sería ese nuevo sucesor. Clow convenció a Gaito de infiltrarse en la división de Adrianne con el pretexto de fabricar su nuevo modelo de nave… los Halcónes, en realidad solo quería sabotear a Adrianne. Ella en ese entonces confiaba en Clow y accedió gustosa. Dentro, Gaito quiso rectificar y dejó de obedecer a Clow. Eventualmente Adrianne descubrió lo que había sucedido y mandó al exilio a Gaito, haciendo que él le enviara modelos de naves y armas nuevas a cambio de mantener su nombre limpio. No tomó en cuenta que él había decidido serle fiel a ella mucho antes de que todo saliera a la luz. Al final ninguno de los dos fue nombrado Jefe Global, por el contrario el único candidato siempre fue Ichiro Yamasaki, uno de los antiguos consejeros del antiguo Jefe Global.

Sakura parecía tener algunas dificultades para procesar la historia. –¿Gaito Kotoi tiene alguna relación contigo?

-Efectivamente- dijo Yukito asintiendo, -es mi tío.

-Pero esto es muy confuso. No entiendo dónde entras tú a tallar y qué tiene que ver Clow con Kaoru o Nina.

-Nina y Kaoru son la misma chica. Kaoru fue el nombre que se usó para encubrir su identidad. Pero bueno, a lo que iba. Cuando era muy joven mi tío me hizo llegar una carta conteniendo su historia y pidiendo que alguna vez me vengara por él. Me alcanzó también algunos de sus modelos de armas y los planos de los Halcones. Mi padre había sido agente especial como tú, de la generación de tus padres. Yo me convertí en agente luego que ellos se hubieran retirado para criarte e intenté vengar a mi tío. Clow me descubrió y mandó matarme, afortunadamente pude sobrevivir y me hice pasar por muerto. Adopté la identidad de Yukito Tsukishiro y me fui acercando a tu familia, ya que había oído hablar de tus padres y supe que ellos querían que tú también fueras agente. Al mismo tiempo comencé a tener contacto con la TRA y me uní a ellos. Mantuve una doble vida mucho tiempo y escalé posiciones dentro de la TRA con facilidad. Ingresé en tu vida para tener un contacto indirecto con Clow y poder obtener información clasificada. Eres demasiado confiada. Fue verdaderamente fácil extraerte información.

-¿Por qué me pediste matrimonio?- preguntó Sakura derramando algunas lágrimas de rabia y decepción.

-Para que tuvieras más confianza en mí. Planeaba deshacerme de ti, ya me habías servido para lo que te necesitaba. Encontré una oportunidad de asesinar a Clow. La TRA se disolvió y yo me quedé con un fragmento muy pequeño. Únicamente este edificio, dinero, armas y un Halcón. Tenía un plan que Clow descubrió. Solo que esta vez decidió que en lugar de exterminarme quería que lo ayudara a darle un golpe a su eterna rival, Adrianne- dijo él con la misma naturalidad con la que hablaría del tiempo.

Sakura sentía que la cabeza la daba vueltas. ¿Clow? Realmente Clow era el malo de la película. ¿Su jefe y su ex prometido? Las personas en las que supuestamente confiaba.

-Nina era el objetivo. Casi nadie conoce de su existencia, es la hija secreta de Adrianne. Se había preparado la operación Mariposa Rosa para protegerla durante su estancia en un crucero. Adrianne la había organizado. Clow y yo ideamos un ficticio ataque de la TRA y un envió de agentes especiales. Al saberlo Adrianne, pensó que su protección era innecesaria así que la retiró.

-No puedo creerlo…

-El que estés aquí tampoco es coincidencia. Yo pedí exclusivamente que fueras tú a esa misión.

-Querías deshacerte de mí y él te lo permitió- murmuró Sakura con un par de lágrimas derramándose en sus mejillas. Bajó con brazos temblorosos ambas armas y las dejó caer al suelo.

-Lo lamento querida, pero así son las cosas.

-¿Cómo supiste que nosotros habíamos logrado escapar del barco?- preguntó Sakura agachando la cabeza.

-Kaho estaba vigilada por mí. Tenía instalado un dispositivo bajo la piel. Cuando murió el chip se desactivó automáticamente y me di cuenta que algo no había salido bien.

-¿Por qué no acabaste con nosotros?

-Pensé que sería más divertido así-.

Una risa amarga se escapó de sus labios. –No puedo creerlo- murmuró Sakura. -¿Hiciste todo esto solo por tu tío?- preguntó casi sin voz.

–Mi padre murió por culpa de un sujeto como Clow, yo también necesitaba vengarme, mi tío solo me ayudó a decidirlo. Me vengué de Adrianne y de Clow, incluso de tu amiguita.

-¿Mi amiga?- preguntó Sakura levantando la cabeza sin entender.

-Daidouji. Ella también debía saber unas cuantas verdades acerca del porqué verdaderamente fracasó su relación, ese será un buen escarmiento por sus _buenos modales_.

-Tomoyo está muerta- murmuró Sakura sintiéndose cada vez peor.

Él pareció fastidiado con la noticia. –Es una lástima. Hubiera sido divertido, pero no importa.

-Después de todo Clow sale ganando, no te has vengado realmente de él.

-Adrianne se encargará de Clow en cuanto se entere. La muerte de su hija no quedará así. Clow confiaba en que yo me encargaría de ustedes y por eso no pudieran decirle nada a Adrianne, pero no con que yo mismo hubiera enviado una nota informándole los planes de su enemigo.

-Lo tenías todo calculado- susurró Sakura con rabia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

-Por supuesto- dijo con superioridad. –Yo hago todo a la perfección.

–No te importó nada, eres un…

-Calma gatita. Ten en cuenta que yo no debería ser el único objeto de tu rabia- le dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego caminar tranquilamente hacia la puerta, sabiendo que ella no podría hacer nada.

Un disparo certero en el pecho lo hizo caer de rodillas.

Shaoran había logrado soltarse usando un láser que tenía en uno de los puños de su traje, mientras Sakura y Yukito hablaban. Había tomado un arma y le había disparado antes que sus dedos tocaran la perilla de la puerta.

Sakura gritó al darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, como despertando de una pesadilla.

Yukito cayó al suelo jadeante con una media sonrisa. –No importa. Ya me vengué- murmuró entrecortadamente.

Shaoran se acercó a pasos firmes hasta estar a un metro de él.

-Lamento decirte que la chica aún vive y está ahora segura con su madre- le dijo con sequedad, mientras Yukito iba perdiendo la conciencia

Sakura pudo ver el cambio de su expresión. La sorpresa que quedó estampada en el cuerpo muerto.

Shaoran se detuvo unos instantes a verlo y lo odió por todo lo que había causado. Un llanto ahogado hizo que se diera vuelta. Vio a Sakura abrazándose a sí misma mientras temblaba descontroladamente.

Caminó a grandes zancadas hasta estar frente a ella y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella no se resistió. Se limitó a enterrar la cabeza en su pecho y a dejar que las emociones fluyeran.

-Shhh. Tranquilízate pequeña. Ya pasó todo- murmuró él contra su frente.

* * *

Rika no había podido contener algunas lágrimas. Si no hubiera regresado a cerciorarse que no había sucedido nada en el crucero, no hubiera podido evitar que…

Todavía estaba preocupada. Si bien el doctor le había comunicado hacía unos instantes que ya estaba fuera de peligro, eso no solucionaría las cosas. Su instinto le decía que algo andaba muy mal.

Volvió a ver la figura recostada en la cama. Esta vez con menos maquinas conectadas y aparentemente durmiendo con más tranquilidad.

Tomoyo lo había logrado.

* * *

Sakura y Shaoran habían subido nuevamente al Halcón y habían volado en silencio rumbo al ARTHUR-12 para averiguar qué había sucedido. Desde el camino habían intentado comunicarse pero nadie había respondido.

Sakura miró por la ventanilla cómo las nubes pasaban a prisa.

Habían salido del edificio con aparente normalidad, pero en cuanto cruzaron las puertas principales y estas se cerraron, toda la estructura fue colapsando. Parecía que Yukito había planeado incluso eso, sabiendo perfectamente que Sakura se quedaría impactada e inmóvil, incapaz de matarlo o detenerlo.

Shaoran había cambiado ese destino y le había arrebatado la satisfacción de morir pensando que su venganza había sido perfecta.

Una mano cálida alrededor de la suya la sobresaltó y volteó a mirar a Shaoran. Él continuaba sumergido en pilotear el Halcón, pero las caricias suaves en su mano le indicaban que estaba pensando en ella y que quería confortarla.

Ella le agradeció en silencio que estuviera ahí a pesar de todo.

* * *

Cuando arribaron al ARTHUR-12 tuvieron muchos problemas para conseguir acceso, pero luego de varios intentos de comunicación lograron hacer contacto y pedir el ingreso.

Bajaron del Halcón casi al instante, esperando encontrar alguien que les informara de lo sucedido.

Una mujer algo mayor de apariencia severa los recibió. –Soy Daphne, una de las asistentes de Lily- se explicó en cuanto estuvo reunida con ellos.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Sakura con impaciencia.

-No manejo ninguna información. Acompáñenme por favor, Lily les espera.

Ambos asintieron en silencio y caminaron detrás de la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules.

Atravesaron largos pasillos grises y subieron diferentes elevadores. En una base de esa categoría era muy difícil acceder a las oficinas principales. En la división de Estados Unidos siempre había muchísima precaución en ese sentido.

Finalmente llegaron a una pequeña sala de alfombra verde y muebles de cuero y se sentaron por indicación de la mujer que los había guiado. Daphne se retiró discretamente cuando vio a Lily aparecer en la estancia.

Lucía bastante desarreglada y con una expresión de preocupación muy marcada en sus delicadas facciones.

-Adrianne…- fue lo único que dijo Shaoran.

-Cuando ustedes llegaron aquí ella estaba fuera de la base. Me llamó instantes después informándome de la traición de Clow. Se ha desatado una cacería por su cabeza. Incluso el Jefe Global se ha enterado. Tiene los minutos contados.

-¡Cielo Santo!- exclamó Sakura.

-¿Qué sucedió con Samuro Kotoi?- preguntó Lily.

-Está muerto- dijo Shaoran con simpleza.

Lily asintió. -Deben descansar y curar esas heridas.

-¿_Kaoru _está bien?-preguntó Sakura dudando del nombre con el que debía llamar a la chica.

-¿Te refieres a Nina?- preguntó Lily.

-¿Lo sabías?

-No en el momento en que la trajeron. Cuando recibí la llamada de Adrianne, me informó lo que sucedía y le hablé de la chica. La reconoció inmediatamente y se alivió al saber que la habían traído aquí y estaba a salvo. En este momento ella está atendiendo asuntos importantísimos y organizando la captura de Clow, pero les quiere hacer llegar su agradecimiento.

-No puedo creer que el jefe de mi sector hiciera una cosa semejante- murmuró Sakura entendiendo por fin las consecuencias que tendría todo esto en la organización.

-Muchos han caído por el poder, es una verdadera lástima- comentó Lily. –Pero síganme, es necesario curarles.

-No tenemos nada serio- dijo Sakura, aún sabiendo que tenía considerables heridas que dolían como un demonio.

-Igualmente, vengan conmigo- exigió Lily.

Shaoran miró a Sakura con severidad, instándole a que permitiera que la curasen y ella terminó cediendo al notar la preocupación mal escondida en sus ojos.

Era extraño que alguien a parte de Tomoyo o Rika se preocupara así por ella. Pero se sentía extrañamente _bien.

* * *

_

Tomoyo fue abriendo los ojos poco a poco. Recordaba vagamente el rostro de Rika…

Eriol.

Su imagen se cruzó rápidamente por su mente y pudo recordar. Él la había tomado con fuerza en ese pasillo, cuando ella lo creía todo perdido y se habían lanzado por el vitral al final del corredor. Recordaba el sonido de los cristales al romperse, los fragmentos de cristal de colores volar a su alrededor, los brazos firmes de Eriol sujetándola en esa caída. Y la explosión caliente contra su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos y vio nuevamente a Rika sentada a un costado de su cama. -Rika- murmuró sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. – Eriol…

-Lo siento mucho Tommy- murmuró ella acariciándole una mano.

-No otra vez- gimió Tomoyo dolorosamente antes de romper en llanto.

Rika solo pudo sostenerle la mano y acompañarla mientras descargaba su dolor.

-Cuando al fin sabía que me amaba, que había alguna explicación para su abandono. Nunca sabré _qué hubiera sido.

* * *

_

Tomoyo se había dormido pensando en Eriol y en Ryo. Sintiendo el dolor de haber perdido al hombre que había descubierto todavía amar y la alegría de seguir viviendo para ese niñito precioso que la necesitaba tanto.

En cuanto volvió a quedarse dormida, Rika intentó contactar a Sakura y a Shaoran. Tomoyo le había confirmado que ambos habían logrado cumplir la misión y debían estar en alguna parte.

_-¿Rika?- preguntó una voz al instante mismo en que contestó._

-¡Sakura! Soy yo, Rika- confirmó. -¿Dónde estás?

_-No puedo explicarte en este momento. __Quiero que sepas que estamos bien. Pero en la misión… Tomoyo y Eriol…- murmuró intentando controlar la voz._

-Lo sé. Regresé justo después de la explosión. Logré rescatar a Tommy. Esta siendo atendida en una clínica-base de América Central- dijo.

_-¡Esta viva!- gritó Sakura rompiendo a llorar._

-Sí. Los doctores dicen que ya está fuera de peligro. Ahora está dormida pero estoy segura que necesita hablar contigo… la muerte de Eriol…

_-Oh cielos, iré para allá en cuanto pueda. _

-Te mandaré los datos.

_-Gracias Rika. De verdad muchas gracias._

-No tienes que agradecer. Ustedes son mis mejores amigas- murmuró llorando también antes de cortar la comunicación.

* * *

Shaoran fue a ver qué sucedía con Sakura, supuestamente se estaba terminando de poner ropa limpia, pero unos gritos lo alertaron. Entró sin tocar con un arma apuntando al frente y se encontró con una Sakura vestida solo con medias y una holgada camisa que le llegaba a los muslos llorando sentada en una banca.

El corrió hasta ella preocupado y le tomó las manos intentando entender qué le sucedía.

-¡Está viva¡Está viva!- era lo único que repetía ella.

-¿Qué te sucede Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran.

-¡Tomoyo está viva!, Rika la rescató- chilló feliz y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Oh Dios gracias, gracias, gracias.

Él correspondió el abrazo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Nunca había visto sus ojos más brillantes que en ese momento y se alegró por ella. Esa felicidad radiante había terminado por sepultar sus reservas.

Demonios.

En ese instante fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía escapar. Estaba loca e irremediablemente enamorado de Sakura Kinomoto, aunque eso fuera imposible.

* * *

Rika colgó el teléfono temblorosa. Clow era un traidor. –No puede ser- murmuró con lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas. –Soy una idiota¡soy una idiota!- gritó con amargura sabiendo perfectamente que si llegaban a enterarse algún día, la odiarían.

**Fin del cap**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todoooooos!!!!**

**Finalmente he publicado en un plazo razonable!** (punto para mi). Este cap es más cortito que los otros, pero era necesario dejarlo ahí. No estaba muy segura de si pasarlo o no... **pensaba poner algo más al final, pero después me di cuenta que "Traición" debía empezar y terminar donde está ahora.**

En este cap finalmente se ha descubierto muchísimo de la verdadera historia. Secretos han salido a la luz. Una alianza entre Clow y Yukito (Samuro Kotoi), si se dan cuenta siempre he dejado pequeñísimas pistas en cada capítulo pasado y todas esas nos llevan a esto.** Aún quedan 2 cabos sueltos. Espero que se den cuentaaaa!!!!**

Me gustó particularmente el pequeño acercamiento emocional que han tenido Sakura y Shaoran en este cap. Puede ser que no haya tenido escenas super románticas, pero tengan en cuenta toda la tensión emocional que han tenido durante los últimos tiempos. TOMOYO ESTA VIVAAAA!!!!!

**Probablemente queden dos capítulos. Les prometo que habrán todavía cosas que descubrir.**

**Espero realmente que les haya gustado este cap (Kate cruza los dedos), espero sus comentarios y teorías sobre los cabos sueltos!!!!** Bueno, Bueno... me excedí de comentario para este cap.

**Nos vemos**

**Kate**


	21. Comienzo y Final

**Comienzo y final**

**Cap 21**

* * *

No pudo contener la emoción cuando la vio por primera vez.

Sakura corrió y se abalanzó contra Tomoyo, que se encontraba recostada en la cama. Habían pasado un par de días desde que recibió la llamada de Rika y hasta ahora no podía creer que su querida amiga realmente estuviera viva. Era más que un milagro.

Shaoran, por su parte, se había quedado en el ARTHUR-12 esperando noticias de Adrianne sobre la captura de Clow. La situación era complicada, después de todo perder a uno de los más altos funcionarios implicaba que tendrían que haber muchos cambios en oriente.

Sakura se separó de Tomoyo unos instantes para poder verla bien.

-Tommy- susurró con voz entrecortada. –No puedo creer que ya estés fuera de todo peligro.

-Sakura, estoy tan feliz de verte- le respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

Sakura intentó sonreír, pero recordó inmediatamente las palabras de Rika.

Frunció el ceño. -¿Dónde está Rika? pensé que estaría aquí contigo.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba acomodarse una de las vendas que tenía en la frente.

-No ha venido a verme desde ayer, debe haber tenido algún trabajo urgente- dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

-Es extraño. Ella jamás se habría ido sin explicaciones.

-Ya no te preocupes más por eso, no creo que le haya sucedido nada malo.

Sakura se reprendió mentalmente por la conversación estúpida que estaba teniendo con Tomoyo. Era ella la que supuestamente había ido para tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir mejor, no al revés.

Suspiró profundamente y le sujetó la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes Tommy?- preguntó con suavidad.

-Como si me hubieran apaleado- respondió con una media sonrisa.

-¡Por todos los…!- comenzó a decir Sakura, pero alcanzó a callarse justo a tiempo. –Sabes a qué me refiero.

Tomoyo agachó la cabeza lentamente.

–Sí, lo sé- dijo. –Ya he llorado mucho, no quiero llorar otra vez.

Sakura fue la que sintió los ojos humedecérsele, pero intentó controlarse. Sabía que Tomoyo, por más fuerte que quisiera parecer, estaba rota por dentro. Ella la comprendía perfectamente. Siempre supo que jamás había podido olvidar a Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Sakura la miró a los ojos. –¿Qué sucedió?

Tomoyo giró el rostro hacia la ventana y se perdió en el cielo azul que se veía a través del cristal. Pasaron largos minutos antes que dijera algo.

-Dijo que me amaba.

Sakura asintió. –¿Le creíste?- preguntó con cuidado.

-Sí Sakura, le creí- dijo Tomoyo sin mirarla, para luego voltear y encontrarse cara a cara. –Soy una tonta.

Sakura la abrazó. –No, no lo eres. Por lo menos pudiste hablar con él al final.

Tomoyo la hizo separarse un poco y la miró sabiendo lo que Sakura le había querido decir.

-¿Has hablado con Ryo?- preguntó Sakura intentando cambiar de tema.

-No todavía- dijo Tomoyo acomodándose nuevamente en la cama. –Lo llamaré en cuanto salga de este hospital. Sé que me preguntará dónde estoy y no tendría el coraje de mentirle. No ahora.

Sakura pudo ver que la resignación estaba tomando el alma de Tomoyo. Sabía que en cierta forma era lo mejor, pero de una u otra manera estaba segura de que siempre le sangraría esa herida. Todo habría podido ser muy diferente. Inevitablemente Sakura tomó conciencia que era importante que Tomoyo estuviera al tanto de lo sucedido, dudaba mucho que Rika le hubiera explicado algo.

-¿Rika te contó acerca de los resultados de la misión?- preguntó Sakura algo dudosa.

-No realmente. Le dije que te llamara y lo hizo, pero no quiso contarme qué le dijiste. Según ella era mejor que me lo comunicaras personalmente.

-Logramos rescatar a la chica…- dijo Sakura no sabiendo bien como continuar.

-Eso es una gran noticia- dijo Tomoyo aparentemente más aliviada, -Por lo menos sabemos que Clow estará satisfecho con nuestro trabajo. Después de todo Eriol se sacrificó para que…

-Tommy, hay algo más que debo decirte- murmuró Sakura con la cabeza gacha.

-Habla- dijo Tomoyo con seriedad al notar la actitud dudosa de Sakura, -Sigo siendo tu superior.

Sakura asintió resignada. –Cuando escapamos, Shaoran decidió que debíamos buscar a quién estaba detrás de todo esto, así que para no perder más tiempo fuimos al ARTHUR-12, la base de Lily Storm, a dejarla. Lily nos ayudó mucho a encontrar un modo de rastrear el origen de la nave, de esa manera pudimos localizar un edificio en medio del desierto. Ahí se encontraba supuestamente el objetivo principal- dijo y se detuvo unos instantes.

-Continúa- pidió Tomoyo, procesando la información a toda velocidad.

-Nos dimos cuenta que nos estaban esperando. Igualmente entramos. Capturaron a Shaoran, pero yo logré ir ascendiendo nivel por nivel. Había muchos sistemas de seguridad y algunos miembros del personal. Realmente no supe cómo pude contra todos, creo que el saberte muerta me hizo sentir tanta rabia que nada consiguió detenerme. Cuando finalmente llegué a la oficina principal, nuestro objetivo estaba de espaldas y Shaoran sujeto contra una pared. Él… él era…

-¡Vamos Sakura¡Dilo!- la instó Tomoyo.

-Yukito Tsukishiro. Me dijo que su verdadero nombre era Samuro Kotoi.

Tomoyo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos.

-Lo peor de todo es que… me dijo que Kaoru no era hija de Clow, sino de Adrianne la jefa de Occidente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Tomoyo confundida por primera vez.

-Clow… Clow estaba involucrado. Es un traidor.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración por unos instantes más incrédula que nunca. –Imposible…- murmuró afectada.

* * *

Hacía una semana que no se veían. Él no había intentado llamarla o encontrarse con ella, pese a que ya había obtenido la confirmación de la captura de Clow y su posterior ejecución. Adrianne había sido implacable.

Sakura se acomodó la falda negra y giró de redondo para observar a los presentes.

Tomoyo estaba de pie frente a una placa recordatoria colocada sobre el césped verde. Los grandes árboles daban sombra y las aves cantaban en sus copas. Llevaba lentes oscuros que intentaban disimular sus ojos llorosos y una rosa roja en la mano. Aún no se había recuperado por completo, pero para un accidente de tal magnitud era casi un milagro que estuviera viva y caminando. Solo una finísima cicatriz en su mejilla derecha la delataba.

Shaoran estaba a un lado. De pie y sin hablar con nadie, parecía meditar sobre algo. Cada vez que ella intentaba acercarse, le rehuía y las pocas ocasiones en las que lo había atrapado mirándola, había cambiado instantáneamente su expresión a una más seria.

Era ilógico. Habían tenido un gran acercamiento al final de la misión, pero en cuanto ella se había ido a ver a Tomoyo todo había cambiado.

A unos pasos de él se encontraba Lily y junto a ella una mujer de unos cincuenta años, cabello rubio muy corto y serios ojos azules. Era Adrianne. Había aparecido sorpresivamente junto a unos cuantos agentes guardianes hacía unos minutos.

Sakura se acercó lentamente hasta Tomoyo y la sujetó de un brazo. Ésta pareció despertar de un trance y la miró con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. –Ahora hay un sitio en el mundo al que puedo ir cuando necesito sentirme cerca a él. Un lugar donde Ryo puede conocerle.

Tomoyo se agachó y depositó la rosa roja sobre la placa. Resaltaba mucho entre todos los arreglos de flores blancas alrededor. –Sé que está muerto y ni siquiera tengo su cuerpo, pero una parte de mí cree que realmente puedo estar cerca de él cuando estoy aquí.

Sakura la hizo ponerse de pie y le dio un beso en la mejilla con cariño. –Debemos irnos ya Tommy. Ryo necesita verte, saber que estás bien.

-Lo sé- dijo mirándola a ella para luego dejar un beso sobre el nombre grabado en la placa. –Es hora de decir adiós.

* * *

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegaron a Japón, pero nada había sido igual. Sakura había intentado contactarse mil veces por teléfono con Shaoran, pero él nunca había contestado a sus llamadas.

Las oficinas de la división lucían diferentes desde hacía algunos días. Vacías. Tomoyo había decidido renunciar a su cargo aún sabiendo que era una de las primeras candidatas a asumir el puesto de Clow, por muy joven que fuera.

Se alegraba que su amiga finalmente hubiera tomado esa decisión. Estuvo mucho tiempo intentando combinar ese trabajo con su rol de madre y no había funcionado.

Ahora, había abierto una pastelería. La experiencia tan cercana a la muerte fue la que le hizo entender que Ryo era todo lo que tenía y que quería pasar tiempo haciendo cosas que realmente la llenaran por dentro.

Incluso había vendido su lujoso departamento y se había mudado a una casa con un precioso jardín trasero, una casa como la que tuvo ella misma en su infancia.

Sakura, por otra parte no había podido dejar el trabajo. Sabía que no podría volver a ser agente especial después de todo lo que había sucedido, por eso había pedido un traslado al sector de entrenamiento. Era la nueva encargada de enseñar a jóvenes aspirantes acerca del manejo de armamento y las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo. Tal vez no tenía la adrenalina de su otro trabajo, pero no la necesitaba.

Sakura se sentó nuevamente en la silla de espera. Había ido al piso de Rika a preguntarle si sabía algo de Shaoran, pero no se encontraba.

-Qué aburrimiento- murmuró fastidiada mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta un dispensador de agua y se servía en uno de los vasitos de papel.

El sonido del ascensor al abrirse le llamó la atención. Pudo ver a Shaoran por primera vez desde que le hicieron la ceremonia a Eriol Hiraguisawa en Estados Unidos. Sakura se apresuró a esconderse detrás de una de las columnas y lo examinó detenidamente.

Vestía un traje gris de corte impecable. Parecía un poco cansado, pero por lo demás estaba impresionante. Por primera vez, luego de haberlo conocido más a fondo pudo apreciar la sensualidad que existía en él.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Sensual" no era una palabra muy frecuente en su vocabulario después de todo y mucho menos para con un hombre que la estaba ignorando olímpicamente.

La inseguridad comenzó a asaltarla. Volvió a mirarlo, pero esta vez él ya estaba casi al final del corredor e ingresaba a la ex oficina de Tomoyo. Sakura enarcó una ceja. ¡Qué demonios hacía él en la oficina de Tomoyo! Chilló mentalmente, para luego recomponerse y caminar a paso firme hasta allí.

Titubeó un poco antes de tocar la puerta.

-Adelante- dijo la ya conocida voz de Shaoran y ella se quedó tiesa por unos segundos. Tuvo que respirar profundo un par de veces antes de atreverse a entrar.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas a ella, aparentemente organizando el lugar. Los muebles y decoraciones de Tomoyo habían desaparecido por completo. La oficina estaba prácticamente vacía, salvo por el escritorio y unos papeles sobre él.

-Li- murmuró Sakura, dudando del modo en el cual sería apropiado llamarlo. Es curiosa la forma en la que se evapora la confianza ganada. Cuesta tanto conseguirla y puede desaparecer en solo unos segundos.

Él pareció no escucharla, o tal vez fingió no hacerlo.

Las impetuosas emociones que siempre había sentido Sakura comenzaron a salir a flote, luego de haberlas tenido reprimidas por mucho tiempo.

Dio tres zancadas y cogió una taza de café, aparentemente muy caliente y se la lanzó por la cabeza.

Shaoran se volvió inmediatamente hacia ella con una mirada cargada de sorpresa. El enfado fue creciendo al verla de frente.

-Préstame atención cuando te hable- exigió ella.

-¿Se puede saber quién se ha creído usted agente Kinomoto?- bramó él.

Sakura pareció dudar por unos instantes pero se armó de valor. – ¿Se puede saber quién te has creído tú?- preguntó ella en el mismo tono irritado de él.

-Agradece que no acepté el cargo, de lo contrario habrías tenido muchos problemas.

-¿Rechazaste el cargo¿El de Tomoyo?- preguntó Sakura dudosa.

Él la miró fastidiado y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. –Eso quiere decir que te irás a China pronto… ¿no es cierto?- dijo Sakura intentando controlar la punzada dolorosa que había sentido en el pecho.

-Efectivamente. Sólo recojo unos papeles antes de irme- dijo él dándole la espalda nuevamente.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí- dijo él caminando por su costado sin mirarla.

Sakura lo sujetó del brazo y lo obligó a mirarla a la cara. -No voy a permitir que te vayas sin darme una explicación. Tú me dijiste… tú dijiste que habría un tiempo para… para nosotros- dijo ella con toda la frustración que llevaba dentro.

-No tengo tiempo para jueguitos- dijo él intentando zafarse. –Tengo que regresar a mi país.

-¿Es otra mujer?- se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, temiendo que la hubieran vuelto a engañar.

-Y qué si fuera así- dijo Shaoran con una media sonrisa cínica que ella no le había visto hasta entonces.

Sakura le soltó el brazo y le propinó una cachetada que resonó por toda la oficina. –Fui realmente estúpida al creer que eras mejor que Yukito, supongo que es mala suerte. Una especie de karma- dijo con aspereza. –Es usted un cobarde agente Li, un poco hombre que espero no volver a ver jamás.

Luego de prácticamente haberle escupido esas palabras fue ella la que se apresuró a salir de la oficina.

Antes que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió unos fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban contra un pecho musculoso. Quiso protestar pero él no le dio tiempo y la besó.

Sus labios se movían al mismo ritmo que los de él. Así, apretada contra su cuerpo y enardecida por un beso apasionado, Sakura se sintió increíblemente bien. Le subió los brazos al cuello y permitió que su lengua ingresara a su boca. Sentía las rodillas como mantequilla mientras el roce sensual comenzaba a subir de intensidad. Él comenzó a acariciarle la espalda por debajo de la blusa con sus manos tibias y ella no pudo pensar en nada más. Un gemido gutural se le escapó de los labios.

Tal vez fue eso precisamente lo que hizo que él se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y la separó de él haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad.

Sakura lo miraba aún aturdida por una pasión que le era muy difícil controlar. No entendía porqué se había detenido tan abruptamente ni los motivo por los cuales ahora lucía furioso.

-Maldición- dijo él revolviéndose el cabello.

-No te entiendo- le dijo ella intentando acercarse hasta él. -¿Por qué me estás alejando de ti? Pensé, pensé que te agradaba- dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

-¡Cielo Santo Kinomoto!- gruñó el en un intento de controlarse.

-¡Explícame!- pidió ella sintiendo que un par de lágrimas tibias se le escapaban de los ojos.

Shaoran no pudo más y la tomó de una de las muñecas, arrastrándola fuera de la oficina. Todo aquel que los veía pasar los miraba con asombro.

Sakura terminó montada en la preciosa camioneta plateada de Shaoran antes que se diera cuenta. Él arrancó con velocidad y condujo como poseído por algo por las altamente transitadas avenidas de Tokio.

* * *

Tomoyo estaba terminando de recoger sus últimas pertenencias de su antiguo departamento. Examinó cada rincón, intentando evitar dejar algo importante. Ya iba a salir del departamento, cuando observó que un trozo de papel sobresalía de una mesa apoyada contra una pared.

Se acercó hasta allí y sacó el sobre blanco ligeramente arrugado. Iba dirigido a ella pero no tenía remitente. Frunció el ceño.

Se sentó en su antiguo sofá favorito y la abrió con cuidado.

Dentro había un papel cuidadosamente doblado. Una carta.

_Daidouji,_

_Prometí que no quedaría sin hacerte pagar el pequeño encuentro que tuvimos la última vez que nos vimos. __Pienso cumplirlo._

_Para comenzar, sé por tu querida amiguita, que en estos momentos debe encontrarse en el reino celestial, que has sufrido mucho a causa de la pérdida de tu ex maridito. Una lástima realmente que te abandonaran luego de la noche de bodas; ofensivo, si me preguntan a mí. Quería informarte los verdaderos motivos que existieron tras esa situación._

_¿Cómo lo sé? Simple, querida Tomoyo; tu adorado jefecito que por cierto los traicionó en el asunto de la TRA en el crucero… también tuvo mucho que ver en tu pasado__ y de una manera u otra terminó haciéndome muchas confidencias. Una situación realmente desafortunada para ustedes el que su jefe tuviera problemas con la bebida. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?_

_Tal vez no te hayas dado cuenta nunca, pero el viejo Clow siempre tuvo un interés __**diferente**__ en ti. Tú me entiendes. _

Las manos de Tomoyo se tensaron. Ella respiró hondo un par de veces antes de poder continuar leyendo.

_Tu amado__ simulaba trabajar para la TRA por orden de Clow. Era un infiltrado que brindaba a tu organización valiosa información acerca de la TRA y despistaba a esa organización con información falsa sobre la tuya. Clow siempre lo supo. _

_La historia comienza a ponerse fea cuando__ ustedes se empezaron a involucrar, ya que esto no le hizo realmente mucha gracia a Clow. Lamentablemente para ustedes, te casaste a escondidas. Eso despertó aún más la cólera de tu jefe._

_No le fue tan fácil encontrarte, pe__ro lo hizo. A mitad de la noche, mandó capturar a Hiraguisawa y lo obligó a sacar una anulación matrimonia bajo amenazal. Lo metieron preso por espionaje, cuando realmente él trabajaba a favor de todos ustedes. Ya que tu jefecito era el único que sabía de esto, por medidas de seguridad, nadie lo pudo desmentir. Tu amado esposito accedió a la anulación con tal que a ti no te fuera informado su destino ni la acusación que se había hecho en su contra._

_¿Una lástima no?__ Te quería después de todo. _

_Clow dejó de buscarte por causa de tu crío. Pensó que no era interesante una mujer tan enfrascada en su trabajo y su hijo. Buscó ganarse tu confianza para poder ver si podía sacar ventaja de ti en el futuro. Cuando rescataste a Hiraguisawa le diste gusto. ¿Por qué crees que no hizo nada al respecto? Pensaba chantajearte. O te involucrabas con él o… te acusaba de traición y los llevaba a ambos a prisión, dejando a tu pequeño retoño sin madre ni padre._

_Para estas alturas debes saber ya de esto, pero quería que igualmente tuvieras la historia completa… por si mis planes no salieran exactamente como los diseñé y tú no te hubieras enterado todavía de lo sucedido. De cualquier forma, tengo la leve sensación de que para cuando leas esto será tarde y ya no tendrás posibilidades con tu amado Romeo._

_Hasta otra oportunidad princesita._

_Samuro Kotoi_

_PD¿Quién hubiera dicho que el tonto Yukito Tsukishiro sería su peor pesadilla?_

Tomoyo terminó de leer la carta bañada en lágrimas y con el cuerpo tembloroso. Había sido una estúpida. Eriol había pagado por culpa de los deseos enfermos de Clow y ella nunca se enteró.

Recordó cuando lo vio por primera vez en la prisión, lo trató…

-¡Oh cielos!- dijo Tomoyo intentando calmarse. –Lo arruiné todo, él siempre me amó y yo no pude ayudarle.

La culpa es la peor carga que alguien puede llevar sobre sus hombros. Ahora Tomoyo lo entendía muy bien.

Arrugó la carta y la apretó entre sus dedos mientras la angustia y el desconsuelo se apoderaban de ella. Se resbaló hasta el suelo y se arrodilló en la alfombra mientras descargaba su dolor. Unos bracitos alrededor de su cuello la hicieron reaccionar.

-Mami, no llores- dijo Ryo con su característica inocencia mientras se abrazaba a ella.

Tomoyo correspondió el gesto a ese tibio cuerpecito y recordó que no había perdido a su amado Eriol para siempre. Ella siempre tendría un pedacito de él.

-Mami ya no va a llorar- murmuró Tomoyo dándole un beso en la frente. –Ya no.

* * *

No se dijeron nada el uno al otro durante todo el camino.

Llegaron en menos de veinte minutos al departamento que había alquilado Shaoran. Él la hizo bajar del automóvil sin muchos preámbulos y la arrastró hasta uno de los ascensores.

-¿Me puedes decir qué se supone que haces?- preguntó Sakura un poco fastidiada por sus métodos.

-Dándote tu explicación- dijo Shaoran en un tono grave, evitando mirarla a toda costa.

Llegaron a su piso a los pocos segundos. Cuando le abrió la puerta ella avanzó hacia el interior con algunas dudas. Todo parecía perfectamente normal. Aparentemente no había nadie esperándolo, lo que no significaba necesariamente que él viviera solo, se recordó Sakura.

-¿Vives aquí solo?- preguntó Sakura ante el silencio incómodo que se hacía más pesado a cada minuto.

Él caminó hasta un pequeño bar y se bebió un trago de un licor ámbar. Luego se giró hacia ella y le alcanzó una fotografía que estaba sobre un estante.

Ella la tomó entre sus manos y la examinó con cuidado.

Una mujer de hermosos ojos azules y cabello castaño ondulado miraba al frente con una sonrisa mientras sujetaba a una niñita de unos tres o cuatro años. A diferencia de la joven, la niña tenía los ojos marrones profundos y los labios fruncidos en un gracioso mohín.

Las manos de Sakura comenzaron a temblar.

-Ellas son… ellas son…

-Mi familia- dijo él sin más demora.

Sakura dejó la fotografía a un lado y lo miró con los ojos húmedos repletos de decepción y furia. -¡Cómo fuiste capaz de traicionar a tu esposa¿Por qué me engañaste¿Por qué?

-Yo nunca te engañe- dijo él colocando el retrato en su lugar nuevamente.

-¡Claro que no! Yo nunca pregunté nada ¿No es cierto?- Sakura rió amargamente. -¿Vuelves a China por ellas o es que viven aquí también?- preguntó cargada de frustración.

-No. Ella está muerta- respondió sin mirarla.

-¿Eres viudo?- preguntó Sakura sin entender.

-No.

-¡No te entiendo!- gritó Sakura acercándose a él.

Shaoran retrocedió un paso y la miró con la misma frustración que sentía ella. –Soy padre soltero.

Sakura se sorprendió por la noticia y volvió a caer sentada sobre el asiento.

-Tammy…- comenzó a decir él.

-¿Así se llama tu hija o tu esposa?- preguntó Sakura con impertinencia.

-Así se llama mi sobrina. Amanda era mi hermanastra, nos criamos juntos. Murió dando a luz porque no la atendieron a tiempo. Su bebé se salvo y ahora la crío yo.

-Es una niña bonita- murmuró Sakura. -¿Qué tiene que ver con… con nosotros?

Shaoran la miró a los ojos. -¿Realmente no lo entiendes?- preguntó voz estrangulada.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente.

-No puedo simplemente quedarme aquí. Tengo muchas responsabilidades con ella. Ahora tiene diez años. Podría tener una aventura, pero no contigo, no eres ese tipo de mujer. Si tuviéramos una relación más seria tendrías que formar parte de su vida también y yo no puedo obligarte a cargar con una niña que no es tuya. Ya me ha sucedido antes.

-¿Antes?- preguntó Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Se llamaba Akira, era mi prometida en ese entonces. Amanda había muerto hacía un par de años y Tammy había quedado encargada a la madre de Amanda, pero cuando esta falleció de un infarto, tuve que hacerme responsable de ella. Se lo expliqué a Akira y ella dijo que la aceptaría. Le creí porque ella había dicho que me amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por nuestra relación. A los pocos meses no pudo tolerar que la dejara de lado cuando la niña necesitaba algo, me reclamó que ahora ocupaba un segundo lugar en mi vida y que no podía hacerla feliz así. Rompimos nuestro compromiso.

-¿Me quieres?- preguntó Sakura interrumpiéndolo.

Él pareció sorprendido con la pregunta. –Sí.

Sakura sonrió y se acercó a él. Shaoran la miró fijamente esperando saber qué iba a decir ella.

No fue necesario. Ella le propinó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo caer sentado en uno de los sofás.

-¡Eres un estúpido, idiota, imbécil, zopenco, bruto, bestia, animal!- gritó ella entre lágrimas mientras lo abrazaba.

Shaoran parecía confuso mientras intentaba aspirar aire.

-No entiendo.

-Yo te amo. ¡Demonios Shaoran! Me deberías conocer un poco más, yo no soy tu preciosa Akira.

Él pareció confundido por unos instantes. –Aún no te enfrentas a la realidad. Crees que con una niña todo será fácil. No podrás estar siempre en primer lugar, habrán visitas al colegio, noches que pasar en vela, días en los que estaré jugando con muñecas en lugar de saliendo a almorzar contigo. No puedo arriesgarme- preguntó él mirando hacia un lado con amargura.

Sakura cogió su rostro entre sus manos y lo besó lentamente. Se separó antes que él pudiera profundizarlo.

-Confía en mí por favor- le susurró Sakura mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres una mujer especial Sakura Kinomoto- murmuró Shaoran enredando su cabello entre sus dedos, mientras la recostaba sobre un mueble. –Quiero que funcione pero hay algo que debes saber…

-Yo también deseo que funcione Shaoran. Eso es lo único que importa- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa. -¿Dónde esta ella¿En China?

-No. La traje conmigo a Japón, le pedí a mi madre que la cuidara, pero ella quedó muy resentida después de su divorcio con mi padre y siempre le desagradó Amanda- respondió Shaoran repentinamente incómodo.

-¿Puedo conocerla?- preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

-Está en el parque.

Sakura lo miró suspicaz. -¿Sola?

El sonido de unas llaves abriendo la puerta los sobresaltaron a ambos. Una risita infantil llenó el ambiente. El sonido de unos tacones dando unos pasos.

Sakura observó como una mujer de cabello negro cerraba la puerta. De la mano llevaba a una bonita niña. Tammy, pensó al instante. Estaba más crecidita pero era igual de encantadora que en la fotografía.

Una sensación desagradable le subió por la garganta al verle el rostro a la mujer que llevaba a la niña.

Meiling Amamiya, la jefa del sub departamento de informática de su división. La misma mujer que había estado en la reunión en la que conoció a Shaoran.

-Hola tío- saludó la niña a Shaoran que se había puesto en pie al verlas llegar. –Japón es increíble, Mei conoce sitios…

Tammy se calló al darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.

-¿Kinomoto?- preguntó Meiling enarcando una ceja.

Sakura pudo observar los hombros tensos de Shaoran y su postura rígida.

-Señorita Amamiya- murmuró Sakura intentando ser cortes. -¿Se conocen?- preguntó luego sin poderlo evitar.

Meiling los miró a ambos con extrañeza. –Soy la prometida de Shaoran. Es lógico que lo conozca.

Sakura miró fijamente a Shaoran sin poderlo creer. Su mirada culpable le confirmó todo.

En esos instantes ella recordó que Shaoran nunca le había dicho que la amara.

Simplemente había respondido con un sí cuando ella le preguntó si la quería. Querer no es amar, se recordó mentalmente, querer no es amar.

**Fin del cap**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos!!!!**

Otra actualización a tiempooooooo! Bueno, bueno, **este fue el penúltimo capítulo. Ya el próximo es el final de esta historia.** (Kate sonrie con tristeza).

Como les dije, aquí se iban a saber cosas.

Tomoyo finalmente leyó la carta que le envió Yukito! La mencioné hace uno o dos capítulos no recuerdo bien. Clow fue el que los separó... !!!!! En este cap vemos que Tomoyo finalmente está intentando resignarse, pero como ustedes comprenderán el descubrir que él siempre la quiso y ella nunca lo pudo ayudar debe haber sido horrible.

Ahora el asunto de Sakura. Finalmente se sabe quien es Tammy y también otros datos de la historia personal de Shaoran. Pero la pregunta mayor debe ser "MEILING???? Que hace aquí?!" En el primer cap del fic ella hizo una breve aparición. Puede que muchos creyeran que simplemente fue una extra más. Error.

**El próximo capítulo traerá más de una respuesta**. Después de todo aún no se saben muchas cosas, incluido el secreto de la desaparecida Rika.

**Cruzo los dedos para que les haya gustado el cap y espero sus comentarios y suposiciones para el capítulo final que estará... muy interesante!**

**Kate**


	22. Polos Opuestos

Polos Opuestos 

**Cap 22

* * *

**

Sakura se sintió fuera de lugar de un momento a otro. Toda la magia del momento que había tenido con Shaoran se había evaporado con demasiada rapidez. Intentó recomponerse con la poca fuerza emocional que le quedaba, pero le estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Vio como la niña se retiraba confundida a su habitación, luego de que Meiling se inclinara y le susurrara algo al oído.

Se obligó a hacerle frente a la situación.

_Dignidad, Dignidad, Dignidad_

-No sabía de su compromiso señorita Amamiya. Muchas felicidades- murmuró Sakura con una sonrisa falsa. Se giró hacia Shaoran y le habló con la misma cortesía distante que había usado con Meiling.

–Fue una buena experiencia el trabajar con usted. Le deseo un buen viaje- dijo mientras corría hacia la puerta y hacía un asentimiento a modo de despedida.

-Sakura, espera¡tengo que explicarte!- exclamó él avanzando hacia ella. Horrorizado por lo que seguramente estaba pensando en esos momentos. Había sido un idiota integral al no haberle explicado su situación.

Ella no se detuvo por sus palabras y abrió la puerta dispuesta a desaparecer lo antes posible de su radio de visión, para así poder echarse a llorar a gusto.

-No hay nada que explicar. Hasta luego- dijo en un hilo de voz antes de cerrar la puerta y precipitarse a llamar al ascensor que curiosamente parecía aguardarla en ese piso.

Shaoran salió tras ella pero el ascensor ya se había cerrado y comenzaba a descender.

-¡Sakura¡Sakura!- gritó mientras pulsaba el botón de llamada del ascensor.

Meiling sujetó su mano y lo miró directamente a los ojos. –¿Qué demonios has hecho esta vez Shaoran?- preguntó mirándolo con una mezcla de fastidio y ternura.

-Soy un imbécil- murmuró apoyando la frente contra la pared.

-De eso no tengo dudas- dijo Meiling frunciendo el ceño. –Entra.

Shaoran maldijo entre dientes un par de veces más, sabiendo que por mucho que intentara explicarle a Sakura, ella no creería en él. Había sido demasiado traicionada en el pasado y él no había tenido ningún derecho a volverlo hacer. Había hecho una omisión demasiado importante.

Meiling lo había llevado de vuelta al departamento. Quería detestarla por haber llegado en el peor momento. Si se hubiera demorado más…, si se hubiera demorado más…

-Tienes algo con Kinomoto¿cierto?- preguntó Meiling con naturalidad, mientras se sentaba a su lado. –Puedo perdonar una aventura Shaoran, no tienes porqué preocuparte por ello. Intentó suavizar sus palabras con una sonrisa.

Él la miró atormentado.

Meiling abrió los ojos con sorpresa. –¡Imposible!- exclamó incrédula. –Estás enamorado de la chiquilla…

Shaoran se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos e intentó controlar lo que sentía. Finalmente había encontrado a una mujer que lo aceptaba, que lo entendía, que lo hacía reír, que lo amaba…

-Lo lamento Mei- murmuró Shaoran, -no quería que te enteraras de esta forma. Yo…

-Oh, sé muy bien como funciona tu mente Shaoran- dijo Meiling poniéndose de pie y suspirando. –No tienes que disculparte conmigo, es ella la que debe estar echando chispas.

-No va a perdonarme. Debe estar creyendo que jugué con ella todo este tiempo, cuando realmente pretendía casarme contigo.

-Bueno, en todo caso la mujer engañada sería yo- dijo Meiling con una mueca de disgusto. –Ve a buscarla antes que su apresurada cabecita la meta en problemas. Cuidaré de Tammy en tu ausencia.

Shaoran alzó la vista y la miró con cariño. –No entiendo como puedes ser tan condenadamente racional y comprensiva conmigo.

-Yo tampoco cariño- le dijo ella inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios. –Pero vete antes que me dé cuenta de la situación y te saque a patadas por atreverte a romper nuestro compromiso- ordenó Meiling fingiendo impaciencia.

Shaoran sonrió levemente y le dio las gracias.

-Sólo dile la verdad Shaoran. Es lo único que va poder hacer que se calme- murmuró mientras lo veía salir apresuradamente del departamento. -¡Hombres!- bufó mientras caminaba hasta una de las estanterías del salón.

Sujetó con cariño una fotografía enmarcada de un niño pequeño de cabellos castaños y sonrisa traviesa que jalaba una de las coletas de una niñita. Besó el cristal, mientras secaba una lágrima que se había escapado de su férreo control. Sonrió con tristeza antes de dejar la foto en su lugar.

Ella estaría dispuesta a muchas cosas por tener a Shaoran para ella, pero estaría dispuesta a muchas más por que él fuese feliz.

* * *

Sakura corrió por la calle con los ojos picándole por las lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar. Había sido estúpidamente engañada nuevamente. Parecía que nunca aprendía la lección. Los hombres eran unos perros y no había nada que los cambiara.

Dobló una esquina y divisó un gran parque. Trotó sobre los caminitos de cemento, sin admirar los grandes árboles o las coloridas flores. Detuvo su marcha unos instantes para intentar recuperar el aliento y caminó aturdida hasta uno de los columpios del área de niños, que lucía extrañamente desierta. Se sentó en uno y respiró profundo.

Comenzó a mecerse, una, dos, tres veces; sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña, más tonta. Recordó a Yukito y le dio la razón. Era demasiado fácil engañarla.

Agachó la cabeza y detuvo el balanceo con los pies. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, como esperando que todo se arreglara para cuando los volviera abrir. Pero cuando lo hizo, todo seguía igual, el dolor era el mismo y la rabia no había disminuido.

Unos pasos rápidos la hicieron alzar la cabeza.

_Él_ estaba ahí. Tenía la misma ropa y el cabello muy revuelto. Respiraba agitadamente y la miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Vete- gimió ella intentando reprimirse. Las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos y a deslizarse lentamente por sus mejillas. -Déjame conservar algo de mi orgullo y déjame en paz mientras lloro como una estúpida.

Él se arrodilló delante de ella y le sujetó las manos con fuerza. –No me eches de tu lado antes de explicarte lo que sucedió.

-Yo sé lo que sucedió- dijo ella soltando sus manos de su agarre. –Me hiciste creer que podía haber algo entre nosotros sin importarte que estabas prometido con una mujer que he visto durante años. Me pusiste tantos reparos e inventaste una historia tan triste que caí. ¿Te hace feliz saberlo¡Me engañaste¡Qué más quieres de mí!- gritó con la garganta desgarrada.

Shaoran sintió el dolor de Sakura en su propio pecho.

-Escúchame pequeña- susurró él sujetándole la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. –No te traicioné. Toda la historia que conté fue verdad. Lo único que no alcancé a decirte es que luego de mi fracaso dejé de considerarme apto para encontrar esposa- sonrió recordando ese día – Mi madre intentó convencerme de aceptar a sus candidatas, pero me negué.

Sakura aún lo miraba con el desprecio clavado en sus ojos verdes.

-Mei fue la que me hizo darme cuenta que necesitaba una mujer para ser madre de Tammy. Ella me pareció la más indicada en ese momento, ya que era como una madre para ella y además siempre fue una especie de mejor amiga mía. Acordamos casarnos cuando sintiéramos que era el momento correcto, ese día nunca llegó. Seguimos estando prometidos aunque nunca hemos tenido una relación propiamente dicha.

-¿Te has acostado con ella?- preguntó Sakura con seriedad.

-No voy a mentirte Sakura. Sí, me he acostado con ella en el pasado.

Shaoran pudo ver el dolor que le produjeron sus palabras.

-Entonces sí has tenido una relación _propiamente dicha _con ella- murmuró Sakura, desviando su mirada.

Él le secó las lágrimas de las mejillas con sus pulgares. –No. Tanto ella como yo acordamos que nuestro compromiso quedaría roto si encontrábamos a _alguien más. _Sé que ella me ama, pero yo no siento lo mismo por ella. Aceptó el trato sabiendo acerca de mis sentimientos. Ella siempre será una hermana para mí.

-Yo no me acuesto con mis hermanos- dijo Sakura con la voz seca, mientras lo hacía apartar las manos de su rostro.

Shaoran bajó la cabeza. –Fue una vez hace mucho tiempo. No me arrepiento de ello, Mei es una buena mujer.

-¡Entonces porqué no te quedas con ella y me dejas en paz!

-Ella no es tú. Por mucho cariño que le tenga no puedo casarme con ella luego de haberte conocido.

-Tú no me quieres- susurró Sakura con un amargo dolor.

Shaoran la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. –Te amo.

-¡Es mentira!- chilló Sakura saltando del columpio para intentar alejarse de él. –Tú me dijiste que me querías, nada más. No me des más estúpidas ilusiones, ya entendí el mensaje.

-No seas testaruda- rugió Shaoran abrazándola con fuerza. –Te amo, pequeña tonta. Me cuesta decirlo… no soy muy expresivo.

-Apuesto que se lo dijiste muchas veces a tu preciosa Akira.

-Sí, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no era cierto. No la amaba como te amo a ti, por eso a ella podía decírselo sin sentirme vulnerable. Estoy idiotamente enamorado de ti, pero si quieres que me vaya lo haré- dijo él soltándola bruscamente. –No rogaré por amor otra vez.

Sakura vio la espalda de Shaoran cuando se dio la vuelta. Pudo ver como se alejaba de ella y sintió su corazón oprimido.

-Algunas nacemos para idiotas…- murmuró antes de correr hasta él y abrazar su espalda.

Shaoran se giró y la miró a los ojos intentando ver qué había en ellos.

-Yo también te amo- susurró enterrando el rostro en su pecho. Sakura vio como los ojos de él volvían a encenderse. –Bésame para terminar de hacer más de telenovela la situación- murmuró ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él también sonrió, mientras se inclinaba y tomaba sus labios en un beso suave, cargado de sentimientos que no se podían expresar con palabras.

* * *

Tomoyo sonrió al observar a su hijo corretear por el espacioso jardín, mientras las risas infantiles resonaban por toda la casa.

Sakura, estaba cerca a la mesa del pastel, abrazando a Shaoran como una adolescente enamorada mientras él intentaba quitarse el sombrerito de cartulina de colores que su amiga le había puesto en la cabeza a modo de broma. Desde hacía alguna semanas que ambos habían decidido comenzar con su relación y se veían más empalagosos que nunca. A ella le encantaba verlos tan felices, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que ella había sido una especie de celestina.

Divisó a Rika sentada con su esposo en una esquina mientras ataba los cordones a su sobrinita de cuatro años, para que pudiera reunirse con los demás niños.

Había sido una buena idea invitarla después de todo. No la había visto mucho después de su estancia en el hospital y cada vez se le hacía más extraño. Ellas habían sido muy amigas y por eso mismo no comprendía su actitud.

La casa entera estaba decorada con globos y serpentina. La había comprado porque era pequeña, acogedora y muy iluminada. Estaba un tanto apartada del centro de Tokio, pero les daba a ella y a su hijo un ambiente más familiar y tranquilo. Su pastelería era un éxito; poco a poco la clientela iba aumentando y finalmente ella sentía que estaba por buen camino.

La pequeña tropa que devoraba bocaditos y dulces parecía feliz con la fiesta de cumpleaños de Ryo. Seis años. Aún recordaba perfectamente la noche en la que nació, cuando vio por primera vez sus ojitos azules y lo sujetó contra su pecho. No pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza al ver el rostro de Eriol marcado en el de su hijo.

Tomoyo se obligó a regresar al mundo real cuando vio a la sobrina de Shaoran integrarse al juego de los más pequeños en lugar de mantenerse alejada. Era una niña bastante agradable, aunque con algunas poses que le recordaban a cierto ex agente especial… que actualmente tenía su antiguo cargo dentro de la división.

-¡Tomoyo!- la llamó Sakura entre risas.

Ella no pudo evitar una carcajada cuando vio a Shaoran lleno de picapica y serpentinas.

-Daidouji, un poco de ayuda sería agradecida- exclamó él mirando con enfado a Sakura que aún lo aprisionaba en sus brazos para evitar que se retirara el decorado.

Tomoyo pudo darse cuenta por la forma en la que la miraba que en realidad no existía tal enfado. Ella podía notar el profundo cariño que escondía su mirada. Bien dicen que de el odio al amor… pensó ella mientras caminaba hasta la pareja.

-Me alegra que se estén divirtiendo- les dijo.

Shaoran bufó y Sakura la miró con una pícara sonrisita. Tomoyo aprovechó el instante para tomar una fotografía con la cámara que tenía colgada al cuello.

-¡Hey!- protestó Shaoran, siendo silenciado por un beso de Sakura.

Tomoyo intentó contener una punzada de envidia. Eso era algo que ella nunca tendría, pero de alguna manera el verlos felices la aliviaba.

-¿Sabes qué sucede con Rika?- preguntó mirando en su dirección. –No hemos hablado en meses y francamente me preocupa su actitud.

-Estoy en las mismas que tú- respondió Sakura desprendiéndose de Shaoran, -me sorprende el mero hecho que accediera venir.

Ambas asintieron.

_¡Mami¡Mami!_

Tomoyo pudo oír a través del ruido, la vocecita de su hijo llamándola. Lo divisó a unos metros de ella, buscándola con la mirada.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en voz alta, sorprendida ante la excitación de su hijo, que luchaba por abrir una enorme caja envuelta en un colorido papel de regalo de avioncitos azules.

-Una amiga tuya vino con un señor y me dio un regalo- dijo Ryo sonriente.

-¿Abriste la puerta?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No mami, fue Akane. Yo vine corriendo para mostrarte mi regalo. Iré a pedirle a tía Sakura que me ayude a abrirlo- dijo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente.

¿Amiga?, pensó Tomoyo extrañada. No había invitado a nadie más que ella supiera.

Una voz familiar a sus espaldas la hizo darse vuelta sorprendida.

-Hola Tomoyo, lamento venir sin avisar- dijo Lily Storm dándole un beso en ambas mejillas mientras la miraba con una sonrisa radiante.

-¡Es una gran sorpresa! Gracias por el regalo de Ryo, estoy segura que se emocionó tanto que olvidó agradecer.

-Oh, yo no fui la que traje el regalo- murmuró Lily mordiéndose el labio con culpabilidad.-Traje a alguien que quiero que conozcas.

Por primera vez Tomoyo se percató de la otra persona que había estado parada junto a ellas y se quedó congelada. Él se retiró los lentes y la miró directamente. Tomoyo sintió los latidos irregulares de su corazón contra su pecho al ver el hermoso rostro de Eriol frente a ella. Eran los mismos ojos, tenían que ser.

Intentó decir su nombre pero se le quedó atracado en la garganta.

Él sonrió y le tendió la mano. –Un placer conocerla, señora. Soy Hiro Kawamura.

Tomoyo miró alternativamente a Lily y al hombre sin poder entender. Le dio la mano casi sin saber qué hacía y se tensó al ver que se inclinaba a besársela.

Sakura observó todo desde una considerable distancia, con los ojos extremadamente abiertos. Shaoran tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que ella.

La única persona que parecía más aterrorizada que sorprendida estaba sentada unos metros más allá.

Tomoyo miró fijamente a Lily sin entender, con la esperanza burbujeando en su interior. No sabía si estaba soñando.

-Fue el regalo de Adrianne para Ryo, en agradecimiento por devolverle a su hija- murmuró Lily. Iré a saludar a Sakura, nos vemos luego querida, le dijo antes de dejarlos a solas.

-¿Eriol?- murmuró Tomoyo sintiendo que las lágrimas le caían incontenibles. Su cuerpo temblaba terriblemente mientras lo contemplaba.

-Hiro- corrigió él, mirándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules. –He nacido de nuevo para poder venir a verte. Quiero volverte a conocer.

Tomoyo se lanzó contra su pecho y lo abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo la cara en su camisa azul marino, aspirando el aromo a hombre y a limpio que tanto había extrañado. Sintiendo que la vida le había devuelto algo que creía perdido para siempre.

La esperanza.

Él correspondió a su abrazo y susurró palabras cariñosas contra su frente, mientras acariciaba rítmicamente su espalda. Nada lo había preparado correctamente para ese reencuentro. Había estado soñando tantas noches con el día en que podría sujetarla en sus brazos sabiendo que no estaban en peligro, que podían tener una vida normal.

Observó a lo lejos, a Sakura y Shaoran desenvolviendo el regalo que le había llevado a su hijo y sonrió con orgullo al ver al niño. Era idéntico a él y a la vez tenía tanto de ella. Amaba profundamente a ese hijo que acababa de conocer y esperaba que algún día los tres pudieran ser una familia.

Vio una mujer llorosa que se acercaba corriendo hasta ellos. Pudo reconocerla casi al instante. Debería odiarla, sabía que debería; pero era demasiado feliz en esos momentos. Le sonrió con condescendencia y ella detuvo su marcha a unos pasos de ambos.

-Tomoyo, tengo que contarte…- murmuró desesperada al ver a la pareja abrazarse. Si no decía algo pronto, Tomoyo la odiaría. Ella no soportaría ese odio, se dijo Rika a sí misma.

Eriol negó con la cabeza. Y le hizo una señal de silencio mientras apretaba más a Tomoyo contra su pecho. Rika cayó de rodillas llorando en silencio al entender que él no la expondría al odio de sus mejores amigas, que no la condenaría. Sintió unas manos cálidas que la hacían levantarse y caminar hacia un lado.

Lily habló con voz suave. –Ambos necesitan ser felices desesperadamente. No es tiempo de revelaciones. Eriol te ha perdonado, nadie más necesita saber lo que sucedió. Ese será un secreto que deberás guardar y superar sola.

Rika la miró con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto, asintiendo en silencio mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido esa noche, esa horrible noche…

* * *

Rika había emprendido el viaje de regreso a Japón. Hacía dos horas que había dejado a Tomoyo y a Eriol en el crucero, pero aún tenía un mal presentimiento. Las cosas no iban bien y ella podía sentirlo. Tensó las manos alrededor de los controles y miró al frente.

El cielo aún estaba muy oscuro y las nubes se iban haciendo cada vez más densas.

Algo malo sucedería esa noche y no habría retorno.

Una decisión fue tomada en unos segundos. Rika, conteniendo el aire, dio vuelta a la nave y usó la máxima velocidad para dirigirse al puntito titilante en el radar. El crucero.

Sabía que de una u otra manera no era una estupidez. Ella siempre fue una mujer práctica y firme, pero en esos momentos más dudas y temores la asaltaban. Pensó fugazmente en su esposo, su querido esposo, sabiendo que él habría hecho lo mismo por sus amigos.

Rompería la regla de oro. Nunca antepongas tus emociones al bien de la división Pero no importaba.

Viajó con una gran opresión en el pecho, intentando tranquilizarse a sí misma, intentando convencerse que solo estaba siendo paranoica; sin conseguirlo realmente.

Una hora después, con el cuerpo cansado por la velocidad a la que estaba viajando, el pequeño punto brillante en el mar azul fue acercándose poco a poco. El bello crucero surcaba las olas con tranquilidad, sin aparentar ningún problema. Pero el presentimiento seguía ahí, carcomiéndole las entrañas.

Sobrevoló por algunos minutos más convenciéndose así misma que no sucedía nada. Si la hubieran necesitado le hubieran informado. Rika se abstuvo de intentar contactarlos, en una misión, una distracción de ese tipo podía costarles la vida y eso era lo último que quería.

Ligeramente más aliviada Rika fue alejándose del crucero. Ella llegó demasiado tarde para ver a Sakura y Shaoran partir en el Halcón y demasiado temprano como para presenciar la explosión.

Fueron casi cinco minutos después, cuando ella ya había podido relajarse y emprender finalmente el viaje de regreso, que sucedió todo.

-Eres una idota Rika- se dijo mientras aumentaba la velocidad. –Fue una tontería regresar.

Miró nuevamente el puntito que marcaba el crucero en su radar y sonrió.

No había terminado de formar el gesto, cuando el punto desapareció del radar. La sangre comenzó a congelársele. Hizo un giro peligroso y usó la máxima velocidad para llegar ala ubicación donde lo había visto por última vez.

Observó con horror los trozos del barco desperdigados. Los pisos superiores habían estallado en pedazos y el casco aún flotaba en las aguas oscuras, envuelto en llamas, mientras era atrapado por las olas.

-No…- murmuró envuelta en lágrimas. –¡Demonios no puede ser!- gritó descorazonada.

Hizo una maniobra un tanto imprudente y se acercó a las aguas para examinarlo mejor. Encendió unas grandes luces de búsqueda que tenía la nave e intentó encontrar algo entre las aguas.

-Dios santo¡cualquier cosa!

Pudo ver el agua de un sector, levemente coloreada de rojo. –¡Oh no!- gimió siguiendo el rastro. Esa era la reacción causada cuando un traje especial era sometido a altas temperaturas, protegía el cuerpo, pero en el proceso dejaba libre un rastro similar.

-Por lo menos merecen que encuentre algo de ellos- murmuró en silencio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Continuó buscando minuciosamente hasta que encontró una masa flotante, similar a un cuerpo.

Dejó la nave volando a esa altura, gracias a un sistema que tenía incorporado, que permitía manejar a control remoto algunas funciones. Se deslizó con una especie de camilla de rescate sujeta a una cuerda ultra resistente. Al llegar al agua se unió al equipo con unos ganchos de metal y buscó a tientas lo que había logrado identificar desde la nave y lo encontró a escasos metros. La única teoría que podía encajar era que quien quiera que fuese, había saltado del crucero justo a tiempo y el traje le protegió lo suficiente como para preservar en parte el cuerpo.

Se acercó con cautela y tocó la gran masa oscura que descansaba en las aguas teñidas.

-No puede ser…- murmuró sorprendida al ver que eran dos cuerpos y no uno solo. Tomoyo y Eriol, identificó segundos después. Sus trajes se habían fusionado por la ola de calor que seguramente siguió a la explosión.

Agradeció infinitamente que esos trajes no permitieran el hundimiento a menos que así lo decidiera el agente que lo usaba, ya que eso fue lo único que le permitió encontrarles.

Intentó subirlos a la camilla naranja de rescate, y en el intento pudo darse cuenta que respiraban muy levemente. Comprobó sus signos vitales y pudo darse cuenta que aún seguían vivos ambos, aunque por la forma en la que lucían no habían muchas esperanzas.

-No voy a dejar que mueran- juró en silencio, mientras accionaba un dispositivo en un control remoto que hacía que la cuerda los subiera de nuevo a la nave.

* * *

-¿Quién eres tú- preguntó Rika con voz entrecortada.

-Lily Storm- respondió la otra mujer mientras le alcanzaba un vaso con agua. Casi en silencio la había arrastrado al interior de la casa, para evitar que alguien se percatara aún más de lo que sucedía. –Ayudé a Sakura y a Shaoran con su misión.

-¿Cómo lo encontraron?- preguntó Rika aún sin entender.

-Tú lo rescataste y luego se lo vendiste a Clow- murmuró Lily perdiendo toda su suavidad anterior.

-¡Eso es mentira!- dijo Rika, estallando en una furia histérica.

Lily arqueó una de sus delgadas cejas y la miró con desagrado. –Tú le mentiste a Tomoyo diciéndole que había muerto.

-Fue una orden directa de Clow. ¡Desobedecerlo me hubiera costado la vida!

-¿Así que no te importó enviarlo a manos de un traidor con tal de salvar tu sucio pellejo?- preguntó Lily mordaz.

-No fue así- dijo Rika en un susurro mientras contenía las lágrimas. –Yo no sabía que era un traidor cuando lo llamé para avisarle que había rescatado a Tomoyo y a Eriol. Él me dijo que los llevara a una base médica cercana para atenderlos. Me dijo que llamaría para dar instrucciones en esa base, me ordenó que no mencionara que rescaté a Eriol porque era un traidor. Dijo que si Tomoyo seguía involucrada con él, terminaría… presa o muerta.

-Le creíste- murmuró Lily en un tono bajo.

-¡Cómo iba a imaginar que me estaba engañando! Confiaba en él. Fue mi jefe por años. ¡Mi padre era amigo suyo!

-Entiendo- dijo Lily instantes después. Intentó suavizar su tono al volver a hablarle. –Logramos rescatar a Eriol cuando capturamos a Clow. Él se lo llevó de la base en la que tú lo dejaste. Lo habían mantenido estable hasta que Clow llegase a verlo morir. Ese miserable quería estar presente.

-No puede ser…

Rika se veía incrédula y débil, sentada en el taburete de la cocina de Tomoyo.

Lily le sujetó una mano. –Ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por cambiar el pasado. Eriol tuvo una segunda oportunidad. Ahora es Hiro y tiene la posibilidad de empezar de nuevo.

-Tengo que confesarle mi mentira a Tomoyo, merece saberlo- dijo Rika poniéndose de pie.

-No querida, no merece saberlo- afirmó con certeza. –Confesarlo te haría más bien a ti que a ella. Debes aprender a vivir con eso.

-Pero…- intentó decir Rika.

-Tu esposo te espera- la cortó Lily dedicándole por primera vez una sonrisa sincera, al tiempo que señalaba la figura masculina que había ingresado por la puerta del jardín. –Intenta ser feliz tu también.

-Gracias- murmuró Rika dándose vuelta y corriendo a los brazos de su esposo, quien la abrazó un tanto confundido por su reacción.

-Es así como tiene que ser- susurró Lily para sí, mientras comía uno de los potes de gelatina de fresa que había preparado Tomoyo.

* * *

Aún no podía salir de su estupor. Hacía algunos segundos que Shaoran y Sakura se habían acercado discretamente para saludar al recién llegado y ella no había podido contener las lágrimas al ver a su hijo apretarse contra sus piernas, viendo con algo de temor y curiosidad a su padre.

-Hola- dijo el niño sin entender bien qué sucedía y porqué repentinamente todos le prestaban atención al hombre.

-Hola- respondió de igual forma Eriol, mientras se ponía a su nivel y le daba la mano.

Ryo dudó un instante antes de responderle el saludo, como un pequeño caballerito. Parecían dos gotas de agua.

-¿Qué tienes en el rostro?- preguntó Ryo señalando una quemadura a la altura de su cuello. -¿Te duele?.

Tomoyo contuvo la respiración al darse cuenta por primera vez de la horrible quemadura que tenía medio escondida con el cuello de la chaqueta.

-Una quemada- dijo Eriol con naturalidad, mientras le revolvía el cabello con cariño. –pero no duele.

Ryo frunció el ceño, pero cambió de actitud al instante. –¿Te gustan los aviones?

-Sí, incluso piloteé algunos de verdad- respondió Eriol.

-¿Sí?- preguntó Ryo asombrado, soltándose de su madre por primera vez y caminando hacia el extraño que tenía frente a él.

-¿Quieres jugar con mi nuevo avión?- preguntó esperanzado.

-Claro. Si a tu mamá no le importa- preguntó alzando la mirada hacia Tomoyo y pidiéndole de cierta manera permiso.

Esa actitud que respetaba todos los años que ella había estado sola con el niño la hizo sonreír. –Por supuesto, pero regresen para la hora de partir el pastel.

Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo y a Tomoyo se le llenó de ternura el corazón.

-Gracias mami- dijo el niño, mientras tomaba de la mano a Eriol y lo llevaba hacia otro sector del jardín.

-Santo cielo Tommy- dijo Sakura abrazándola. Shaoran y ella se habían mantenido a una pequeña distancia durante la escena familiar.

-¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó intentando calmar su llanto.

-La verdad es que no- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa. –Pero me alegra mucho.

-Era todo lo que deseaba- dijo Tomoyo con los ojos brillantes por primera vez en años.

-Lo mereces- dijo Shaoran palmeándole el hombro en un gesto de apoyo.

Tomoyo los miró con agradecimiento y sonrió ampliamente. –¿No son esos Rika y su esposo?- preguntó de repente señalando a una pareja que se abrazaba bajo un árbol.

Sakura asintió sorprendida. –Pensé que tenían problemas.

-Me da gusto por ellos- dijo Tomoyo recorriendo el lugar con la mirada. –Hoy ha sido un buen día.

* * *

Esa noche, cuando todo estuvo desierto, Tomoyo se sentó en una de las sillas plásticas que había colocado en el jardín y observó a Ryo y a Eriol jugar dentro de la casa. La noche estaba muy tranquila y el barullo del día parecía que había dejado una estela de felicidad que seguía expandiéndose.

Caminó de regreso a la casa, escuchando las risas de sus dos más grandes amores en la vida cada vez más cerca.

-Ya es hora de dormir- dijo con cariño al verlos tumbados en la alfombra.

Ryo frunció el ceño en un gesto muy parecido al de Eriol, pero obedeció sin replicar.

-¿Crees que pueda acostarlo yo?- preguntó Eriol inseguro.

Tomoyo se sorprendió de lo vulnerable que era él con respecto a su hijo y asintió en silencio. –Subiré en un rato a darte un beso- le dijo Tomoyo al niño mientras este subía las escaleras junto con Eriol.

Quince minutos después, Tomoyo entró al cuarto de Ryo y lo observó comenzar a dormirse con el cuento del "Elefante mentiroso" que Eriol aparentemente se había inventado.

Ella había tenido el tiempo suficiente para ponerse ropa de dormir y una gruesa bata blanca que le llegaba a los tobillos. Eriol se levantó cuidadosamente y se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta mientras Tomoyo se acercaba y le daba un beso a Ryo en la frente.

-Mami- murmuró el niño cerrando lo ojos.

-Dime cariño- le susurró ella arropándolo y colocando a su lagartija de peluche Norman a su lado.

Ryo sonrió y abrazó a Norman. –Me gustaría que Hiro fuera mi papá- dijo en un pequeño murmullo que ambos pudieron oír.

Ella contuvo unas lágrimas y giró el rostro para ver a Eriol que la esperaba en el mismo lugar, con una mirada igual de esperanzada que la suya.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidando no despertar a Ryo.

-Tomoyo…- murmuró Eriol, -te dije que quería que empezáramos todo de nuevo…

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios. –No podemos hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. El pasado juega una parte importante en el presente, pero no dejaremos que nos vuelva a dañar el futuro.

-Te amo.

-Lo sé- susurró ella besando la quemadura en su cuello. Él se estremeció levemente. –Yo también te amo.

Eriol la cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta su habitación, mirándose a los ojos y susurrando las palabras de amor que habían reprimido por tantos años.

* * *

Unas risas suaves inundaban el departamento. Sakura estaba sentada en la gran alfombra del salón de estar de Shaoran, viendo videos.

Cuando se retiraron del cumpleaños de Ryo, Tammy insistió en que quería que Sakura la acompañara al departamento de Shaoran para mostrarle el diseño del vestido que su tía Meiling le haría para su cumpleaños. Tamara y Sakura habían formado un vínculo de amistad casi de inmediato.

-¡No puedo creer que ese sea Shaoran!- exclamó Sakura intentando no atorarse con la gaseosa que estaba bebiendo en esos momentos.

Tammy reía a carcajadas al ver la cara enfurruñada de su tío Shaoran ante sus burlas.

-Sakura¿podemos parar ese video de una vez?- preguntó por enésima vez. Verse a sí mismo interpretar a Elvis a los seis años, no encajaba con su concepto de diversión.

-¡NO!- gritaron Sakura y Tammy al mismo tiempo, subiéndole el volumen al televisor.

Shaoran contuvo una maldición. –Tienes que reconocer que es muy gracioso- dijo Sakura secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

La sugerencia de ver videos había partido del propio Shaoran, pero él se había referido a películas. Tammy había sido la que había querido enseñarle los videos que le había regalado Meiling hacía unos años en los que salía Shaoran.

Conforme se hacía más tarde, las risas comenzaron a cesar. Tammy se fue a dormir un rato después asegurando que estaba muy cansada y que al día siguiente tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Teniendo en cuenta lo que para una niña de diez años podía ser importante, claro está.

Sakura se quedó un rato más con Shaoran viendo las últimas escenas del video. Sakura sonrió ante lo tierno que se veía Shaoran vestido de pollito en una actuación del primer grado. Cuando la pantalla quedó en negro Sakura se giró a ver a Shaoran.

-Te veías realmente mono con ese trajecito amarillo- le dijo Sakura intentando hacer que se sentara con ella en el suelo, en lugar de mantenerse sentado en el sofá con la espalda rígida y la frente arrugada.

-Sakura... no le sigas jalando la cola al león- dijo en tono de advertencia.

Ella sonrió y se subió al sillón. –Te verías casi tan lindo si dejaras de hacerte esos surcos en la frente- murmuró con una sonrisita.

Shaoran relajó su expresión al verla tan divertida y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Ella dejó de reírse automáticamente y cerró los ojos al sentir que comenzaba a besarla. Sakura separó los labios y lo instó a adentrarse en su boca, mientras acariciaba su espalda con las palmas de las manos.

Shaoran emitió un gruñido bajo e introdujo una de sus manos por debajo de la blusa rosada de ella. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrerle al sentir que comenzaba a acariciarle el estómago, mientras ascendía hasta rozarle…

Un sonido cercano los hizo separarse automáticamente.

-Ooops- dijo una vocecita a unos metros de distancia.

-Tammy, tú…- comenzó a decir Shaoran sintiendo que se sonrojaba como un adolescente pescado in fraganti por el padre de su novia.

Sakura por su parte se sentía pequeña… muy pequeña. Intentó acomodarse el cabello y la blusa lo más rápido posible.

-Tío, veo películas y telenovelas - comenzó a decir la niña con total tranquilidad. –Me voy a dormir, buenas noches.

La pequeña figurita desapareció por el corredor, con su taza de Mickey Mouse en una mano.

-No puedo creerlo…- murmuró Sakura apoyando la cabeza contra el hombro de Shaoran.

-Esa niña…- comenzó a decir Shaoran.

-Ya metimos las cuatro patas así que mejor me voy a mi casa- murmuró Sakura poniéndose de pie.

-No me parece buena idea, ya se hizo muy tarde- dijo Shaoran cambiando su semblante incómodo por uno severo.

-Papá, ya soy una niña grande- dijo Sakura haciendo un mohín.

Shaoran la miró de pies a cabeza. –De eso ya me di cuenta- dijo recuperando su sonrisa pícara.

-No esa sonrisa- murmuró Sakura cerrando los ojos. –Tammy ya nos ha pillado así que…

-¡Señorita! No le estoy haciendo una propuesta indecente- exclamó con un falso tono ofendido. –Soy un caballero.

Sakura arqueó una ceja y cruzó los brazos. –Aja…

-Puedes quedarte en la habitación que está junto a la de Tammy. Es la de invitados.

-Ah, en ese caso acepto- dijo Sakura más tranquila, caminando hacia el corredor por el que había desaparecido Tammy minutos antes.

Shaoran la siguió de cerca y ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta.

-Buenas noches Shaoran- murmuró Sakura dándole un casto beso en los labios.

-Buenas noches Sakura- susurró Shaoran en su oreja, aspirando su perfume.

Sakura se estremeció mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba la puerta.

Shaoran contempló unos instantes más la puerta cerrada y sonrió. –Será mejor que me de un largo baño con agua helada- murmuró al sentir la presión en sus partes privadasDefinitivamente ese debería ser considerado el _efecto Sakura._

Rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo, la abrió y vio un delicado anillo con una esmeralda en el centro. Recordó por unos instantes toda la actuación que habían tenido en ese compromiso falso dentro del crucero. –Esta vez será real- murmuró acariciando la joya, al tiempo que entraba a su propia habitación.

* * *

_6 meses después_

Tarde, tarde, tarde

Sakura salió prácticamente volando de su departamento. Se había acostado terriblemente tarde luego de hablar durante horas por teléfono con Tomoyo que había estado en medio de su Luna de miel con Eriol y quería saber si había ido a visitar a Ryo, cómo estaba Tamara y cómo iban los preparativos de su matrimonio.

Sakura sonrió levemente. ¡Se casaba!

Pero esta vez no iba a ser con el soso de Yukito Tsukishiro y su alter ego ultra malo y poderoso. Ahora tendría al ex agente especial Li Shaoran, para amarla y respetarla todos los días de su vida.

Una piedrita en el camino hizo que recuperara el sentido de la realidad. Se golpeó mentalmente por estar fantaseando con su altamente comestible y brutalmente sexy (Y miren que para decir eso le llevó mucho tiempo de meditación y terapia) novio.

Caminó aún más rápido intentando no arrollar a nadie en su intento de encontrar un taxi. -Algunas cosas nunca cambian- dijo en un suspiro intentando alcanzar el carrito amarillo que estaba casi frente a ella.

-¡Victoria!- dijo corriendo hasta el automóvil, para terminar siendo embestida por una ancianita que terminó llevándose su taxi.

Sakura frunció el ceño y observó incrédula cómo la historia se le repetía. Caminó hasta la esquina para ver si por ahí había más taxis, pero nada sucedió.

Intentó mover el pie derecho nuevamente, pero le fue imposible. Al revisar lo que sucedía, se dio con la horrible sorpresa que estaba atracada en una rejilla de ventilación de un subterráneo.

-Esto no está sucediendo- murmuró, como recitando un mantra. Lo peor de todo era que se encontraba en media pista, lista para ser arrollada por cualquier conductor imprudente. No podía quitarse el zapato por temor a que no la vieran y la atropellaran así que comenzó a pedir ayuda a las personas que pasaban por ahí y que la ignoraban como si fuera una loca suelta en la plaza.

Sakura se alisó nerviosamente el cabello.

El ruido de un motor le puso los nervios de punta. Sabía que el automóvil iba a velocidad y comenzaba a acercarse peligrosamente hasta ella. El temor comenzó a recorrerle la sangre, cuando la situación pasó rápidamente de vergonzosa a peligrosa.

Se vio incapacitada para gritar, parecía que la voz se le había ido. Agitó los brazos desesperada, intentando desatracar el tacón de su zapato; pero por más intentos que hacía, parecía que sólo conseguía atracarse más.

Contuvo la respiración mientras cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto que sabía era inminete. Imágenes de su vida pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos.

El rugido del auto cruzando el asfalto a gran velocidad, un chirrido.

Tres, dos, uno…

Nada.

Sakura abrió un ojo esperando ver lo peor, pero el auto se había detenido a unos centímetros de ella.

Respiró hondo, con el corazón latiéndole al máximo. Si no hubiera frenado…

El conductor bajó rápidamente de la reluciente camioneta y se acercó sonriente y con paso fluido hasta ella.

Sakura frunció el ceño y lo miró irritada. -¡Casi me matas!- gritó encolerizada golpeándole el pecho con los puños.

-Calma, mi bella dama en apuros- susurró Shaoran burlón mientras le acariciaba el cabello. –Deberías agradecer que decidí venir a buscarte, suponiendo que tendrías problemas para encontrar un taxi un día lunes por la mañana.

Sakura frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. –Tu camioneta estaba prácticamente por arrollarme, no sabes la sensación horrenda. Si no hubieras frenado a tiempo…

Shaoran le dio un beso en la frente y se puso en cuclillas delante de ella. Retiró con cuidado su zapato rosado de tacón alto de su pie. Sakura se apoyó en su hombro, intentando no ensuciar sus medias de nylon en el proceso.

-Debo haberte dado esa impresión, pero puedes estar segura de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que te hiciera daño.

Él desatasco el zapato de la rejilla y le masajeó el tobillo antes de volver a colocarle el zapato.

¿Estas bien?- preguntó poniéndose de pie nuevamente y mirándola a los ojos.

Sakura pudo observar la preocupación debajo de esa máscara de burlona jovialidad y asintió con la cabeza. Sabía que sus últimamente demasiado alterados nervios habían maximizado la situación. Desde niña siempre había temido ser arrollada por un automóvil, puesto que así había muerto su hermano mayor. Suspiró más relajada al saber que a él le importaban sus sentimientos más de lo que quería reconocer.

-Mi horrible y troglodita jefe no pasará por alta otra tardaza- dijo bromeando, para intentar relajar la tensión entre ambos.

Shaoran borró todo rastro de preocupación ante la atrevida insubordinación. En su cargo, había terminado siendo jefe automático de Sakura, lo que causaba que ella le hiciera algunos comentarios como esos de vez en cuando, sobre todo por su política estricta con los horarios que hacía que ella zapateara fastidiada todos los lunes por la mañana en su oficina.

-Creo que esta vez su horrible y troglodita jefe se lo pasará por alto, e incluso accederá a darle un día libre con la condición de que lo pase con él- murmuró él besándola sorpresivamente.

Sakura abrió los ojos incrédula mientras correspondía a su beso, algo avergonzada por el público que o se detenía a mirarlos como bichos raros, o les silbaba, o les gritaba cosas desagradables.

Sintió sus manos gentilmente apoyadas en sus caderas y algo… dejémoslo en _algo_ presionándole el muslo. Tembló levemente y se apretó más contra su pecho musculoso. Shaoran la hizo separar los labios con sutileza y entró en su boca con arrebatadora maestría. Sakura comenzó a sentir que le subía la temperatura, y no precisamente por el sol.

-¡Muévanse!- gritó un hombre detrás del automóvil de Shaoran que no podía avanzar, debido a que ellos se habían detenido a media calle.

-Consíganse un hotel- gritó un jovencito desde una ventana mientras unas ancianitas los miraban con desaprobación.

Sakura se apartó abochornada y Shaoran la condujo hacia el auto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-A veces eres tan insoportable- murmuró Sakura cuando él se sentó a su lado, aún con esa sonrisa satisfecha que le ponía el humor de perros.

-Hace un momento no te estabas quejando- dijo él arrancando y mirándola de reojo.

Sakura se sonrojó furiosamente y cerró la boca.

Shaoran 1, Sakura 0.

El marcador de ese día no empezaba realmente bien para ella. Ya se encargaría de revertirlo, pensó Sakura, sonriendo malévolamente.

El señor banana la tendría realmente difícil. No podía esperar para casarse y hacerlo oficial. Shaoran por su parte estaba concentrado pensando en las formas más apropiadas para evitar ir a trabajar esa mañana. Oh, él también tenía en mente muchas cosas.

Sakura acarició con el pulgar el anillo de compromiso que Shaoran le había dado cuatro meses atrás y lo miró de reojo.

Él sonrió como sabiendo en qué estaba pensando ella. Acarició el brazo de Shaoran y él sujetó su mano con una de las suyas, para luego llevársela a los labios y depositar en ella un suave beso. Ambos sonrieron y miraron el horizonte intentando ver en él qué les deparaba el futuro.

La camioneta plateada aumentó de velocidad y se perdió en el convulsionado tráfico de Tokio.

El que dijo alguna vez que los polos opuestos se atraían, estaba condenadamente en lo cierto… ¿verdad?

**FIN**

* * *

**HOLA A TODOOOOOOOOS!!!!**

**Antes que nada GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS por todo su apoyo a lo largo de este año y pico que ha durado la publicación de esta historia.** De verdad chicas no sé que hubiera hecho sin ustedes. (Kate se limpia una lagrimita molesta que se escapó de uno de sus ojos)

Pues bien chicas, **aquí les traje el esperado final. No sé si cumplió o no sus espectativas (cruzo los dedos)** pero puse todo mi esfuerzo en este último cap. Como vieron al final todos los trocitos sueltos y pistas terminaron encajando.Ya sabemos qué sucedió con Rika, que era la duda final. Y sí, ERIOL VIVE!!! jajajaja no me dio el corazón para acabar con él. (aunque generalmente en mis historias siempre alguien importante termina en el otro mundo o seriamente herido...) Como ven, la historia de Tomoyo y Eriol también fue casi central aunque claro, Saku y Shao eran los protagonistas. La última parte de este cap es una especie de epílogo, aún no sé si haré algún tipo de extra... depende como me vaya en mi primer ciclo de universidad (a la que entro el 1 de abril!!!)

Nuevamente muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo y animarme a seguir. **Espero sus comentarios finales con ansias y saber más de todas ustedes, que de una u otra forma fueron pare de Katelau y de Crónicas.**

**Hasta una nueva oportunidad.**

**Con cariño**

**Kate**


End file.
